Discovering the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Matterhamlin
Summary: After Harry is possessed by Voldermort at the end of the battle at the Ministry in his fifth year. Minister Fudge decides drastic action must be taken to cover his lack of action over the last year. This is Harry’s life in the aftermath...HP/EC/JB
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Summary:** After Harry is possessed by Voldermort at the end of the battle at the Ministry in his fifth year. Minister Fudge decides drastic action must be taken to cover his lack of action over the last year. This is the story of Harry's life in the aftermath of Fudge's decision. This story will contain slash and may have lemons in later chapters.

Thank you to DevilsChild13 my beta!

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight they are the property of J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Here—Part 1**

In a perfectly normal house on a perfectly normal street in Forks, Washington lived a perfectly normal family. Or so they would have you believe. But, in fact this family had a secret that was not perfectly normal. And that secret was lying on a pallet in the smallest "bedroom" of the house, in the form of their nephew Harold James Potter. For you see Harold, or Harry as he preferred, was not perfect or normal. No Harry was a wizard. And worse he was a famous wizard, the Boy-Who-Lived, or at least he had been.

As Harry tried to find a more comfortable spot on the pallet that passed as his bed, he looked around his bedroom. Well his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon called it a bedroom. Really it was meant to be the linen closet, but Harry had lived in worse. You see his family the Dursley's had never really been nice to Harry and since his return from school at the end of his fifth year things had gotten much worse. But that was not what occupied Harry's thoughts this evening. He was thinking on what had happened to him that lead to his new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Harry had another vision. Only this time it was a fake, pushed into his mind by the Dark Lord Voldermort, who was intent on killing him. This vision had led Harry and his friends to the Ministry of Magic in London. There he retrieved a prophecy about himself and Voldermort. But soon they were surrounded by Voldermort's followers, the Deatheaters. He and his friends defended themselves and each other, leading to a battle that was soon joined by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Two momentous things occurred in that battle. One was the prophecy was destroyed and the other was his godfather Sirius Black died. Sirius was killed when a curse from his cousin Bellatrix hit him knocking him through the Veil.

Harry had chased after Bellatrix in an effort to exact revenge, but that did not go as he had planned. In the end Bellatrix escaped at the same time Voldermort arrived in person. Dumbledore quickly arrived after Voldermort and the two battled. Truly Professor Dumbledore had tried to protect Harry and keep him safe. But in the end Voldermort had used the connection between them to possess Harry. Harry had been strong enough to fight and expelled Voldermort from him. This was when Minister Fudge arrived and saw Voldermort. When Minister Fudge found out about the battle and the possession he had Harry spirited away to his office.

Upon reaching his office with Harry Minister Fudge bound him to a chair, and retrieved a very old looking collar from his desk.

Percy Weasley having followed the Minister as usual and saw what he had been taken from the desk. And of course Percy being the bookworm that he is recognized the binding collar. In shock he asked the Minister, "Minister what are you going to do with that?"

Blustering as he approached Harry Fudge answered, "Come now Westerby you saw. He has a connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and we cannot allow him access to Mr. Potter's magic."

Stepping in front of Harry Percy held up his hands and said, "Minister I think that you should reconsider this before you take such a drastic step. Maybe talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

Using his girth Fudge shoved Percy aside as he said, "NO! Wimbley the Ministry will be accused of not taking action for a year this must be done to protect the public and to show the Ministry is trying to protect them. We cannot allow You-Know-Who to access Potter's magic." Having said that placed the collar around Harry's neck and snapped it closed with a click.

The instant that the collar clicked shut Harry screamed. It was like his skin was on fire, painful like he was burning up.

In that instant Professor Dumbledore burst through the doors of the Minister's office. Racing to Harry he grabbed his neck trying to get him to look at him. He had to find out what was happening to the boy. And that was when he felt it. Professor Dumbledore jerked his hand back as if burned. As Harry's screams eased the aged Professor spun around and faced the Minister accusingly and demanded, "What have you done Cornelius?"

Harry's screams finally ended as Percy got back to his feet. Fudge admitted to placing the collar on him and why. When he finished Professor Dumbledore collapsed into a nearby chair.

His voice raged from the scream Harry asked, "Professor what has happened? Can you take this thing off?"

Turning to Harry, Professor Dumbledore whose eyes always held a twinkle now looked haunted. In a soft and defeated voice the Professor explained. "That collar the Minster put around your neck is a binding collar. The Ministry used to use them to sentence criminals. The pain you felt was your magic being forced back into your core, and your core being blocked. And neither I nor anyone that I know of can remove it."

Picking up Harry's wand Minister Fudge said, "You will not be needing this and HE will not have access to your magic to make him more powerful." And without a thought he snapped Harry's wand.

"MY WAND!" Harry shouted.

Professor Dumbledore spoke, "I am afraid that it would have done you no good anyway. The collar has bound your magic. It renders you a squib." Tuning to the Minister he continued, "And in doing so the Minister has doomed us all."

Blustering at the accusation Fudge demanded, "What do you mean?"

Rubbing the side of his head Professor Dumbledore answered, "Voldermort and his Deatheaters were here tonight for a reason. There was a prophecy kept in the Department of Mysteries. A prophecy regarding Harry and the Dark Lord…"

Harry interrupted, "But the prophecy was destroyed."

Nodding Professor Dumbledore said, "Yes but I know the prophecy, I was there when it was given. It held our hope of defeating Voldermort. The prophecy was, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'_." Turning to Harry he said, "You are the child of that prophecy." Then looking at the Minister saying, "And you have sealed his magic and with it our hope of defeating Voldermort."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke at noon the next day, one look at the ceiling above him told him where he was, the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Sitting up and putting on his glasses he noticed that the wing was empty and Professor Dumbledore was setting in a chintz chair next to his bed.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked.

Nodding Professor Dumbledore said, "Yes, all of your friends are just fine. They have all been released and are getting ready to go home tomorrow." Then with a heavy sigh he continued, "Harry, my boy I must apologize. It would seem that I have failed you again; I fear that I have failed you more and to a greater degree that even I suspect. And I am sorry. I can only offer that I believed I was doing what I could to help and protect you. You see I never had any children and to me you were the grandson that I never had. But I have made mistakes and I fear they have cost you more than I know. I hope that someday you can forgive an old man his follies, I only ever wanted what was best for you."

After a long silence Harry asked, "What is going to happen to me now?"

With another sigh, which spoke of great fatigue, the Professor told him. "I will be taking you to Gringotts to get your affairs in order today. To make sure that your assets are properly taken care of and that you have access to them. Then tomorrow you will return home with the other students. As you no longer have access to your magic you cannot return to Hogwarts. And being that you have muggle guardians and no access to your magic, you will have to stay with them. You will have to make a new life for yourself in the muggle world. I am sorry."

Nodding Harry got up out of the bed as Professor Dumbledore let him get dressed in private. When Harry was ready he went over to the doors leading out of the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were talking quietly by the doors when he arrived.

Clearing his throat Harry said, "I'm ready Professor." Then standing straight and turning to Madam Pomfrey saying, "I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me."

And Madam Pomfrey, the Dragon Lady of the hospital wing, did something no one had ever seen happen. She pulled Harry into a hug and held him tight as she whispered in his ear, "It has been a pleasure Harry. May providence grant you the happiness that you have been denied."

When she finally released him, Harry and Professor Dumbledore exited the castle and the Professor apparated them to Diagon Alley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that evening that Professor Dumbledore and Harry returned from Gringotts. Harry was sure that he had never signed his name so many times. Sirius' Will had been ready and he had bequeathed everything to Harry. All of the Black and Potter properties and accounts were put in a lockdown state. Harry had given the Order of the Phoenix permission to continue to use Grimmauld Place. A bank account had been opened in the bank of England so that Harry had access to his monies, when he used the credit card attached to the account the monies would automatically be converted to muggle money and transferred out of his Trust Fund vault.

After getting back Harry was led to the Headmaster's office. Once they entered Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at one of the chairs in front of his desk and it transformed into a sofa. Pointing at the newly created sofa he said, "Have a seat Harry." He then took the other chair turning it to face Harry.

They could hear the revolving stairs leading to the office moving and the Professor called out, "Come in Severus."

Bursting through the door with his robes billowing around him Potions Master Professor Severus Snape said, "I have the potion you asked for Headmaster, although I don't know why you wanted it." Spying Harry he continued, "Potter, I should have known." Turning back to the Headmaster saying, "Surely you don't intend to waist a difficult potion on the whim of a child?"

With a sigh the aged Headmaster replied, "I fear that it may be needed, and as it may be the last potion you are required to supply Mr. Potter I would appreciate it if you gave it to him."

Handing the potion to Harry Snape asked, "I am sure you don't know what this is, do you?" Not waiting for Harry to reply he said, "It is the Nurture Replacement potion. It is designed to replace that which you have been denied in your environment."

Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "I fear that my decisions have cost you in your formative years. This is an opportunity to make that up to you. My only concern is how great a change it will bring. Please drink the potion and lay back on the sofa. I am afraid this may hurt."

Doing as he was told Harry swallowed the potion and laid back. True to what he had been told it was painful. Harry clenched his teeth and tightened his fists in an attempt to not cry out in pain. He grew in height to an even six feet. His shoulders and chest broadened and filled out, all the muscles of his body expanding to give him a swimmer's build. After the change was finished Harry sat up looking around, everything was blurry. The second he took his glasses off he could see better that he ever had with them. It was then he noticed the Headmaster, for the first time that Harry could remember he looked every day of his 150 years.

In a rage Professor Snape turned on the Headmaster and demanded, "How can this be? You promised me he was safe. Well taken care of. For twenty years I have done everything you asked. You promised. How could you do this to a child? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LILY'S CHILD!?" Consumed in rage he stormed from the office.

With tears streaming down his face the Headmaster said, "Do not think too harshly of Severus. For while your father was his childhood tormentor; your mother was his best friend. I would even say that to him she was his sister in everything but blood. Much of what he has done was to protect you. I am afraid that I have failed him as well. Just as my fears of failing you have now proven that I underestimated the damage done, I am so sorry."

Seeing Dumbledore was lost in his thoughts Harry made his way out of the office and back to his dorm. His last vision of the Great Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class and believed to be the most powerful wizard alive, was an old and devastated man crying into his beard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry was joined by Hermione and Ron for the carriage ride to the train station. This would be his last trip on the Hogwarts Express. During the ride he had explained what had happened to him, both the physical changes and what Fudge had done to him. Hermione was in tears long before the story finished and the carriage shuddered to a stop at the Hogsmead station.

Once the carriage stopped completely Ron stood saying, "Come on 'Mione let's get a compartment before there all gone."

Confused Hermione asked, "What about Harry?"

Shrugging but never looking at Harry he said, "I guess he can sit with us."

Getting angry Hermione demanded, "Ronald Weasley how can you act like that Harry is our friend?"

Shrugging Ron answered, "He was but I don't really see the point in it anymore. I mean he doesn't have magic…he is a squib." Looking right into Hermione's eyes he said, "He doesn't have a place in our world anymore." And with a shrug Ron headed to board the train.

Hermione stood in shock starring at Ron as he headed to the train. Recovering slightly Hermione whispered, "But I thought that we would always be friends…I thought that these were the friendships that would last a lifetime."

Patting Hermione on the back as he guided her towards the train Harry said, "I'm sure everything will work out and you'll be friends for a lifetime."

Stopping abruptly and turning to Harry she shouted, "DON'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM…YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" Taking a deep breath to calm down Hermione continued, "You have been my friend for a third of my life, which is not going to change."

Smiling Harry said, "No, that is not going to change, we will always be friends."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the compartment on the train that Harry and Hermione had occupied, they were deep in discussion about ways to keep in touch. It was decided that they would write and call and if Hermione could find a set of two way journals then they would use them to communicate.

There was a knock at the compartment door that drew them out of their conversation. Both were shocked when the door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy. More shocking was that Malfoy did not have is cronies with him.

Visibly gathering himself Malfoy asked, "May I come in?"

Hermione was on her feet and said, "Malfoy if you have come to gloat or cause problems…"

Malfoy interrupted her by raising his empty hands and shaking his head saying, "I just would like to speak to Potter for a minute…in private if possible."

Harry took Hermione's hand getting her attention as he said, "It's alright Hermione, why don't you go get us something from the trolley. I am sure everything will be fine." Then turning to look at Malfoy he gestured to the seat across from his saying, "Have a seat Malfoy and say what you came here to say."

Hermione grudgingly left and the minute the door shut behind her Malfoy looked at Harry and said. "I have done a lot of thinking. And I would like to say that I am sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Harry questioned.

Smirking Malfoy answered, "Everything, Umbridge, the Ministry, fighting with you and just about everything I have said to you."

Looking questioningly at Malfoy Harry asked, "What brought about this change?"

With a deep sigh Malfoy said, "Well like I said I have been doing a lot of thinking, well that and a lot of researching. I guess I should start by saying that I bought into all the blood supremacy crap, just like you thought I did. Not that I really had a lot of choice, I mean it was preached to me for as long as I can remember. But then in forth year, when _HE_ came back and Diggory died."

Harry interrupted asking, "Wait, you believe _HE_ is back?"

Looking at Harry like he had grown another head Malfoy asked, "You have met my father right?" At Harry's nod he continued. "He made it perfectly clear that _his Lord_ had returned and that I would receive the _honor_ of serving him. Like a Malfoy bows to anyone. Then I started thinking about Diggory, he was a pureblood you know. From a very old family, and he was not an enemy he was just a school boy like us. And they killed him; you said they called him "the spare". That just doesn't add up with the whole preserving magic propaganda that I had been feed my whole life. So I started researching…"

Malfoy went on to share what he had learned about magical lines, the inbreeding the "pureblood" families were practicing and the results of it. He also talked about what he found out about muggleborns and their treatment.

When Malfoy finished Harry said, "I would say that I am surprised that you discovered all that but you always were one of the smartest in our year. My question is why tell me all this, what is it that you want from me?"

With another deep sigh Malfoy answered, "I want help. With my father being arrested _HE _will be coming after me to join him. _HE_ will not want to be separated from the Malfoy power and more importantly the Malfoy money." Looking Harry straight in the eyes he said, "I don't want to be a part of it, can you help me get out?"

Standing and stepping in front of Malfoy Harry asked, "Do you know what a binding collar is?" At Malfoy's nod he took Malfoy's hand and placed in on the side of his neck so that he could feel the collar. Then sitting back down he said, "I am not sure what I can do for you, really I am out of the fight now."

Shocked Malfoy asked, "But what about Gr…What about the Muggleborns who will fight for them?"

Shrugging Harry answered, "I guess the wizarding world will have to stand up for themselves." Thinking for a minute he said, "The only thing that I can do for you before I go is write to Dumbledore, and tell him that I grant you permission to stay in my house. If you ask him for help that will give you a safe place that no one can get to you. But you will have to share it with the Order of the Phoenix."

Shocked that Potter would offer sanctuary in his own home Malfoy asked, "What is the Order of the Phoenix? And I cannot leave my mother; she has no part in this and she would be easy prey for _them_."

Nodding Harry said, "I will make sure that he offered protection to you mother as well. As for the Order well…that is an organization that was created to fight Voldemort…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first month of summer holidays was pretty much like it always was at the Dursley's. Harry was overworked, underfed and got knocked around a little. He did manage to make it to a payphone near the park and call Hermione a few times and they had been writing back and forth through the muggle post. The day before his birthday he had received a journal from her that was connected to one that she had, this would make it easier to stay in contact.

It was a good thing that the journal had come early, so that Harry could hide it under the floorboards with his other most cherished possessions. You see Harry had not told the Dursleys that he would not be returning to Hogwarts, and he was concerned about their reaction. So when he had sent his thank you note to Hermione with Hedwig he had asked her to keep his beloved owl.

The evening before his birthday his Uncle had asked when and how his _freak_ friends were coming to get him, as they always did after his birthday. Harry had been left with no choice but to tell them that his friends would not be coming and that he would not be returning to Hogwarts.

Discovering that Harry no longer had the protection of his friends resulted in the most spectacular beating that Harry had ever received. With his new size he tried to fight back, which only enraged his Uncle and Cousin, but he was no match for their size. Dudley weighed twice what Harry did and Uncle Vernon was easily three times his size. He was no match for the two of them and had been beaten into unconsciousness.

The next morning he was awakened by his Uncle who dragged him literally downstairs and outside, to where his Hogwarts truck had been taken in the back yard. Dudley held him and made him watch as his Uncle burned everything. His school books, his robes, his Weasley jumpers and even his trunk all burned in front of him. Everything that was not in his hiding place that connected him to the wizarding world was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the week after his birthday that Hermione had wrote him telling him that Malfoy and his mother had joined them at Grimmauld Place. Ron of course had thrown a fit about Malfoy being there to spy on them till Professor Dumbledore had shown the letter from Harry granting sanctuary to the Malfoy's.

Hermione had let him know that Malfoy and his mother had been polite and civil to everyone. And that in dealing with her Malfoy had been a perfect gentleman and had not said so much as one word out of line.

Unlike Ron who tested her temper at every turn. It seemed that Ron was upset that she would study in the same room with Malfoy. They had both taken to using the library to complete their summer assignments. And once they finished both seemed to gravitate to the library for research and reading other things that were not required learning. It seemed that they shared the desire for "a little light reading".

She also informed him that the students were to be told that his family had removed him from Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunt Petunia had enrolled Harry in the local muggle school and thrown Dudley's old books into his room so that it "would not be obvious what a freak he was".

On the first of September Harry had missed making the trip to Hogwarts as he instead started Muggle School for the first time since he was ten. But this was his new life. And things settled down into a routine. He went to school, worked around the house, was fed very little and beaten regularly. There were two things that he leaned during this time. First was that the potion that Professor Dumbledore had given him continued to compensate for his environment. Hermione had done some research and discovered, through Malfoy's knowledge of potions, is that it would continue to compensate till he was eighteen. Secondly, that the collar's glamour would also cover bruises, if you did not know that Harry was covered in bruises you would not see them.

Things continued along the lines of Harry's routine that is until Boxing Day. On Boxing Day the Deatheaters had attached number 4 Privet Drive. The blood wards from his mother's sacrifice had been able to hold the small group of Deatheaters until the Ministry Aurors had arrived. After the Deatheaters were taken into custody, the Minister decided that Harry and his family needed to be relocated for their protection. So they had been moved to the "end of the world", as Harry considered it, Forks, Washington in the United States. They were now living in a house that the Ministry had **forced** Harry to pay for out of his trust fund vault. This of course resulted in the rather comprehensive beating Harry was trying to recover from when his Uncle found out that he had money that they could not get access to. And best of all tomorrow he started his first day of Muggle School in America. Surly it would not be that bad, what could happen in a little town in the middle of nowhere?

I hope you like the chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Starting School


	2. Chapter 2: Starting School

**Chapter 2—Starting School**

Harry woke early the next morning and got dressed. Heading downstairs he made breakfast for the Dursleys, very little of which he actually got to eat. Dudley and Uncle Vernon had to leave early as they would be commuting to Port Angeles. Uncle Vernon had been transferred to a small regional sales office for Grunnings, and Dudley had been enrolled in a private school there. Harry was not really sure whether he should be shocked that Dudley was admitted to the school or curse his luck that it was not a boarding school.

After his Uncle and Cousin had left Harry cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes before trudging out into the snow. The school was not all that far away, but since Harry was on foot it would take him some extra time to get there. Fortunately, he had discovered a trail through the forest behind the house that would come out just behind the school. The nice thing was the trail cut off half the distance to school; the bad thing was that this meant wading through snow nearly to his knees.

As he made his way through the forest Harry could not help thinking about Hermione and Hogwarts. She had told him of some changes that had come about because of a discussion at Grimmauld Place. The changes sounded amazing and Harry would have loved to be involved, but alas that was not to be. Harry no longer had a place at Hogwarts. He still got lost in his thoughts as he trudged toward the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the second week of August there had been a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place. Hermione, Malfoy, and the others that were not yet allowed to attend the meetings entered the kitchen right after the meeting broke up.

Seeing Professor Dumbledore was still there Hermione asked, "Professor I know it is usually a surprise for the Welcoming Feast, but have you filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

Professor Dumbledore looked over his spectacles and smiled saying, "Normally that is a secret, but I will tell you that Professor Snape has agreed to fill the position this year and Professor Slughorn has also agreed to come out of retirement to teach Potions."

Nodding Hermione said, "Thank you Professor," as she walked over to the table shaking her head.

Professor Snape, who had not left the room yet, saw this and asked, "Do you have a problem with me teaching you Defense this year, Ms. Granger?"

All those in the room stopped to hear the answer, the Professors present were especially interested, as Ms. Granger was one of the top students in her year.

Looking up Hermione said, "I have no problem with you teaching us Sir, my concern is in the enormity of the task before you…and whether it will be enough based on what we have been taught so far."

Raising his eyebrow Professor Snape questioned, "You do not feel that I am up to the task?"

"More so I think the task is beyond any one Professor," Hermione answered.

As Professor Snape was about to say something, probably negative, Malfoy took the opportunity to interrupt. "I think I understand what Granger is trying to say."

Turning to Malfoy Professor Snape said, "Then pray tell, Mr. Malfoy, why don't _you_ enlighten us."

Looking at Granger and then back to Snape he asked, "Would you consider Professor Lupin an adequate instructor?"

Glancing at Lupin before he answered Professor Snape said, "Indeed, I would say that Lupin was in fact a more than adequate instructor."

Nodding Malfoy continued, "And how would you classify Umbridge, Crouch, Lockhart and Quirrell?"

His face showing his distant for those named Professor Snape answered, "Abysmal."

Smirking at the answer Malfoy continued, "So by your own admission with you teaching this year we will have had two years of adequate instruction out of six."

Nodding Hermione added, "While I respect Mrs. Weasley's desire to keep students out of the Order meetings. Hogwarts has a responsibility to teach its students. Is two years out of six good enough? Whether you want to say it or not the students graduating are entering a world that is at war."

Voicing his agreement Malfoy said, "That is true, and what happens when those newly graduated adults cannot defend themselves?"

Minerva McGonagall asked, "What are you suggesting should be taught?"

Looking thoughtful Hermione answered, "Well everything that we should have been taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts, more if possible, dueling and regular defensive magic."

Professor Lupin asked, "What do you mean by regular defensive magic?"

Hermione answered, "Like what is the counter to _Wingardium Leviosa_ or_ Incendio_?"

Snorting Ron said, "Those are light spells why would we need to defend against them?"

Malfoy looked at him like he was crazy as he said, "What will you do if I levitated you off the side of the Astronomy Tower or cast _Incendio_ on your robes?"

Nodding Hermione said, "Malfoy is right. Unlike the killing curse those have counters, but if you don't know them they can be just as deadly."

Fred spoke up saying, "And the Patronus charm, I know there are not two dozen students at Hogwarts that can cast it. And most of those who can Harry taught."

George added, "And we know that You-Know-Who had control of the Dementors the last time. Shouldn't the entire student body be taught how to protect themselves?"

"But you are children!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Who are entering a world at war," answered Professor Dumbledore gravely. He then said, "I see your point about what needs to be accomplished, perhaps additional class time." Looking at Professor Snape he continued, "It would mean no free periods and longer hours." Then looking down he mumbled, "I am not sure even that is enough."

Hermione asked, "Then why not add another Professor?"

Malfoy interrupted, "What about bringing back Professor Lupin?"

Snape rubbed his chin as he said, "It would still mean longer days and a lot more work."

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "But if you two split the material it could be done."

In complete shock Ron shouted, "You're asking for more classes?"

Malfoy was about to give a scathing reply when Hermione said, "As opposed to dying at the hands of a Deatheather or watching someone else die because I didn't know what to do. I think I'll take the extra classes."

And so it was decided that Hogwarts would be having extra classes. Professor Snape would have double and triple periods of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Lupin would have double and triple periods of dueling and defensive magic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Harry's mind had cleared from his desire to attend the new defensive classes at Hogwarts he had reached Forks High School.

With a heavy sigh he headed towards the office. When he arrived he saw a frazzled looking woman with red hair that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, clearing his throat to get her attention he said, "Excuse me."

Looking up she asked, "Can I help you?"

Smiling Harry answered, "Yes, I am Harry Potter and I am supposed to pick up my schedule here."

Nodding she gathered the information and handed it to him saying, "Here is your schedule and a map of the school, and this slip you will need to have all your teachers sign and return to me at the end of the day."

Taking the offered material Harry thanked her and left. As he made his way to class Harry looked at his schedule. So far nothing unusual, this should not be too bad he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunchtime Harry was rethinking how bad it could be. Classes for the most part were not too bad. But the other students were driving him mental! Honestly a front page article about him in the school paper, were they that desperate in this town. He could feel all of their eyes on him as he walked by, and did they really think they were being discreet when they talked about him? All this made him feel like the shiny new toy at a preschool.

Walking into the cafeteria Harry was accosted by Jessica who was determined to be friends with the new kid. Rolling his eyes he was forcibly dragged to the popular kids table, where he was introduced to everyone.

Harry tried to just concentrate on his lunch, not that there was a lot of it. He guessed that the students at the table were not too bad. Except Jessica, was it necessary to rub her breasts on his arm every time she spoke to him?

Looking around after finishing his lunch Harry spotted a table discreetly separated from the rest of the tables. But what was most interesting were the occupants of the table, they were beautiful. They looked as if Michelangelo had carved them from white marble.

Without thinking Harry quietly asked, "Who are they?"

Jessica rolled her eyes when she saw who he was looking at and answered, "_Those_ are the Cullens."

Harry tried to ignore that Jessica was rubbing on him again.

Jessica continued, "The large one with the curly brown hair is Emmett and the blond on his arm is Rosalie."

Interrupting Harry asked, "Does she model?"

Jessica huffed as Erica answered, "No."

Shrugging Harry said, "She should…but it would have to be for a high end designer."

They did not see eyebrows slightly rise at the Cullens' table.

Not happy that the new kid's attention was on the Cullens Jessica continued. "Anyway, the blond guy that's Jasper and the little brunette next to him is Alice, last one is Edward. But they're all together…like together, together. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice…Edward isn't dating anyone, apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him…Like I care."

"Someone must have gotten turned down hard," Harry mumbled.

No one saw the smirk on Edward's face as Jessica asked, "What was that?"

Clearing his throat Harry said, "They don't look like they're related."

Seeing her opportunity to gossip Jessica replied. "They're not…they are all like adopted or foster children."

Harry cocked his head to the side saying, "They seem a little old to be foster children."

Clearly irritated at the new kid's continued interest in the Cullens Jessica answered, "They are now but they have been with Doctor and Mrs. Cullen since they were young. Like Jasper and Rosalie are twins and Mrs. Cullen is like their aunt or something, I think they have been with her since they were like eight. The other three are adopted."

With a small wistful smile Harry said, "That was nice of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, to provide for so many children."

With another huff Jessica announced, "Well I heard they just did it because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids."

Anger flared in him as Harry turned to Jessica and asked, "Do you know that to be true?"

Flushed at being called out Jessica stammered out, "Well…no."

Throwing his things into his lunch bag Harry asked, "Do you even know Mrs. Cullen?" When Jessica shook her head, too shocked at his outburst to answer, Harry continued. "I have no intention of sitting here and listening to this anymore. Who are you to make bitchy and hateful remarks, which you don't know to be true, about someone you don't even know? What did Mrs. Cullen do to you? Or is it her children that bother you? Because you're jealous of them, let's see they are smarter than you or is it because they are better looking?"

Looking up Harry saw that he had the attention of everyone in the cafeteria and at that point was too mad to care. He noticed the Cullens and their cloths and smirked as he turned back to Jessica saying, "Or is it because they are the rich kids. You're so jealous of what they have been given or can do or are, that you have to talk trash about them. Does it make you feel better to belittle someone's kindness? You're so caught up in your jealousy that you don't realize you have something that is lost to them." Leaning down Harry growled, "And in case you are too much of an air head to know what that is, it's biological parents."

Harry then turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. He threw his lunch bag in the trash and hit the door without breaking his stride and he was gone.

Jessica looked at those around her is shock and asked, "What's his problem?"

Shaking her head Erica said, "Sometimes you can be so dense. He lives with his aunt and uncle; he is probably an orphan too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Cullen table a conversation was taking place that was too fast and too quiet for anyone to hear.

Emmett said, "I like this guy he has spunk."

"And taste...Esme would like him," added Rosalie.

Jasper shook his head saying, "But a lot of anger there at the end. Edward what was he thinking?"

Shrugging Edward answered, "I don't know, I can't hear a thing"

Concerned Rosalie asked, "Is he your Singer? Is that why you can't hear his thoughts?"

Shaking his head Edward said, "No I don't want to eat him…I…I want to…I don't know what I want. Alice what do you see?"

Alice shrugged and said, "I think I see him with us…maybe like friends…but I can't really tell."

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

Trying to answer Alice said, "It's blurry…like looking through frosted glass. I can see shapes but no details."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ended up pacing back and forth behind the school taking deep breaths trying to calm down. It had been a long time since he had lost his temper like that. By the time he actually calmed down the bell rang for class.

Then by the time Harry got to his Biology class most of the students had arrived. After getting his slip signed by the teacher he went to his assigned seat. It was then that he realized that he was being placed next to the bronze haired boy from lunch.

Harry had just sat down and opened his notebook when he heard; "Hello, I'm Edward…Edward Cullen."

Turning to the guy next to him Harry was amazed at how beautiful he was up close. Seeing that Edward had not offered his hand, Harry didn't either as he replied, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Waiting for the teacher to start the class Edward said, "I'd like to thank you for defending Esme." Receiving a curious look from Harry he clarified, "Our mother, you defended her at lunch."

Harry answered, "Oh, well…really what that chit said was uncalled for."

As they finally began their assignment Edward asked, "So what brings you to Forks?"

Plastering a smile on his face Harry answered, "It's complicated."

Giving a crocked grin that Harry thought was amazing Edward said, "I think I can keep up."

Chuckling Harry said, "Yeah, and I make it a habit of spilling my life story to people I just met, but thanks for asking."

Edward had the grace to at least look embarrassed. Going back to their assignment he could not help but sneak looks at the beauty beside him. He was Edward's height but where Edward was lanky with more of a runner's build this Harry had more of a swimmer's build, slightly broader shoulders and more chest mass. Or at least that was what Edward guessed from the way Harry's clothes clung to him. Edward found himself mesmerized by Harry's eyes, he would say they were like emeralds but really the stone paled in comparison.

Harry too was admiring the specimen next to him. He was beautiful yet very masculine. He had a strong roman nose and a strong jaw. Harry decided that he looked like a Roman God that had come down to earth. His tight muscled body under the button down shirt, the way his jeans hugged his thighs as he sat and his arm flexing as he moved, it had Harry trying to tear his eyes way.

You see Harry had a secret that he had never told anyone, he was gay. He had known since he was fourteen, after a particular dream that he had. In this dream he shared the prefect's bathroom with Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum. After that dream, which he had several times, he could not look at the two seekers the same, and had no doubts about what he liked. And he liked the Roman God next to him.

As they were finishing their assignment Edward asked, "So how do you like the rain?"

Looking at him Harry replied, "Are you asking me about the weather?"

Smirking Edward said, "Yes I guess I am."

Chuckling Harry answered, "Ok, I will give you a bone. I grew up in England; the rain makes me feel at home." The bell rang and Harry gathered his things to leave, and in parting said, "You really need more practice at making small talk."

Edward could not help but laugh at himself as he watched Harry leave. It was true he and his family didn't socialize a lot. Perhaps with Harry around that would change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally making it to his last class, Harry had gym. He was really looking forward to this, NOT! Gym had never been a good thing. Dudley used it when they were kids to ridicule and knock him around. Then for the last five years he had no exposure to muggle sports. He was sure this was not going to be a good time.

Getting changed and heading into the gym, Harry was informed with the rest of the class that they would be playing dodge ball. Well that did not seem so bad, Harry thought that would be a lot like handling the quaffle and avoiding bludgers. He could do this.

As teams were being selected Harry noticed that Edward and his sister Alice were both in his class. Looking around, trying to keep his eyes off of Edwards legs and the way his tight shirt showed the muscles that Harry had suspected were there, he noticed that Edward's other siblings were in the bleachers watching. Grateful that he was not the last one picked Harry was pleasantly surprised to be on the same team as Edward and Alice.

Things were going well till Mike and his friends decided to play "smear the queer" and that Harry was to be the target. Using his quidditch skills he was able to avoid all but the ball Mike threw, and that one he caught. Harry was joined by Edward and Alice in returning fire with deadly accuracy. In the end the three of them were the only ones left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Edward was heading to the cafeteria when he spotted Harry sitting at a table outside. Walking up to the table he asked, "Isn't it a little cold to be setting out here?"

With a shrug Harry replied, "It beats sitting with a bunch of gossips or putting up with a ton of questions."

Nodding Edward said, "You could sit with us, if you'd like."

Harry answered, "I would not want to intrude, and you all seem to keep to yourselves."

Waving him off Edward replied, "It will be fine, you don't even have to talk to us if you don't want to. And it will be warmer than out here."

Begrudgingly Harry packed his books and followed Edward inside.

Once they had reached the table Edward introduced his siblings and after greeting them Harry pulled out a book and started reading. He was oblivious to the conversation going on around him that was too fast and too soft for humans to hear.

"Are you crazy bringing him here?" Rosalie hissed.

Edward answered, "No it's too cold outside for a human."

Emmett said, "I kind of like him."

Alice asked, "Jasper are you okay?"

Nodding Jasper said, "Yeah, it's not too bad."

"It will be good for us to actually interact with a human," Edward said.

Rosalie answered, "Esme won't like it that you are risking our exposure."

Their conversation was cut short when Harry growled and slammed his book closed.

Looking at Harry curiously Alice asked, "Are you having a problem?"

With a huff Harry answered, "Yes this stuff doesn't make any sense."

Surprised Edward said, "You do really well in biology, I thought you would do well in all your classes."

Shrugging Harry replied, "I do except two."

"Which ones?" Jasper asked.

Looking up Harry answered, "History and English."

Laughing Rosalie asked, "How can you be having problems in English? Aren't you from England?"

Looking at the blond that was sneering at him Harry thought, _'Not intimidating, Snape and Malfoy are much better at that.'_ Harry finally answered, "Well if you spoke English and taught English I would not have a problem. But since you speak and teach American, it's a little difficult."

Looking at him like he was an idiot Rosalie snapped, "It's the same thing."

Speaking very slowly like he was talking to a small child Harry said, "No it is not. You do not even spell the words right and do not get me started on your grammar."

Curious Jasper asked, "What don't we spell right?"

Rolling his eyes Harry replied, "There are lots of words that you spell different, as an example there is actually a "u" in the word color."

Deciding that changing the subject would be a good idea Edward asked, "Are you having trouble with history in general or American history specifically?"

Turning to Edward, Harry said, "Both actually, your world history is written from a different perspective than I am used to and American history makes no sense to me at all."

Interrupting Jasper said, "History is written by the victor, therefore world history is written in the perspective of that country. But, why does American history not make sense?"

Opening his book Harry started to explain. "Ok, your history begins with Columbus' arrival in America. Then the next chapter starts with the pilgrims landing on Plymouth Rock. It starts in the east and moves west right?"

Nodding Emmett said, "Well duh."

Shaking his head Harry went on. "But that is not how things worked. For example Santa Fe, New Mexico was a territorial capital of Spain nearly one hundred years before the pilgrims landed on Plymouth Rock. Then you teach about Texas independence, that they were the only Independent nation before they joined the "Union". But what about Hawaii, they had a government and a monarch that had diplomatic relations with other countries. Don't they count?"

By the end of lunch and the debate about versions of history it was decided that Edward would tutor Harry in English, or American as he called it. But the most shocking was that Jasper would tutor Harry in American history.

Harry decided that there seemed to be something about the Cullens that was not right. He just could not put his finger on it. What was he missing; really if he didn't know better he would think they were Veela. They certainly were beautiful enough, but that did not explain why they were so pale. And their eye color, what were the odds of five adopted children with different hair color having the same eye color, and such an unusual color. He would have to keep an eye out, or maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe he should ask Hermione, she would know or know where to find the answer.

On the walk to the Dursleys' house at the end of the second day Harry could not help but think that maybe this would not be so bad after all.

A/N: For the record Santa Fe, New Mexico was established in 1515 and the Pilgrims landed on Plymouth Rock in 1620. Hope you enjoy the story. PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: One Step Forward


	3. Chapter 3: One Step Forward

**Chapter 3: One Step Forward**

On his walk to school the following Monday Harry could not keep his mind from racing with what he had discovered. Okay, what Hermione had discovered. They had been writing back and forth all of last week. He did not know what the Cullen's were but was convinced that they were not "normal". At first Hermione had said that he was just being paranoid, but eventually she had agreed that there was too much evidence that there was more to the family.

The key piece of information had come to Harry last Friday morning. Edward was waiting for him behind the school when he immerged from the forest. On their way to their first classes someone had bumped into Harry, causing him to drop his books.

As Edward bent down to help him pick up his books, they both reached for his English book at the same time. The instant their hands touched Harry realized that Edward was impossibly cold. Gathering the rest of his books Harry said, "You should not wait for me outside, you are nearly frozen."

With this new piece of information Harry and Hermione had ruled out creature after creature till all they had left was a vampire. But that did not match since vampires have red eyes.

Then Hermione had found one paragraph in the most recent book on vampires in the Hogwarts' library. That said there were rumored to be two covens of vampires that feed only on animal blood, and that their eyes were topaz. It was the only thing that fit; Edward's family must be one of those covens. So Harry had asked Hermione to send him a case of blood pops, thinking that they would be something the Cullen's would like. When and if the Cullen's told him what they were.

Rubbing his neck as he tried to collect his thoughts Harry could feel the collar around it. This reminded him of what Hermione had found out during Christmas break at Grimmauld Place…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day of Christmas break at Grimmauld Place and Hermione was in the library, big shock. What was however a big shock was that she could not find the answers that she was looking for. With a sigh she closed yet another tome that was another dead end.

Malfoy entered the library as she shut the tome with a thud and hearing her sigh asked, "Is there something wrong Granger?"

Looking up she answered, "I am trying to find out about that collar the Minister put on Harry, but everything I try leads to another dead end."

Walking over and looking at the book Malfoy said, "Well you are looking for it in the wrong place. This is about Binding Ceremonies." Walking over to a bookshelf Malfoy pulled a large dusty tome off and brought it over to the table saying, "You should be looking in history. See this just proves my point about muggleborns, the smartest witch of our age and…"

Interrupting Hermione said, "Look Malfoy we have been getting on really well. But don't start with that pureblood crap now."

Raising his hands in defense Malfoy replied. "This is not about that pureblood crap that I was taught all my life; this is about the obstacles muggleborns have to overcome and the fact that they are not given the tools to do it."

Her interest peaked Hermione looked at Malfoy saying, "Okay tell me what you're talking about."

Sitting down Malfoy explained. "Well here you have someone that is not raised in the magical world that is suddenly thrust into it. But they are not taught anything about it. It is like moving to a foreign country and not knowing the culture." Looking to see if she was following he continued. "A muggleborn comes to Hogwarts not knowing anything about the wizarding world. They know nothing about our culture or traditions. Which are things that every child raised in the Wizarding world learns at home, but Hogwarts does not teach. So when they graduate they have trouble getting a job because they don't understand the culture. Then they go back to the muggle world, marry a muggle and may or may not produce a magical child."

With a sigh he went on. "Look magic is not in the blood it is genetic. So when a muggleborn enters our world they increase the gene pool. But when they return to the muggle world they decrease the gene pool. Do you follow me?" Getting a nod from Hermione he explained. "So those left in the gene pool marry someone else in the gene pool, weakening the gene pool. This causes squibs to be born as well as weaker Wizards and Witchs. So instead of muggleborns learning our culture and adding to it, they end up leaving it in frustration."

Curious Hermione asked, "Why don't they teach culture and tradition at Hogwarts?"

Shrugging Malfoy answered, "I have no idea, it's not like they don't waste enough of first year bringing muggleborns up to speed."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy replied, "Well nearly half of what they taught us in first year those raised in the wizarding world already knew. How did you think I could fly the way I did in first year?"

Shrugging Hermione said, "I thought you were a natural on a broom."

Laughing Malfoy replied, "Potter is a natural, I got my first training broom at five. If they don't start integrating muggleborns into our world they are going to eventually destroy the magic gene. Merlin, even those that don't buy into all that pureblood crap cannot work things out with muggleborns the cultural gap is too big."

Trying to understand Hermione asked, "What do you mean by the cultural gap?"

Malfoy answered, "Let me give you an example do you remember Marcus Flint?" At her nod he said, "Well he was interested in this girl, I don't remember her name but she was a Ravenclaw and a muggleborn. So Flint presented her with a white rose…and she thanked him."

Not understanding Hermione said, "Should you not thank someone if they give you a gift?"

Shaking his head Malfoy said, "Yes that is good manners. But he gave her a white rose, which means that he was interested in courting her and that his intentions towards her were honorable. But she did not understand he was asking her out, so she thanked him."

Upset that she was not being given information Hermione asked, "But where can you learn this stuff?"

Malfoy answered, "I could show you and if you're going to stay here this summer I could ask my mother to teach you."

Smiling she said, "Thank you…I would like that." Then looking at the tome he had brought to the table she asked, "Why is the collar in here and not where I was looking?"

Returning her smile he answered, "Because it is part of our history, which most families teach at home too. You didn't really think that Goblin Wars were the only thing that happened in the wizarding world did you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had told Harry that the collar was used as a punishment for criminals, to block their use of magic. But that the Ministry stopped using them because they had one drawback, they could be opened by a Witch or Wizard's soul mate.

Great, so all Harry had to do was find his soul mate out of the billions of people of the earth, if he wanted to use his magic again.

Realizing that he had reached the school he looked up to see Edward smiling and waiting for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This week was falling into the same routine as the week before ended with. Edward would meet him in the morning and they would try to get some tutoring in before classes started. Then Edward would work with him again at lunch. In the afternoon Jasper would tutor him during Study Hall and then again for a little while after school. It really was not the best schedule and Harry was only managing to keep up, and just barley at that.

Then came Friday when Harry was reminded that things do not always work out right for him. First he was late leaving school because he and Jasper got in a debate about the war of 1812. Harry did not understand how it could be trivialized and how the chapter in their history book could gloss over it so much.

Harry said, "This was an important event in your history. Your President was forced to abandon the capital city and the Presidential residence was burned to a shell."

Jasper interrupted, "The White House."

Nodding Harry said, "Okay, the White House was burned; how is that not important?"

Then secondly because he was late leaving school, he was late getting home. By the time he got the mail out of the box, which included his package from Hermione. His Uncle and Cousin were driving down the street and Dudley saw him take the box out.

Harry had just checked the blood pops and discovered that they were charmed to stay fresh for six months as long as they stayed in the wrapper. After six months the charm would wear off and they would spoil. When his Uncle called him down stairs he only had time to stuff them in his new hiding place, behind a loose section of the high baseboards, before running down stairs.

His Uncle had been raging mad when he arrived and demanded to know where the box from the mail was. This resulted in Harry getting slapped around for stealing decent people's mail. Eventually Harry admitted that the box was his, sent from a friend at school.

This new information only served to enrage his Uncle. Harry was sternly lectured about not have his _freak_ friends sending him _freaky_ rubbish, as his Uncle and Cousin gave him the "beating of a lifetime". His Uncles final remark about mail being only for "normal" people was punctuated by him slamming Harry's arm against a door frame with all his weight behind it.

Unfortunately this resulted in Petunia having to take him to Forks General Hospital to have his broken arm set in a cast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found himself sitting on a bed in the emergency room, with his shirt off and his legs hanging over the side of the bed as they waited for the Doctor to see them. This time was filled with Petunia lecturing him about what she could be doing if he would stop causing problems.

Petunia ranted, "Apparently even without m…that freakishness you still can't manage to act _normal_."

Luckily for Harry the Doctor finally arrived at that point. He could not help but notice how pale the Doctor was, and a very handsome blond, Harry guessed that he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

Smiling as he introduced himself Carlisle said, "Hello, I am Doctor Cullen."

As the Doctor picked up his chart to read Harry thought to himself, _'He must be part of Edward's coven…maybe even his Sire.'_

Discreetly looking over the chart at Harry he could not help but notice the bruising on his chest and back. Carlisle had suspected abuse by the way the arm had been broken. The x-rays had shown the break to be too clean for an accident; a great deal of force had to be applied for it to be so clean. Besides it's not like in three hundred years of practicing medicine he had not learned what to look for.

Smiling as he put the chart down Carlisle asked, "Now, would you mind telling me how this happened?"

Harry glanced at Petunia as she stiffened and then she said, "He feel down the stairs." Glaring at Harry she added, "If he would learn to pick up after himself and not be so careless this would not have happened."

Carlisle noted the glare directed at the boy his children had befriended, before the sickeningly sweet smile was directed at him. As he started to wrap the cast he said, "I understand that you are friends with my children."

Watching Carlisle carefully Harry answered, "Yes Sir."

His eyes discreetly moving between Harry and his Aunt as he worked Carlisle asked, "Edward tells me you walk to school, is that true?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes Sir."

Smiling Carlisle said, "Well, I will talk to him about giving you a ride back and forth to school."

Petunia interrupted, "That won't be necessary."

Harry said, "Really Sir I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Shaking his head Carlisle responded, "Nonsense, it's no bother and you can't be walking through the woods with your arm in cast, what if you fell?" Then looking at Petunia he asked, "Unless you will be driving him back and forth?"

Petunia just knew this Doctor would be checking and really she didn't want to be bothered with the boy, so she said. "Well if it isn't a bother perhaps it would be nice to ride with his friend."

Smirking he turned back to Harry saying, "My sons tell me that they are tutoring you."

Fearing what his Aunt will say Harry answered, "Yes Sir, Jasper is helping me with American History, since I'm from England and all. And Edward is helping me with English."

Chuckling Carlisle said, "Yes there have been a couple of discussions at my house about the difference between English and American spelling and grammar. It must be hard to work that in around your class schedule."

Shrugging his good shoulder Harry answered, "We manage."

Carlisle finished up the cast saying, "I am sure that you do. But since Edward will be giving you a ride maybe it would be better if he brought you by the house after school for a while. That way you can spend more time on your studies and have fewer interruptions." He looked up at Petunia as she was about to interrupt and said, "That way I could keep an eye on him; I am really concerned about the bruising from the "fall". I am especially concerned about the bruising on his lower back around the area of his kidneys. Would that be alright with you Mrs. Dursley?"

Petunia was shocked as she thought, _'He knows there are bruises…but the only way to see them is if you know he has them…but he must not have enough proof to make trouble.'_ Smiling her nasty sweet smile she said, "Well if you are sure that it wouldn't be an inconvenience, after all it would help with his grades."

With a bright smile Carlisle said, "Wonderful, Edward will pick you up at 7:30 Monday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were home Petunia had explained that Harry would be getting a ride to and from school and would be studying at the Cullen's house after school. Before Vernon could explode she also explained that the Doctor had seen the bruises.

Vernon then spent the next hour lounging in his recliner as Harry stood before him. He screamed and yelled about what a _worthless freak_ he was all the trouble his _freakishness_ had caused "normal" people. Since as usual it was his _freakishness_ that started all the trouble in the first place.

Harry had then spent the rest of the weekend locked in his room and on bread and water rations, two slices of stale bread and a glass of water three times a day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7:30 Monday morning when Edward arrived to pick him up Harry was waiting on the front porch. Edward had been very nice and carried his stuff to the car making it easier for him to get in.

As they pulled away heading to school Harry said, "Thanks for giving me a lift…I hope it's not too much trouble."

Edward waved him off saying, "It's no trouble I was going to suggest it anyway." Glancing over at Harry he asked, "So what really happened to your arm?"

Looking out the window Harry answered, "Like my Aunt told your father, I fell down the stairs."

Edward didn't believe him any more than Carlisle had, but he didn't press it farther. Harry may have been a boy, a very masculine boy, but if he was any more graceful Edward would swear he was one of them.

The remainder of the ride to school was spent in silence. Normally Harry would say the silence was uncomfortable, but somehow it seemed more of a companionable silence. And that was nice.

When they pulled into the parking lot at school a huge grey Jeep pulled up next to them. As Harry got out, with Edward insisting on carrying his books, he noticed the rest of the Cullen's getting out of the Jeep.

The day went well enough Edward had carried his books to his first class. He then seemed to appear at the end of every class to carry Harry's stuff. At lunch Harry had just sat down when Edward produced a lunch tray for him saying, "I figured it would be easier if I got it with mine, since you couldn't carry it anyway."

Harry being hungry from the weekend just thanked him and ate.

With Harry not being able to participate in Gym he ended up sitting with the older Cullen's in the bleachers. They didn't seem to notice that he had a hard time following the conversation. But who could blame him. The class was playing volleyball and Edward was wearing a tight wife beater with tight and short shorts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class the other Cullen's loaded into Emmett's Jeep and headed home, with Edward and Harry following in the Volvo.

Harry noticed that they were heading the opposite way around the forest from his house. He expressed his concern that picking him up was not on Edward's way. Edward just told him it was not far if you went the back way. Not sure if that was true or not and actually liking spending the time with Edward, Harry let the subject drop.

Soon they turned off the road to a private drive that led through the woods. As they emerged from the woods Harry was amazed at the house before him. It was very modern and huge.

Edward parked in the garage next to Emmett's Jeep. He then gathered Harry's things and carried them into the house. Harry trailed behind him completely distracted by all the amazing cars in the garage.

When they entered the house, which was amazing, light, bright and open, they were greeted by a woman with flowing brown hair.

Shyly Edward made the introduction, "Harry I would like you to meet my mother, Esme Cullen…Esme this is Harry."

Smiling Esme said, "I'm so glad you're here Harry, I would hug you but I don't want to bump your arm."

Harry waved his cast saying, "That's all right Mrs. Cullen…Thank you for having me, I hope it isn't an imposition."

"Well I'll let you get started; it was nice to meet you Harry." With that Esme turned around and headed off to what Harry assumed was the kitchen.

Jasper stepped up grabbing Harry's books from Edward saying, "You always get to go first so today I am."

Harry soon found himself sitting at the dining room table with Jasper, their history books and homework spread out in front of them. Completely loosing track of time, Harry and Jasper went over their assignment and that chapter. With more time and no distractions they were able to cover the material in much more detail and Harry had a much better understanding of what was going on. They had just finished reviewing an earlier chapter, this time in much more detail, when Edward popped into the room.

Smiling Edward announced, "Okay, time for the next subject."

Looking down at his watch Harry was amazed to see that an hour and half had passed. He thanked Jasper and they packed up their books before Edward took his place.

Just as they were getting started Esme came out of the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches that looked like they were from a restaurant. Setting the plate down she said, "These are just in case you get hungry."

Grabbing one of the sandwiches Harry said, "These look great, thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

Smiling and patting his shoulder Esme replied, "Call me Esme dear."

Smiling back Harry answered, "Okay." Then having an evil thought he looked at Edward and asked, "Are you not going to have one?"

Harry had all he could do not to laugh at them. He knew what they were and that food tasted like dirt to them. But the deer in the headlight look on Edward's face was priceless. Harry thought to himself, _'They are not very good a covering new things, they need to interact with humans more.´_ Then with his best innocent look he let Edward off the hook by asking, "Or are you waiting for your family to eat?"

Nodding Esme said, "Yes, we'll eat when Carlisle gets home."

Shrugging Harry responded, "It's nice to see a family that still sits down to dinner together."

Settling in Edward and Harry started on his English homework. By the time Carlisle had arrived home, Harry had polished off half the plate of sandwiches, and was getting a better handle on the American version of English.

Carlisle led Harry into his den, where he helped him to take off his shirt. Carlisle examined the bruising, using his picture perfect memory to see if there was anything knew. Then checked his fingers and the mobility of his shoulder, satisfied that there was no new damage and that Harry was healing alright he helped him get his shirt back on. And Edward drove him home.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same way. Every day after school he went to the Cullen's to study. Each time Esme would produce amazing food for him, which he was grateful for, even though he was not sure why vampires had food in the house in the first place.

Over the weekend Harry found himself locked in his room. Since he could not really do much around the house with his arm in a cast, there was no need of him being in the way. Or so he was told by his Uncle. Unfortunately, this meant that he was on bread and water rations on the weekends too. His Uncle had told him, "If you can't contribute you don't need to eat."

Things continued on and Harry got to know the Cullen's better. He found that he actually liked spending time with them. Even Rosalie was being nicer to him. Alice had asked to take him shopping in Port Angeles on the weekend, but Harry had talked his way out of it saying, "I need to help my Aunt around the house."

Nothing out of the usual happened till the last Friday in January. Edward was dropping him off at his Aunt's and as he went to get out of the car Edward grabbed his shoulder saying. "I know that you will not admit it, or even talk to me about it. But, I know that they abuse you…I promise I won't let it happen anymore."

Harry was still turned to get out of the car and Edward did not see the single tear that slid down his face. In a voice hoarse with emotion Harry whispered, "Thanks." Then he got out of the car and headed into the house.

That night as Harry lay on his pallet he thought._ 'Things aren't so bad here, between Edward getting me lunch and Mrs. Cullen, Esme, feeding me I am eating better than I ever did at the Dursley's. I am making friends, and Edward cares enough to offer to help.'_ Harry didn't really think that Edward could stop the Dursley's but he was just going to enjoy things the way they were while they lasted.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Two Steps Back


	4. Chapter 4: Two Steps Back

**Chapter 4—Two Steps Back**

The next couple of weeks were pretty normal for Harry and nothing much happened. He had of course written back and forth with Hermione. She was trying to keep him up on what was going on.

Harry kind of thought it was funny, because most of her answers were along the lines of. _Draco said… Draco thinks… _or _and then Draco…_

He had laughed when he asked her when Malfoy had become Draco. She didn't answer for a while and when she did that answer was, _I don't know…he just is._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day before valentines had been a little weird for Harry. Well not really for Harry, more like Edward was acting weird.

He seemed uncomfortable. Edward fidgeted, bit his bottom lip and would not look directly at Harry. All of this Harry thought was weird. This was not like Edward at all.

Then the thought occurred to him, _'I must have done something to make him uncomfortable.'_ Harry spent the rest of the day and the ride home trying to figure out what he had done.

When they reached the Dursleys' house neither of them made a move to leave.

Finally with a sigh Harry asked, "Edward have I done something?"

Surprised Edward answered, "What…NO…why?"

Harry shrugged saying, "You have been acting weird all day, and I thought I did something."

Sighing and looking down at his hands Edward said. "It's just that tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day. And I have been thinking that it would be nice to have someone…you know special. There is someone that I like, but I am not sure if they like me back."

Harry chuckled saying. "I can see that being a problem. I mean you're gorgeous, have the body of a god, are the smartest person in school, you have a wicked sense of humor and are honestly a good person." Shrugging he continued smiling, "But, when you get past all that what do you have left…nothing."

Looking up with a smile Edward asked, "So you're saying I am perfect?"

Rolling his eyes Harry replied, "I did not say you were perfect. No one is perfect. I'll give you…_wonderful_. But that is it."

Looking down again Edward said, "Would you still think I was wonderful if I said that I like you?"

"I like you too," Harry replied.

Shaking his head Edward said, "No Harry I _like_ you…a lot."

Shocked Harry asked, "Why me? I am not special…I'm…I'm just Harry."

Edward looked at Harry as he softly said, "And just Harry is smart, charming, funny, sarcastic, handsome and has a great body."

His heart swelled at what Edward said, but Harry was not sure so he tried to change the subject. Lifting an eyebrow he asked, "Have you been checking out my ass?"

Laughing Edward answered, "Yes and I have decided that it is as amazing as you are." Then after a short silence he asked, "You're still talking to me. Does that mean I haven't ruined our friendship?"

Shaking his head Harry replied, "No you haven't ruined anything."

Smiling now Edward questioned, "Does that mean you will by my someone special?"

"Edward Cullen are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Again looking at his hands Edwards whispered, "Yeah I am."

Harry answered, "That has to be the most awkwardly that question has ever been asked." Edward shrugged and Harry smiled saying, "But the answer is yes…yes I will,"

Edward jumped and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a hug over the center divider of the car. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Edward too. Kissing the top of Harry's head he whispered, "Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Harry waiting on the front porch for Edward as usual. He had heard some of the girls at school talking about it be customary to wear red on St. Valentine's Day. So he was dressed in black jeans and a red sweater.

When Edward arrived he was out of the car by the time Harry reached it. Smiling at Edward as he opened his door for him, Harry noticed Edward too was wearing red. Edward had on a starched red button down and black jeans, Harry could not help but admire how the shirt seemed to be sculpted to Edwards's chest.

After Edward closed his door and got in on the driver's side, he handed him something. Looking down Harry saw that it was a heart shaped box of chocolates and a card. He read the card and smiled before hugging Edward and thanking him. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry and breathed his scent in deeply.

They soon separated and Edward headed the car towards school as he said. "I thought you would like it, you like chocolate more than any person I have ever met."

Shrugging Harry said, "I did get it when I was a kid, so I guess I am making up for lost time." Then smiling he popped a chocolate into his mouth. Edward had to shake his head slightly to clear his thoughts at the moan than escaped from Harry.

When they reached the school parking lot they parked next to Rosalie's red BMW. As Edward went to get out of the car Harry grabbed his arm and asked, "Edward are you comfortable with everyone knowing about us?"

Edward smiled his crocked smile and got out of the car. Walking around and opening Harry's door. After Harry got out Edward shut the door and wrapped his arm around Harry. Placing his hand in the small of Harry's back and guiding him towards the school he whispered. "They will think I am going to hell…I might as well enjoy the ride." Harry smiled as Edward held him to his side and they made their way into the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Edward took Harry to the Cullens' house like usual. As Harry sat down at the table Edward presented him with a dozen long stem red roses.

For a moment Harry just starred at them, all the things Hermione had told him about pureblood traditions running through his mind. Then he shook himself as he remembered that Edward was a muggle. And to muggles this was a romantic gesture.

With a shy smile Harry took the flowers and whispered, "Thank you."

That evening when Harry got home there was a story in his journal from Hermione that completely shocked him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and the students were just settling into place. Once everyone started eating Draco Malfoy stood up, and straightened his robes. And with all the dignity of the pureblood heir that he was, he walked to the Gryffindor table.

When he reached Hermione, who was talking to Neville Longbottom about Herbology, he tapped her shoulder. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw that it was Draco. She then turned around to face him, but before she could ask if he needed something, Draco knelt down on one knee.

Draco raised his hand with a wave as he whispered the incantation. And suddenly a single long stemmed white rose appeared. Draco presented the rose to Herminone. Bowing his head he said clearly, "As heir of the Malfoy family I present this to you."

Hermione took the rose with tears rolling down her face. Smelling the rose before she smiled Herimone answered, "And I accept it…and you." Then leaning forward Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and lifted her off her feet as he stood, spinning her around in a circle. This was met with thunders of applause from most of those raised in the magical world.

Draco finally sat Hermione on her feet and kissed her hand as Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass to get their attention. When they turned to him he stood lifting his own glass and said. "May I be the first to congratulate you? I must say that it is wonderful to see tradition being carried on. Good show Mr. Malfoy and my best to you both."

After lunch Luna Lovegood congratulated Hermione as she left the Great Hall. Once she stepped out into the hallway she was accosted by most of the girls in the school, whom did not grow up in the magical world. They wanted to know what it meant. She explained to them that the white rose presented like that meant, that Draco as heir of the Malfoy family was asking to court her. And that because of the spell used to conjure it, that it was a representation of his true feelings. Since the rose had been white it meant that his intentions were pure. Had the rose been red then he wanted only a sexual relationship and yellow would stand for friendship.

That evening at dinner there were a dozen and half white roses presented. Many of which went to muggleborns. All of the white roses were accepted

Ron however received a slap to the face when the rose he presented to Luna turned out to be red. But the next morning word was spread that Lavender Brown had accepted a rose from Ron. There was no discussion of what color it was, and she did not show it to anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was happy for Hermione and very happy for himself. He thought that things were going wonderfully for both of them.

And for Harry things continued to go wonderfully till the beginning of March. That was when the last semester of the year started. And with it came a new student, Isabella Swan. Harry had no idea when he met her how much his life was about to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and Edward had still not met the new girl, not that he really wanted to at this point. She had been the main subject of everyone's thoughts today. They were practically screaming their thoughts at him and he was forced to work extra hard to block them out.

By the surge in thoughts about her Edward could tell the new girl had entered the cafeteria. Glancing up he saw her, Isabella Swan. He shrugged not seeing what all the fuss was about. She had mousy brown hair and was pale. He guessed that she was pretty, but she was hardly the beauty that some of the guys had thought she was.

Edward turned back to his bagel that he was ripping apart as Jessica finally cornered Isabella and started telling her about them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just taken his window seat next to Edward when Isabella, please call me Bella, Swan came into biology class. He didn't think anything about it till Edward suddenly tensed and slapped his hand over his mouth. Looking up Harry saw that Bella had just walked in front of the fan next to the teacher's desk.

After the teacher signed her slip Bella was assigned the seat next to Edward on the isle. Class started but Harry could tell that there was something wrong. About half way through class Edward started shaking, more like trembling as if he was holding himself back. Harry had already noticed that Edward was not breathing, and he was concerned.

As Edward's hand clenched tighter, Harry decided that he needed to act. Grabbing his backpack he started digging in it. All the time thinking, _'This is not how I wanted Edward to find out that I know what he is…but if I don't do something he may lose control.'_

Finally finding what he was looking for Harry pulled a lollypop out of his backpack. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders Harry whispered, "Edward." When Harry got no reaction from him he whispered loader, nearly hissing, "Edward!"

When Edward turned to look at him Harry was shocked. Edward's beautiful topaz eyes were solid black. Holding the lollypop towards him Harry whispered, "Take it." Edward shook his head no. Harry said, "Please it will help." With a more determined look Edward shook his head again. Leaning forward Harry whispered, "Edward Cullen, please listen to me, it will help I promise, just take it." Then with desperation Harry said, "Please trust me."

Edward was not happy. It was taking all his control to hold off his desire to drink Bella dry. She was his Singer and her blood called to him and he was fighting not to give in. And here was Harry practically begging him to take something that was going to taste like dirt to him. He really didn't need this but he couldn't deny Harry when he could see the concern in those deep emerald eyes.

Nodding his head Edward took the lollypop, opened it and put it in his mouth. Then his eyes went wide, it didn't taste like dirt. It was blood and it ran down his throat cooling the burning from Bella's blood.

Edward stopped shaking but he did not relax, Harry knew this was a bad sign.

As Edward sucked on the lollypop his mind was racing. _'Harry gave him blood. How did he get a blood lollypop?'_ Then the thought struck him. _'He knows what we are!'_

There was no incident and class finally ended. Edward's books were packed and he was out of his seat seconds before the bell rang.

Harry just stared after Edward as he fled the classroom. In shock Harry thought, _'Edward just left me. He isn't going to help me. He must be mad at me because I know. I just need to talk to him and explain it will be alright once I explain.'_

Quickly Harry gathered his books and struggled to get to his next class. He didn't see Edward or any of his siblings till Gym.

Harry was shocked that Edward did not speak to him in Gym. And he was uncomfortable with the awkward silence that hung over him and Edward's siblings.

When school was finally out Harry again struggled to keep up with Edward, as he quickly made his way to his car.

"Edward slow down!" Harry shouted.

Turning around to face Harry, Edward ran a hand thought his hair as he said, "Look Harry something has come up…I can't give you a ride home."

Harry stopping when he reached Edward saying, "Edward if this is about what happened…"

Through clenched teeth Edward said, "I just have family business to take care of…I can't give you a ride."

Shocked Harry replied, "Oh…Okay, well I guess I'll see you Monday."

Shaking his head told him, "I don't think I can do that. I don't think this is working. I can't do this. We shouldn't see each other anymore."

Harry whispered, "But you said…"

Edward interrupted saying, "I was wrong…this was a mistake…THIS WAS ALL A BIG MISTAKE!" Turning around Edward headed to his car.

Harry squared his shoulders and spun on his heal and headed towards the path leading to the Dursleys.

As Edward reached his car his siblings were standing around Emmett's Jeep in shock. Alice stepped up to the other side of his car and asked, "Edward what is going on?"

Looking at his siblings Edward growled at them, "Go home NOW!" Then Edward got in his car and speed out of the parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice had called Carlisle from the car and told him to come home right away. When he entered the house he could see his family gathered in the living room. Edward was pacing back and forth gripping his hair in frustration.

The minute Carlisle stepped into the room Edward turned to him and announced, "We have to leave."

Esme, who had been in a panic since her children arrived home, asked, "What…Why?" She had never seen Edward so upset and she was more than concerned.

Alice said, "If this is about Bella Swan it will be okay."

"Who is Bella Swan?" Esme asked.

"Edward's Singer," Jasper answered.

Emmett stepped up to Edward and grabbed him by the shoulders saying, "It will be Ok little bro…you are the strongest of all of us."

Jerking away from Emmett grip Edward said, "It's not just Bella Swan."

Rosalie demanded, "Then what is it, why do we have to move?"

Looking at Rosalie Edward answered, "It's Harry."

Not understanding what was going on Esme asked, "What about Harry?"

With a sigh Edward said, "Harry knows…he knows what we are."

"HOW!?" Shouted Rosalie.

Grabbing his hair in frustration Edward said. "I don't know. Bella Swan sat next to me in biology. Half way through class I could feel my control slipping. Harry all but begged me to take a lollypop from him. I expected it to taste like dirt. But it didn't, it tasted like blood. And it helped the thirst."

Carlisle asked, "How would he get such a thing?"

Shaking his head Edward answered, "I don't know." Then looking up at his family he asked. "Don't you understand? A human knows about us…we have broken the law. Or that is how _they_ will see it."

With a sigh Carlisle said, "Edward is right, this could bring the Volturi down on our heads."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had spent all weekend thinking about how to fix this with Edward. Not like he had anything else to do being locked in the linen closet that passed as his bedroom. As he made his was through the woods to school he was sure that if he could just explain to Edward, then he could make him see. Even if it meant admitting what he was, Edward was a magical creature so it couldn't be considered breaking the security statute. Could it?

Unfortunately for Harry he never got the chance to do that. Neither Edward nor his siblings were in school that day. Disappointed but not deterred after school let out Harry started his hike to the Cullens' house. He was going to talk to Edward and straighten this out.

Half an hour later when Harry reached the Cullens' house, there was no answer when he rang the door bell. When he peeked through the window Harry's heart sank. The house was empty. They were gone.

Harry stood there staring into the wall of windows at the empty house. Silent tears ran down his face as he thought. _'Maybe Edward was right. This was all a mistake. It was a mistake to think he meant it when he said he liked me. It was a mistake to think he could. It was a mistake to forget I'm freak just like Vernon always said.'_ Then he laughed to himself, _'Even a vampire runs away from me.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob Black was not happy as he came from behind a tree putting his clothes on. He had been sent to see if the rumor that the Cullens had left was true. Not that he cared. They didn't bother anyone. What was the big deal if they were here or not?

As Jacob reached where the forest turned into the Cullens' back yard, he saw a guy walking towards the forest. Admiring the handsome guy with wild black hair Jacob shouted, "Hello."

Looking up at the voice Harry noticed a huge Native America guy. He was easily 6'7" and muscled. Whipping his face Harry answered, "Hi, if you're looking for the Cullens they aren't here."

Looking at the house Jacob asked, "They aren't home?"

Shaking his head Harry said, "No, they're gone the house is empty."

Jacob started walking with Harry as he headed into the woods. Extending his hand Jacob introduced himself, "Jacob Black."

Shaking his hand Harry answered, "Harry Potter."

Jacob asked, "Are you friends with the Cullens?"

Signing Harry said, "I thought I was."

They chatted back and forth about Forks, the weather, the Reservation, the beach and things to do in the little town.

As they reached the Dursleys' Jacob offered his hand again saying, "It was nice to meet you Harry"

Shaking hands with a small smile Harry answered, "It was nice to meet you too Jacob."

As he headed back into the forest Jacob called over his shoulder, "I hope I see you again."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Harry said heading into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry survived the next day, alone at school. He guessed it would not be too bad. He was surprised to see Jacob when he entered forest.

"Are you stalking me?" Harry asked as Jacob joined him on the path to the Durlsey's.

Laughing Jacob answered, "No, I just like talking to you."

And talk they did all the way to the Dursleys' back yard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regrettably Harry was not aware that Aunt Petunia had seen him walk to school two days in a row. So she had done some checking with the local gossips and discovered the Cullen's had left town.

When Harry got home Vernon and Dudley were waiting for him. And Petunia had left to go shopping. She knew that it was not going to be pretty, but the _little freak_ had been hiding behind the Cullen's long enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob had said goodbye to Harry before he went into the house. Jacob smiled and started making his way home.

Harry had been in the house a few minutes when Jacob heard his scream. "NO…I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! AAAAHHHHH!"

Running to the house Jacob heard what sounded like a smack. Looking around Jacob was panicked. '_What do I do? I don't want him to think I'm stalking him. But that sounds bad.'_

Reaching into his pocket Jacob pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Charlie Swan. Charlie answered on the first ring and in a rush Jacob said, "Chief you have to come to the Dursleys' house on Slate Street."

Before Jacob could say any more both he and Charlie heard Harry scream, "NO…PLEASE NO!"

Charlie Swan shouted into the phone, "Jacob don't you go in the house, I'll be right there." And the line went dead.

Jacob made it to the front of the house and started pacing thinking, _'Should I wait like he said or go against what the chief of police said to do?'_

As Jacob was about to start his second lap in front of the house he heard sirens. Looking up he saw Chief Swan coming down the street in one direction and the Sheriff's deputy coming in the other. Both had turned off their sirens and had only the lights on by the time they stopped in front of the house.

Charlie jumped out of this cruiser and shouted to Jacob, "Stay out here."

Just as Charlie reached the door Harry cried out again. "NO…PLEASE NO…HELP!"

Charlie slammed into the door breaking it open and stormed into the house with the deputy right behind him.

Jacob began his pacing again; it had been only a couple of minutes since Charlie arrived but to Jacob it felt like eternity. As he reached the left side of the yard he stopped when he heard another siren. There was an ambulance barreling down the street with full lights and siren.

Dropping to his knees Jacob whispered, "This is bad." As he watched the paramedics rush into the house with a gurney.

Less than a minute later the deputy exited the house with a man and a boy. The man looked like a walrus he was so huge and the boy looked like a baby elephant. Both of them had their hands cuffed behind them as they were put into the deputy's suburban.

Charlie exited right after them, as a car pulled into the driveway. Motioning for Jacob to stay where he was Charlie headed over to the car.

A horse faced skinny woman exited the car and screeched, "What is going on?"

Charlie asked, "Are you Mrs. Durlsey?" When she nodded he took her by the arm and led her to his cruiser saying. "I need you to come to the station to answer some questions."

As Charlie opened the back door on his cruiser Petunia jerked her arm out of his grasp and asked, "What has that _freak_ done now?"

Holding the door open Charlie growled, "Your husband and son are under arrest. They are charged with Assault and Battery, Battery on a household member, Child endangerment, abuse and attempted rape. Now you can come down and answer my questions or you can be arrested as an accessory."

Petunia's face went white and she sunk into the back seat of the police cruiser. Once she was in Charlie slammed the door so hard the whole car rocked.

Walking over to Jacob, Charlie asked, "Jacob I need you to tell me…"

Jacob was not paying attention to him as the paramedics at that moment brought someone out of the house on the stretcher.

Jacob shouted, "HARRY!" Jacob started towards him, only to be stopped by Charlie grabbing his and blocking his way.

"I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM…HARRY!" Jacob shouted as he struggled against Charlie.

Grabbing his head and making Jacob look at him Charlie said, "He can't hear you…he's unconscious."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter: What Right DO You Have?


	5. Chapter 5: What Right DO You Have?

**Chapter 5—What Right DO You Have**

The Saturday that was three days after St. Valentine's Day was a Hogsmead weekend. And Hermione's first official date with Draco, she met him outside the Great Hall. The entire day had been wonderful. Draco had greeted her with a bow and kissed her hand. Then taken her arm in his and escorted her to the neighboring village. He had opened doors for her and pulled out her chair at the Three Broom Sticks. He had even insisted on buying her the book that she was looking at in one of the shops.

Hermione had felt bad about Draco buying the book, but he had insisted. The Ministry had not been nice to Draco and his mother, because of his father's Deatheater activities, the Ministry had seized Malfoy Manor and nearly all of their assets and bank accounts. In fact if it was not for Harry having granted them sanctuary in his home, the Malfoy heir and his mother would be homeless. In the end Draco had insisted on purchasing the book for her, and not wanting to embarrass him she had accepted it.

The couple had met up with Draco's friend Blaise Zabini at the Three Broom Sticks for lunch. Blaise seemed to be very nice, if a bit reserved. She found out that while Draco had been moved out of the Slytherin dorm for his safety, because of his refusal to follow Voldemort. Draco and Blaise were still best friends, and in fact had been since before they could walk. Blaise's family had always been neutral and he had no interest in following a "half human madman". Blaise said that if he had to fight it would be for the "light" side. This was followed with a mumbled, "There are some things worth risking everything to protect."

After lunch the three of them exited the Three Brooms. As they were making their way through Hogsmead they spotted Theodore Nott. Nott, who truly was a Deatheater in training, if not already marked as one, had inherited Crabbe and Goyle after Draco's refusal to follow Voldemort. The three of them had a student cornered and were threatening them. It was not until Nott moved slightly that they could see that the student being threatened was Dean Thomas. The three had Dean surrounded. Blaise tensed immediately and Draco grabbed his arm.

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Dean's arms and Nott stepped forward grabbing him by the hair. The reserved Blaise Zabini lost control. He jerked his arm out of Draco's grip and stormed forward drawing his wand.

Blaise shouted, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" With a thrust of his wand Blaise sent the three attackers flying through the air. He quickly reached Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Before Dean could answer Professor McGonagall came storming up demanding, "What is the meaning of this?"

Finally reaching Dean and Blaise, Hermione answered. "Professor they were threatening Dean and when they got physical Blaise defended him."

Looking at Dean the Professor asked, "Is this true Mr. Thomas?"

Nodding he answered, "Yes Professor."

Looking around at all of them the Professor said, "You will all follow me to the Headmaster's office, he and your head of house will decide what is to be done about this."

On the walk back to the castle Hermione leaned over to Draco, who was holding her hand, and asked. "Does Blaise have a thing for Dean? I mean he seems very reserved and the way he stormed in to defend Dean. It just seems like there is something there."

Smiling Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek as he answered. "You always were too smart. Yes, Blaise has it bad for Thomas. He has been trying to work up the courage to present him a rose for weeks now. But he is afraid Thomas won't consider him because he is Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall had pressed Hagrid into service as they approached the Headmaster's office. When they reached the Gargoyle guarding the entrance she said. "Hagrid make sure these three don't leave till Professor Dumbledore has seen them, the rest of you come with me."

As they rode the spiral stairs to Dumbledore's office Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand. When he turned to her she whispered, "If you still have some of that courage I don't think you will be refused."

Blaise looked past her to Draco who nodded his head. Then smiling at Hermione Blaise turned back to the entrance.

Once inside the Headmaster's office they discovered that Professor Snape was already there. Professor McGonagall informed them of what she had seen. Dean then told his story which Hermione and Draco verified.

Turning to Blaise Professor Dumbledore asked, "Mr. Zabini can you tell me why you would turn against you housemate to defend someone outside your house?"

Blaise looked and Hermione who nodded. Then straightening his robe he walked over to stand in front of Dean. Softly Blaise said, "This is not how I planned to do this." Knelling down in front of Dean, Blaise conjured a single white rose and said. "As heir of the Zabini family I present this to you."

Dean looked at the rose and asked, "Blaise do you have feelings for me?"

Nodding but not looking up Blaise answered, "Yes, since last year."

Smiling Dean cupped his face and made him look at him saying, "Good, I would hate to be the only one in this shape."

In awe Blaise asked, "You mean you have feelings for me too?"

Nodding Dean answered, "Yes, since fourth year, I just never thought I stood a chance." Then reaching down Dean took the rose saying, "Yes Blaise Zabini I accept…and I accept you."

Blaise jumped to his feet wrapping his arms around Dean, who hugged him back just as tightly.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Wonderful, well that settles that. Shall we deal with the attackers now?"

Hermione looked confused and asked, "So Blaise is not in trouble for what he did?"

Looking over his glasses Professor Dumbledore answered, "Mr. Zabini was defending his intended from a physical attack." Then looking at Dean and Blaise he said. "An honorable action should not be punished. Congratulations to you both."

Hagrid entered with the other three shortly after. Professor Snape as their head of house was allowed to determine their punishment. The three were banned from all remaining Hogsmead weekends and would serve detention every weekday evening for the remainder of the term…with Mr. Filch.

As they were leaving the office Hermione and Draco trailed behind Dean and Blaise. She could not help but smile as Dean took Blaise's hand. Admiring Dean's mocha colored skin contrasting with Blaise's dark ebony skin as their finger intertwined. "They will be perfect for each other," she whispered as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now dinner time and Hermione was pacing outside the Great Hall. She had gone back to her dorm to see if Harry had answered her in the journal. He had not, and she was beyond concerned. As she paced back and forth she worked herself up into more of a panic. There was something wrong, she just knew it.

By the time Draco made it to the Great Hall she was in a full panic. When he called her name she spun around and launched herself at him. Grabbing his shirt with both hands she buried her face in his chest and began to sob.

Wrapping his arms around Hermione Draco asked, "What's wrong?" With her face still pressed to his chest she sobbed out her answered. Draco could not make out what she was saying, but he did hear one word… "Harry".

Looking up Draco called to Blaise. "Go get Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Tell them I am taking Hermione to Dumbledore's office. Tell them it has something to do with Potter."

Blaise's eyes went wide and he turned and headed into the Great Hall. When he reached the head table he was beckoned forward and whispered to the three Professors. Then entire hall went silent when the three professors stood in unison and fled the hall.

After everyone entered Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor Snape pressed a vile into Draco's hand. Seeing that it was a calming draft he gave it to Hermione and sat beside her with his arm around her.

When she finally had calmed down Professor McGonagall asked, "Now, what is going on?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione explained that she and Harry had written or talked on the phone every single day since the end of last term. She then told them about the journals, and finally that Harry was not answering.

Professor Snape said, "Perhaps Potter is just busy and will answer tomorrow."

Shaking her head Hermione said, "No, he has never missed a day before, something is wrong."

Professor McGonagall asked, "How long has it been since he answered you?"

Looking at the floor Hermione whispered, "Three days."

Shocked Draco said, "That doesn't seem right."

Sighing Professor Dumbledore said. "I think you are right. Perhaps I should go check on him…"

Snape interrupted saying, "No, we have already seen what your decisions have done for him. _I_ will go and make sure that he is alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was not a happy man when he arrived at the house on Slate Street. He had flooed to Seattle and because Potter lived in a muggle community, had been forced to rent a car and drive to Forks. Getting out of the car, dressed in a black muggle suite, he made his way to the door. Knocking on the door, there was no answer.

Stepping back to check the house for signs of life he heard a shout. "They're not there!" Turning he saw an elderly man standing on the porch of the house across the street.

Making his way across the street Snape asked. "Do you know where they are?"

Shrugging the man said. "I can't say where _she_ has gone. But the rest of them are gone."

Raising an eyebrow Snape questioned, "Where did they go?"

The man answered. "The husband and son were arrested. They took them out of the house in handcuffs and took them away."

"What of the boy…the nephew?" Snape asked.

Shaking his head gravely the man answered, "They took him away in an ambulance, looked like he had been beaten half to death. I think he is still in the Forks General."

Having received directions to the Hospital Professor Snape ran to his rental car and sped off down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus made his way into Harry's hospital room having already met his doctor. Laughing to himself he thought "doctor patient confidentiality" indeed, nothing a little _Legilimens_ could not overcome. He stopped short, he had read the doctor's mind but nothing prepared him for the sight that greeted him. It was one thing to know what had happened, it was another to actually see it.

As he made his way to Harry, Severus thought _'I have been involved with the Deatheaters for more than sixteen years, even they seldom do this much damage'._

Running his hand through Harry's hair as he made his decision. Severus brushed the hair off Harry's forehead. Leaning down and kissing his forehead Severus whispered. "I will make it better for you Harry. I swear it on Lilly's grave I will."

Reaching the door as he left, Severus looked over his shoulder at the boy in the bed. This was Lilly's son, and he had failed his promise to her to protect him. "You will have a chance at a new life, I swear." Severus whispered as he closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia had a busy morning by the time she arrived home. Stepping into the living room she noticed that she was not alone. She whispered, "You."

Advancing on her Severus answered, "Yes it is me." With a whispered _Legilimens_ he ripped through her mind. When he released her Petunia stumbled back into a chair and collapsed into it.

"You knew!" Severus growled.

Shaking her head Petunia answered. "The _little freak_ got what he deserved. I just didn't think Vernon would go so far."

Through clenched teeth Severus hissed. "So it was alright to beat your nephew, you just didn't think he would try to rape him."

"You know," Petunia whispered.

Nodding Severus said, "I do, just as I know that you plan to sell the house and leave."

Sitting straight she replied, "I can't stay, everyone knows what happened."

Standing in front of her Severus said. "You are not selling this house, its Harry's. His money paid for it." Then reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out some papers and slammed them on the coffee table in front of her.

"What are those?" She asked.

Severus answered, "Those are the papers emancipating Harry and deeding the house to him. You will be leaving but you will not be taking a galleon of Harry's money, and he will finally be free of you."

Looking at him in disbelief Petunia asked, "And if I don't?"

Leaning down with his hands on the arms of the chair, Severus got in her face and growled. "Then I will personally make you wish that you had never been born."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would be a month tomorrow since they had left Forks, and Edward was not doing well. He was pacing in the woods outside their new house, just outside Vancouver. All Edward could think about was what Harry was doing. Was he alright? Did he miss him? Edward just wanted to see him, to talk to him and to be near him. Finally giving in to his frustration Edward slammed his fist into a nearby tree, leaving a large dent.

Emmett who had been watching asked, "What's wrong little bro?"

Turning around still frustrated Edward demanded. "Why do you call me that? I am older than you are."

Shrugging Emmett stepped up to him and said. "I always wanted a little brother, being an only child and all. And yeah I do know that you are older than I am. But physically you are younger and…I just have come to see you as the little brother I always wanted." Putting his hands on Edwards's shoulders he asked, again, "What's wrong?"

Edward sighed in defeat and told him about missing Harry and wanting to see him.

Emmett questioned, "So this is because you want to see your little human?"

Grabbing his hair in frustration Edward answered. "It's more than that. It's like I have to see him. I need to know he is alright."

Making Edward look at him again Emmett asked, "So you need to know he is alright?" Edward nodded and Emmett asked, "Do you need to see him?" Again getting a nod Emmett asked, "Do you need to talk to him?" When Edward nodded yet again Emmett questioned, "How much do you need it?"

Edward quickly answered, "Like a human needs air."

Raisin an eyebrow Emmett asked, "And what does that tell you?"

Edward's eyes suddenly went wide as he whispered, "I need him…he's my chosen."

Rolling his eyes Emmett said. "And about damn time you figured it out. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Putting his hand over his mouth Edward said, "I ran away…I left him…I'm a terrible…"

Emmett grabbed him and said. "Stop right there, you made a mistake because you're not perfect. Now how are you going to fix this?"

Edward said, "I have to go back…I have to see him…I have to make this right."

Nodding his head Emmett put his arm around Edward's shoulder and guided him into the house. When they entered the entire family was waiting. They had all been concerned about Edward since they moved.

Esme stepped forward and cupped Edward's face as she asked, "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head Edward answered, "No, but I will be." Then taking a deep breath he said, "I have to move back to Forks."

"What…Why?" Rosalie shouted.

Looking around at his family Edward said, "I need to see Harry…He is my chosen."

Emmett patting his back said, "You're not going back alone, we will be there for you."

The others nodded their agreement, except Rosalie who said, "Why should we go back because you're interested in some human? Esme doesn't like moving more than we have to."

Emmett marched across the room and grabbed her hand saying, "Come with me."

"But I'm not finished," Rosalie answered.

Through clenched teeth Emmett demanded. "I said come with me!"

The family stood in shock as they exited the house. In all the years they had been together Emmett had never raised his voice to Rosalie. When they reached the clearing behind the house that Edward and Emmett been talking in earlier, Rosalie asked, "What has gotten into you Emmett McCarty?"

Sighing Emmett said, "Will you just listen to me Rose?" When she nodded he continued, "Now close your eyes." She looked at him like he was crazy. Emmett begged, "Please Rose." Sighing she closed her eyes. Emmett smiled saying, "Now I want you to picture in your mind what Edward is like when Harry is around."

As Rosalie thought about it she saw Edward smiling and laughing. Actually he smiled like she had never seen him do before. Opening her eyes she said, "He was smiling and laughing, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Moving close and cupping her face Emmett said. "Baby, Harry is his chosen. If we don't go back he may never smile or laugh like that again. It would be as if someone took you from me. Please, don't do that to my little brother."

The family stood waiting for what Rosalie would say as they re-entered the house. Seeing them all standing there Rosalie said, "Well what are you doing standing there, you don't think Esme is going to pack everything by herself do you?"

As the rest of the family sped off to pack, Edward walked over to Rosalie. Kissing her cheek he whispered, "Thank you."

Grabbing his hand before he could leave she said. "A life without Emmett would not be worth living, I couldn't do that to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cullen's had moved back and re-enrolled in school. Edward had gone last night to Harry's family's house and there was no answer at the door.

The first day back at school had not gone any better for Edward. There had been no sign of Harry. He did not show up for lunch or any of his classes. By the end of the day Edward was beside himself.

As they made their way to the car Alice put her hand and his shoulder and said, "I am sure he will be in school tomorrow."

"Not likely," they heard from behind them. Turning around they saw Bella Swan and Edward went ridged.

Looking down Bella said, "I didn't mean to over hear you…but you're talking about Harry Potter aren't you?"

Alice answered, "Yes why?"

Looking up and shaking her head she answered. "He won't be in school tomorrow. My dad, Chief Swan, said he is still in the hospital."

In shock Edward whispered, "Hospital?"

Looking around and then back at them Bella said, "Look I am not trying to gossip, but you seemed very close to him before you left. He has been in the hospital almost the whole time you were gone."

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

Looking down Bella answered, "His uncle and his cousin. They beat him pretty bad." Looking up at them she continued, "They were not sure for a while if he would make it, but a couple of days later he started responding incredibly well to the treatments, and seemed to be recovering much faster."

Jasper questioned, "What about his family?"

Bell said, "His Uncle and Cousin are being held without bail for their trial. And no one has seen his Aunt in weeks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry signed the last of the papers to get discharged from the hospital. He really hated hospitals, although he had to admit that it had been nice of Jacob to come by and see him every day. Shaking his head as he headed to the door, no one had been able to reach Petunia so he had a cab waiting to take him home.

He was halfway down the walk when he froze at the sound of his name. Turing around he saw Edward who had all of his siblings standing behind him.

Edward started to say, "Harry I'm sor…"

Harry held up his hand stopping Edward and said, "You have nothing to say that I want to hear." Turning around Harry started towards his waiting cab.

Edward said, "Harry if you will just listen to me…I can explain."

"No," Harry answered without turning around.

In frustration Edward said, "I have a right to be heard."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, squaring his shoulders Harry turned around and hobbled up to Edward. Through clenched teeth he demanded. "What right do you have? You think because I know what you are that give you rights. So what, I know what you are. I thought that meant I was your… It doesn't matter what I thought." Looking over Edward's shoulder at his sibling, then back to Edward, Harry asked. "Where did you go?"

Edward whispered, "It doesn't matter."

Harry answered, "Yes it does you said it wouldn't happen anymore, that you wouldn't let it. So where were you? Where were you when he figured out that no one was checking up on me? Where were you when he figured out that he could make up for lost time? Where were you when he beat me? Where were you when he beat me till I couldn't stand? Where were you when he beat me till I lost conciseness? Where were you when he tried to…?"

Rosalie gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Harry shook himself saying, "It doesn't matter where you were. You said that it would not happen anymore; you said that you liked me. But that was all a mistake wasn't it? That is what you said, 'It was all a mistake'. Well the mistake was mine, I should have known better than to believe you in the first place." Turning around and heading for the still waiting cab Harry said, "Go way Cullen, I don't need you and I don't need your pity. Stay away from me."

Harry got in the cab without a single look back and soon was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry got home he let himself in the back door. Petunia was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note on the table attached to a large envelope addressed to him. Picking up the note Harry read.

_Potter,_

_Ms. Granger was concerned when you did not answer her in your journal. I was sent to check on you; obviously you know what I found._

_In the attached envelope you will find papers that will hopefully allow you to have a better life. First you will find your emancipation papers, signed by your Aunt. You are now accountable to yourself, instead of those who have not been worthy to make decisions for you. Second you will find the new deed to the house. As it was your money forcibly taken to pay for it, it is now yours. Your Aunt has left the area to avoid everyone that knows what happened._

_I have taken the opportunity to provide some furnishings for your new home. Please accept these as the birthday and Christmas presents that you should have received from me. I have not been there for you as I promised your mother. I hope that when I see her again this will count towards her forgiving me._

_You will also find an Auto in the garage that should not draw too much attention._

_I hope that with this chance at a new life, it will lead you to the happiness that you have been denied._

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. The medicine cabinet in the master bedroom has been stocked with potions for you. There is a general healing and pain relieving potion on the night stand. I suggest you use it this evening._

Shaking his head Harry now had an explanation for the dramatic change in his healing. Severus Snape, the most feared Professor at Hogwarts, had arrived and set his life straight, healed him and given him a chance at a new life.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy….PLEASE REVIEW!

Next Chapter: History Repeats Itself


	6. Chapter 6: History Repeats Itself

**Chapter 6—History Repeats Itself**

Harry had wandered around the house, checking it out. Professor Snape had done an amazing job. The house was light and airy, yet comfy. The house was fully furnished and accessorized. As a matter of fact it looked as if a professional designer had decorated it in warm earth tones. First he moved his most prized possessions to his new master bedroom from his hiding place. Harry then grabbed his journal and headed down stairs.

Once he got to the living room he settled into one of the chocolate brown ultra suede sofas. Pulling out his journal he decided that it was time to catch Hermione up on what was going on.

Hermione responded right way, she was so relieved to finally hear from him. She confirmed that Professor Snape had in fact been there. As a matter of fact he had insisted on going when she had told them of her concern when he didn't answer. Professor Snape had been there a week, and had returned about three weeks ago. She had been summoned to the Headmaster's office…

* * *

In the Headmaster's Office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore watched those that had gathered to hear about Harry.

Severus Snape Hogwart's Potions Master and most feared Professor had raged for half an hour and paced back and forth. He explained what he had found, what had happened to Harry and what had nearly happened to him. Then he told them of Petunia's plan to sell Harry's house, take the money and leave. It was a very smug Severus that told them he had threatened Petunia and forced her to sign the house over to Harry, and sign papers emancipating him. He glossed over that house furnishing, only admitting to acquiring a few essentials. Severus denied point blank, when he was asked if he had dosed a sleeping Harry Potter with healing potions. When he finished his story he collapsed into a chair, as if all his energy had just drained away.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat on a settee that had been made for them from one of the chairs. Hermione had her face buried in Draco's chest as she sobbed. Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione trying to comfort her. He kept whispering that "Harry will be alright…Everything will be alright."

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat in her chair in shock. She was completely rigid with her hand over her mouth in horror and tears streaming down her face.

After a long silence Albus softly asked. "Will he be alright Severus?" At Severus' nod he questioned. "Is he safe now?"

Severus answered, "As safe as he can be."

Nodding Albus said, "Then we shall leave him to build a new life…one that he should have been allowed to have all along."

Nothing more was said and the others quietly left the office. When he was alone Albus walked over and stood in front of his Phoenix. Stroking the bird he said softly. "Fawkes my old friend it appears that Harry is finally safe. He is safe from the decisions that I have made for him. I have done what I thought was best, and for the greater good. But I am reminded of the muggle saying, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. In the end I fear that my decisions for Harry are no better than the mistakes I made with Tom. When did I lose sight of the people that were affected? When did I start down the path that consumed Gellert?"

* * *

Edward sat on the end of the sofa in the Cullen's living room. Since they had returned from seeing Harry that was all he did. He sat, he did not move, he did not speak, he did not blink he just sat there starring at something no one else could see.

When Carlisle arrived home from work he found his family in the living room. They had all taken seats and were watching Edward with concern.

Spotting Carlisle, Rosalie asked, "Well what did you find out?" She had been concerned about Harry's slip. She was afraid that he might have been raped, and had called Carlisle to have him check.

Carlisle shook his head as he said. "No he was not violated. But, it was close. When the chief got there his Uncle was about to, but they pulled him off in time."

Rosalie sagged into her seat in relief.

Edward reacted for the first time. He put his face in his hands and they could all hear a sobbing sound.

Emmett moved to the seat next to Edward and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's alright little bro. He is going to be alright."

The entire family was surprised when Edward turned and buried his face in Emmett's chest. His entire body shook from the sobs as he wrapped his arms around Emmett, and held on like he was a lifeline.

Emmett just sat there petting Edward's hair and whispering that it was alright. He told Edward to let it out and reminded him that Harry was okay.

Even though he could not cry Edward sobbed. When he finally got himself under control he sat back and whispered, "I failed him. I told him I wouldn't let anyone hurt him, and I did. I abandoned him. I am the worst mate ever. He must hate me."

Emmett looked to Jasper at the last statement; Jasper shook his head and said, "He doesn't hate you. I think he loves you. But, he is hurt. He feels abandoned, and that seems to be what hurt him. I think he has issues with being abandoned. But, I don't know enough about his past to be sure."

Edward asked, "What am I going to do?"

Emmett answered, "You are going to be there, and you are going to show him that you always will. Once he is convinced he will give you another chance. And then you will show him you will never fail him like that again."

Chucking Edward asked, "And how am I supposed to do that? He made it clear he did not want to see me again."

Rosalie answered, "You don't give up, and you wear his resistance down. After all if there is one thing that vampires know it is patience. And we all know that there isn't anyone more stubborn than you."

"Except for you Rosalie," Jasper mumbled.

Then Emmett added, "And when he gives you the second chance you will show him that you won't fail him again, and that you are a good mate."

Edward asked, "How do you know?"

Smiling Emmett answered, "Because you are not just a good brother, Edward Cullen you are a good man."

* * *

Harry did not have to go to school the next day, which was a Friday. He was not supposed to start back to school till Monday. So to celebrate he did something that he had never been allowed to do. He slept in. It was noon when he finally dragged his butt out of bed. He made a light meal and worked on his mountain of class assignments all afternoon.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Harry ventured out to the garage. He wanted to see the car Snape had gotten him. Everything in the house was amazing and he was curious if it carried over to the car. Opening the garage door Harry was shocked at what he found. There sat a 1967 Pontiac Firebird convertible. The paint was faded and it had a few small dents and while it would be awesome, Snape was right it would not stand out too much.

Slipping in behind the wheel Harry put the key in the ignition and turned it. And nothing happened. He turned it again and still nothing.

Then a voice said, "I don't think you are getting a spark."

Looking up Harry saw Jacob Black and smiled. Jacob had come to see him every day in the hospital. Before Harry had regained consciousness he would come and just sat. Then after Harry woke up he would come and sneak Harry food, because the stuff the hospital feed him tasted like Styrofoam. Harry had grown to look forward to Jacob's visits. Not just for the food but also the company. He really liked Jacob and they would sit for two or three hours a day and talk.

Smiling Harry greeted him, "Hi Jacob, I was wondering if I would still see you."

Laughing Jacob answered, "Sure, sure…let's pop the hood and see if I'm right."

Harry opened the driver's door to get out as Jacob opened the hood on the car. Jacob said, "Don't get out I'll need to you try turning it over." Harry sat back down and Jacob fiddled under the hood before saying, "Okay, try it." Harry turned the key and again nothing happened.

Jacob walked around to the side of the car and said, "Yeah, I was right you're not getting any spark."

Harry sighed and said, "Maybe this car isn't as great as I thought."

Shocked Jacob replied, "What do you mean? This car is awesome."

Raising any eyebrow Harry asked, "You like it?"

Laughing Jacob answered, "Like it? I love it. This thing is an America classic; it is part of the inspiration for all the muscle cars that followed it."

Shrugging Harry said, "Yeah but it doesn't run. And I don't know anything about cars. I have never even opened the bonnet on a car before." At Jacob's curious look he pointed at the front of the car and said, "The bonnet."

Laughing Jacob said, "Oh, you mean the hood. Well that's no big deal, I could show you."

Looking questioningly at him Harry asked, "You know about working on cars?"

Nodding Jacob answered, "Sure, sure…I rebuilt the engine on my old truck. My dad just sold it to Chief Swan for his daughter."

"Bella?" Harry asked.

Smiling Jacob replied, "Yeah, do you know her?"

Getting out of the car and walking around to the front Harry answered, "She is in my biology class. How do you know her?"

Shrugging Jacob answered, "My dad and Charlie Swan have been friends for as long as I can remember. When Bella used to come visit her dad we would play together. So I guess I have known her since I was little."

Looking at Jacob Harry mumbled, "It's hard to imagine you were ever 'little'."

Laughing Jacob said, "Sure, sure…so what about the car? Do you think you are up for rebuilding the engine?"

Looking at the car Harry said, "Well… I really like it. Do you think we can?"

Nodding Jacob answered, "Sure, sure…And it would be worth more restored. It's a classic." Running his hand down the side he said, "Not to mention that it would be awesome to drive."

It was Harry's turn to laugh when he said, "Who said I'd let you drive it?" Now Harry was laughing harder than he had in a long time. Jacob looked like someone stole his puppy. Harry rolled his eyes saying, "Fine…I _guess_ if you help me restore it, I _guess_ I can let you drive it…a little."

Rolling his eyes Jacob replied, "Yeah, don't like overdo it or anything." Looking at his watch Jacob noticed that they had been talking for a while. So he said, "I need to get going so you can rest. How about if I bring my tools tomorrow morning and we can start? But, only if you promise that you will say something when you get tired."

Harry agreed and Jacob left with a huge smile on his face. As he walked thru the forest he thought, _'Now I have my reason to get to know Harry better.'_ He smirked to himself when he heard Edward growl in the distance.

* * *

True to his work Jacob showed up the next morning, just as Harry was finished cooking.

Answering the door Harry let him in and asked, "Have you eaten? I am used to cooking for the Dursley's so I may have made too much."

Jacob laughed and said, "You haven't seen me eat, there is no such thing as too much."

The two of them chatted over breakfast and cleaned up before heading out to the garage. They spent most of the day working on the car. It was late in the afternoon when Harry finally admitted that he needed to go in and rest. They closed up the garage and Harry headed into the house as Jacob headed home.

* * *

On Monday morning Rosalie was headed to her first class when she was stopped by Harry.

Without any greeting Harry presented her with a box and said, "Here these will help your brother, at least get him through class."

Taking the box Rosalie asked, "Don't you want to give them to him? Then he could thank you himself."

Shaking his head Harry answered, "I figured giving them to you would cut out the whole awkward thank you business. And Edward has nothing to say that I want to hear." Harry then turned and walked off to his first class.

* * *

Harry decided that he did not want to deal with the cafeteria, so he picked a table outside by himself. He was just setting out his things to work on an assignment while he ate, when his pen rolled off the table. But the pen never hit the ground as Edward caught it and laid it on the table.

Grabbing his things and throwing them into his bag Harry asked, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me Cullen?"

Edward softly answered, "I don't have the strength to stay away from you."

Harry answered, "Then I hope you like disappointment." And Harry then turned and walked away.

Edward was devastated as he watched Harry walk away.

Emmett stepped up and put his hand on Edward's shoulder and squeezed it as he said, "It will be okay, just give it some time."

Shaking his head Edward whispered, "He hates me."

Jasper who was standing behind them with the others said, "No he doesn't, he still has feelings for you. But, he is hurt…he feels like you abandoned him, and he is afraid if he lets you in again you will abandon him again."

"I did," whispered Edward.

Emmett replied, "But you won't. You just keep being there, and you will wear down his resistance. Keep showing him that you will be there and eventually he will let you back in. You just have to have faith."

Edward nodded, now he had his plan, he would be there for Harry and eventually he will have his chance again. And this time he won't screw it up.

* * *

And so both Edward and Jacob had their plans to get closer to Harry.

Edward was there to help Harry every time he turned around. And Edward followed him to make sure that he was safe, which was not creepy or stalker like. Slowly he was starting to see cracks in the walls Harry had build to keep Edward out.

Jacob came and helped with the car every day after school and on weekends. In that time they talked and grew closer. When something went well they would bump shoulders and Jacob had even given Harry a couple of one armed hugs.

Both Edward and Jacob believed that their plans were working.

* * *

It was Saturday of the first weekend in May and the engine was nearly done.

Jacob scratched his head and said, "The only thing left is the carburetor."

Harry asked, "Do you think that they will have one here or will be need to go to Port Angeles for it?"

Shaking his head Jacob answered, "For a car this old I don't think either will have it. Port Angeles might have a rebuild kit. I'd rather replace it but I think that may be the best we can do."

Edward heard this and rushed through the forest to get home. The minute he came in the house he rushed up to Rosalie saying, "I need help; Harry needs a carburetor for his car."

Shocked Rosalie asked, "What kind of car."

Edward answered, "A 1967 Pontiac Firebird."

Shaking her head Rosalie said, "That's not going to be easy to find."

Edward pleaded, "Please Rosalie you have connections for that kind of stuff…Please."

* * *

The next morning Harry found the new Quadrajet carburetor sitting on his front porch. Reaching down and picking it up, he knew it had to be from Edward. He said, "Thanks C…" Harry stopped himself and then taking a deep breath Harry whispered, "Thank you Edward."

Edward smiled, that was the first time Harry had called him Edward instead of Cullen since he had come back.

* * *

That afternoon after Jacob and Harry had installed the new carburetor and started the car. They were standing in front of it listening to the engine pure. When Jacob gave Harry a one armed hug and leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

Harry stepped back and said, "Jacob…"

Interrupting Jacob said, "Harry I know what he did to you…but I would never ever do that."

Harry asked, "Are you saying you like me?" At Jacob's nod he said, "Maybe we can see where this goes."

* * *

The following weekend Harry and Jacob had been hanging out watching movies.

Harry thought to himself, _'Well I screwed it up with Edward because I let it slip that I knew what he was. Maybe I can get Jacob to tell me what he is. He is too hot to be human and I think it has something to do with that giant wolf I see sometimes before he gets here.'_

Gathering his courage Harry asked, "Jacob do you know anything about big wolves in the area?"

Shocked Jacob asked, "Big wolves?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yeah sometimes I see a giant russet colored one in the forest near here."

Looking down Jacob said, "I'm sure it's not that big. I mean the forest can mess with your perspective, it probably only looks large." Then looking at his watch he continued. "Oh God look at the time. I got to run I promised to help dad this afternoon."

* * *

Harry sat on the swing on his front porch. It was the end of May and school would be out soon. He had not seen Jacob in two weeks. Jacob did not answer his calls, and Harry had even driven out to La Push. Even though Harry could see Jacob's car parked by the house, he had been told that he was not home.

Harry had seen the giant russet wolf shadowing him in the forest, and he was pretty sure now that it was Jacob. With a sigh he whispered, "Never is not as long as it used to be."

* * *

Edward was following Harry as he made his way home from school on the last day. He could smell Jacob and knew that he was shadowing Harry on the other side of the path. When suddenly there were a dozen loud cracks and the path Harry was walking now held a dozen figures in black robes and white masks.

* * *

At that instant in the Cullen house were the remainder of the family had just arrived Alice stilled. When her eyes returned to normal she shouted, "Harry is being attached…Edward is in danger!"

In a flash Emmett barreled out the door with the rest of the family hot on his heels. None of them were as fast as Edward but they ran as hard as they could. Emmett in a desperate attempt to protect his little brother pushed himself harder than ever before while chanting in his head, _'We're coming little Bro…We're coming.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back on the path the robed figures began firing streams of light from sticks that they held. There were too many and they acted too fast for Harry to hide. Several of the lights hit him at once and he collapsed to the ground screaming.

Edward saw red and charged at the figures hurting Harry.

Jacob jumped forward phasing in mid air and with a mental scream of _'HELP!'_ He too charged into the group. They would hit the figures and try to dodge the lights. Jacob was hit a couple of times and was sore and bleeding. Even Edward with his speed had been hit and there was a large gash on his shoulder and arm, but no blood came from it.

Soon there was a thundering all around them. Emmett was the first to brake through the line of trees. Like a runaway freight train Emmett slammed into the figures, knocking several out of the way. Within moments the remainder of the Cullen's flew at the robed figures. Seconds later the pack descended from the opposite direction.

Several of them were hit with the lights as Jacob shouted in his mind, _'GET THE STICKS'_. Quickly the pack started attacking the hands that held the sticks. Wrapping their great jaws around the wrist, as the Cullen's fought to hold the figures.

Then with a crack and cloud of black smoke the figures zoomed high into the air. Many of the figures taking the wolves that were biting them with them. Everyone stopped in shock looking up. Then the figure that had Leah dropped her. They watched as she began to fall from high in the air.

Carlisle moved forward as he shouted, "CATCH THEM!" Then reaching out Carlisle plucked Leah from the air and gently set her on the ground.

This action was repeated by all of the Cullen's as the remaining wolves were dropped. Emmett being the one to catch the last one dropped, which was Seth.

With the figures gone Jacob bolted into the trees, he came back buttoning a pair of shorts. Paul growled at him and Jacob replied, "What I keep extras around just in case."

Jacob quickly joined Edward with Harry. Harry was bleeding from him mouth, nose, ears and had deep angry bruises forming. Edward cried out, "CARLISLE!"

After a quick look Carlisle said, "Let's get him in the house. Be very careful, one of you on each side."

Jacob took the side opposite Edward and they lifted together as he whispered, "Gently."

Emmett jerked the back door of Harry's house open, as they moved him inside. The Cullen's followed them into the house and seconds later Esme returned with a stack of towels saying to the wolves, "This was the first thing I could think of."

Alice soon followed with a sheet and handed it to Leah before returning to the house.

The pack covered with towels around their waists and Leah wrapped in a sheet soon joined the Cullen's inside the house.

"Carlisle you have to help him!" Edward said in near desperation.

Shaking his head Carlisle said, "I am not even sure what to do. I don't know what those lights were or what they did."

Jacob's head snapped up and he looked around the room. Spotting Seth he ordered, "Seth, go get Roland Cloud Dancing, tell him it is a 'Special Tribal Emergency'."

Seth turned to go and Sam said, "Tell him I said to come **NOW**." Seth nodded as he passed through the back door and dropped his towel, phasing in the air and hitting the ground at a run.

* * *

Reaching La Push Seth phased and grabbed a pair of shorts. Searching he found Roland Cloud Dancing with Billy Black and Charlie Swan.

Seeing Seth Clearwater running towards them Billy asked, "Seth, what's going on?"

Panting Seth said, "I need Mr. Cloud Dancing, Jacob said to come to Harry's house. He said to tell you it's a 'Special Tribal Emergency'."

Turning to Seth Roland asked, "What is going on?"

Shaking his head Seth told him, "Sam says for you to come **NOW**."

"I'll get my stuff," and with the Roland headed home as fast as his aged legs could carry him. He knew what Sam saying come now meant. That Alpha was summoning the tribe's medical man. For you see the tribe had another secret, Roland Cloud Dancing was a wizard and nearly 150 years old.

As Seth ran off to get clothes for the pack Charlie asked, "What is going on?"

Shaking his head Billy said, "I can't tell you it's tribe business." Rolling towards his truck he added, "Help me into the truck so I am ready when they get back."

Looking at his long time friend Charlie questioned, "How serious is this?"

With the most serious face Charlie had ever seen him have Billy answered, "If they have called for Roland it is life and death."

Charlie reached down and scoped Billy out of his chair and carried him to his cruiser saying, "We'll take my car I can get there faster."

As Seth returned with a huge back pack Charlie shouted, "Put his chair in the trunk, this will be faster." By the time Seth had the chair loaded and was getting into the car Roland returned carrying an old bag. Once they were all in the car Charlie hit the lights and the siren and stomped down on the accelerator, tearing out of La Push as if the hounds of hell were after him.

A/N: Hope you enjoy…Please review

Next Chapter: Truth Exposed


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Exposed

Chapter 7—Truth Exposed

As they sped to the house on Slate Street, Billy looked at his longtime friend and said, "Charlie, this is sacred tribal business. No matter what you hear you cannot come into the house."

Charlie answered, "I get that Billy, you already told me."

Shaking his head Billy said, "I know that but I need you to swear."

Rolling his eyes Charlie replied, "Okay I swear."

Billy turned in his seat to look at him saying, "No, this is serious; the Tribal Medicine Man has been called. I need you to swear that you will not come in and not tell anyone about this. You must swear to me on what you hold most dear in the world."

Looking at his friend, Charlie had never seen the jokester Billy this serious. With a sigh he said, "I will not tell anyone about this and I will not go into the house." With a heavy sigh he continued, "I swear it on Bella's life."

The remainder of the drive was spent in silence. Once they reached the house Roland headed inside as Charlie and Seth got Billy into his chair.

By the time Seth pushed Billy into the house Roland was already checking on Harry. Roland was on one side and The Doctor was on the other. Next to Roland was Jacob and behind him all the pack was standing. On the right side of the bed was Carlisle with Edward at his side and the rest standing behind him.

Roland was checking Harry over as Jacob spoke. "He was walking home from school, and these people in dresses just appeared out of no were. Then they started shooting lights at him from sticks. I know that sounds crazy."

Shaking his head Roland said, "It's not crazy." Putting his hand on Harry's head to check his temperature, Roland brushed the hair off his forehead. Startled Roland fell back as he yelled, "Spirit Guides protect us…That's Harry Potter!"

Edward said, "We are aware of that."

Roland looked at him like he had grown another head saying, "But that is **The Harry Potter**!"

Carlisle interrupted saying, "I am sure that should mean something to us, and you will explain it to us later. But, at the moment we have got to stabilize him and stop the bleeding."

Roland nodded and rose to his feet pulling his wand out.

Spotting the stick the Cullens immediately went on the defensive and began hissing at Roland. The pack began growling back at them prepared to defend their medicine man.

Roland raised his hands and said, "Calm down! I am a wizard as were those that attached him." Then pointing at Harry he continued, "As is he, the injuries were inflicted by magic and it will take magic to correct them."

Raising his wand Roland began casting diagnostic spells as Emmett asked, "You mean like pulling a rabbit out of a hat and levitating people?"

Shaking his head Roland replied, "Not exactly…" Then when he saw the results of his spell Roland yelled, "Merlin's beard!"

"What?" Carlisle asked. Grabbing Carlisle's hand he placed it on Harry's neck. Feeling the collar under his hand Carlisle questioned, "What is that?"

Edward and Jacob asked in unison, "What's going on?"

Moving to check the collar more fully Carlisle answered, "There is an iron collar around his neck that can't be seen."

Roland explained, "It is a binding collar, it is meant to bind his magic. We have to get it off. The spells that he was hit with are attacking his body, only his own magic can stop it."

Esme interrupted saying, "We can pull it off; Emmett is the strongest of us."

Sam added, "And Paul is the strongest of us, maybe one on each side."

Roland shook his head saying, "It's won't work. The collar is held on by magic. No amount of brute force will open or break it."

"Then what do we do?" Carlisle asked.

Roland said, "The governments around the world stopped using this collar because there is a way it can be opened. The wizard's soul mate touching it will open it."

Emmett got their attention when he said, "Edward…Harry is his chosen; he should be able to open the collar!"

Edward, who had been shocked by finding out that his human chosen is not human. That his chosen is in fact a wizard…. Shaking himself to clear his head Edward moved to replace Carlisle on the right side of the bed. Taking a deep breath he reached out and touched the collar. It took all his restraint to not growl, how dare they put a collar on his chosen. The collar clicked, but did not open. Edward sat back on his legs in shock.

Roland mussed, "That was interesting, the collar reacted to you but did not open."

Seth spoke up, "Jacob, open the collar." When they all looked at him he said, "He's Jacob's imprint."

Billy asked, "Is that true?" When Jacob nodded he said, "Then open the collar."

Jacob moved closer to the left side of the bed and holding his breath reached out and touched the collar. The collar again clicked but did not open. Jacob sat back on his legs in shock, this was not possible he had imprinted on Harry. There was no way that he was not his mate.

Roland said, "Interesting, the collar reacted to both of you but did not open. I wonder if you both touch it at the same time if it will come off."

Rosalie scoffed, "What are you saying that he has two mates? Is that even possible?"

Shaking his head Roland answered, "I am not sure…and even less sure what is possible and not possible for this boy. After all he has already done the impossible."

Jacob whispered, "Done the impossible."

And Edward questioned, "What do you mean he had done the impossible?"

Roland answered, "That is what I was trying to tell you. Look the shortest I can make the story is this. There is a spell, potion, hex, jinx or curse for everything in the wizard world. Including killing…that curse is one of the unforgivable. To cast that curse is a one-way ticket to prison…for life. There is no counter curse for it and no shielding charm will stop it. Anyone that has ever had it cast at them died. Except for an infant who the story says the curse bounced off of and reflected back on the caster, destroying them."

Esme asked, "Are you saying that this boy is…?"

Roland interrupted saying, "He is the only one in history to survive the killing curse. That scar on his forehead is where the curse rebounded. That scar also makes him famous. He is known around the world as The-Boy-Who-Lived. So I am not sure if possible and impossible apply to him."

Carlisle asked, "What do you suggest?"

Roland answered, "That the two of them touch the collar with one hand and touch each other's hand with the other one."

Carlisle questioned, "And if they don't…or if it doesn't open the collar? What then?"

With a heavy sigh Roland replied, "Then the boy will die."

Edward said, "Then I guess we will have to find out." Then rising on his knees he moved to put one hand on the collar and one in the air.

Rosalie shouted in shock, "YOUR NOT GOING TO TOUCH THAT DOG ARE YOU!?"

Edward looked over his shoulder and hissed at her. "I am NOT going to fail him again!" Turning back to Jacob he said, "Alright d…Black let's try."

Jacob, who was sitting there in shock did not respond, it was as though he did not hear him.

Clearing his throat Edward softly said, "Jacob."

Drawn out of his thoughts by Edward saying his given name, Jacob rose onto his knees saying, "Sure, sure le…" Jacob stopped himself from calling Edward a name and cleared his throat before saying, "Okay Edward."

Jacob placed his left hand on the collar and then his right hand against Edward's. The second their hands touched there was a click and the collar opened and became visible. Once the collar opened Harry began to glow in a white light. The light surrounding him began to expand and quickly encompassed him, Edward and Jacob. The light grew brighter and then in a blinding flash was gone.

By the time their eyes had started to recover there was banging on the door.

Charlie Swan had seen the huge flash of light and was scared for his friend; he beat on the door with his fist as he shouted, "BILLY…ARE YOU ALIGHT…BILLY…BILLY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Looking around Billy shouted back, "WE'RE ALL RIGHT!"

Edward gently lifted Harry's head as Jacob removed the collar and threw it across the room.

Carlisle looked at Roland and asked, "Can you explain what just happened?"

Roland took out his wand and began running diagnostic spells as he said, "I think it was the release of magic build-up, but it could have been something else as well."

Emmett asked, "Would that something else have to do with them?" He pointed at the pack across the room before he finished, "Not reeking of wet dog any longer."

Sam added, "Or them not reeking of death?"

Shaking himself from his shock Roland said, "It looks like he may have received a slight increase in magical power, but it is hard to say as I believe he was quite powerful to start with."

Billy asked, "Just how powerful?"

Roland replied, "I believe he may be the most powerful wizard alive."

Edward questioned, "But, he will be alright?"

Roland answered, "Yes, he is sleeping and should be fine when he wakes up."

Esme asked, "Then can you tell us why everyone smells different?"

Nodding Roland said, "I think we may want to sit for this." He watched as they all took seats, some of the younger ones on the floor.

Neither Edward nor Jacob moved from their place on either side of Harry, and no one commented on it.

Once they were all situated Roland began his tale. "There is an old story that is passed down from medicine man to medicine man. It tells of a time, 2000 years ago, when Werewolves, Vampires and Wizards lived together in peace. It was common to have friends among the other races. And while not common it often happened that Werewolves would imprint on someone of another race. Just as Vampires would find their chosen and Wizards their soul mate within the other races. For many centuries they lived in peace. But as usually happens eventually jealousy reared its ugly head and the peace of that world was shattered.

"There was a couple, a Werewolf and a Vampire. They were mates, or whatever other word you would use to describe them. The two women were beautiful and deeply in love. But there was a witch who was attracted to them both. She wanted to join in their relationship, but they were not interested. Furious at their rejection the Witch killed them both and cast a dark spell using their blood. This spell caused the separation of the races. It also caused the horrible smell to keep the races apart. Each race blamed the others for the deaths, as the witch was consumed in her own spell. Leading to 2000 years of fighting among the races…"

Alice clapped and giggled as she said, "And they broke the curse."

Nodding Roland continued, "Yes, there was a seer among the Werewolves that said there would come a time despite the curse that a Werewolf, a Vampire and a Wizard would be mates and the curse would be destroyed."

Edward asked, "So because we are both his mates and the curse has been lifted?"

Roland looked at the three mates and stuttered out, "Yes, something like that."

Harry chose that moment to wake up as he mumbled, "More like a cosmic joke."

"Harry!" Both Jacob and Edward shouted in unison.

Harry waived them off as he got up off the bed.

Roland asked, "You think this is a cosmic joke?"

Nodding as he stood and moved away from them he said, "Yes a cosmic joke or Fate is having another good laugh at my expense."

Jacob whispered, "Why would you say that?"

With a sigh Harry answered, "I knew what the collar was and how to get it off. Imagine my shock at finding that the mate I needed was halfway around the world and I found them. But, that would be too normal for me. And my life has never been normal. So I don't have one mate, I have two. And Fate who has never been kind to me, let me find both of them only to be abandoned by them both."

Edward interrupted, "It won't happen again just give me a chance to show you Harry, please."

Jacob added, "Harry just let me explain."

Cutting them both off Harry said, "Explain what, that _'never ever'_ isn't what it used to be? That at the first sign that I knew what you were you both ran away."

Edward and Jacob said, "Harry…"

Only to be cut off by Harry. "And then just so that Fate could mess with me AGAIN. My two mates are enemies, mortal enemies that can't stand to be in the same room with each other. And if you think that I am spending eternity playing referee between you then you're mental."

Shocked and hopeful Edward asked, "What do you mean eternity?"

Turning to Edward Harry said, "You don't know much about Wizard soul mates do you?" At the shake of several heads he went on. "A Wizard soul mate bond, binds you together. Once the bond is consummated the life forces of the mates are tied together. If one dies then the others die."

Jacob interrupted, "But he's already dead," as he pointed at Edward.

Nodding Harry replied, "In Edward's case he would have to leave this plain of existence and then we would to. But in the mean time he does not age and does not die. Therefore the bond would not let us age or die. This would leave me with eternity to stand between you as you fight. And since you have both shown that at the first sign of trouble you will run, and then I get to spend eternity alone. Because let me tell you my life has had more than its share of trouble. And I doubt that is going to change anytime soon."

Then looking around at all of them Harry said, "Now if you will excuse me I'm tired and would like to rest."

Edward said, "But, Harry we need to work this out. I can't give you up." The last was whispered softly.

Roland asked, "You are not planning on ignoring the bond are you?"

Harry answered, "Yes, it will grow weaker and after a year it should disappear." Harry looked at Roland willing him to believe him. With a sigh Roland nodded his head, Harry was up to something and he would wait to find out what.

Jacob jumped in saying, "No, Harry we can figure something out."

Harry replied, "I think I just politely asked you to leave."

Jacob replied, "We are not going anywhere until we work something out."

Harry looked around at them as he thought, _'How am I going to get a pack of Werewolves and a Coven of Vampires out of my house? I don't have my wand, that jerk of a Minister snapped it.'_ Then smiling Harry called out, "Dobby!"

With a pop Dobby appeared, he flung himself at Harry wrapping around his leg as he babbled, "The Great Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is being trying to find you but you is blocked. Now you is calling Dobby and Dobby be finding you."

Esme in shock asked, "What is that?"

Turning to those assembled in the room Dobby puffed out his chest and said, "Dobby is house elf."

Harry said, "Dobby I would like them to leave my house."

Squaring his shoulders Dobby said, "The Great Harry Potter Sir be saying you must go."

Emmett laughed saying, "And what, you're going to make us leave?"

As the words left Ememtt's mouth Dobby snapped his fingers. In an instant Dobby was standing on the back porch and the pack and coven were standing in the back yard. With a growl Jacob and Edward charged toward the house. Dobby waved his hand and they both went flying back into the trees. Dobby announced, "The Great Harry Potter Sir be saying that you not be in house." And with a pop he was gone.

* * *

At Hogwarts Hermione and Draco road the spiral stairs to the Headmaster's office, when they reached the top she knocked on the door. After hearing Professor Dumbledore call for them to enter, they rushed through the door.

Out of breath from running Hermione shouted, "Professor Harry has been attacked by Death Eaters."

Nodding Professor Dumbledore replied, "Yes Professor Snape was just about to explain what happened, why don't you both take a seat and join us."

They took seats next to Professor McGonagall as Severus addressed the four of them, "Ms. Granger is correct Mr. Potter has been attacked by Death Eaters."

Professor McGonagall asked, "How did they find him?"

Severus replied, "It would appear that Jameson found the information at the Ministry. He then gathered a group of low ranking Death Eaters and portkeyed them to Mr. Potter."

Draco asked, "Who is this Jameson, I have never heard of him."

Nodding Severus said, "He was a minor Death Eater, he had also been a Ravenclaw and graduated the year before you started here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore quietly asked, "Severus you said that he was. Does that mean something has happened to him?"

Turning to Dumbledore Severus answered, "Yes, the Dark Lord did not take it well that Jameson had Potter in his hands and let him get away. The Dark Lord killed him, and was not kind in doing so. Fortunately for us Jameson had not shared his information with his friends, so the Dark Lord does not know where Potter is."

With a sigh Dumbledore said, "I will have Kingsley and Arthur find anything on Harry at the Ministry and hide it." Then turning to Hermione he asked, "Is Harry alright?"

Nodding Hermione answered, "Yes."

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Thank Merlin for that."

Severus interrupted saying, "Do not thank Merlin too quickly." Seeing that he had their attention he went on. "The Dark Lord does not know where Potter is. But he does know that magical creatures came to his defense."

Minerva turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you know anything about these creatures?"

Hermione answered, "There is a coven of Vampires that Harry has become friends with. And the neighboring Indian Reservation has a type of Werewolf. I assume that is what the Professor is talking about."

With a sharp nod Severus said, "Indeed, and the Dark Lord has taken their presence as a sign that Potter is gathering allies. In response he is recruiting, dark creatures and dark wizards from around the world. When the battle comes it will be on a mammoth scale."

"How mammoth?" Minerva asked.

Before her question could be answered a black falcon flew through the window and deposited a letter on Dumbledore's desk.

Picking up the letter Dumbledore read if before saying, "It is from the German Ministry of Magic. Voldemort has breached Nuremburg prison."

Minerva whispered, "Gellert Grindelwald."

Nodding Dumbledore said, "It is not clear what Voldemort wanted but he must not have liked the answer. Gellert Grindelwald is dead."

Severus quickly ushered the students out of the room.

When the door clicked shut Minerva moved to stand next to Dumbledore and placed a hand on his shoulder as he asked, "Albus."

Not looking way from what only he could see he said, "He wanted to make the wizarding world a safer and better place once. Sacrifices had to be made for the _'greater good'_. But as often is the case, his mistakes led down a slippery slope. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, in the end he did horrific things the likes of which the world has rarely seen. And I was called upon to defeat him."

Minerva added, "But."

As the tears rolled down his face Professor **, **Hogwarts Headmaster, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot whispered. "But, I never stopped loving the man that he had been."

* * *

It had been three days since the pack and coven had been expelled from his house. Harry was feeling much better and, despite acting like he didn't know, he knew Jacob and Edward were shadowing him. They were trying to figure out how to talk to him and work things out.

Pulling out of the garage in his Firebird, which ran like brand new, Harry headed towards La Push. He needed to get some things taken care of and a wand was first on his list. Roland Cloud Dancing was a wizard so he must know of a wand shop here in the area.

* * *

Jacob was following Harry as he made his way to Roland's house. After knocking on the door, Roland had let him into the house.

Inside the house Harry asked, "I assume that since you are a wizard you know where the nearest wizard shopping area is, and if there is a wand shop there?"

Nodding Roland answered, "They are both located in Seattle, I can give you directions if you like." At Harry's nod he asked, "May I ask what you intend to do about the bond? All the business about it growing weaker and fading way, which was all bull wasn't it?"

With s sigh Harry replied. "Yes, but they don't understand the bond and what it truly means."

Roland said, "Like the fact that they are not just your mates…but mates to each other also."

Laughing Harry answered, "Yes, and with the curse lifted or not do you want to tell a Werewolf that he is mated to a Vampire?"

Shaking his head Roland replied, "Not any more than you want to tell a Vampire that he's mated to a Werewolf. So what are you going to do?"

Shrugging his shoulders Harry said, "There isn't anything I can do till they figure it out. Both of them are too stubborn to believe it if someone told them. They will have to figure it out on their own. Then we will see if we can work things out."

Roland asked, "So you will forgive them?"

Harry answered, "That will depend on how honest they are about it." Then with a shy smile he said, "They really are good guys, they just have to learn a better way of dealing with things than running away."

* * *

Jacob in wolf form followed Harry as he left La Push. When he reached the border he found Edward waiting in his Volvo.

As he neared the car Edward rolled down the window and threw some clothes out saying, "These should come close to fitting, they're Emmett's. Alice had a vision that Harry is going to Seattle, you'll never be able to keep up."

Phasing and getting dressed Jacob jumped into the car as Edward sped away.

As they followed Harry down the interstate to Seattle Jacob asked the question that had been bothering him. "I know that you are using Alice's vision to follow Harry and make sure he is safe. But why did you come and get me? You could have gone on your own."

Shrugging Edward said, "We are both his mates and doing the same thing till we can work things out with him…I just figured it would make things easier if we work together."

A/N: I am sorry to njferrell if you don't like this story, but yes it is a 3-way. I hope you all enjoy the story. Let me know what you think.

Next Chapter: A Learning Experience


	8. Chapter 8: A Learning Experience

**Chapter 8— A Learning Experience**

Jacob and Edward followed Harry as he entered a café that most people did not seem to notice. As they passed through the café Jacob whispered, "This must be the entrance to their magical shopping area." At Edward's questioning look he explained, "Roland says that they have a 'notice-me-not' charm that keeps regular humans from seeing the place that opens into the magical world."

Edward asked, "Then how do we see it? We aren't wizards."

Shrugging Jacob answered, "We must have enough magic to allow us to see it. After all what is a vampire if not magic? And I think magic is behind the transition to our wolf form."

Nodding Edward answered, "That makes sense."

Harry made his way through the alley behind the café. It was not unlike Diagon Alley, only there were more stores and they sold what looked like muggle technology. Hearing a crackling behind him he could not help but laugh to himself as Edward and Jacob's cell phones were fried by the magic in the area. He thought to himself, _'Well that is what they get for following me.'_

Finally Harry reached the shop that he had been looking for. Looking up he read the sign. 'Olson's Fine Wands…est. 1620'.

When he entered the shop Harry was surprised at what he found. Instead of the massive shelves jammed haphazardly with wands that he had seen in Ollivander's dingy shop, he found a clean show room, lined with display cases. The shop looked more like an upscale muggle jewelry store than a wand shop.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts as a man, whom he guessed was the proprietor, entered from the back of the shop. Where Mr. Ollivander was rumpled and in disarray, this man was just the opposite. The elderly wizard before him had his white hair pulled back in a neat pony tail. His white shirt was clean and starched and his pants, vest and tie were very stylish.

The man introduced himself. "Good afternoon, I am Mr. Olson. Is there something that I can help you with young man?"

Smiling Harry answered, "Yes sir, I need a wand."

Scrutinizing the young man before him Mr. Olson said, "You seem a little old for a first wand. Did something happen to yours?"

Nodding sadly Harry said, "It was broken."

With a sigh Mr. Olson replied, "I see. Can you tell me your name?"

Looking nervous Harry answered, "Harry Potter."

Shocked Mr. Olson asked, "Are you really?" At Harry's shy nod Mr. Olson pointed to a stool in front of one of the display cases. "Please have a seat Mr. Potter and tell me what happened to your wand?" Noticing Harry's hesitance Mr. Olson said, "Please understand Mr. Potter that selling a replacement wand is quite out of the ordinary. I must be assured that your wand was not snapped as punishment for a crime. Although I must admit that I have seen no bulletins with your name on it. Still one cannot be too careful. I would like to also assure you that whatever you say will be kept in the strictest of confidence. A Wandmaker's silence is equal to that of Healer/Patient confidentiality."

Harry nodded and took the offered seat. He then told his tale. Of how Minister Fudge had discovered Voldemort and, believing that the possession was a sign of their connection, in an effort to prevent him from accessing Harry's magic placed the binding collar on him. Then finally he said that his mates had opened the collar just two days prior.

When Harry had finished Mr. Olson said, "The story that you tell is amazing. There has been nothing about it in the news. As a matter of fact the papers say that you have withdrawn to mourn the loss of your godfather."

Harry replied, "What do you expect them to say? There are many people in England that believe I am the one to defeat Voldemort. There is even a prophecy that said I am the one to destroy the Dark Lord. What do you think the public would say if they found out that my magic was bound?"

Rubbing his chin Mr. Olson answered, "There would be mass panic. And if they found out that the Minister bound your magic and you could not save them, why, there is no telling what they would do. At the very least the government could fall."

Nodding Harry said, "Exactly…No one could remove the collar and going after the Minister for what he did would only cause panic in the streets. Not to mention putting me in more danger."

Curious Mr. Olson asked, "Why would it put you in more danger?"

With a sigh Harry answered, "Voldemort has been after me since I was fifteen months old. What do you think he would do if he found out that I could not access my magic? That I could not defend myself. Me, the only person that he thinks might be able to kill him. But there is a chance that I could get my magic back. What do you think he would do?"

Nodding Mr. Olson said, "I see your point he would use everything and everyone he had to get to you, especially while you could not defend yourself."

Harry said, "And that is why I am here. I need a new wand. There has already been an attack on me a few days ago. I need to be ready when they come back."

Mr. Olson smiled saying, "Very well shall we start selecting the components for your wand?" This confused Harry and that must have shown on his face and Mr. Olson said, "Let me guess, you thought that I would have stacks and stacks of wands. And you thought that we would go through them till we found one that works." At Harry's nod Mr. Olson laughed. "That would be a lot more work. I would have to make thousands of wands and hope that one was acceptable. This way the wand is the best possible fit…Think of it like a suite. You can buy one off the rack and it will work, but it will never fit you as well as a custom tailored one. I will make you a wand that fits your magic perfectly, instead of one that is just acceptable."

Harry agreed and Mr. Olson led him to the display counter on the far left of the store. There Mr. Olson pulled out a tray of wooden blanks in various lengths and types of wood.

Laying the tray on the counter Mr. Olson said, "I would like you to close your eyes and move your hand over the wooden blanks. Then tell me which one your magic reacts the strongest to."

Harry closed his eyes and did as Mr. Olson told him. Moving his hand over the woods several times he finally picked one up and handed it to Mr. Olson saying, "This one seems to call to me, it makes my magic tingle."

Nodding as he took the wood Mr. Olson said, "That is the reaction that we are looking for. Interesting choice in wood I must say, Birch wood signified by the White Stag. It represents rebirth, patience, organization, leadership skills, diligence, loyalty and calming of emotions. A very fire-oriented wood, the energy is very cleansing and purifying, burning away that which is not desired. It allows one to create, to exert their willpower and achieve positive results. For this reason, it is an excellent tool for magic involving wealth, luck and goals. It can help others release their baggage, and see beyond that which is right in front of them."

Harry gasped as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Seeing Harry's reaction Mr. Olson asked, "Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

Nodding Harry answered as he wiped his cheek. "Yes, it is signified by the White Stag you say?"

Mr. Olson replied, "Yes, is that significant to you?"

Harry answered, "My Patronus is in the form of a large White Stag…It was my father's Animagus form."

Shocked Mr. Olson said, "It seems that this wood not only fits your magic but is blessed by your father."

Then moving to the next case Mr. Olson took a tray of jars out and sat it on the counter saying, "Now we need to select the oil that the wand will be treated with. Before you say anything I know that in England everyone uses the same oil. But there are many oils that can be used and they contribute different properties to the wand. If you would please do the same as you did with the wood."

Nodding Harry closed his eyes and moved his hand over the jars as he did with the wood. Opening his eyes he placed his finger on a jar and said, "This one."

Mr. Olson's eyes widened as he examined the jar. In a whispered voice he said, "Lilly oil…Wasn't that your mother's name?" At Harry's shocked nod he informed him. "Lilly oil has healing properties; it would seem that this wand will be blessed by more than just your father."

Harry wiped away fresh tears as he nodded. Mr. Olson then led him to the next case. He placed trays on the next two counters and said, "Now you must select the core for your wand."

Harry repeated what he had done before, only this time it took several passes of his hand before he said, "Is it possible that there can be two core elements?"

Mr. Olson nodded saying, "It is unusual but it can happen…Why?"

Harry pointed to two jars saying, "These seem to call to me but they don't feel right."

Picking up the jars Mr. Olson explained, "It is possible that the elements don't feel right because they are not combined."

Shrugging Harry said, "I guess that is it. They feel like the right thing, but as if something is wrong with them."

Reading the jars Mr. Olson said, "Werewolf hair and Vampire venom…That is an unusual combination and they may be difficult to combine."

Then taking Harry to the last case he pulled out a tray of gems and placed it on the counter. "Now Mr. Potter we are almost done. These gems help to channel magic and more powerful wizards can use them. Shall we see if your magic responds to any of them? I must caution you that they do not call to everyone and do not be alarmed if they don't. Or in your case it would seem don't be alarmed if more than one calls to you."

Harry repeated what he had done at the other display cases. When he finished he pointed to three stones.

Mr. Olson picked them up as he identified them. "First we have Topaz. During the Middle Ages topaz was thought to heal both physical and mental disorders and prevent death. The Greeks believed it had power to increase strength and to make its wearer invisible while the Romans believed it had power to improve eyesight. The Egyptians wore it as an amulet to protect them from injury. Then next we have Onyx, thought to increase regeneration, happiness, intuition and instincts. It also helps change bad habits. And lastly we have Peridot. This stone brings the wearer good luck, peace and success. Its powers include health, protection and sleep. The advantages of Peridot are to attract love and calm anger while also soothing nerves and dispelling negative emotions. It will increase confidence, assertiveness and patience."

Harry said nothing but as he looked at the stones he thought, _'The topaz is the color of Edward's eyes, the onyx matched Jacob's and the peridot matches mine.'_

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts when Mr. Olson clapped his hands together saying, "Well this should be interesting. Your new wand should be quite the challenge. But I am looking forward to it. Now you come back in two days and it should be ready."

Mr. Olson then walked Harry to the door of his shop. Following Harry outside and stood in front of his shop waving as Harry walked away. Once Harry had gotten far enough away, Mr. Olson spun around with his wand drawn and said, "You can come out of the shadows now."

When Jacob and Edward stepped in to the light, Mr. Olson continued, "Now, I would like to know who you are and why you are following my customer. Or, I shall summon the Aurors and you can answer their questions."

Jacob asked, "How did you know that we were here?"

Mr. Olson replied, "I have proximity alerts in the wards around my shop. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

Edward answered, "My name is Edward Cullen." And pointing to Jacob he said, "And this is Jacob Black."

Jacob added, "We are Harry's mates."

At this Mr. Olson said, "Quickly inside…No talk of that out here."

Edward and Jacob entered the shop with Mr. Olson following behind them. Once they had entered the shop Edward asked, "Why not speak about being his mates?"

Mr. Olson questioned, "Do you know who Mr. Potter is?"

Jacob answered, "We have heard some of the stories."

Nodding Mr. Olson said, "He is wanted by a very powerful dark wizard. If they find out that you are his mates you will both be in danger. They would try to take you to get to him. If not kill you outright."

Looking them both over carefully Mr. Olson gestured at Edward with his wand and asked, "You are a vampire are you not?"

Before Edward could answer Jacob stepped in front of him saying, "I know that your kind does not care for vampires, but Edward is not dangerous."

Smiling Mr. Olson replied, "I do not have the same opinions that many do about vampires I assure you. Why I have even heard that there is a coven, not far from here, that does not feed on humans."

Edward said, "We consider ourselves more of a family than a coven."

Jacob nodded saying, "That's true and they don't feed on humans they feed on animals."

Shaking his head Mr. Olson said, "That is simply amazing." Then he asked Jacob, "You are not a wizard but you entered the alley, so you must be magical. May I ask what you are…I assure you that there is a reason behind my question."

Jacob cautiously answered, "I am a werewolf."

Mr. Olson put his wand away and clapped his hands together saying, "That is just as I suspected. You see Mr. Potter's magic called to two items as core elements to his new wand. They were vampire venom and werewolf hair. But he said that while they called to him they did not feel right. I think that is because they are not from the right vampire and werewolf."

Edward asked, "Are you saying that ours would be better for him?"

Mr. Olson nodded and replied, "Yes, I think that is what was off. They are the right thing but not from the right source. Would you be willing to contribute hair and venom for Mr. Potter?"

Jacob answered, "Well I am not sure that I am comfortable with doing that without talking to someone first."

Mr. Olson interrupted, "I understand and you are right, giving something so personal can be dangerous." Then standing straight and drawing his wand Mr. Olson said, "I Charles Olson swear a wizard's oath on my magic that any hair or venom given by you will be used only for the creation of the wand of Mr. Harry Potter and any remainder shall be destroyed."

They both watched as Mr. Olson's wand gave a gold spark.

Jacob turned to Edward and asked, "What do you think? It's for Harry, but I am just not sure."

Edward answered, "Carlisle's books on wizards say that a wizard's oath, which is what he just gave, is binding. He would risk harming himself if he broke it."

Nodding Jacob said to Mr. Olson, "Alright we will do it. But I need somewhere to change."

"To change?" Mr. Olson questioned.

With a shy look Jacob answered, "Yeah the clothes don't change with me, so I will need to take them off."

Nodding Mr. Olson locked the door as Edward pulled the blinds. They then both stood facing the wall to give Jacob some privacy.

Once he had stripped and transformed Jacob move forward and nudged Edward's hand with his muzzle. When they turned around there was a giant russet colored wolf standing where Jacob had been.

As Mr. Olson moved to pull a few hairs, Edward bent down petting Jacob and said, "I have not seen you in this form." And then in a whisper he said, "You are beautiful."

Jacob batted at his hand with his head. Edward chuckled saying, "Beautiful is not a masculine enough words for you I take it. But anything else would not do you justice."

After Mr. Olson had procured the six hairs, he and Edward again faced the wall as Jacob changed back. After he was dressed Jacob said, "You can turn around now."

Mr. Olson went and got a small jar and gave it to Edward saying, "You can put the venom in here."

Edward looked down and suddenly he was not a fierce vampire but an embarrassed teen.

Shocked Jacob asked, "Edward are you alright?"

Not looking up Edward said, "I cannot just make venom. There are only two ways for it to happen. I either have to want to bit someone, which I am not drawn to do to either of you…or."

"Or what?" Jacob asked.

Edward replied, "Or lust can be used to produce venom."

Smiling Jacob told Mr. Olson, "Can you give us a moment?" After Mr. Olson bowed and headed to the back of the shop, Jacob stood behind Edward and placed his hands on his shoulders and said, "Close your eyes." At Edward's incredulous look Jacob continued, "Trust me." Edward closed his eyes and Jacob leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Now I want you to imagine that Harry is lying beneath you. He is naked and you are running your hands over his body. His legs are wrapped around your waist. He throws his head back and his back arches as he moans when you enter him."

Edward at that point opened his eyes, held up his hand to stop Jacob and spit his venom into the cup.

When he had recovered Edward said, "I think you have given that an alarming amount of thought."

Jacob shrugged and mumbled, "Among other things."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

Laughing Jacob answered, "Unlike you I am not three hundred years old, I am a normal hormonal teenager."

Mr. Olson having gotten what he needed wished them a good day and sent them on their way.

Walking back up the alley to the exit Edward mumbled, "I'm not you know."

Jacob asked, "Not what?"

Edward answered, "Three hundred years old. Actually I am only 104, or I will be on the twentieth."

Jacob questioned, "Is that your birthday?"

Edward replied, "Yes, and just so you know I was seventeen when I was turned."

Laughing Jacob said, "So that makes you a hormonal teenager for eternity."

Whatever Edward was going to say in reply was cut off when a shopkeeper stepped in front of them saying, "Mr. Potter has purchased these for you gentlemen." He then handed each of them a brand new cell phone. "They are charmed so that all you have to do is touch your old cell to them and everything transfers. But, these are protected against magic. We use some of the military's technology for protection against E.M.P. and it works quite well. Have a nice day." And with that he turned and walked back into his shop.

* * *

By the time that Edward and Jacob caught up to Harry he was already home and it was late in the day. They had only been there long enough to take up their position near the garage when Emmett appeared out of the woods. There was just something wrong about the picture of the giant muscled vampire carrying a picnic basket through the woods.

As Emmett got closer Edward asked, "What are you doing here?"

Laughing Emmett said, "Nice to see you to little bro."

Rolling his eyes Edward replied, "It's good to see you but what is that for?" As he pointed at the basket Emmett was carrying.

Shaking his head Emmett said, "You have a lot to learn little bro. You may not need to feed for days but he does." Emmett then handed the basket to Jacob. "Alice said that you have not eaten all day. So Esme, our mom, made this for you. It's a tuna casserole and it should still be warm."

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion as he asked Jacob, "You have not eaten today?" Jacob shook his head no as he sat down and pulled out the casserole and a fork. Edward said, "That is not acceptable you must eat."

Jacob dug in and took his first bite and moaned in pleasure. Edward stepped away pulling out his cell phone.

Emmett laughed and asked Jacob, "Do you want a plate?"

Jacob shook his head and replied, "No, I'm good. Please tell Mrs. Cullen that this is wonderful."

Edward at that moment walked up and said, "I'm glad you like it because she will be sending you meals three times a day while we are here."

Chocking Jacob said, "She doesn't have to do that I am a big boy, I can take care of myself."

Edward stubbornly replied, "I need to know that you are eating and taking care of yourself."

Emmett smirked at his little brother wondering if he even realized what he had just said. Then he turned to Jacob laughing and said, "Really, it is no big deal. Esme will be so pleased to have an excuse to use the kitchen."

Edward watched fascinated as Jacob tore through the casserole and finally asked, "Do you eat like that all the time or is it because you were starving yourself?"

Rolling his eyes Jacob answered, "I was hardly starving myself. And yeah I eat a lot. The wolf consumes a lot of energy and food provides that energy."

Deciding to change the subject Emmett asked, "So how are things going with your human…or I guess I should say wizard?"

Edward answered, "I think he is getting less mad at us."

Jacob nodded saying, "Yeah, he bought us new cell phones when the magic in the alley in Seattle destroyed ours."

Edward finished, "Given time he will accept us."

Nodding Emmett said, "Accepting you as mates is good. But don't think that it's a magic bullet. At some point you are going to have to talk about why you two left him." Then looking at Edward he said sternly, "And I suggest you be brutally honest even to the point of making yourself vulnerable. No relationship can be built on half truths."

Seeing that Jacob had finished eating Emmett gathered up the stuff he had brought then said, "And I have a feeling that what Mr. Cloud Dancing said is not even half of what Harry has been through. If that is true you two are going to have to show him that when something happens your answer is not going to be to run and hide. Besides needing to love and care for your mate you will need to protect them. That means no matter what happens you will stand by his side. If either of you can't do that I suggest you let this go now." Having said his piece, Emmett turned and headed back into the woods leading home.

* * *

Emmett was a few hundred feet into the woods when he heard, "That was very good advice." Spinning around Emmett saw Harry appear out of thin air and then fold a cloak over his arm.

Smiling Emmett said, "That's a pretty good trick."

Harry shrugged answering, "Wait till I get my new wand."

Nodding Emmett questioned, "You liked the advice I gave them? Would you let me give you a little?" When Harry nodded Emmett said, "They both screwed up and they know it. But I like Jacob and Edward is my little brother. Don't keep them away to long; I don't want either of them hurt."

With a sigh Harry replied, "Neither do I, but you are right we have issues to work out. That is enough for me to deal with. I don't want to be the one standing between two of the most stubborn men on the planet, trying to explain that they are not just my mates."

Laughing Emmett said, "Yeah they are stubborn. But I think they are figuring out that they are mates to each other as well. I think Jacob may have figured it out and Edward is already saying need when it comes to Jacob. It will just take him a little while to figure out what those needs mean." Pausing and turning very serious Emmett went on. "It's not Edward's fault you know. He led a sheltered life as a human and really didn't have a lot of experience dealing with relationships. I don't think he has ever dated in human or vampire life. It takes him a long time to work things out. He is brilliant my little brother, but not the best when dealing with people. Since he was turned I think that he has distanced himself from people to protect them." Shrugging Emmett turned to leave. After a few steps, without turning around he said, "Give them a chance; I think that you can all end up having the happiness you have all been looking for. And just so you know, I think the three of you may be the most stubborn men on earth."

AN: I hope you enjoyed it…Please Review.

Next Chapter—Learning More


	9. Chapter 9: Learning More

**Chapter 9—Learning More**

Night was drawing in around them as Jacob stood saying, "I have to go, and I have patrol tonight."

Confused Edward asked, "You're leaving, what about Harry?"

Jacob smiled and answered, "I have a responsibility to my people. I think Harry, of all people, will understand that." Jacob turned to leave and after a few steps stopped and said, "And I trust you Edward, to protect our mate."

* * *

It was just after dawn the next morning when Jacob returned. He was freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes.

As he took a seat next to Edward, Jacob smiled and said, "Good morning."

Edward nodded and replied, "Good morning, did you have any trouble last night?"

An early morning breeze blew past Jacob to Edward. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in Jacob's scent.

Self-conscious, Jacob sniffed himself and asked, "Do I smell or something…I took a shower this morning."

Edward shook his head and said, "Before the curse was lifted, you and the other werewolves smelled very strongly of wet dog."

"That's attractive," Jacob mumbled.

Smirking Edward told him, "But now you all have distinct scents."

Rubbing his hands on his face Jacob said, "This has to be the strangest question I have ever asked. But, what do I smell like?"

Tilting his head to the side in thought Edward answered, "You smell like pine needles and the forest fresh after a rain."

Jacob questioned, "And that's good right?"

Chuckling Edward said, "I find the smell quite pleasing."

Jacob blushed, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Rosalie came out of the forest carrying the basket that Emmett had been carrying last night.

Reaching Jacob, Rosalie handed him the basket saying, "Esme didn't know what you liked so she hoped these are alright."

Jacob opened the basket and pulled out another casserole dish and a fork. This one was filled with warm fluffy omelets that had bacon, ham, sausage, mushrooms, bell peppers and tomatoes in them. Smiling Jacob said, "These look awesome….Please thank her."

As Jacob dug into his breakfast Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "She didn't bother with a plate this time." Then turning to Edward she handed him a gym bag saying, "I brought you fresh clothes."

Edward thanked her and took the bag, then headed around the garage to change.

After Edward was out of sight Jacob asked, "I can see you have a problem with werewolves. I would like to not have issues with Edward's family. It will only make things awkward."

Rosalie looked at Jacob before she answered, "I don't care for werewolves. And that is being as polite as I can be. Having said that, while Edward is older that I am, physically he is younger. He is our little brother. People believe I am a cold bitch…and I am, but I love my family. You are a part of what will make him happy and for that there is nothing I would not accept, overlook or tolerate. But if you ever intentionally hurt him…you will answer to me…first."

Jacob swallowed thickly at the blatant threat. Edward came around the corner and handed the bag back to Rosalie, thanking her again for the clean clothes. When Jacob had finished eating Rosalie took the basket and left.

Edward decided to ask the question that he had been curious about. "Before your friend said that we smelled of death. What did that mean?"

Jacob answered, "You know that when someone dies there is a sickly sweet smell in the air?" At Edward's nod he said, "Imagine that twenty times stronger."

Wrinkling his nose Edward said, "That could not have been pleasant."

Shaking his head Jacob replied, "No it wasn't."

Edward asked, "Do we still smell that way to you?"

Jacob answered, "No you each have different scents now."

Embarrassed Edward looked at his hands as he asked, "What do I smell like?"

Smiling at Edward's shyness Jacob answered, "You still smell sweet. But you smell like liquorish and peppermint."

Still not looking up Edward questioned, "Do you mind that?"

Chuckling Jacob answered, "I find the smell quite pleasing."

* * *

That evening it was Emmett again that brought Jacob dinner. After Jacob had eaten, Emmett packed up the basket getting ready to leave.

Emmett looked at Edward and said, "I am going hunting tonight. You should come, you need to feed."

Edward thought for a minute and then asked Jacob, "Do you have patrol tonight?" When Jacob shook his head no Edward stood saying, "Then I will go hunt with Emmett, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jacob asked, "Just like that you're comfortable with leaving me to watch Harry?"

Edward smirked and said, "I too trust you to protect our mate."

Edward then turned and walked into the woods with Emmett.

* * *

It was shortly after midnight when Edward returned. Jacob was sitting on the ground leaning against the garage. When Jacob noticed Edward he sat up straighter. Edward's brow furrowed in thought as he approached. Before Jacob spotted him he had seen Jacob's head nod a couple of times. It then occurred to Edward that Jacob needed to sleep. Humans slept several hours a day. But, Jacob had been on patrol last night and tonight he was here. This was not good.

When Edward reached Jacob he said, "You need to sleep."

Jacob sighed and said, "Well I'm not going home. I only left last night because I have a responsibility to my people. After that my responsibility is to my…is to be here."

Edward replied, "Then you can sleep here. It is important that you sleep."

Jacob laughed answering, "Thanks for the concern but it's not like I can just sleep on the ground."

Edward's brow again furrowed in thought as he looked around before saying, "There is a glider on the front porch; you could lay down on that."

Jacob eventually gave up and they moved to the front porch.

Lying down on the glider Jacob had to scrunch up as he said, "It's not really long enough."

Chuckling, Edward replied, "It's better than the ground."

Jacob nodded then his body shivered.

Edward asked, "Are you cold?"

Jacob answered, "The breeze is coming off the ocean tonight that is always cooler."

Frowning Edward took off his jacket and laid it on Jacob saying, "Go to sleep, I will wake you if anything happens."

Jacob peeked at him as he asked, "You promise?"

With a smirk Edward answered, "I promise."

Sleep finally claimed Jacob. And Edward stood still as a statue as he watched Jacob sleep and listened for any sign of a threat to Harry.

* * *

It was nearly 11:00am the next morning when Harry reached Mr. Olson's shop. The bell on the door had signaled his entrance and a few moments later Mr. Olson emerged from the back of the shop.

Smiling Mr. Olson said, "Ah, Mr. Potter, here to pick up your new wand I presume."

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes, I am little nervous about it. Were the core elements difficult to combine? Did it come out alright?"

Mr. Olson replied, "Yes, everything came together just fine." Then moving to the center display case Mr. Olson reached under it and pulled out a wand box that he placed on the counter. He then explained, "You know that I had concerns about joining the core elements." At Harry's nod he continued, "Well in the end my concerns were for nothing. I placed the six werewolf hairs into the sample of vampire venom. And instead of the adverse reaction that I was expecting, the hairs absorbed every drop of the venom. It was as if the elements wanted to join together."

With that Mr. Olson opened the wand box, and there cuddled in purple velvet was Harry's new wand.

Smiling Mr. Olson said, "Well, go on give it a wave."

Harry gently picked up the wand and raised it into the air; it immediately shot out white sparks that looked like electric snowflakes.

Mr. Olson whispered, "Extraordinary."

"It feels very familiar," Harry whispered. Then turning away slightly Harry closed his eyes and allowed his magic to flow into the wand. This wand felt different than his holly wand had. As his magic moved into the wand, it was as if two arms were laid across his shoulders. The invisible arms felt familiar too. They felt like…

Harry's eyes shot open and he turned his wand on Mr. Olson.

Mr. Olson raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and said, "Please Mr. Potter, allow me to explain."

Harry growled, "That explanation had better include how you found them, how you got something so personal from them and what you did with the leftovers."

With a sigh Mr. Olson said, "They were following you as they are today. I have proximity alerts in the wards around the shop. After you left I confronted them about why they were following you. They confessed to being your mates. I immediately got them in the shop and off the street. I knew what Mr. Cullen was and suspected what Mr. Black was. I then gave them a wizard's oath that I would only use what they gave me for the creation of your wand, and that anything leftover would be destroyed."

Harry did not lower his wand as he asked, "And were the leftover items destroyed?"

Mr. Olson shook his head and replied, "As I told you there was nothing left over. Mr. Black's hair absorbed every drop of Mr. Cullen's venom." Seeing that Harry was not convinced Mr. Olson asked, "Would you like me to swear a wizard's oath to you that what I have said is true?"

At Harry's nod Mr. Olson carefully withdrew his wand and swore a wizard's oath. Satisfied Harry finally lowered his wand.

Putting his wand way Mr. Olson said, "Now if we can get back to your new wand?" Harry nodded and Mr. Olson continued. "Now if you would, let us see if you can turn it into a staff." At Harry's incredulous look Mr. Olson rolled his eyes saying, "I am sorry; I forget that you were raised in Europe. There is a spell that powerful wizards can use to enlarge their wand into a staff. Where a wand requires an incantation and certain movements, a staff does not. The staff bends magic to your will much like what is called accidental magic in children."

"Why have I never heard of this?" Harry questioned.

Mr. Olson asked, "What do you know of the Pilgrims who immigrated to America?"

Harry answered, "I know that they came here fleeing religious persecution."

Nodding Mr. Olson said, "That is true, but hidden among them were witches and wizards fleeing the restrictions the magical government was placing on them. You see the Ministry had decided that staff magic would no longer be taught. And those who immigrated did not want to lose their staff magic or deny that magic to their children."

Harry asked, "But why would the Ministry want to deny a form of magic to people?"

Smiling Mr. Olson replied, "A healthy and educated people are harder to govern. Let me put it to you this way. If you were trying to maintain control over people what better way than to insure that they are not taught the most powerful magic? And then to teach that magic to your best and most faithful…In the case of England I believe they are called 'Unspeakables'."

Harry questioned, "So, you are saying the Ministry teaches only the Unspeakables this magic in order to maintain control?" Mr. Olson nodded and Harry went on, "I have been told that Voldemort is recruiting dark wizards from around the world. They would have access to this magic. Is that right?"

Mr. Olson answered, "They would, if they were trained anywhere but Europe. The rest of the world does not teach the same as Europe."

"And how would wizard's who didn't learn this magic fare against them in a battle?" Harry asked.

"They would not stand a chance," Mr. Olson replied.

Harry was in shock. _'How could the Ministry be so short sighted?'_ Then he laughed at himself, _'When were they not short sighted?'_

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Mr. Olson asked, "Would you like to give it a try?" At Harry's nod he continued, "The incantation is Crescere Caduceus, it is Latin and means literally "to grow a staff". Now all you have to do is hold your wand upside-down and say the incantation in your mind. If the wizard is powerful enough, which I believe you are, then it should work. After all you possess what is the most powerful wand I have ever created, and possibly that I ever will."

Deciding not to think about the comments on his wand, Harry held his wand upside-down and thought _'__Crescere __Caduceus'._

Harry watched in wonder as his wand began to enlarge. Soon it had grown proportionately in width and now stood six and half feet tall. The channeling gems that had been inlaid in the handle had moved and clustered at the top of his new staff.

Mr. Olson laughed as he clapped his hands. "I knew it; I just knew you could do it. Oh my, what a magnificent staff. We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter." Then sobering he said, "Now you will need to be taught how to wield your staff. I presume that you have contact with a wizard or a witch here, as someone must have told you how to locate the Alley and about my shop."

Harry answered, "Yes, Roland Cloud Dancing has been helping me."

Clapping his hands together Mr. Olson said, "That is excellent. I went to school with Roland and he is a very capable wizard. And as a matter of fact Roland can also wield a staff. Yes, yes he will make an excellent teacher for you."

Harry replied, "I will speak to him as soon as I can."

Mr. Olson smiled saying, "This will work out just fine. Now, Mr. Potter to return your staff to a wand you must think the incantation Finite Incantatem. I must tell you that a wand binds itself to a wizard. Therefore your wand will only become a staff at your request and will only return to being a wand when you want."

Harry questioned, "So if someone cast Finite Incantatem on my staff it would have no effect?"

"That is correct," Mr. Olson replied.

Concentrating on his staff returning to its wand form Harry thought, _'Finite Incantatem'_. He then watched in amazement as his staff reverted back into his wand. Harry then slid it into his shirt sleeve and secured it in the holster on his forearm.

Mr. Olson then said, "Shall we settle up so that you can go speak to Roland about your training? Let's see it would usually be seventeen galleons for the wand, but since your mates provided the core material shall we say twelve galleons. Oh, and before I forget, since your birthday falls within the ninety day grace period there are no underage restriction charms on your wand."

As Harry handed over the money he asked, "But I have not taken my sixth year, won't that be a problem?"

Mr. Olson replied, "You can speak to Roland about that, it is not uncommon for someone to be homeschooled. That way you can make up what you have missed."

Harry finished up his transaction and left the shop. Once he was outside he stopped and turned to the shadows where he knew his mates were.

Clearing his throat Harry said, "You can come out now."

Jacob and Edward stepped into the light, once again caught following Harry. Looking at them very sternly Harry said, "That was very dangerous, giving something so personal to someone like that."

Edward stepped up moving slightly in front of Jacob and said, "It is my fault, he gave a wizard's oath that it would only be used for your wand and the rest destroyed."

Jacob pleaded over Edward's shoulder, "Please don't be mad at us."

Harry looked at Edward and asked, "Did you understand what a wizard's oath was?"

Edward nodded and answered, "Yes, I read about it in a book of Carlisle's."

Harry then looked at Jacob and said, "I am not mad at you, either of you. Just please be careful. There are many that would want to harm you. Not just because of what you are, but they would harm you because you are connected to me." Seeing the skeptical looks on their faces Harry went on. "With three hairs of yours Jacob I could turn myself into a clone of you…That you father could not tell from the real one. And yet you gave six hairs to a man you didn't know."

Jacob protested, "But he swore that he would destroy the extras."

Harry replied, "There were no extras, everything both of gave now resides within my wand."

Edward shyly asked, "May we see it?"

Harry pulled out his wand and held it in his palm for them to see. They moved their hands near it as they looked in awe at it. As their hands got close Harry's wand warmed in his palm. Smiling Harry put his wand away thinking, _'My magic and my wand recognize them as my soul mates'_.

Turning to leave Harry stopped and without looking back said, "Thank you, it means a lot that you would give something so personal."

* * *

While Jacob and the leech…the vampire were in Seattle following Harry, Billy Black rolled his way through the halls of Forks Hospital.

Finally finding what he was looking for as the lee…vampire doctor turned the corner.

Carlisle was surprised to see Billy Black at the hospital, but greeted him anyway. "Mr. Black it's nice to see you."

Billy replied, "Doctor Cullen I need to speak to you. Do you have time or do I need to make an appointment?"

Shocked Carlisle said, "No, no I have time; shall we go to my office?"

Nodding Billy followed the Doctor to his office. Once inside the office Carlisle closed the door and took a seat next to Billy.

Deciding to not beat around the bush Bill gruffly said, "I have been talking to Roland Cloud Dancing about this mate situation." Then eyeing the vampire doctor he continued, "He tells me that my Jacob and your…Edward are not just the wizard's mates. But that they are also mates. I believe that my son has imprinted on your…"

Carlisle picked up where Billy left off, "Son, Edward is my son in every way except blood. And we have come to the same conclusion. Alice cannot see their futures because of Jacob being a werewolf. But she can see them as all being a part of our family's future. My son Emmett has also suspected that they are both his brother's chosen."

Nodding Billy said, "With that being the case I think we need to revisit the treaty. It prevents your '_family'_ from entering our lands and us from entering yours. This would effectively separate the boys."

Carlisle interrupted saying, "I would prefer if we could avoid that."

With a sigh Billy said, "I never thought I would be doing this. But, understand Jacob is my only son and I want him to be happy. If that means sharing his life with a vampire and a wizard, then I want to make it as easy on him as possible."

Carlisle nodded saying, "Then we are in agreement. My son means the same to me. I will do what it takes to insure his happiness. Edward has waited nearly a century for this, and I would do anything for my children. What do you have in mind?"

Billy replied, "Good, we are in agreement. I have spoken to the elders and explained the situation. I am here on their behalf to negotiate a new treaty."

"What are your terms?" Carlisle asked.

Billy said, "That the Cullen's be allowed on our land and we be allowed on the Cullen's land. The Cullen's will maintain their promise to not turn anyone or drink from humans. We will maintain mutual silence about what the other is. With the new threat of the wizards we shall agree to mutual aid. If the Cullen's call for help, the pack will respond. In exchange if the pack calls for assistance the Cullen's will come."

Carlisle thought for a minute before he said, "I propose that the patrols your pack currently makes be extended to cover the town of Forks. And that the patrols consist of a werewolf and a vampire. That we extend the protection of our own and each other to the town, that we share the responsibility of defending the humans."

After a moment of thought Billy extended his hand saying, "I believe we have a new treaty."

Smiling Carlisle shook the offered hand.

* * *

That night it was Alice who brought dinner for Jacob, it was a large lasagna with Italian sausage in it.

Jacob was almost finished eating when Alice said, "I am so excited; I can't wait to take you and Harry shopping. Just think of all the wonderful clothes you'll have."

Jacob put down his fork and mumbled, "I really can't afford to spend a lot of money like that."

Alice waved him off as she gathered things to leave saying, "You will be an extended part of the family, and we'll take care of everything."

After Alice left Jacob was very quiet. Edward took his seat next to Jacob and asked, "Jacob are you alright?"

Jacob did not look up from his hands as he questioned, "Do you think Harry will be ashamed of me?"

Confused Edward asked, "Why would Harry be ashamed of you?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jacob answered, "We don't have a lot of money. I can't shower him with gifts like you and your family can. I don't want him to be embarrassed by me or to think I am a burden."

Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder as he said, "I don't think Harry places a great deal of value on things. Money comes with time and my family has had nearly a thousand years, cumulatively, to earn what we have. It will come in time Jacob, don't worry. I personally don't see how Harry could be embarrassed or ashamed of you." At this Jacob's head snapped up and he searched Edward's eyes to see if what he said was true. Edward continued, "You are a good man Jacob Black, and you have a good heart. Your life is filled with people who love you and whom you love in return. And that includes Harry. In my book that makes you richer than Midas."

Jacob could only see truth in Edward's eyes and hoarsely whispered, "Thank you."

When they moved to the front porch for Jacob to sleep they were surprised. The glider that he had used the night before had been enlarged. Where it used to have three seats it now had four, and draped over the end was a thick fluffy blanket.

Jacob said, "Now it is long enough you can sit down, instead of standing like a statue all night."

"I don't really need to sit," Edward protested.

Jacob replied, "It would make me feel less self-conscious."

In the end Jacob won and Edward sat at the end of the glider. For Jacob to fit and still be comfortable he ended up laying his head on Edward's thigh.

Jacob asked, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all," Edward replied.

As Edward rocked the glider back and forth, Jacob's eyes drifted shut. Edward did not realize that his fingers were moving though Jacob's hair, till Jacob moaned in pleasure. Edward froze in place.

Jacob sighed and said, "You don't have to stop."

Edward asked, "You don't mind?"

Jacob replied, "No it feels good."

With a shy smile Edward began running his fingers through Jacob's hair again, thinking, _'I really like his hair. It is a beautiful black that in the right light looks blue. His hair looks like threads of black silk. But, when you touch it, it's thick and course. Just like my Jacob, beautiful yet tough.'_ Edward's hand froze and his body went rigid. _'When did he become MY Jacob? But that is not right Harry is my chosen. But Jacob imprinted on Harry. And we are his soul mates, destined to be together for eternity. Destined to be together…but…oh my God…they're both mine. They are both my chosen!'_

With a sigh Jacob opened his eyes and said, "I guess you have figured it out."

In shock Edward asked, "You knew?"

Jacob answered, "Sure, sure I knew."

"Since when?" Edward questioned.

Jacob replied, "Since the collar, I knew that I had imprinted on Harry. Then to find out that he was your chosen. Then when it took both of us to open it I realized that we were not just his mates. That was when I realized that I had imprinted on you as well."

Edward mumbled, "But why didn't you say anything?"

Jacob answered, "I wanted a chance to get to know you, Edward, not the vampire I had been taught all my life to hate."

Thinking out loud Edward questioned, "So all of that stuff about the bond fading, do you think that was true?" Jacob shook his head and Edward asked, "Then why would Harry say that?"

Sitting up Jacob said, "I think Harry believes that we have enough issues to work out without the whole vampire and werewolf thing. I mean what would you have done if I told I was your chosen?"

Edward whispered, "I would not have believed you."

Jacob laughed, "Exactly, I think he let us work this out. Then he doesn't have to be the one to convince us." Jacob paused for a long moment before he asked, "Are you okay with this? Are you okay with my imprinting on you?"

Smiling Edward answered, "I am very honored that you have imprinted on me. I just hope that you can accept being my chosen."

Jacob released a breath that he did not realize he was holding before saying, "That only leaves for us to work out our issues with Harry then. What will you say to him?"

Looking around and laughing Edward answered, "Well, since Harry has a way of hearing what we talk about I think I will wait till he is in front of us to answer that."

Whatever Jacob was going to say in response was cut off when Harry screamed out, "CEDRIC NO!"

Startled they both got to their feet as Edward said, "I think he is dreaming."

Jacob was again cut off as Harry screamed, "SIRIUS!" By the time they made it to the door Harry cried out, "JACOB NO!"

That answered any questions about going inside. Edward grabbed the door knob and crushed it like paper.

By the time they reached his bedroom Harry sat straight up in bed and shouted, "EDWARD!"

They were instantly as his side. One on each side of him shushing him and running their fingers through his hair.

Jacob whispered, "Shush, it's all right…it's just a dream."

Edward reassured him saying, "It's alright…we're here…everything is alright."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he grabbed their arms pulling them closer as he buried his face in the seam between their shoulders.

When Harry had calmed down Jacob said, "You should go back to sleep. Everything is fine."

Harry whispered, "Don't leave me."

Smiling Edward ran his fingers through Harry's hair saying, "We are right here, and we are not going anywhere."

Edward laid Harry back down as Jacob kicked off his shoes.

Harry whispered, "You promise?"

Jacob answered, "We are not going anywhere." Then looking at Edward he said, "We promise."

Nodding Edward pulled the blanket up on his mates and said, "We promise."

Harry said, "The dream…"

Edward cut him off saying, "You can tell us about it tomorrow, tonight you need to sleep." Then leaning down and kissing the top of Harry's head he said, "I will watch over you." Edward then locked eyes with Jacob saying, "I will watch over you both." He then leaned down and kissed the top of Jacob's head.

Jacob spooned up behind Harry, who had a death grip on Edward's shirt and Jacob's arm.

Edward leaned back against the headboard and watched as sleep claimed his mates. Then smiling to himself he thought, _'My mates'_.

A/N: I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know. Over the Thanksgiving Holiday I received a review on my first story that said "it was the worst story ever". I hope that I have improved and you are enjoying the story.

Next Chapter—We Need to Talk


	10. Chapter 10: We Need to Talk

**Chapter 10—We Need to Talk**

Harry woke the next morning. There was heat radiating behind him. Turning he looked over his shoulder and saw that he was correct. The arm draped over his waist did in fact belong to Jacob. It had not been a dream; his mates had come to him and comforted him after his nightmare. Harry smiled; they had promised they wouldn't leave him.

Harry then looked around the room and his heart sank. Edward was not to be seen. It seemed that Edward had not kept him promise…again. Harry let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Edward was in Harry's kitchen unpacking the breakfast that Esme had sent over. He had called last night, well really early this morning, to ask her to send extra for Harry. But, it seems that Alice had finally had a vision of Harry and knew that he was speaking to them again. So Esme had already started making extra for him. Smiling Edward added plates to the table for his mates. God, he loved that word.

Emmett walked in after having standing in the doorway watching his brother. With his own smile Emmett said, "Well the front door is fixed. Try to be a little more careful next time."

Edward ducked his head in embarrassment and answered, "It was an emergency we had to get to him."

Stepping forward Emmett ruffled Edward's hair saying, "I'm only giving you a hard time Little Bro. I'm just so glad to see you smile. I was beginning to fear that I would never see that smile on you again."

Both vampires paused as they heard a heavy sigh from upstairs.

Patting Edward on the back Emmett said, "Well, I'll leave you to deal with your Wizard and your Wolf." He then turned to leave. As Emmett reached the door he turned around and said, "Just remember Edward a good relationship has to be built on truth and trust. Be honest with them even if it makes you vulnerable. If you're not truthful with them then how will they learn that they can trust you? Your mates are the ones that you can share anything with." Having said his peace Emmett left closing the door softly behind him.

Edward was still smiling as he made his way up stairs. When he entered the bedroom Harry's eyes popped open.

Harry whispered, "You didn't leave."

Edward's brow furrowed in thought as he asked, "Why would I leave? I promised you I would stay."

"Good morning," was heard in the drowsy voice of Jacob as he sat up behind Harry.

Harry looked down at the bed as he quietly said, "I didn't see you when I woke up…and I thought you had changed your mind."

Edward knelt in front of Harry and replied, "I will never leave. I will never give up this second chance."

Jacob cleared his throat saying, "I know that we all have a lot of talking to do, and that we need to work things out. I am also aware that Edward and I have some explaining to do. But I suggest a bathroom break and then figuring something out for breakfast, and in that order."

Edward chuckled as Harry and Jacob got out of bed heading towards the bathrooms. Then Edward informed them, "Esme sent breakfast that's why I was down stairs, it's all set out in the kitchen." Then Edward looked down shyly as he added, "And while Emmett was here he fixed the front door."

Harry stopped in mid step and asked, "What was wrong with the front door?"

It was Jacob who answered, "Edward had to get us into the house. You were calling out our names."

Harry whispered, "The nightmare…I dreamt about…"

Edward patted Harry on the shoulder saying, "I think that is a topic that can wait till after breakfast too." Edward then gently nudged Harry towards the bathroom as Jacob went to use the hall bathroom.

After visiting the bathrooms Harry and Jacob joined Edward in the kitchen. He sat and watched as they ate their breakfast. This consisted of ham, eggs over easy and bisques with sausage gravy. During the meal they made small talk. What was their favorite color? Harry's was green, Edward's was blue and Jacob's was red. What was their favorite food? Harry loved Treacle Tart; Jacob liked a steak thick and rare, while Edward as a human loved Hungarian Goulash now he was partial to mountain lion. When was their birthday? Harry was born July 31, 1988. Jacob was born July 21, 1989.

Edward looked down as he said, "I was born June 20th in the year 1901."

Jacob said, "That would make you…"

"104 in a couple of weeks, but I was seventeen when I was turned."

As they began cleaning up and washing dishes Harry asked, "Do you know who…"

Edward supplied, "Turned me?" Harry nodded and Edward answered, "Carlisle, for my vampire life I guess you could say he is my father in every way."

As he washed dishes Jacob asked, "Why did he turn you?"

Edward went on to explain the Spanish Influenza pandemic of 1918. That Carlisle had been his and his parents' doctor. That his human mother had begged Carlisle to save him; in the end Carlisle had been lonely and decided to save Edward the only way he could. He turned him.

When everything was cleaned and put away the three of them sat down at the table.

Jacob decided to start the conversation by asking, "Harry, are you comfortable telling us about your dream last night?"

"Nightmare," Harry said. At the questioning looks from his mates he went on saying, "It was a nightmare, I have it often but last night it changed."

Edward questioned, "But we have not heard you before."

Harry looked sheepish as he replied, "I usually put up silencing charms. I started doing it in school so my dorm mates could sleep. I have done it so long I don't even need a wand to do it. But, I forgot last night."

Jacob asked, "Can you tell us about it? And you said that it changed, how?"

Harry told them about his friend Cedric and his death and about losing his godfather when he fell through the veil. Then Harry took a deep breath and saying, "But last night the nightmare did not end there. It replayed its self. Only this time it was Jacob who died in front of me in the grave yard, and it was Edward who I watched fall through the veil."

Harry had not realized that there were tears running down his face, until his mates moved forward and wrapped him in their arms. He sobbed into their shoulders as their hands moved in unison rubbing circles on his back.

Jacob whispered, "It's alright."

Then Edward whispered, "We're here. I am so sorry that you lost them."

Jacob finished, "But we're not going anywhere."

When Harry finally calmed down and everyone had returned to their seat, Harry cleared his throat and asked, "Now that we are onto the harder topics, which one of you wants to go first?"

Edward looked at his hands as he said, "I am so sorry Harry. I should have known that they would hurt you. But I panicked. I knew that I had feelings for you, and that they went past friendship. But, I didn't understand my feelings."

Chuckling Jacob said, "You have a lot of trouble with that."

Edward nodded not looking up, "When I was human I went to a private school, and I hated social events. I guess being separated so much has left me socially…"

"Retarted?" Jacob interjected, smirking.

Edward's shoulders slumped but he did not look up as he said, "I was going to say awkward but I guess that fits."

It was Harry that interrupted this time. "NO IT DOES NOT!" Then looking at Jacob he said, "You will not say negative things about him or him to you." Holding up his hand as Jacob went to defend himself Harry continued, "Even if it is in jest, emotions are going to be running high for all of us and it is too easy to take something the wrong way."

Jacob's eye widened as he turned to Edward saying, "Edward I swear I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry. Please Edward don't think that I really believe that about you."

Edward did not respond and Harry told him, "And you Edward need to stop thinking such negative things about yourself."

Edward decided to gone on with his explanation instead of responding to Harry. "Suddenly I was confronted with my singer."

Harry whispered, "Bella".

Edward nodded his head saying, "Yes, Bella is my singer. And on top of that I find out that you know what we are. I was afraid…afraid the Volturi would find out that you knew."

Jacob asked, "Who are the Volturi?"

It was Harry that answered, "The Volturi are as close as the Vampire world has to royalty. They enforce the laws."

Jacob questioned, "Vampire's have laws?"

Nodding Edward replied, "And the number one law is that humans cannot know about our existence."

Harry said, "I think I know the answer, but what is the punishment for breaking that law?"

Still looking down at his hands, which were in his lap, as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world Edward answered, "Death."

"Would they have killed Harry for knowing? If he were human," Jacob asked.

Edward nodded, but Harry knew there was more so he asked, "And?"

Edward replied. "If you were a human who knew what we were they could have killed us all."

In shock Jacob asked, "Your entire family."

Again Edward nodded saying, "And because it was me that allowed Harry into our home, I would be the guiltiest."

"And your punishment for that would be?" Harry asked.

Looking up for the first time Edward answered, "They would have made me watch. Watch as my entire family was torn apart and burned. One by one before my eyes, then they would have done the same to me."

Soon Edward was wrapped in Jacob and Harry's arms as they tried to comfort him and reassure him.

Harry said, "It's alright, they won't get you."

Jacob added, "We'll protect you, and your family."

Edward's voice what thick with emotion as he said, "I have never been scared of my death. But Esme has been my mother and Carlisle my father for so many years. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper truly are my siblings. Being a family is not just a cover we use to blend in with humans. We are a family and I was afraid to lose them. I was afraid enough to not think of the consequences for Harry. I was a coward and I forced them to run and hide And in doing so I abandoned my chosen to abuse. Abuse that I would have known would come, if I had just thought about it." With a deep sigh Edward went on. "I am a terrible mate, I have abandoned my chosen. But if you will give me this second chance I will spend eternity proving to you that it will never happen again."

Harry placed his hand on Edward's face saying, "I think a simple, I made a mistake and I am sorry will be good enough."

Jacob nodded and added, "We already know that you won't make that mistake again."

Edward looked back at his hands and said, "There is more."

Harry replied, "We will listen if you're ready to tell us."

Edward answered, "I think subconsciously I knew that you were my chosen. And that scared me even more. I was afraid that you would reject me."

"Why would Harry reject you?" Jacob questioned.

In a small and quiet voice Edward answered, "Because I am a monster."

Jacob was on his knees in front of Edward in a flash. He grabbed Edward's face and forced him to look at him as he shouted, "NO YOU'RE NOT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

Edward replied, "Because I have not always followed Carlisle's teaching. There was a period where I rebelled. I killed people. I looked for the worst dregs of society and convinced myself that they deserved it for the things they had done. But in the end I was no better than they were. I was a monster that killed people."

Jacob sighed saying, "Look, I am not defending what you did. But it was for a short time?" Edward nodded. "And it was a long time age?" Again Edward nodded. "So, since then you have been following Carlisle's way of life." Once again Edward nodded. "But you wouldn't do it now would you?" Edward shook his head. "Look all I am saying is that it is in the nature of a vampire to drink blood, which is how you feed. And your instincts draw you to feed on humans because their blood tastes better. We all make bad choices and have to make things right. You have worked most of your life to overcome your instincts and to be a better person. And you have. You are a kind, gentle and loving man Edward. You have a good heart. Please don't think of yourself like that. You are not that person anymore."

Edward forced a smile onto his face and nodded, willing himself to believe what Jacob had said. He then turned to Harry who had remained quiet through all of this.

Harry softly asked, "Am I a monster Edward?"

Edward and Jacob were shocked by the question and Edward blurted out, "NO, OF COURSE NOT!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders saying, "I have killed and by your logic I am a monster." Harry then proceeded to tell them of his confrontation with Professor Quirrell over the Philosopher's Stone and what the stone was. He explained that with Voldemort living in the back of Professor Quirrell's head and the magic of his mother's sacrifice, that when he touched the Professor it burned him. "So I held my hands to him until he turned to ash. Does that make me a monster?"

Edward started to answer, "You had your reasons…"

Harry interrupted, "And you had your instincts; instincts that you have worked most of your life to overcome." Then with a heavy sigh Harry said, "You cannot have your cake and eat it too Edward. Either I am also a monster because I have killed. Or, you are not a monster because you have worked a lifetime to overcome your instincts."

Edward mumbled, "You are not a monster."

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "I realize that we are not going to fix this today. But the first step toward that is to say it, even if it takes time for you to believe it."

Edward gave no sign of budging until Jacob said, "Please Edward for us…say it."

With a huff Edward said, "I am not a monster."

* * *

Alice froze and the family gathered around knowing that she was having a vision.

When Alice came out of her vision she whispered, "Edward." She then collapsed onto the couch behind her in shock.

"Has something happened to him?" Esme asked in a panic.

Alice answered, "They got him to say that he was not a monster."

Carlisle then asked, "I think it's time for a vote. Do we accept them as part of the family?"

Rosalie responded, "There is no need for a vote. They are Edward's mates and that makes them a part of this family."

Emmett questioned Rosalie, "Are you saying that you don't have a problem with what they are?"

Rosalie answered, "They make our little brother smile, they make him laugh and they got him to say that he was not a monster. If they can do that in a day I don't care who or what they are. They are family."

* * *

Harry turned to Jacob saying, "I guess that makes it your turn to explain."

With a huff Jacob said, "Well I don't have a story like Edward's to tell. There is no Werewolf royalty threatening to descend upon us. I was just scared."

"Of what?" Harry softly asked.

Jacob answered, "I am a Werewolf. I was afraid that you would reject me or at the very least totally freak out."

Harry mumbled, "Bloody cowards."

Both Jacob and Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Harry growled, "Don't do that! You are not cowards, either of you. At least not on any other subject; but when it comes to me suddenly you are afraid. I am the last person that you should be afraid of. I love you." Both of their head shot up and Harry rolled his eyes saying, "I am not saying that I am IN love with you, which will only happen with time. But all this "I have feelings for you" is just a way of avoiding saying love. That is after all the feeling you have is it not?" Harry almost laughed, both of his mates had the look a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar as they nodded their heads.

Jacob said, "Okay, so I get that the whole mate thing is not a magic bullet. Being mates does not mean that we don't have to work on our relationship just like everyone else. And I am willing to do that."

Edward added, "So am I, but I think that maybe we should set some ground rules while we are getting to know each other."

"Such as?" Jacob asked.

Harry answered eyeing both of his mates, "Such as, if we have an issue, a concern or a _fear_; we are not allowed to run or hide. We will discuss it together as equals and work it out."

Turning to Harry Edward said, "And if we get mad at each other we are not allowed to stop talking and we must listen to the others' explanation. If one of us needs time to sort out our feelings or calm down that is fine. But, we will talk it out before we go to sleep."

Jacob interrupted, "Um, Edward you don't actually sleep."

Rolling his eyes Edward replied, "Fine, we will talk it out before we go to bed. And we will talk and listen to all sides."

Jacob looked at Edward saying, "And instead of thinking badly of ourselves and dwelling on our faults, we will listen to our mates. We will try to see ourselves through their eyes. That way we may discover not only our best qualities, but what we need to work on."

Harry asked, "Are these rules acceptable to everyone?" Each of the three of them in turn nodded their head. Harry then turned to Jacob and said, "Just so you know. One of my Professors at school, who also happened to be best friends with my parents, is a Werewolf. He is the kind that is controlled by the moon. You are more of a shape shifter and far less scary."

Jacob questioned, "Why do I get the feeling that we are never going to find out everything about you?"

Edward said, "I think that should be one of the rules also. If we are asked about something we have to answer honestly and completely. That way we will know the answer and the circumstances that led to whatever it is that we are discussing."

Jacob agreed saying, "Yeah, it would have been easier if we had known that you would be open minded about what we are, with you being a wizard and all."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just like Edward with the Volturi there are laws in the Wizarding world that prevent telling muggles, or humans, about magic."

The conversation was interrupted when both Edward and Jacob's cell phones rang. They both answered and held quick conversations.

When they had hung up Jacob said, "There is to be a meeting tonight between the pack and the coven…I'm sorry the Cullen family." Then turning to Edward he said, "I know you consider yourselves a family and not just a coven. I'm sorry I'm still learning"

Edward replied, "I understand and it is fine. I am sure that I will make mistakes as I get used to your pack as well." Then smiling he said, "We will learn together." Then turning to Harry he added, "Your presence has been requested at the meeting."

* * *

Harry was standing in the clearing where the meeting was to take place. He and Roland Cloud Dancing, who Jacob had called and asked to meet them early, were talking.

Roland said, "I would be honored to help train you to use your staff and to help you continue your education. But from what you tell me about your education I think we need to start over with some things. I am an adequate Potions Master so I think we should go back over that. I also think that Runes would have been a better subject for you than Divination. That is something that really can't be taught, you either have the gift or you do not. Then you can retake your O.W.L.S. for those since you got O's in everything else. Then we can work on finishing your education."

Harry thought for a minute then asked, "Not that I wouldn't like to understand potions better and Runes would be helpful. But, won't that take a long time to cover all that?"

Roland chuckled, "You young people are always in such a rush to do everything. There is however a way to speed up the learning process. It is not used a great deal, but I think with the risk of your being attacked we should use it to speed things along. Come to my house tomorrow, I will explain the process and we can get started."

Harry nodded as the Pack and Cullen family immerged from the forest.

Once everyone was present it was Sam that started the meeting. "The Elders have been informed about what is going on, and in response they have negotiated a new treaty with the Cullen's."

"Why did the treaty need to be changed?" Demanded Paul.

Sam answered, "The treaty did not allow the Cullen's onto our land or us onto theirs. With Jacob imprinting on the Wizard and one of the Cullen's it would mean that Jacob would have to spend his time separated from the pack or separated from his imprint. And I don't think any of us wants to do that to him."

The pack all shook their heads no as Carlisle spoke. "For the same reason we have agreed to the new treaty. We do not want to separate Edward from his family or his chosen."

"What are the new terms of the treaty?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle and Sam then explained the new treaty. They would all be allowed onto each other's territory, the Cullen's would still not drink from or change humans, in an attack each would aid the other. And most of all the patrols and protection would be extended to the town of Forks, and the new patrols would consist of a Werewolf and Vampire team. A patrol rotation was explained and then they were told what the patrol pairings would be. Sam and Carlisle would take the first patrol followed by Esme, Seth and Embry, Paul and Emmett, Rosalie and Leah, Quill and Alice, Jasper and Jared and finally Jacob and Edward.

After the explanation Edward said, "I am not comfortable with those groupings. I don't think Jacob and I should be on patrol together."

Paul stormed up in front of Edward and growled, "And what is wrong with being on patrol with Jacob?"

Emmett stepped up behind Edward and Edward stopped him with his hand as he told Paul, "There is nothing wrong with being on patrol with Jacob. I do not have an issue with him being a wolf and I am not going to treat him as anything but the equal that he is. I would be honored to stand next to Jacob in battle and I trust him with my life." Jacob's chest swelled with pride at this remark. "But I am concerned about Harry, who has already been attacked."

Jacob stepped up agreeing. "Edward is right I don't like the idea of Harry being alone or unprotected."

"I am not helpless you know," Harry interjected.

Paul laughed saying, "Yes like the last time, you were a lot of help."

In a flash Harry's wand was out and Paul yelped as he floated into the air. Harry smirked and said, "I think you will find that now the collar has been removed I am more than capable of defending myself."

Roland stepped up trying to calm things down saying, "Harry will you put Paul down? I think I have a solution. On the nights that Jacob and Edward are on patrol Harry can come and stay with me, or can go to the Cullen's house."

Jacob looked at Edward and said, "As my imprint Harry is an extended part of the pack."

Nodding Edward said, "And as my chosen Harry is an extended member of the family." They both turned to Harry as Edward asked, "Would that be acceptable to you?"

Harry asked, "You are going to include me in the decision?"

Jacob answered, "Of course we are, we make decisions together, but we are concerned for your safety. "

Edward added, "I think that we should switch back and forth, letting Harry spend time with both groups."

Jacob agreed, "That will give Harry time to get to know both of his extended families."

Harry replied, "I think I would like that."

Turning back to the others Edward said, "If our conditions are acceptable then we agree to the patrol schedule."

* * *

That evening at Grimmauld Place there was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Much to the disappointment of Molly Weasley many of the younger ones had been included. Her children were there along with Hermione, Draco and his mother, Dean, Blaise, Neville and Luna. The meeting had not begun yet as they were waiting on four of the members who had been kept late at the Ministry.

As he came through the door Arthur Weasley said, "I am sorry we are late, but the Minster is in quite a snit."

Kingsley Shacklbolt added as he walked in, "Yes it seems that he wants to have Mr. Potter brought back."

Everyone looked at his in shock as Tonks walked in saying, "The public is concerned, there have been no sightings of him and he did not go to Hogwarts last year. People are beginning to fear their savior has abandoned them."

Alastor Moody tromped though the door adding, "Seems the Minister can't find Potter, all the records are gone and anyone involved doesn't remember anything."

In shock Molly asked, "Arthur Weasley did you _Obliviate_ those people?"

Arthur shook his head. They all turned to Kingsley who also shook his head. Then they looked to Tonks who smiled and shook her head.

They all turned to Mad Eye Moody as Professor Dumbledore asked, "Alastor, would you know anything about this?"

Grumbling Moody answered, "Well what was the point in hiding the records if you let people remember? Constant vigilance!"

Dumbledore looked at Moody over his half-moon glasses with twinkling eyes as he said, "Alastor, I have always suspected that you had a soft spot for our Harry."

That brought a round of laughter and several people noted that Moody had not denied the accusation.

The Dean Thomas asked, "I understand why Fudge wants Harry back. But, what I don't understand is why he got involved in sending him away in the first place?"

It was Ron that answered, "Its good strategy." They all turned to look at him as he said, "First sending Harry half way around the world meant he would have no contact with magical people. Then there was the whole attack on his house, which really only emphasizes the need to get Harry out of sight." They all looked at him questioningly as he went on. "Think about it, if something happened to Harry in an attack on his house. Someone would find the collar, something that only the Ministry has access to. Do you think Fudge wants to explain how the savior of the wizarding world got his magic bound? No, getting Harry away solved a lot of problems."

Draco said, "Okay, I can see that. But, what I cannot see is why Potter would go along with those things. Mr. Weasley told us before that Harry paid for the house where they sent him. Why, why would he do that? The Goblins could care less what the Ministry says, so it had to be Potter that took the money out. Why is he doing what the Minster wants…why not just run? He could get away and the Ministry has no authority over him now. Why would he do what they want?"

Professor Snape sneered, "I am disappointed in you Mr. Malfoy. How do you think they could persuade Potter to do what they wanted?"

Blaise answered, "You think they have something on him. Something that they are using as leverage to make him do what they want."

"Indeed," Was Professor Snape's answer.

This caused all of the younger ones in the room to burst into laughter.

When they had calmed down Professor Dumbledore asked, "What is it that you children think is so funny?"

Fred Weasley answered, "We don't think you lot know Harry as well as you think."

George Weasley replied, "And you certainly don't know him as well as we do."

Nodding Neville said, "If the Minister is holding something over Harry to try and force him to do what they want, then it is only a matter of time."

Dean agreed, "It's only a matter of time, till Harry finds a way around it."

Blaise said, "And when he does someone is going to be on the receiving end of the famous Potter temper."

Laughing Draco added, "And it's not going to be me!"

* * *

That evening Harry, Edward and Jacob had returned to Harry's house and were getting ready for bed. Edward had showered first and was dressed in a pair of navy blue silk boxers. He had just taken his place on the bed leaning against the headboard when his mates entered. Had Edward needed to breath he was sure that the sight before him would have taken his breath away. Harry and Jacob both entered the room freshly showered. Jacob was wearing a pair of red boxer briefs that looked to be molded to his body. While Harry was wearing a pair of jade green satin boxers, all Edward could think was _'my mates are so beautiful!'_

Harry settled into his place in the middle of the bed and Jacob spooned up behind him. When he got comfortable Harry's hand started to idly play with the light dusting of bronze hair on Edward's chest and abdomen.

Harry snickered and Edward asked, "What do you find so funny?"

Harry answered, "I think it's funny that Jacob is a Werewolf and you're the one that's hairy."

Behind Harry Jacob laughed and Edward replied, "Go to sleep brats."

A/N: Just to make things clear I changed Harry's birth year to match up the timelines of the two stories. I also assigned Jacob a birthday, since he didn't have one in the books. How convenient that it falls right in the middle between his two mates' birthdays. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I would also like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouraging remarks.

**Next Chapter—Starting Lessons**


	11. Chapter 11: Starting Lessons

**Chapter 11—Starting Lessons**

The next morning as Edward drove the three of them to Roland's house Jacob asked, "Edward yesterday when Paul was pissed off, you talked to him like you knew what he was thinking. How is that possible?"

Not taking his eyes off the road Edward answered, "Because I did, he thought that I would think less of you because you are a Werewolf. He believed that I would hurt you and if I did he would tear me apart and burn the pieces."

Harry asked, "What do you mean that you did know what he was thinking?"

Self-consciously Edward replied, "Sometimes when someone is turned into a Vampire they have a gift. Several in my family possess such gifts. Carlisle is gifted with compassion on a scale I have never encountered before. Emmett is gifted with possessing strength greater than a Vampire usually has. Jasper can feel other people's emotions and to a degree influence them. And Alice has visions of the future, although the future is not set in stone. She can see outcomes of decisions when they are made." Glancing at his mates then looking back at the road Edward went on. "Alice can see the outcome for humans and Vampires, but she cannot see it for Werewolves or Wizards. We think that it is because she was human and now she is a Vampire, but she has never been a Werewolf or Wizard. The only reason that she saw Harry speaking to us again was because she saw us talking in my future."

Jacob questioned, "And you have one of these gifts, don't you?"

Edward nodded and answered, "I can read minds." Both of his mates went very still. Edward continued, "I don't do it on purpose; I can hear people's surface thoughts. If I try I can block a lot of it, but not all. Most of the time it is like everyone is talking at once in a crowded room. With a couple of exceptions I can read anyone's mind."

Harry quietly asked, "What exceptions?"

Edward smirked as he answered, "The two of you, I think it has something to do with being mates. But whatever it is I cannot hear anything from either of you."

Both of his mates relaxed as Jacob said, "Good, I prefer that we're all getting to know each other on equal terms."

Nodding Edward said, "I think that is why I cannot hear you. The bond blocks me having an unfair advantage over either of you. Sort of magic's way of keeping us on equal ground."

* * *

At the Burrow the Weasley twins were watching their youngest siblings.

Ginny sat by the window smiling at the snowy white owl as is flew away.

From behind her Ron asked, "Ginny was that Hedwig?"

Turning to face Ron she answered, "Yes."

"Are you writing Harry?" Ron asked.

Ginny answered, "Yes".

Ron questioned, "Why?"

Ginny did not understand what Ron was talking about so she asked, "Why what?"

Ron replied, "Why write Harry, I mean he's a squib?"

Putting her hands on her hips, doing a scary imitation of her mother, Ginny answered, "I don't know Ronald why would I be writing Harry? Oh I know why…BECAUSE HE IS MY FRIEND!"

Rolling his eyes Ron said, "You're just infatuated with him, like always. And did you not hear me he is a squib?"

Angrily Ginny answered, "First of all Ronald I am not infatuated with him. I was ten and he was a handsome boy that was nice to me. I am past that and we are FRIENDS! Even if we were not friends I owe Harry, in case you have forgotten the entire family owes Harry. I would not be here without Harry; I would have died in the Chamber of Secrets. Dad would not be here without Harry, he would have died at the Ministry. Then there are the twins, they would not have their shop and be doing so well if Harry had not given them the money to open it. Harry has done tons of things for us Ronald, for me and the family. Harry has never done anything but be a good friend to everyone in this family. Including you, whether you deserved that kind of friendship or not. So no matter what you say, Harry is my friend and he always will be."

Ginny turned and stormed out of the room. The twins looked at each other smiling and nodded.

* * *

Roland ushered Jacob, Harry and Edward into his house. Once they had taken seats at the table he began. "I think that we need to go back over Potions, since your skills seem below par. I also think you should learn Runes as that would be very helpful to you."

Nodding Harry said, "I agree with that but I am concerned with how long that will take. Making up five years in two subjects and then learning my sixth year material, which I missed, is going to take a long time. I am not sure that I have that kind of time."

Jacob asked, "Why do you think you're short on time?"

Harry squared his shoulders saying, "You know that there is a war going on in England." Both of his mates nodded and Harry said, "I am the key to ending it. I will have to return to England. And from what Hermione tells me things are getting worse."

Edward questioned, "Okay, why are you the key? Who is Hermione? And, how are things getting worse?"

With a sigh Harry answered, "You know that Voldemort attacked and killed my parents, right?" All three of them nodded. "There was a reason that he went after my family. There is a prophecy, one that says I am the one to defeat him."

Roland asked, "Do you know the Prophecy?"

Harry nodded saying, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Jacob said, "Okay I get born at the end of July and your parents defied this Voldewart. But that could describe a lot of people."

"It's Voldemort," Harry corrected.

Edward rolled his eyes saying, "Wind of Death, bit overdramatic I think. However Jacob is right that could describe other people, it does not have to be you."

Harry raised the hair off his forehead and said, "And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal."

Both of Harry's mates were quiet for a minute as they thought.

Then Edward said, "Okay so we have some training to do before we go to England." Then looking at Harry he asked, "Do you have any idea how long before we need to go?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Harry asked.

Jacob answered, "We as in we are going with you. We just got you and if you think you're going into some battle without us…that's not going to happen."

Harry sarcastically replied, "Oh, and I just love the idea of taking my mates into battle."

Edward interrupted, "We are going. You will need all the help you can get. There is no way you are going without us."

"Fine," Harry mumbled.

Jacob questioned, "Now how long do we have to train?"

Harry answered, "Well, from what Hermione tells me…"

Edward interrupted, "And she is who again?"

Sheepishly Harry replied, "Sorry I didn't answer that before did I? Hermione is my best friend, and has been since I was eleven. We started magical school, Hogwarts, together. Really she is my sister in every way but blood."

Edward asked, "Have you been in contact with her lately?"

Harry nodded saying, "Yes we have two way journals. What I write in mine appears in hers and vice versa. We have used them to communicate since I moved here."

Jacob commented, "I thought you were writing in a dairy."

Edward questioned, "And what does Hermione say?"

Harry answered, "Hermione said that after I was attacked that they got word from our spy that Voldemort was recruiting. It seems that he thinks that because I was defended by Werewolves and Vampires that I am here to recruit allies. As a result he has begun a massive recruiting effort with dark Creatures and Wizards from all over the world."

Jacob asked, "Can this spy be trusted?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes, he has saved my life several times. That includes putting himself between me and a Werewolf…who had transformed with the full moon. He was also my mother's best friend. He is the one that came and healed me, set up the house and forced my relatives to give it back. See it was my money that bought it in the first place. He also forced my aunt to sign the emancipation papers. I guess you could say he saved my life in every way possible."

Edward said, "That is good enough for me."

Jacob nodded in agreement then asked, "Any idea how long we have?"

Harry replied, "If Voldemort stays true to form it will either be Halloween or the end of the school term. The way my luck works I would say Halloween."

Edward turned to Roland and asked, "Is that enough time?"

Roland answered, "Normally no, but since time is short and Harry's need to know as much as possible is urgent…" Roland reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone and set it on the table. "I think if we use these we can move things along faster. I also agree with Harry that we should plan our timetable around a Halloween attack. If he attacks at the end of the year great we will have had more time to plan and train. But we cannot count on that and must plan for the worst."

Harry eyed the stone asking, "What is this stone and how does it work?"

Going into lecture mode Roland said, "This is one of a set of Memory Stones. It is an old magic used in teaching Medicine Men. The stone holds knowledge, in this case all the theory and explanation behind the potions and Ruins we'll be covering the next day. You place it on your headboard at night and in the morning it will be as if you've sat through days of lectures and retained everything."

Edward interrupted, "I am not sure I like this. This sounds a lot like brain washing."

Roland replied, "I can see where it could be used that way, but that is not what I am proposing. Think of it like a tape recording that a human plays while they sleep to learn a foreign language. Only this will be at a higher pitch. But one that all three of you would be able to hear, that means that all of you would be learning the same thing. That will work for us as you two have enough magic to do potions, and then you can help quiz him on Ruins. And because Edward is a vampire he will be able to keep up with how fast the information is passed. That means that you can monitor what Harry is learning. If you think I have gotten out of line, just throw the stone out the window."

Edward looked at Jacob and Harry and asked, "What do you think?"

Harry answered, "I think we should try it, I am going to need to learn as much as I can. And having you two know potions would be helpful."

Jacob said, "Roland is the most trusted man on the Reservation. Even the Elders call on him for advice. I trust him."

Edward turned to Roland and asked, "Doing it this way, will that teach Harry enough?"

Roland shrugged his shoulders saying, "It will teach him as much as we can. I will give you quizzes to test him on Runes in the car. Then we will work on practicals for his potions and later spells. The two of you can join in the potion practicals, that way it will cut less into his time with you."

Jacob interjected, "It won't cut into his time with us; we will be with him every step of the way."

Roland replied, "You won't be much help when we are working on teaching him to use his staff."

Edward said, "Maybe that would be a good time for us to train. I'll talk to my brothers about working with us."

Jacob nodded saying, "I'll talk to the pack about helping us train too…maybe we should train with both at the same time?"

Edward nodded in agreement and Harry asked, "Along with the staff use will you teach me to Apparate? That way I can get my license."

Roland looked at him in confusion and asked, "What license?"

Harry answered, "My Apparition license does not the Ministry here require one?"

Roland questioned, "Why would they need to license you? Apparating is magic, either you can do it or you can't."

Shrugging his shoulders Harry said, "The Ministry in England requires you to be licensed."

* * *

Hermione was setting in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place with Draco. She was dressed in casual robes and had just finished another lesson with Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione asked, "Draco if dressing in robes, even for casual, is the norm in the wizarding world…why don't the Weasley's do it? Is it because they weren't taught?"

Draco answered, "No…it is a financial issue." Holding up his hands as Hermione began to protest he said, "Please let me explain." At Hermione's nod he continued, "Money is tight for the Weasley's and instead of having muggle clothing and casual robes; they have opted to cut out the casual robes to cut expenses." Then with a sigh he said, "I know that I have teased Weasley about being poor. And truly I am ashamed of that. Really the Weasleys' should be honored for the sacrifices they have made."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

Draco replied, "Mr. Weasley is under paid and over worked in his department. Because purebloods think that the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department is a waste. They think muggles pose no threat to the Wizarding world. And they are wrong. If muggles ever found out about us they could track us down and destroy us. Thinking that Mr. Weasley's department is joke is a big mistake. If you think about the Secrecy Act and what Mr. Weasley does, he is actually the first line of defense for our world. He has sacrificed living a more comfortable life and making more money in order to protect our world. He could work in another department you know. He could make loads more money. After all Mr. Weasley graduated in the top ten of his year. But instead he works long hours for little pay to make the world safe. Mrs. Weasley could have gotten a job anywhere; she also was in the top ten of her year. But they made a choice for her to stay home and raise their children. And that was a good choice. They have raised seven smart, happy and well adjusted children. They should be honored. If you want to save the Wizarding world we should all follow their example." At Hermione's questioning look he said, "They raised a large number of magical children all of whom are well adjusted and well educated. They will all contribute to making our world a better place. And most import will be the lesson they learned from their parents. That it is more important to do what is right, than what is easy or profitable."

Hearing a throat clear behind him Draco turned to see the entire Weasley family standing in the door way.

Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and hugged him. She thanked him for his kind words before rushing off to make him "something special" for dinner.

Very embarrassed Mr. Weasley said, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy….um…thank you."

Charlie Weasley patted Draco on the shoulder saying, "Not many understand the sacrifices that they made. And I don't think they have ever heard someone say it so nicely. Thank you it means a lot to them."

Very quietly Draco said, "I think your father may be one of the greatest men I have ever met. I would be honored to someday be considered half the man he is."

* * *

As Roland began teaching Harry about his staff Edward and Jacob went outside. Just as they were walking out Edward's bothers arrived followed by the pack.

Edward addressed them all saying, "Thank you all for coming. We called and asked you to come because we need your help."

Emmett answered, "Whatever you need Little Bro."

Paul asked, "How can we help?"

Jacob and Edward then told them about the war in England and Harry's part in it. They also explained that Roland would be teaching Harry what he had missed on an accelerated schedule.

Jacob finished saying, "If everything works according to plan Harry should be retaking his O.W.L.s for a couple of subjects at the end of July."

Leah asked, "What are owls?"

Jacob answered, "Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

They were all distracted as a black Mercedes pulled up and the remaining Cullen's got out.

Distracted by his family's arrival Edward added, "And then he should be able to take his N.E.W.T.s just before Halloween, which is when we think the battle may happen."

Alice walked up with the others smiling and asked, "What are Newts?"

Rolling his eyes Edward answered, "They are Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests."

Turning to everyone Jacob said, "So during part of Harry's training with Roland we want to work on our own training for battle. That is why we are asking for help. I need more experience fighting Vampires and Edward needs more experience fighting Werewolves."

Carlisle questioned, "You sound as if you are planning to be in this battle."

Edward answered, "We are father. We cannot let him go into a battle without us. If the war in England spills out from their shores it will embroil the entire world. And Harry is the only one that can stop their leader, Voldemort."

Emmett looked at the rest of his family and then turned to Edward. Patting him on the shoulder Emmett said, "Then I guess we will all need a refresher course."

Surprised Edward asked, "Why do you need a refresher?"

Emmett answered, "We are not going to let you march off into battle alone, we are going with you."

Looking down Edward softly said, "Most of you have already seen too much fighting, especially Jasper. I had not intended to ask you to follow me and my mates, which you barely know, in battle."

Jasper stepped in front of Edward and placed his hands on Edward's shoulders saying, "You are right Edward I have seen enough blood and carnage to last me a thousand lifetimes. But it sounds to me as if your mate _has_ to go into this battle. You are my little brother Edward, and whether you ask our not I am going. I would be honored to fight at your side, and I will follow you to the gates of hell."

Edward looked up, his eyes moving to each member of his family.

Finally Carlisle stepped up putting a hand on Esme's shoulder and said, "We are family Edward. If you and your mates must go into this battle, then your family will be right behind you. We will be there to support you as we always have."

"I'm going with Jacob!" Paul announced.

Quill said, "I'm in."

Embry added, "I'm going too."

Sam growled and said, "I am still the Alpha here!" He then looked at the members of his pack one by one. Finally he turned back saying, "If Jacob is going to follow his mates into battle, then the pack will stand as it always has _TOGETHER!_ We have your back Jake like always."

* * *

The Weasley twins were the last to enter the ball room at Grimmauld Place, following behind their sister. After they closed the doors the twins cast locking and silencing charms on the room. Then they turned back to those that were assembled.

It was Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Dean, Blaise, Neville and Luna. These were Harry's true friends. The ones that would never abandon him, they would stand with him and for him no matter what.

Neville commented, "I am surprised to see Ginny here."

George answered, "She is a friend of Harry's."

Nodding Hermione said, "I arranged for us to meet here because I think we should train."

Dean asked, "More than we are at school, I mean we have had a year of advance training."

Hermione replied, "Yes, school has been good but I have a different type of magic for us to learn. A Magic that the Ministry has blocked us from being taught."

Blaise questioned, "Where did you learn this magic then?"

Hermione sounded uncertain, "Well I only know part of it. But I am learning more every day, and I know enough for us to start."

Ginny asked, "Where did you learn it?"

Hermione squared her shoulders and said, "Harry."

Draco pulled his wand and held it upright in front of him saying, "Before anything else is discussed I think we should do a Wizard's oath. We need to swear that nothing revealed or taught here today will be talked about without Harry Potter's direct permission."

The others agreed and pulled out their wands. After the oath was sworn Hermione began to explain about turning your wand into a staff. And that as Harry learned how to use the staff he would be passing the information on to them.

Dean asked, "How can Harry use a staff with that binding collar on? And didn't the Minister break his wand?"

Luna giggled.

Blaise got defensive thinking that she was laughing at Dean and said, "Don't laugh it is a valid question."

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Don't get defensive with me. There is only one way that Harry could be working with a staff." Luna then turned expectantly to Hermione.

Hermione replied, "Harry has gotten a new wand, and the collar as been removed."

Neville questioned, "But I thought that the collar could not be taken off."

Luna answered in a dreamy voice, "Only a soul mate can open the collar."

They all turned to Hermione who nodded saying, "It's true, only in Harry's case it was a little more complicated."

Draco mumbled, "When isn't it?" Seeing Hermione's scathing look he said, "All I am saying is that nothing ever works out the simple, easy or normal way when it comes to Potter."

Hermione agreed and then said, "Harry has two soul mates and it took both of them to open the collar."

Ginny and Luna were holding hands and jumping up and down squealing as they celebrated. Everyone in the room was genuinely happy for Harry. Not only that he had the collar off but that he had found his soul mate.

Draco snaked his arm around Hermione's waist as Blaise did the same to Dean. They both thought the same thing, _'I have found mine too…Good for you Potter._

When the celebrating had died down they began to work transforming their wands into staffs. Hermione was the first to succeed, followed by Draco and then the twins.

Neville mumbled, "I don't think I can do this."

Luna patted his arm saying, "Of course you can Neville."

Shaking his head Neville replied, "But I am nearly a squib."

Slapping his shoulder Luna answered, "No you are not Neville. You were just using the wrong wand. Last year after your dad's broke and you got your own you did much better. Go on try it Neville."

With a sigh Neville did, and his eyes widened as his new wand grew into a staff before him.

Blaise saw Dean's shoulders slump. Walking up behind Dean with his staff in his left hand, Blaise wrapped his right arm around Dean's waist pulling him back against his chest. Blaise whispered, "What's wrong?"

Dear whispered back, "I don't think I can do this. Hermione said that not everyone can, that it takes a really powerful wizard. I'm not sure I am powerful enough."

Blaise held him tight as he said, "You are powerful enough. You can do this, I know you can." Dean turned searching his eyes to see if what he said was the truth. Blaise smiled saying, "I believe in you Dean."

Squaring his shoulders Dean turned back to his wand. After thinking the incantation he watched in wonder as it grew into a staff as tall as he was.

* * *

That evening the three mates got ready for bed. They were again staying at Harry's. Edward took his place propped against the headboard and smiled when his mates entered the room.

Edward was shocked when Harry got into bed and then snuggled up against him and laid his head on Edward's abdomen.

Edward looked at Jacob shocked.

Jacob shrugged and climbed into bed and cuddled up behind Harry.

Edward finally asked Harry, "Do I not make you cold?"

Smiling Harry answered, "Nope…Don't forget to start the stone."

Shaking his head Edward placed the stone on the headboard and tapped it three times with his finger. Then he closed his eyes listening to the potion theory and his mates' heartbeats. He smiled as the beat of their hearts slowed as sleep claimed them. Absentmindedly his fingers ran through Jacob's hair. Harry snuggled closer and his hand joined his head, both lying on Edward taunt stomach.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy the story. Please review. I find the reviews not only encouraging but they also inspire me to add things to the story. Just to let you know I have two personal goals with this story. One is to add a chapter every week. And the second is to have each chapter be a minimum of 4,000 words.

**Next Chapter—Getting Closer**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Closer

**Chapter 12—Getting Closer**

Harry woke the next morning but did not move from his place on Edward's stomach. Idly he began to play with the cuff on Edward's wrist. Slowly Harry ran his finger over the silver embroidery on it.

Softly Edward said, "It is the Cullen family crest. All of my family wears one. Esme has it on a ring, Rosalie on a pendant and Alice on a choker. All of the men in the family have these cuffs. One day when we are ready, it is my hope that you and Jacob will accept cuffs of your own. It symbolizes being part of the Cullen family."

Harry answered, "I cannot speak for Jacob but I think he will accept one. As for myself, I would be honored to be a part of the Cullen family." By the end Harry's voice was thick with emotion.

Edward watched Harry's hand as his finger traced the design on the cuff. Then suddenly he grabbed Harry's hand as he asked, "When did you get this scar? I have not seen it before?"

Harry shrugged trying to remove his hand from Edward's grip. "I have had it for more than a year. The collar blocked it from being seen, you must not have noticed since it came off."

Edward asked, "How did you get it?"

Finally freeing his hand Harry replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

Edward growled and repeated his question, "How did you get it?"

Jacob bolted upright in bed at the sound of Edward's growl asking, "What's going on?"

Harry answered Jacob, "Nothing." Then looking at Edward he said, "I said I don't want to talk about it." Harry then shoved the covers down and shimmied down the bed. Getting off the foot of the bed Harry made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Later after they had finish breakfast and washed the dishes Edward said, "Harry I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I would like to know how you got that scar?"

Jacob agreed saying, "Yes, I would like to know too."

With a sigh Harry answered, "Fine it is a curse scar if you must know."

Jacob asked, "What is a curse scar?"

Harry replied, "It is a scar left by a curse or a cursed object."

Edward questioned, "Like the one on your forehead?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes that scar came from where Voldemort's killing curse hit me."

Jacob questioned, "And this scar on your hand is from a curse?"

Shaking his head Harry said, "No, it is from a cursed object."

Edward asked, "What object and why is it written on your hand?"

Harry explained that the scar was from a blood quill and that he had been forced to write lines of 'I will not tell lies' with it. Every day for months he had been made to use it during detention. His mates wanted to know why this had happened. So Harry had to explain that the Minister had sent a teacher to Hogwarts, and that she was given the task of silencing his claim that Voldemort had returned. She had used the quill as one of her ways to force him into silence. The prolonged use had left the words carved into his hand just the way he had written them. He also explained that she had not reserved this punishment for him but had used several of them on the other students.

Jacob asked, "But why didn't anyone stop her? Surely your Headmaster wouldn't let this happen."

Shrugging Harry replied, "I don't think he knew what was going on. The Minister was putting a lot of pressure on him for supporting my claim that Voldemort had returned. Even the other professors buckled under the pressure of this woman and the Minister. I am not sure that even if he did know he could have done anything. When the Minster found out that I was teaching defense to other students, because the professor sent by the Minister was not. They came and accused Headmaster Dumbledore of trying to raise an army to overthrow the Ministry. The Minister intended to put the Headmaster in Azkaban."

Edward asked, "And Azkaban is?"

Harry answered, "The Wizard's prison, it's the worst place on earth. It is guarded by vial creatures that feed on your misery. They make you relive the worst event of your life as they suck the happiness from you. Eventually they take all the happiness that you have ever known, leaving only the misery. That is if they don't suck your soul out first."

Jacob swallowed and asked, "They can suck out your soul?"

Nodding Harry answered, "They suck out your soul leaving you an empty shell. So really I am not sure that he could have stopped it if Professor Dumbledore knew, which I don't think he did."

* * *

That afternoon Harry was training with Roland after they had all completed their potions practical. Edward, Harry and Jacob had done very well and all of them were pleased with the memory stone's performance. With Harry now working with Roland on his staff, Edward and Jacob were training with the Pack and Cullen siblings.

Edward and Jacob got into position to repel the joint attack that was to be mounted against them. When suddenly there was a crash behind them. They all turned suddenly as a solid silver stag charged through the destroyed door of Roland's house.

The stag ran up to Edward and Jacob and started sniffing them as they stood there in shock. Then the great stag lowered his head and bobbed his snout up and down.

As he exited the house with a shocked Roland behind him Harry said, "He wants you to pet him." Harry tried not to laugh at the incredulous looks on his mates faces. Instead he rolled his eyes saying, "He wanted to meet you."

Finally reaching his mates Harry made the introductions, "Edward, Jacob this is Prongs. Prongs these are Edward and Jacob."

Jacob and Edward reached out tentatively and petted the great stag before them.

Having received his pets Prongs turned to Harry and nodded. He then spun around and raced towards the woods dissolving into a mist before he reached them.

Jacob asked, "What was that?"

Harry replied, "That was Prongs. He is my Patronus. I can summon him to carry a message or he will defend me against Dementors."

Roland finally finding his voice said, "The incantation to summon a Patronus literally means 'I await a protector'. That stag is Harry's protector. Most Wizards can't cast the charm correctly; at the best they get a silver mist. To create a 'corporeal' Patronus takes a great deal of power. Corporeal; meaning that it takes on the shape of an animal that is significant to the caster. I have never seen or heard of one that solid before.

Harry shrugged saying, "I could cast a corporeal Patronus before with my wand. Now with the staff, it is like he is made of living steel."

Edward asked, "How is the Stag significant to you?"

Harry whispered, "It's my dad." Seeing them all looking at him he explained, "My dad was an animagus and the Stag was his form. That means that through magic, he could turn himself into the Stag. Similar to how the Pack phases, only while theirs is a natural or hereditary gift, his form was created from a magic that he had to learn."

Jacob put his arm around Harry as Edward wiped away a tear that he didn't realize was running down his face. In a quiet voice he told them, "I know that he is gone, and that I never really knew him, but Prongs makes me feel like he is still watching over me."

Edward softly answered, "He is."

Roland got all of their attention by saying, "I think that is enough training for today. Let's start again in the morning."

They all said their goodbyes and Harry cast Reparo on Roland's door.

As the trio walked to Jacob's house Jacob said, "Man I could use a shower." Then looking at Edward he asked, "You trained as much as I did, why aren't you all sweaty?"

Shrugging Edward answered, "We do not produce human fluids…no sweat and no tears."

Shocked Jacob asked, "Well…what about…" Jacob then gestured at Edward's crotch with his head.

Edward looked down in embarrassment. It was clear that if he could he would be blushing bright red. Edward, not looking up, answered, "The rest of my family is all married. From the sound of things, I think that works."

Harry asked, "But you don't know?"

Edward shook his head.

Jacob asked, "You never jerked off?"

Now mortified Edward shook his head again then said, "I was born in the Victorian age, although late in it, and such things were not done by proper young men." Looking up at his mates and seeing their shocked faces he continued. "You don't understand. The Victorian era was very repressed. They actually put shirts on table legs, and seeing a woman's ankle was considered racy."

Jacob questioned, "But, what about since you have been a Vampire?"

Edward answered, "A Vampire is only stimulated by their mate."

Not wanting to embarrass Edward any farther but being curious Harry asked, "But it still works…right?"

Edward looked at Jacob as he replied, "I have recently found that it does work. I can only guess that it produces…fluid."

Harry asked, "Why are you looking at Jacob?"

Jacob chose to answer, "I might have given Edward a mental picture to help stimulate his venom production. I just did it to get the venom for your wand."

Harry questioned, "What mental picture?"

Edward answered, "One of you…in a sexual position."

* * *

Jacob led Harry and Edward into his room when they reached his house. He then began gathering things up so that he could shower, while his mates looked around his room.

Edward stood off to the side taking in the details of the room. He could see so many things that just screamed Jacob to him. It was almost like getting a glimpse into his mind. This room was filled with things Jacob liked and that meant something to him.

Harry spotted a quilt lying on the arm of a chair. It looked to be old and well used, but it also looked very warm. Harry ran his hand over the block pattern playing with the yard ties that were sticking out of it.

Jacob softly said, "My mother made that for me. It's old and worn, but it's very warm." After a pause Jacob continued. "I was very small when she died. The quilt makes me feel like she is still with me."

Trying to change the subject Edward pointed towards the door frame and asked, "And what about these?"

Jacob answered, "My dad has marked the door frame every year on my birthday. The last couple of years he has needed help, since I am too tall for him to reach from his chair. But, he insists that it be done every year on my birthday."

Harry was lost in his thoughts as he moved towards the door frame. _'Had they lived would his parents have done these kinds of things for him? Would his mother have made a quilt or something to keep him warm? And would his father have marked the progress of his growth? Things would have been so different had they lived.'_

Harry nearly reverently touched the markings on the door frame. These were the indications of Jacob's growth, marked by a proud and loving father.

Jacob looked around the room and said, "I know it's not much…"

Harry turned around interrupting him with tears in his eyes saying, "I think it's brilliant!"

As the first tear rolled down Harry's face Jacob walked to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Edward stepped forward and wiped the tear from Harry's cheek as he asked, "Harry?"

In a voice thick with emotion Harry answered, "When I was little in my cupboard I used to dream of living in a place like this. A place filled with love, where I was loved and wanted."

Edward wrapped his arms around Harry and Jacob. Then looking Jacob in the eyes he said, "I told you, in what is important you are richer that Midas." Then looking at Harry he asked, "What do you mean your cupboard?"

Harry did not look up from his place, wrapped in the arms of his mates. Softly he answered, "The cupboard under the stairs was my "bedroom" until I turned eleven. Even my Hogwarts letter was addressed to me as _'Mr. Harry Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stairs, #4 Privet Drive.'_ After I started Hogwarts they gave me my Cousin Dudley's second bedroom. Then when we moved here, my room was what should have been the linen cupboard."

Edward asked, "If your letter was addressed to you in the cupboard under the stairs, then they must have known that you were not being treated right?"

Harry sighed and answered, "The letters are addressed by magic. All of those whose name appears in the registry book for Hogwarts get an invitation. It is all done by magic. If anyone personally handled the letter I doubt that they would have paid any attention to it. After all it was one out of a hundred that went out."

They got Harry to tell them some more of what it was like growing up in #4 Privet Drive. And eventually Jacob excused himself and went to take his shower, while Edward packed him some clothes to take to Harry's.

When Jacob returned Edward was standing watching Harry. Harry sat on the edge of Jacob's bed softly running his hand over the quilt Jacob's mother had made.

Jacob walked up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder saying, "It's alright Harry, and things won't be like that anymore. You have us and we will never allow you to be treated like that again."

Edward stepped up and placed his hand on Harry's other shoulder and said, "After we complete the bond, we will build a new life together. And have a new home, which will always be filled with love."

Harry looked up at Edward and asked, "Do you promise?"

Edward smiled and answered, "Yes, I promise."

Harry then turned at looked at Jacob.

Jacob replied, "We will have a life and home filled with love and happiness…I promise."

As Edward and Harry left his room, Jacob gently folded the warn quilt and placed it in his duffle bag.

* * *

Before returning to Harry's they decided to stop at the Cullen house. While Edward did not sweat, he did get dirty. This way Edward could shower and get some clean clothes as well.

Both Jacob and Harry had commented as they followed Edward to his room about how beautiful the house was.

Once they reached his room Edward said, "I am glad you like the house. But, to me it is as much a home as Jacob's." Seeing the confusion on their faces Edward explained, "A house is a building that you live in. But, a home is a place where you share your life with people that you love, and who love you in return."

Jacob nodded saying, "And one day we will have a _home_ together."

Nodding Edward added, "The building is not what matters, it's what's inside."

Harry wanted to change the subject this time so he asked, "Why is there no bed in your bedroom?"

Edward shrugged replying, "We do not sleep, so there really was no need to buy a bed."

Edward walked into his closet to pick out some clothes.

Seeing into the closet Jacob said, "Man you have a lot of clothes."

Edward shrugged and answered, "Most of this was picked out or bought by Alice. She loves to shop." Then looking at Jacob and Harry he said, "It will only be a matter of time before she gets her hands on you two as well."

As if on cue they heard a giggle behind them. Harry and Jacob turned to see Alice in the doorway of Edward's room.

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands as she said, "It will be so much fun." Then smiling she ran off.

Jacob and Harry turned back to Edward and he shrugged saying, "It is best to let her have her way in these things. She can be a pain if she wants to."

They all laughed when they heard the indignant "HEY!" from down stairs.

Edward finished gathering his things and went to take his shower, while Harry and Jacob looked through his music collection.

After Edward had showered he gave them the tour of the house. Everyone had greeted them warmly. Well, Rosalie may not have been warm but she was at least civil. Edward figured that was as close as he was going to get.

Carlisle had shaken both of their hands and welcomed them to their home. And Esme had given each of them a hug saying how glad she was that they were here. She then went to the kitchen to make their supper, which she insisted that they would be staying to eat here.

Edward then finished the tour in the living room, where his grand piano sat.

Harry asked, "Does someone play the piano or is it just for looks?"

Edward slightly embarrassed answered, "I play…the piano is mine."

Jacob asked, "Would you play something for us?"

Jacob and Harry persuaded Edward to play for them. He sat down at the piano and looked at the keys. He had hundreds of songs that he had memorized in his lifetime, but none of them came to mind. Then making a decision he lowered his hands to the keyboard.

Then whole house paused to see what Edward would play. As he began playing they did not recognize the tune.

Edward closed his eyes and concentrated. He was not playing an actual song, but rather allowing his emotions to flow through his fingers and onto the keyboard.

By the time he finished Jasper had been forced to brace himself against a doorway. He was not sure that he could stand on his own when faced with the sheer weight of the emotions rolling off Edward.

Edward looked up to see his mates crying. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded saying, "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

Jacob agreed asking, "What is the name of that song?"

Edward softly replied, "That is not really a song. That was the emotion that the two of you stir in me."

* * *

Hermione was putting her book away and getting ready to head to bed. She and Draco had retired to the library and had been reading together after dinner. She was not getting to spend as much time with Draco as she was used to. He and Blaise had taken to spending time in the back garden with, of all people, Neville. They would not tell anyone what they were doing. As a matter of fact they had warded the back door against allowing anyone but the three of them into the yard. They had also cast spells to turn the glass in the windows on the back of the house opaque.

She was only told, when she asked what they were doing, that she would see when they were done. Hermione had not been pleased when she found that the book containing the counter charm for the spell on the windows had been removed from the library.

Hermione huffed thinking, _'I guess I will just have to wait to see what they are doing.'_

Draco, ever the gentleman, offered her his arm and walked her to her room. As they headed up the stairs they reached the landing where Lady Black's portrait hung.

The second their feet touched the landing on the stairs Lady Black began to scream. **"****Filthy mudbloods disgracing the house of my father's****!**"

Releasing Hermione's arm Draco pushed her behind him, as if to shield her from the hurtful words.

Draco shouted back, "NOW SEE HERE…"

But whatever Draco was going to say was cut off when his mother ran up the stairs and yelled at the portrait, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU DISCRACE THE HOUSE OF BLACK ANY FARTHER!"

The portrait looked at Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and demanded, "By what right do you speak to me this way Cissy?"

Narcissa replied, "I speak to you this way by right of being blood of the House of Black." Then turning to Draco and Hermione she said, "I think it best if you two go ahead and turn in for the evening. Good night."

They replied with their own good nights and continued up the stairs.

Narcissa then rounded on the portrait and said, "As for you Aunt Walburga I think it is time that we had a long overdue talk. Let me tell you just where your belief in blood purity and that so called Dark Lord has gotten our world and our family…"

Narcissa Malfoy then went on to explain the threats to Draco, the last living male Black. She told her of the Dark Lord's wanton destruction of those that did not agree with his every word. That Voldemort killed pureblood, half-blood and muggleborn alike. She explained the shrinking gene pool of magical families, the results of inbreeding. Finally she told her about the hopes for the future and bringing new magic into their world and gene pool through accepting muggleborns. Then she explained that the way to preserve Wizarding culture was not to shut the muggleborns out but to teach them to join in and accept the culture as their own.

The next morning Hermione found Draco waiting outside her door, as he always did. Taking her arm he led her downstairs to breakfast.

When they stepped onto the landing they were not greeted with the shouting that they expected.

Walburga Black looked at her great-nephew and said, "I see that the Black intelligence is intact with you young Draco. It seems that you have been able to see what may before you have missed. I believe the future of the Ancient and Noble House of Black is safe within your hands."

Walburga then turned to Hermione saying, "I must apologize to you Ms. Granger. My niece has explained things to me. Muggleborns like yourself, who are willing to learn the ways of the Wizarding world, seem to be our hope for the future." Then eyeing Hermione she said, "I am told that you are considered the brightest witch of your age. And that you receive top marks in school. That you are first in your year at Hogwarts, and you are very powerful. You will make an excellent addition to magical blood line." Then looking back to Draco she told him, "I just hope that my great-nephew is smart enough to not allow the catch of a lifetime to slip through his fingers."

A shocked Draco led an equally shocked Hermione towards the kitchen and breakfast. Presuming there would be breakfast there, as they seemed to have awoken into an alternate universe. A universe; where Walburga Black was nice to muggleborns.

* * *

Tonight was the first time that Edward and Jacob would be on patrol together. And Harry was a little nervous. He did not want to say anything, but he did not think that he would sleep well without them there. Because ever since Jacob and Edward had been staying in the house with him, Harry had not had a nightmare. But tonight would be the first time that he would be sleeping alone. Not that Edward slept. But Jacob and Edward would hold him. And Edward would watch over him and Jacob as they slept. It made Harry feel safer than he had in a very long time, and they kept the nightmares at bay.

Edward and Jacob had both hugged him and kissed the top of his head, wishing him a good night. It was obvious that they both were conflicted. It was their responsibility to take their turn on patrol, but they were reluctant to leave Harry alone.

When they finally left, Esme led Harry up to Edward's room saying, "We thought you would be more comfortable here in Edward's room. Please make yourself comfortable."

Harry went into the bathroom and changed for bed. After he came out he looked through that was laying on the lounge and covered himself as he lay down.

Esme came in a few minutes later saying, "Jacob brought this for you. He thought it would help keep you warm."

Esme then shook out and covered Harry with the warn quilt that Jacob had brought.

After Esme left, Harry snuggled into the quilt that Jacob's mother had made. Then breathing in deeply he could smell both his mates. Smiling he thought, _'Even when they are not here they are with me.'_ Slowly Harry drifted to sleep wrapped in the scents of his mates.

**A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter…Please review.

**Next Chapter—Edward's Birthday and the First Kiss!**


	13. Chapter 13: Edward's Bday & First Kiss

**Chapter 13—Edward's Birthday and the First Kiss!**

Jacob was not a happy camper. He and Edward had been on patrol last night, so they had not used a memory stone. There would be no potions lesson today, so Harry would be spending the day with Roland working with his staff.

Edward had suggested that today would be a good time to see about coordinating their class schedules. Jacob had transferred from the school on the Reservation to Forks High School. He had also tested well enough to be placed as a senior with Harry and Edward.

When they got ready this morning Edward had insisted on picking out Jacob's clothes. The white t-shirt and jean shorts he picked, Jacob was sure were the tightest thing he owned. Really the clothes were too small for him now and Jacob had meant to get rid of them. But Edward had been quite insistent.

Now he was standing next to Edward's Volvo as he looked for something. The sky above them looked as if it were about to open up at any second. Jacob was not looking forward to getting drenched.

As Edward finally found what he was looking for and stood up, the rain began to pour down on them. Both of them raced at human speed into the school. Once into the school they shook the rain off themselves.

Grumbling Jacob asked, "Are you happy now? We are soaked."

Edward answered, "Almost, turn around there is one more thing I need to do."

Jacob gave Edward a strange look but turned around as he was asked. Edward then stepped up behind him and placed his cold hands on the back of Jacob's neck. The cold of Edward's hands sent a shiver down Jacob's back.

Jacob turned around and demanded, "Why did you do that?"

Edward just gestured to Jacob's chest. Looking down Jacob noticed that his tight t-shirt now clung to him as if it was painted on. The thin white fabric, now wet, had become transparent. And the chill that had run down his spine had caused his nipples to become erect.

Edward batted Jacob's hands away as he tried to cover his chest.

Edward ordered, "Don't do that."

Glaring at Edward Jacob accused, "You did this on purpose. I might as well not even be wearing a shirt. And my nipples being hard is just making things worse."

Calmly Edward answered, "I did."

Shocked at Edward's answer Jacob asked, "Why?"

Edward questioned, "Do you want to be in the same classes with Harry? So that we can keep an eye on him and protect him?" Jacob nodded and Edward continued. "Well Ms. Jess is not inclined to do favors for students. But she is going to be starting to do class schedules tomorrow." At Jacob's questioning look Edward explained. "While she is not inclined to do favors for student, she has a thing for "hot jocks". I am hoping that you asking looking like that will persuade her to help us."

Confused Jacob asked, "But I thought that Vampires were all possessive. Doesn't it bother you to expose me like this? Would you do this to Harry?"

Edward replied, "You and Harry are both beautiful. And if showing either of your physical beauty helps get us something we need. Like in this case being able to protect Harry, then while I may not like it I can accept it." Edward then stepped closer growling as he said, "But, they can only look. No one is allowed to touch either of you. You are mine and I will only share you with each other!"

Jacob whispered, "You think I'm hot? You said we were beautiful."

Edward placed his cold hand on Jacob's hot cheek and replied. "I think that you and Harry are the hottest and most beautiful things I have ever seen in all of my existence."

Edward then grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him towards the office.

Jacob had a goofy grin on his face as Edward dragged him along.

Neither of them noticed how Edward's possessive growl had caused the bulge in Jacob's tight wet jeans to become more pronounced.

* * *

Harry and Roland were getting the Death Eater drowns set up for their training exercise.

As Roland finished placing the last of them he asked, "Harry, I left the operating instructions in my room. Could you go get them?"

Harry nodded and headed into the house. Entering Roland's bedroom he spotted the manual laying on the nightstand. Walking over Harry picked up the manual.

From behind him Harry heard, "Hello, do I know you?"

Turning around Harry spotted a painting, more specifically a Wizard Portrait. The painting appeared to have been from the late 1800's judging by the clothes. The man that had spoken to him stepped forward in the painting. He was tall and muscled just like Jacob, and his russet skin tone made Harry think that he was a member of Quileute tribe. He wore snug tan tweed pants, and his white shirt bloused out around his trim waist and stretched taunt across his broad chest. His black hair was so black it looked blue and his eyes were the same onyx as Jacob's. The man had his hair cut in the style of the period. That along with his size told Harry that he was one of the Quileute Werewolves.

Harry was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Roland say, "I see you have met my Elijah."

Stepping into the room Roland said, "I think introductions are in order." Looking at the portrait and gesturing to Harry, Roland introduced them. "Elijah this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Elijah Cloud Dancing…my mate"

In shock Harry said. "But, I thought it was you wife that had died?"

Shaking his head Roland replied, "No I never said wife. Elijah was my mate." Then Roland went on to explain. "I told you that I was a mate of one of the Werewolves, or what the tribe knows as Spirit Warriors. The ability of phasing into their wolf form is passed from father to son."

Harry questioned, "But, what about Leah?"

Elijah answered, "Leah is an exception. There has never been a female Spirit Warrior before."

Roland added, "We think that Leah's transformation was brought on by the stress of her father's death. Just as her brother Seth transformed much earlier than usual."

Elijah interrupted, "I think it has something to do with her sexuality." Roland glared at Elijah as he continued. "What, you have to admit that she is as big as any man and I think that she may be a lesbian."

Before the debate could escalate Harry questioned, "I didn't know you were…"

"Gay," Roland supplied.

Elijah filled in saying, "Two-Spirit people?"

Turning to Elijah Harry asked, "What is that?"

Smiling Elijah answered, "That is the term the 'First People' use for homosexuals. Two-Spirit people have always existed among the Native American people. They are revered and often become Shaman or Medicine-Men."

Laughing Roland said, "What did you think that you young people discovered something new?" Shaking his head he continued. "Homosexuals have existed in the world since the beginning of time. They were an accepted part of every ancient culture. No my friend, homosexuality is not new. The intolerance of it is. With the rise of Judaic Christian teachings comes the intolerance of homosexuals and the need to hide ones sexuality."

Elijah interrupted saying, "Prior to that we were accepted and often valued in society. Since the Quileute people have existed for many centuries, they have carried the ancient traditions and acceptance."

Nodding Roland added, "And since the Wizarding world follows many of the ancient ways, they too are more accepting than the muggle world."

Harry softly questioned, "Then it won't matter to my friends and family that my mates are male? The Wizards and Witches that I will have to lead into battle won't think less of me?"

Roland placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and answered, "Wizarding England is not always as tolerant as the rest of the Wizarding world. But, I am sure to your friends and family or those who love you, it won't matter. They will only care that you are happy. Your mates make you happy don't they?"

Harry nodded as Elijah spoke up. "As for them thinking less of you when you lead them into battle, all I have to say is, don't they teach history anymore?" At Harry's questioning look and Roland's smile Elijah explained. "Despite the current and recent bans on gays in the military, there is a long history of gays in the military. Just to give you two examples, there was Alexander the Great and the Sacred Band of Thebes. Alexander the Great led his army to concur the entire known world, with his lover Hephaestion, who was also his second-in-command. The Sacred Band was made up of male couples, the rationale being that lovers could fight more fiercely and cohesively than strangers. They were what today would be called Special Forces. For forty years they protected the City State of Thebes. They finally met their fate at the hands of Alexander the Great. While all the forces around them fled they held their ground, refusing to surrender."

Roland squeezed Harry's shoulder and said, "With a history like that I don't think you will have any difficulty when the battle comes."

Harry nodded his head, then letting his curiosity get the better of him and wanting to change the subject he asked, "But you said that Elijah was your mate? Does that mean he was your soul mate?"

Roland nodded answering, "Yes, he was my soul mate."

Harry questioned, "Then how are you still alive? I thought that if one mate died so would the other."

With a sigh Roland replied. "There have been many times that I have wished for death, that I may join Elijah. But, that is a luxury that I do not have. I am the last Quileute Medicine Man. So the Fates will not allow me to die until I have found a replacement. It is their way of protecting the ancient ways of our people."

Harry asked, "You say our people, but you are not from the Quileute people are you?"

Shaking his head Roland answered, "No, I am a Wizard and originally from Ohio. I was sent here in the late 1800's by the muggle government. I was sent here as an Indian Agent to help "ease" them into assimilating. But, I met Elijah, fell in love and ended up using my magic to protect and hide their ancient traditions. As a mate to a Spirit Warrior I was accepted into the Tribe, and became a permanent member. Later I learned the ancient arts of healing and became the Tribe's Medicine Man."

Harry looked closely at the painting, including the painted Roland who sat in a chair with his eyes closed. Harry finally asked, "When was this painting painted? And just how old are you?"

Elijah burst into laughter, when he had regained some of his composure he said, "Not at all shy about asking personal questions is he?"

Harry blushed, now being very embarrassed, he stuttered out, "I am sorry…I did not mean to be…"

But Roland cut him off saying, "Its fine Harry. The portrait was painted in 1881, and to answer your other question I will be 150 the 18th of September." Seemingly lost in his thoughts Roland moved over to the portrait. Running his hand along the frame he said, "125 years, that seems like such a long time. But to me it feels like yesterday." Then looking up at Elijah and smiling he said, "It was painted for us the day after our first kiss. It was the most magical and happiest period of my life."

Elijah smiled as he ran his fingers through the hair of his "sleeping" Roland saying, "It does seem like yesterday. That was the first time that I felt your magic."

Harry was confused and asked, "You could feel his magic?"

Elijah stepped forward in the frame as he excitedly tried to explain. "It's the most amazing thing. It's like electricity…but not like a shock…it's not painful. More like you can feel an electric current flowing between you. It's the most amazing thing to have your magic touch your mates. It's…"

Roland interrupted, loudly saying, "It's time we got back to your training; instead of reliving ancient history."

Roland then began guiding Harry out of the room. Elijah looked down from his frame confused. As Roland ushered Harry through the door he turned and looked over his shoulder. Catching Elijah's eye, Roland shook his head no then closed the door behind them.

* * *

In the kitchen at Grimmauld Place Blaise was tying the blindfold over Dean's eyes.

Dean complained, "Blaise, is this really necessary?"

Pouting Blaise answered, "Please Dean; I want this to be a surprise for you. You trust me don't you?"

Nodding Dean replied, "Yes." Then he whispered, "With my life."

At hearing that a grin larger than anyone had ever seen spread across Blaise's face. Taking Dean by both hands Blaise led him into the back garden.

Dean shivered as he felt the magic of the wards wash over him.

Once Dean was in the center of the garden Blaise stood behind him and removed the blindfold.

With wide eyes and in total shock Dean asked, "Blaise you did all this?"

Laughing Blaise answered, "Draco, Neville and I did it yes."

Dean did not know where to look. Gone was the weed infested and overrun jungle that had been the back garden of Grimmauld Place. In its place was a paradise. There was a section of manicured lawn with a few good size trees. Now there was a water feature with a waterfall that emptied into a small pond, surrounded by flagstone. Lastly there was a beautiful white gazebo covered in pink climbing roses. And everywhere you looked there were flower beds and flowering bushes bursting with colorful blossoms.

Since Blaise had chosen evening to show him the garden, Dean was able to get the full effect as he looked up at the canopy of twinkling fairy lights that covered the garden.

Turning to Blaise he said, "It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. And I love the fairy lights."

Stepping forward Blaise cupped the side of Dean's face with his hand and said, "They are a pale imitation of the light that sparkles in your eyes when you smile."

Dean softly questioned, "Blaise?"

Softly Blaise replied, "I love you Dean Thomas."

Chocked with emotions Dean answered, "And I love you Blaise Zabini."

Leaning in Blaise softly kissed Dean.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and then he felt the spark and the current of energy flowing back and forth between them as their magic touched.

When they finally broke the kiss Dean asked, "Blaise…?"

Blaise interrupted saying, "I know. I was sure that it would happen."

Then leaning back in, he kissed Dean again. Soon Blaise's hands moved down to Dean's slender waist. Blaise pulled his smaller love against him as Dean's arms wrapped around his neck. Dean let out a gasp as Blaise's tongue brushed his lips. Seeing his opportunity Blaise slid is tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean rested secure against Blaise's broad chest as Blaise explored his mouth with his tongue.

When the need for oxygen forced them to break the kiss, Dean removed his arms from Blaise's neck and rested his head on his chest.

Still wrapped securely in Blaise's arms Dean asked, "Did you know that we were mates?"

Nodding Blaise replied, "I was confident I was right."

After a couple of moments Dean sighed and asked, "Should we talk about this?"

Blaise asked, "Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"

Dean answered, "Yes."

Smiling Blaise said, "And so did I when I said I loved you." Then laying his cheek on the top of Dean's head he added, "Now, D you are going to have to tell me if I get too overbearing, because I intend to take care of you from now on, for as long as you will have me."

Dean smiled, cradled against Blaise's broad chest, and replied, "Then I will just have to keep you around B."

* * *

On the drive home from Roland's Harry was very quiet. Edward kept watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Finally in a mix of curiosity and concern Edward asked, "Harry are you alright?"

Harry answered, "Yeah I'm fine…I was just thinking."

Jacob asked from the back seat, "About what?"

Absentmindedly Harry answered, "About after the war, if I survive…"

Edward growled and Jacob demanded, "WHEN you survive!"

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "When I survive, what am I going to do?"

Edward asked, "You mean as in a profession?"

Harry replied, "Yes."

Jacob asked, "Any ideas?"

Nodding Harry explained, "I think I would like to go into medicine. But, not just one kind of medicine, I want to learn to be Wizard healer. Then I want to learn modern medicine like Carlisle. Plus be able to add to that holistic and ancient medicine like Roland uses."

Edward questioned, "Why all three?"

Harry said, "Well each has limitations that could be solved by using something different."

"Like what?" Jacob questioned.

Harry went on to tell them, "Well, some things take prolonged treatment, but if it's done with a potion they can sometimes be addictive. But, what if there was a holistic or ancient solution that was natural and not addictive. Then if someone breaks their leg, Carlisle has to set it in a cast and it can take months to heal. But with magic bones can be knitted back together quickly. And if the damage is severe they can be regrown with a potion over night."

Edward said, "That sounds very promising."

With a shrug Harry said, "It would be nice to ease pain and suffering instead of causing it. And it's better to save a life than take one."

Jacob growled, "You are not responsible for the pain, suffering and death handed out by the Death Eaters."

Looking out the window Harry replied, "I am the only one that can stop it…because I am the only one that can destroy Voldemort."

Jacob said, "I know that a lot of responsibility has been put on your shoulders for the war…but, please don't take on the weight of the world with it."

Nodding Edward said, "I am not a monster…and you are NOT responsible for all the evil done in this world."

* * *

Albus and Minerva had just sat down for tea when Severus arrived from a Death Eater meeting.

Handing Severus a cup of tea Minerva asked, "Are you alright Severus?"

Taking the tea and nodding Severus said, "Yes, fortunately the Dark Lord's anger was directed at others."

Albus questioned, "Things are not going well for Tom?"

Taking a drink Severus then answered, "They have not been able to find Potter, thank Merlin. Let us just say that the Ministry may have several people that will be unable to be at work tomorrow."

Shaking her head Minerva grumbled, "It never ceases to amaze me how he thinks that torturing his followers will instill loyalty. There is only so much that fear can do before self-preservation takes over."

Nodding to Minerva, Albus said, "Agreed." Then turning to Severus he asked, "Is there any news on the success of Tom's recruiting?"

Severus answered, "If what he says is true, then we are in serious trouble and severely out numbered."

Minerva questioned, "How severely?"

Looking at Minerva Severus replied, "If we can summon the entire Order..." At Minerva's nod he turned to Albus. "And we can rally all of the Aurors in Britain." Albus nodded to this, and Severus finished. "Then we will be out numbered twenty to one."

Minerva's hand covered her mouth as she gasped in horror.

Albus shook his head as he said, "It is worse than I feared."

Minerva asked, "What will we do Albus, we cannot possibly stand against those numbers."

With a sigh Albus answered, "I will have to speak to Cornelius. Tom has sought help from outside Britain, we must do the same."

* * *

Roland had gotten ready for bed that evening, and as he slipped under the covers Elijah asked, "Roland?"

With a guilty look on his face Roland answered, "Yes Elijah?"

Narrowing his eyes Elijah questioned, "Don't play innocent with me Roland Cloud Dancing, I know you better. I want to know why you did not tell that boy the truth. Why didn't you tell him or let me say that our first kiss was the second stage in our bonding?"

With a sigh Roland replied, "I don't want him to know. Look I told you that he was mates with that Cullen boy Edward, and with Jacob."

Elijah interrupted, "Yes, and you know that Jacob is Ephraim's great-grandson. Ephraim was my best friend, Roland. So that is all the more reason to be truthful with them."

In defense of himself Roland said, "It's not that I don't want to be truthful with him."

Getting more upset with his mate Elijah accused, "No, it is that there is just something about Wizards your age that feel the need to meddle in other people's lives."

Roland replied, "I am not meddling; I am trying to protect them. All of them!"

Elijah demanded, "Then explain to me why you won't tell him, and how you are trying to protect them, because I just see a meddling old goat."

With a huff Roland explained, "Fine, he already knows that recognizing your mate is not the first step in the bonding. I don't want him to know that the first kiss is the first step."

"Why?" Elijah asked.

Roland answered, "Because Harry is afraid of the bond. He is not confident that he will survive the battle ahead. So, he believes that if they have not bonded his mates will survive and have each other. He is so focused on that Dark Wizard in England that he doesn't see anything else." Roland then looked directly into Elijah's eyes as he said, "There are more dangers in this world than some bat-shit crazy Wizard. I fear that they may have to face some of those dangers before the battle in England. It is my hope that if the bond has at least been started, that it will offer them some protection. When the battle in England comes it is my hope that the bond will give Harry the advantage."

Elijah questioned, "How?"

Roland replied, "I hope that the bond will give Harry the courage and determination to stay alive. Jacob and Edward are both strong and the bond would allow Harry to draw on that strength." Laughing to himself as he went on. "Strong as a team of oxen and stubborn as mules the both of them, and I am counting on that. Harry is living proof that even the killing curse can be overcome. It is my belief that if worst comes to worst those two will literally anchor him to this world."

Elijah softly asked, "And what if Harry is right and you are wrong?"

Roland looked down at his hands, which were lying in his lap and softly answered, "If Harry is right and I am wrong, then the three of them will die. But, at least they will be together in the hereafter…were nothing can harm them again. And yes Harry is right that if they do not bond and he died, then Jacob and Edward could bond. They would be happy but they would never be complete. The two of them would be forced to spend eternity with a part of them missing." After a long silence Roland spoke again. "I enjoyed seventy years of being whole and complete with the bond. Then having been forced to endure thirty years without it." Roland then looked up at Elijah as the tears ran down his cheeks saying, "I cannot bear the thought of making any of them endure that. I would give a hundred years of my life, for one month bonded with you. Even if we lose them, it is unthinkable that they should never experience their bond."

Trying to comfort his mate Elijah whispered, "We will be together again my love…just have patience."

Roland smiled saying, "It may be soon." At Elijah's questioning look he said, "I think Harry is the one. He may be the next Medicine Man."

* * *

Edward's thoughts were along the lines of '_This is amazing!'_ Harry and Jacob had arranged a party for him. He had not had a birthday party since he was human. Oh, his family had always remembered his birthday. Esme would make a fuss over him and everyone gave him a gift. But this, this was a real party.

Harry had worked with Alice and decorated the Cullen's back yard with lights and balloons. There were tables set out with festive clothes and flower arrangements on them.

Esme had made an enormous birthday cake and filled the buffet tables with food.

Jacob had brought all of the Pack from La Push. During the patrols they had become close with members of Edward's family. They were also the reason for the cake and food.

Emmett had built a dance floor off to one side, and Jasper was standing in as DJ.

When the music started Edward shyly walked over to Harry and said, "May I have this dance?"

Smiling Harry answered, "You can but I warn you that I am not very good."

Taking Harry's hand and leading him onto the dance for Edward said, "You will be fine."

And he was. They both wore huge smiles as Edward glided them around the dance floor.

As the music ended Jacob walked up and tapped Harry on the shoulder saying, "I do believe the next dance is mine."

Harry nodded smiling and stepped to the side. Then to everyone's surprise Jacob took the lead and led Edward around the dance floor. Jacob showed an amazing amount of grace for a man his size. Both he and Edward smiled brightly as they twirled around the floor.

The song ended and as they walked off the dance floor Edward said, "You dance really well."

Looking embarrassed Jacob replied, "I took some lessons. I didn't want to look like an idiot." Then lowering he head Jacob whispered, "And I didn't want to embarrass you or Harry."

By this time they had reached Harry at the edge of the dance floor. Harry and Edward each took one of Jacob's hands and together they said, "We could NEVER be embarrassed by you or of you."

Jacob nodded and smiled.

They spent hours dancing. Harry and Jacob danced together as Edward danced with Esme. Each of the three of them took Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Leah.

The dancing and eating was followed by presents. There was nothing extravagant, as the Cullen's usually bought or had whatever they wanted. And if you asked Edward he would tell you that with Jacob and Harry in his life, he had more than he ever dreamed of. Edward thanked everyone for his presents, very pleased with the thought that had been put into them. He had received sheet music, books, clothes, CD's, DVD's, video games and accessories for his car.

Soon there were only two presents left. Edward smiled as he picked up a large box wrapped in silver foil paper and blue ribbon. Reading the card Edward said, "This one is from Harry." Opening the box Edward said, "It's beautiful."

Emmett cried out, "We want to see."

Harry stepped forward and taking the box and setting it down he said, "Stand up so we can see how they look."

Edward stood and Harry pulled out a robe made of deep blue velvet. Once the robe was out of the box it revealed that under it was a pair of dress pants and a waist coat in the same color. The waist coat was embroidered in silver paisleys.

As Harry held the robe up in front of Edward, Emmett laughed saying, "You bought him a dress!"

Several of the pack laughed with Emmett. Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "Do not be silly Emmett, these are Wizard robes. Edward will need them when we attend functions in the Wizard World."

Shocked Edward asked, "You want to take me into the Wizarding World? But, what if they find out what I am?"

Harry looked at Edward and then at Jacob. Jacob had stepped forward to run his hand over the velvet that was spread over Edward's chest.

Smiling Harry answered, "Like either of you would let me go anywhere without you. And besides I don't care what they think."

Once the robes were packed away Edward retook his seat. Picking up the last present, which was wrapped in blue foil paper with a silver ribbon, he said, "This one is from Jacob." Looking at the paper he added, "I guess great minds think alike."

Edward then opened the box and exclaimed, "Oh Jacob!" He then pulled out a buckskin jacket. It had intricate beading started at the shoulders and covered the jacket half way down on the back and both sides of the front. Inside the box was also a matching pair of pants with the same beading down the outside of the legs.

Paul shouted, "Jacob!"

Jacob shouted back, "It is my right to give it!"

Sam growled, "Paul shut up!"

Roland calmly spoke saying, "Jacob is right; it is his right to give the suit. The day Edward wares it will only be the formal recognition of what the imprint has already made true."

Edward looked at Jacob in confusion.

Jacob explained, "It is a ceremonial suit. It must be given to you as a gift on a special day, like your birthday. It must be given by an elder of your family. It symbolizes you as an adult in the eyes of the tribe. The designs on it represent you being mated into the house of Black and through that a member of the tribe."

Edward looked at everyone; all of those from La Push were nodding.

Roland said, "It is Jacob's right as your mate to present it to you. When the first ceremony comes Jacob must put the jacket on you in the presence of witnesses from the tribe."

Sam added, "Then you will not just be an extended member of the pack…you will be recognized as a member of the tribe."

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Draco led Hermione into the finish back garden. He led her into the center of the garden with his hands over her eyes. Once she was in position Draco removed his hands.

Hermione gasped saying, "Draco, it's beautiful." Looking around in awe she said, "I cannot believe that you did this. It's just so amazing. It's gorgeous."

Smiling Draco snaked his arms around her slender waist and pulled her to him. With her hands on his chest Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes.

Draco said, "It is only gorgeous because you are here. Your beauty makes anywhere you go gorgeous. And any place not graced by you is left hideous and desolate."

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

Draco whispered his reply, "I love you."

Hermione answered, "I love you too." Her eyes then drifted closed as Draco leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

They had both felt the spark and flow of magic, when they broke the kiss Hermione asked, "Do you know what that means?"

Nodding Draco answered, "Yes."

Her mind running a hundred miles an hour Hermione began to ramble. "But you're a pureblood…and I am muggleborn…and I am not really that pretty…and I am kind of a bookworm…and"

Hermione was cut off before she could say more as Draco placed his finger on her lips.

Having gotten her attention Draco said, "What you are is perfect. And the fact that I was right that you are my soul mate only proves that I was right…you are perfect for me."

Leaning down Draco kissed her again, Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues caressed each other as Draco lifted her off her feet.

A while later Draco was sitting on the lawn, leaning back against a tree. Hermione was curled up with him, her head lying on his chest.

Hermione asked, "Draco?" At his "hum" she continued, "How long have you felt like this for me?"

Running his hand over her shoulder Draco answered, "Since third year."

Hermione snickered saying, "You were a cowardly little boy then, hiding behind his father's reputation. I am not sure that I could have loved you then. Not like now, now you are a strong and powerful man with the courage and conviction to stand for what YOU believe in."

Draco asked, "Does that mean that you approve of the man I have grown into?"

Hermione smiled saying, "Of course I approve of the man I have fallen in love with." She then stretched up and kissed him.

* * *

When the trio returned to Harry's house that evening they were all smiles.

Harry asked Edward, "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

With a huge grin Edward answered, "YES, it was amazing. That was the first time that I have had a birthday party since I was human. Thank you." Edward stretched over and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry said, "I am not a child you know."

Confused Edward answered, "I know."

Harry cupped his hand on the side of Edward's face saying, "You both kiss me on the forehead or the top of my head like I was a child. And I am not."

Harry then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Edwards. There was a spark and both felt the current of magic flowing between them.

When they broke the kiss Harry used his left hand to cup Jacob's shocked face. He then pressed his lips to Jacob's enjoying the same flow of magic.

Harry pulled back leaving a shocked and wide eyed Jacob. He was pleased to see when Edward then pressed his lips to Jacob's.

Jacob had been shocked at the electric current that ran between him and Harry when they kissed. And he was pleased to find that it happened again when Edward kissed him.

As they pulled apart Harry said, "Wow, I am not sure what is hotter, kissing one of you or watching you kiss each other."

Edward nodded his head in agreement as Jacob touched his own lips.

Jacob then asked, "What was the electricity I felt?"

Harry answered, "That was the bond. Our innate magic was reaching out to recognize our mates."

Edward questioned, "But, I thought that Jacob would be hotter, I mean temperature wise than he was."

Jacob agreed saying, "And I thought Edward would be colder."

Smiling Harry replied, "That is the bond, the more you accept it the less affected you will be by temperature."

Edward then pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry was surprised when he felt Edward's tongue brush his lips. Opening his mouth and allowing Edward access. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues swirled together in Harry's mouth.

Edward broke the kiss only to have his lips replaced with Jacob's. Edward watched in awe as Jacob and Harry moaned into their kiss.

Jacob released Harry only to move to Edward. He soon had captured Edward's lips. Quickly they were moaning into the kiss again, as Edward's tongue played with Jacob's

It was nearly an hour and half later that they settled in for the night. Edward and Harry were on either side of Jacob. They laid their heads on his massive chest with their hands intertwined and lying on his abs. Jacob wrapped his strong arms around both of his mates.

Edward smiled as his mates drifted off to sleep. He was sure that in no time in his entire existence had he ever felt as safe and loved as he did right now. '_Yes, today was an amazing __birthday.'_

**AN: **The Sacred Band of Thebes was defeated in 338 BCE and in 1890 there was an excavation of the area beneath the lion monument dedicated to them. The excavation produced 254 skeletons of the original 300 members of the Sacred Band.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I am sorry for the delay in updating. There just was no time over the holidays. Hope you are all having a Happy New Year.

**Next Chapter—Jacob's Birthday**


	14. Chapter 14 Jacob's Birthday

**Chapter 14—Jacob's Birthday**

It was July first, eleven days after Edward's birthday. Things were going very well for the three mates. They learned with the memory stones at night. There were potion lessons every day. And, their training was coming along very well.

The three of them had also discovered that they quite enjoyed kissing. They liked kissing and being kissed and were amazed that watching their mates kiss was just as exciting as kissing them.

But, tonight there would be no kissing. Tonight was Edward and Jacob's night for patrol. Harry would be spending the night with Roland. To their surprise Paul would also be spending the night there guarding Harry.

Jacob had called Paul on his cell phone to check on Harry. As he closed his phone Jacob said, "Paul says that Harry has turned in for the night. But, he spent most of the evening since we left reading a book on first aid." Then looking thoughtful Jacob asked, "Do you think that Harry is interested in healing people or just concerned about helping in the battle?"

Edward answered, "We will have to ask him. But, I think that considering he has had it forced on him since he was eleven that he would have to kill someday…Maybe that is something he would like to do after this is over." Then Edward asked, "What do you want to do? You know for a carrier in the future?"

Shrugging Jacob answered, "Well I already have a job. It is my job, along with the pack to protect the tribe. Beyond that I suppose that one day I will take my father's place on the Council of Elders."

Edward nodded.

Jacob questioned, "What would you like to do for a profession?"

Laughing Edward replied, "You mean besides pretending to be a high school student for eternity?"

Laughing as well Jacob pressed for an answered, "Okay, so if you didn't have to go to high school for ever, what would you do?"

Sobering Edward answered, "I really liked tutoring Harry in English. Maybe I could teach English. Or history, I know a lot of it from firsthand experience. Music, I would love to teach music…to see the eyes of a child light up as a new world was revealed to them."

Jacob smiled at Edward's excitement. Usually Edward as very calm and rather stoic, it was nice to see him so enthused.

Then Edward's enthusiasm vanished and he softly said, "Like anyone is going to let a Vampire teach their children."

Wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulder Jacob said, "You never know. In a world where Werewolves and Vampires fight as allies instead of enemies. A world were a Wizard, a Vampire and a Werewolf are mates…anything can happen."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore made his way through the Ministry of Magic; he returned the greeting sent his way. But he was not his usual jovial self. No today he was on a mission, he needed to have a very serious talk with Cornelius.

Upon reaching the Minister's office he was greeted by Percy Weasley. "Good afternoon Professor. The Minister is expecting you. Just let me tell him you are here."

With that Percy excused himself and went into the Minister's office. While he waited, Albus exchanged pleasantries with the portraits of former Ministers that hung in the office. After all he had known many of them in his lifetime.

Percy stepped back into the front office, holding the door open as he said, "The Minister will see you now."

Nodding to Percy as he passed, Albus entered the Minister's office.

Minister Fudge did not look up from the parchment that he was writing on as he said, "Please have a seat Albus; I will just be a minute."

Finishing and laying down his quill Minister Fudge smiled saying, "I am glad that you asked for this appointment Albus, I need to talk to you, but first what can the Ministry do for you?"

Albus said, "Cornelius I have great concerns about Voldemort…"

Fudge interrupted, "Things have been quite, he is lying low to avoid the Ministry capturing him."

Shaking his head Albus went on, "I do not think so. My sources tell me that he is planning and that he is recruiting forces."

With a blustering reply Fudge said, "Nonsense, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his little group of followers are just hiding. They know that it is only a matter of time before the Ministry brings them to justice."

With a sigh Albus advised, "Cornelius he is recruiting from outside the county. He is gathering forces. It would only be prudent for you to seek allies as well."

Acting as if he was insulted Fudge replied, "This bunch of hooligans is nothing that the Aurors and Unspeakables cannot handle. There is no need to go to other governments with hat in hand. NO, doing what you ask would only make the Ministry look weak, as if we can't handle a little domestic problem."

Albus questioned, "Are you calling Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters a 'little domestic problem'?"

Fudge replied, "It is nothing that the Ministry cannot handle. We are just waiting for him to reveal himself and then we will take him into custody." With a wave of his hand Fudge dismissed the conversation before changing the subject. "Now that is settled I needed to speak to you about some information that has gone missing."

Raising an eyebrow Albus asked, "What information?"

Fudge answered, "All the information on where Harry Potter is has disappeared from the Ministry. And along with it everyone's memories of it are also gone."

Albus questioned, "Why would you need to know where Harry is? You have bound his magic; he can be of no assistance to you."

Fudge replied, "Puff, as if the Ministry needs assistance from a boy. We do not need his help with anything other than public opinion." At Albus' surprised look Fudge continued. "The general public has begun to be concerned that their _Savior_ has abandoned them. He must be seen to reassure them. And it would be for the best if he publicly endorsed the Ministry's efforts and ability to end this problem."

Curious Albus asked, "Why do you think that Harry would endorse the Ministry?"

Giving a nasty smirk Fudge replied, "I am sure that ALL things considered, the boy could be persuaded to do what the Ministry wants."

With his own calculating glare Albus inquired, "What things could possibly persuade him to care what the Ministry wants after what you have done to him?

Waving the question off the question that he had no intention of answering Fudge asked, "So where is the boy?"

Without a moment's hesitation Albus answered, "I have no idea."

Glaring Fudge replied, "Albus, I know that you know where the boy lives. My sources tell me that one of your Professors has been there."

Smiling Albus said, "Ah, but you did not ask me where young Harry lives. You asked if I knew where he was. As I am not with him, I have no idea where he is at the moment." Continuing to smile Albus crossed his arms over his chest.

His face turning red Fudge demanded, "Tell me where the boy lives!"

"No Cornelius," Albus replied.

In a threatening tone Fudge said, "ALBUS!"

Shaking his head Albus replied, "No, you have not given me a reason that Harry would cooperate with you. And I don't think it is worth the risk to him. He is vulnerable now that he cannot use his magic and…"

Fudge yelled, "THE BOY WILL DO AS HE IS TOLD! NOW, TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

In a stern voice Albus responded, "I said no Cornelius."

Placing his hands on his desk and standing. Fudge leaned over his desk and hissed, "Need I remind you that it is Minster Fudge? And, you will tell me where the boy is…or I will haul you before the Wizengamot and make you!"

Professor Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. Gone was the smile that usually graced his face. The twinkle that usually was seen in his eyes could not be found, nor could his jovial grandfather image be seen. Leaning over the other side of the desk, he got face to face with Fudge, and through clenched teeth said, "Well _Minister_, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I would like to see you try."

Albus then spun around on his heels and stormed out of the office.

* * *

Jacob was washing the breakfast dishes as Harry finished getting ready to go to Roland's. And Edward sat staring at the paper lying on the counter. Harry had received a summons to appear in court. He was being called to testify against his uncle and cousin.

Edward asked Jacob, "Why do you think he stayed?"

Confused Jacob asked, "Why who stayed?"

Edward replied, "Harry, why did he stay with his aunt and uncle? And why did he use his money to buy this house."

Jacob answered, "I don't know why he stayed. As far as buying the house, he told us the Ministry forced the house to be bought with Harry's money."

Shaking his head Edward said, "I do not think so. From what I have seen of the Goblins at Gringotts, they would not have given the Ministry one cent of Harry's money. They do not seem to care what anyone says or does. They only follow their own rules."

Putting the last dish in the drying rack Jacob replied, "That's true they do."

Nodding Edward went on, "That means that Harry had to take the money out of the bank to buy the house. But why and why stay with his relatives? It is not like he could not run away. I mean from what he tells us he tried to run away at thirteen."

Jacob burst into laughter. When he finally calmed down he apologized, saying, "Sorry, but the idea of Harry blowing up his uncle's sister is hilarious. I mean her blowing up like a balloon and floating out the door. That is just too funny."

"What is funny?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

Jacob answered, "What happened to your uncle's sister."

Chuckling Harry said, "Yeah, it is now. But, at the time I was scared of what he would do to me. That is why I ran."

Edward picked up saying, "And that is what we were talking about. I do not understand. You left after that at the age of thirteen. But then why didn't you leave after what happened with the collar? Why stay with the way they were treating you? And why pay for the house? You had to be the one to take the money from Gringotts. The Goblins would never have let the Ministry take it. So the question is why?"

Harry looked down as he softly answered, "I cannot tell you."

Jacob growled, "Why can't you tell us? We agreed to not have any secrets." Then after a pause Jacob asked, "Are they forcing you? Blackmailing you?"

Harry did not look up as he shook his head saying, "I cannot say."

"WHY?" Jacob demanded.

Edward who was watching Harry's reaction with curiosity asked, "Harry is it that you will not tell us? Or is it that you cannot?"

Jacob questioned, "What is the difference?"

Edward answered, "The difference is; I think Harry would tell us if he could. But, I think there is a reason that he cannot." Then turning back to Harry he asked, "Will not or cannot?"

Harry whispered, "Cannot."

Narrowing his eyes Jacob asked, "And would the reason you can't tell us be because you were threatened or because you are unable to tell us?"

Harry answered, "I cannot say."

Edward asked, "Jacob what are you getting at?"

Jacob replied, "I can guess why he can't tell us." Then turning back to Harry he questioned, "Harry, is the reason that you can't tell us…magical?"

Starting to get Jacob's line of thought Edward said, "So you think someone has done something to him? That someone is using something to force him to do what the Ministry wants. Then they have blocked him from telling anyone what is going on." Then rolling his eyes and wanting to smack himself in the head Edward added, "Why am I saying someone? The Minister or the Ministry did this. Look at all the other things they did to him, it had to be them."

Then Edward asked, "Harry, are we right? Is the Ministry forcing you? Have they blocked you from telling anyone?"

Harry gave a shaky nod.

Jacob growled and stormed over to the counter, snatching up the car keys.

Edward questioned, "What are you doing?"

Jacob answered, "We're taking him to Roland." Then looking Harry in the eyes he said, "If it's magic keeping you from telling us. Then Roland will know how to fix it or where to take you to get it fixed."

Harry again nodded.

Edward and Jacob each took one of Harry's hands and pulled him towards the car.

* * *

Roland was all smiles when he went to open the door. He knew that it would be the boys, as he had started to think of them. He was looking forward to their lessons as he did every day. He really was enjoying teaching them.

Roland opened the door and was surprised when the three of them breezed past him without a greeting.

Once they were all inside Edward said, "Roland, we need your help."

Before Roland could answer Jacob explained, "We think the Ministry has done something to Harry. We think they have forced him to do things and blocked his ability to say anything about it. Is that possible?"

Trying to recover from his shock Roland said, "The only way I know to magically force someone to do what you want is to put the Imperious curse on them." Harry shook his head no. Roland then continued saying, "But to block someone from saying something that could be a compulsion charm."

Harry gave another shaky nod.

Roland took out his wand mumbling, "I should have checked for magic like this. But, I only thought to check him physically." Then looking at Harry he said, "I'm sorry my boy."

Harry replied, "You could not have known."

Roland then raised his wand and began scanning Harry for any trace of magic used on him.

When he had finished Roland growled and ordered Edward and Jacob. "Take a hold of him."

Edward asked, "What is it?"

Jacob demanded, "What is going on?"

Roland answered, "He has a compulsion charm on him." Then looking at Harry he said, "It is a very complicated charm and there isn't a counter to it. It will have to be broken by pushing on it with magic. This may be very painful, but it is the only way to get rid of it."

Squaring his shoulders Harry gave a curt nod. As Roland grew his wand into a staff, Edward and Jacob each got a secure hold on one of Harry's arms.

Roland stepped forward and placed the glowing tip of his staff against Harry's chest. Soon they were both groaning under the strain. Then Harry's legs gave way and he knew that the only thing keeping him on his feet was his mates. Finally Harry cried out as they all heard a POP.

Roland stepped back and nodded as the Edward and Jacob moved to the couch. They sat down with Harry between them as Roland's staff returned to a wand.

Taking the seat across from the couch Roland asked, "Now who did this and why?"

Still panting Harry answered, "Fudge, he wanted to keep me in line. He said that I would do exactly as he said or he would…"

* * *

Albus went down to breakfast the next morning. It would only be him and the four heads of house that were here during the summer.

Nodding in greeting to the others Albus sat down and started his breakfast.

After having spent half their breakfast in silence Minerva sat down her utensils and said, "Alright Albus enough silence. What happened in your meeting with Fudge? Has he agreed to ask the other Ministries for help?"

Setting his own silverware down Albus answered, "No, the _Minister_ believes that the Aurors and the Unspeakables will be able to handle everything. As a matter of fact he believes that Voldemort is hiding because he knows the Ministry will capture him. They are only waiting for him to show himself so that they can take him into custody."

Professor Filius Flitwick grumbled, "The man is an idiot…what a surprise."

Nodding Albus said, "True, but what is a surprise is his interest in Harry."

Severus asked, "And why is our _esteemed Minister_ interested in Potter?"

Albus answered, "It seems that the general public is concerned about not seeing him. They are afraid that their savior has abandoned them. That is the reason he wants to find where Harry is. He intends to have Harry be seen and for Harry to publicly endorse the Ministry's actions."

Snorting Severus said, "As if Potter would do what the Ministry wanted."

Shaking his head Albus said, "The Minister seemed very convinced that Harry would do what he wanted."

Minerva asked, "Do you think what the children said is true?"

Professor Pomona Sprout questioned, "What children and what did they say."

Albus explained, "Young Harry's friends have a theory that the Minister is using something to force Harry to do what he wants." Then turning to Minerva he said, "Yes, from the way the Minster was acting I think it is true."

Professor Snape tried to hide his laugh while Professor Flitwick made no attempt to hide his.

Leaning forward smiling, his twinkling eyes gazing over his half-moon glasses Albus said, "And I agree with the children. When Harry finds a way around whatever the Minster has done…I would not want to be the Minister."

Minerva questioned, "You think Harry will be able to find a way around this?"

Severus answered, "Potter has a way of getting around rules and other things that are meant to make him do what others want."

Nodding Albus said, "I have learned with Young Harry that the difficult he does right away, the impossible just takes longer. I do however agree with his friends, someone is going to be on the receiving end of the Potter temper."

Filius added, "Not to mention the Evans temper. Lily was a sweet woman, but when you pushed her enough she had the temper to match her red hair."

Pomona said, "That is all well and good but what do we do about keeping Mr. Potter hidden in the meantime?"

Whatever Albus was going to say was cut off when an owl flew in threw an open window. The Ministry owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of him and left.

Albus opened the letter to read it. Then looked down at his right hand, the ring on his finger tingled. Then in his hand another ring appeared.

Looking up at his friends a very emotional Albus said, "It seems that there was an attack on Hogsmead last night. Alberfoth is listed among the dead. My younger brother is gone…I am the last of the Dumbledore's."

* * *

Paul and Emmett were walking through the village. The two nights before had been their evening to patrol. At the end of their patrol Emmett had said that he was going to go hunting. Paul decided that he wanted to go along, to watch.

The chase had been a real adrenalin rush and Paul had watched in awe as Emmett fought the bear. After Emmett had finished feeding from the bear, Paul had walked over and picked it up.

With the massive bear over his broad shoulder Paul headed back to the village.

Emmett followed asking, "What are you doing?"

Paul explained that he could not see why the bear should just be left to rot way. He thought that the animals that the Cullen's drank from could be used to help feed the people of the village.

Paul said, "The spirit of the bear gives us courage, and in death their body nourishes the people."

Emmett liked the idea that the animals they fed from could then be used to feed others.

Having taken the bear to a couple of women that had been friends with his mother, Paul worked out a deal. They could have the bear to feed their families if they gave him two steaks and the fur when it was ready. He had also offered them first choice on any of Emmett's other kills.

The deal had been struck and this morning Paul was picking up his steaks, when he ran into Emmett.

Emmett had grown to like the Werewolf during their time on patrol. If you could get past the volatile temperament, Paul was actually a nice guy. He had a great sense of humor and would be a good and loyal friend.

Emmett laughed to himself thinking, _'Maybe that has something to do with his canine alter ego.'_

Paul and Emmett were talking about last night's game as they got close to Roland's house. Just as they were about to pass by Edward and Jacob exited the house.

Smiling Emmett said, "Hey Little Bro!"

Edward answered, "Emmett I'm glad you're here, we need your help."

Losing all traces of humor now gone Paul turned to Jacob and asked, "Jake, what's up?"

Jacob explained, "We just found out that Harry has been being blackmailed by the Ministry. And they used magic to keep him from saying anything or telling anyone. Roland found the charm and broke it. It seems that they have forced Harry to do things, and if he didn't do what they wanted then they would…"

Jacob went on to explain what they had learned. By the time he finished both Emmett and Paul were furious and growling.

Paul's massive chest was heaving up and down as he struggled with his temper.

Edward then said, "And that is why we need your help."

Emmett turned to his brother and asked, "Does this help include the crushing of bones?"

Edward smirked, could always count on Emmett to be ready to kick some butt. Then sobering Edward explained, "Not at first. We need you two to do something important for us. When we go to England for the battle, Harry and Roland are going to make a…portkey to take us there. But, they are going to make a second one that we want you two to use. It will take you somewhere else in England so that you can do this for us before the battle. Then we need you to…"

* * *

The day of Jacob's birthday finally came. There was to be a huge party and bonfire on the beach for him. The Cullen's were of course invited as they were now part of Jacob's extended family. It also helped that many of the pack and the Cullen's were building friendships on their patrols.

Esme had made a mountain of food and Rosalie and Leah were carrying it down from the car in the parking lot. The two of them were making catty remarks about how the food was enough for an army. But, with the way the boys (bottomless pits) from the pack ate they would probably run out.

Out in the surf Harry was sitting on Jacob's shoulders trying to knock Paul into the water and off Emmett's shoulders. More like trying to keep Paul from sending him into the water.

In the end Harry lost and was shoved off Jacob's shoulders and landed in the water.

When Harry came out of the water he said, "Ok, your turn Jacob."

Jacob laughed saying, "And who do you think can hold me up on their shoulders?"

Edward having heard this swam up behind Jacob and stuck his head between Jacob's legs and stood up, lifting Jacob into the air.

Jacob gave a squeal…or a manly shout as he referred to it.

Edward was laughing when he said, "You may be big and strong, but you are not the only one that is strong.

Jacob looked down at his mate and smiled saying, "No, I'm not."

Jacob then tucked his legs under Edward's arms and locked his feet behind Edward's back. He looked at Paul with a smirk and said, "Bring it on!"

And the battle was on. Paul and Jacob were locked in combat as Emmett and Edward tried to trip each other. No one was gaining ground against the other and none of them were willing to surrender.

Harry had taken to swimming around them and splashing them as he harassed them all.

Soon the battle was joined by Leah who was perched on Rosalie's shoulders.

In the end it was called a draw. They only stopped because Leah and Paul were shaking from the cold and their lips were blue.

As they waded ashore Paul looked at Jacob and grumbled, "I don't see how his being so cold can't bother you." Then looking at Harry he added, "And you little Wizard don't seem bothered by Jacob being hot or Edward being cold."

Harry answered, "Just for the record I am not little. You are just extremely tall…and big!" Then taking the hand of both of his mates he said, "The magic of the bond protects us. I am aware the Jacob is much warmer than a muggle or Wizard. I am also aware that Edward is much colder. While I am aware of it I am not affected by it."

Laughing Paul said, "I notice you didn't use the word normal or human when comparing them."

Leah chimed in saying, "Or freak in their case."

Harry dropped both of his mates' hands and Paul and Leah shouted as they were lifted out of the water. The veins in Harry's neck were sticking out and his face was a mask of rage as he shouted, "DO NOT EVER SAY THAT! DO NOT EVER CALL THEM THAT!"

Jacob stepped up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder saying, "Harry calm down."

Edward put his hand on Harry's other shoulder and said, "Harry, you need to put them down."

Leah and Paul shouted again as they were released and fell into the water.

Harry turned to his mates, and the rage was gone from his face. In its place were silent tears streaming down his face.

Soon Harry was wrapped in his mates' arms as he sobbed into their shoulders. Harry then felt himself being lifted up.

Edward picked Harry up and placed him in Jacob's arms saying, "Take him ashore." And in a flash Edward was gone.

When they reached the shore Jacob sat down on a blanket Edward had laid out for them. Edward then wrapped Harry in a large beach towel, rubbing his shoulders as he sobbed against Jacob's chest.

Everyone had gathered around to see what was wrong.

Roland and Carlisle shared a knowing glance. They had known that Harry was not as adjusted to what all had happened to him as he liked people to believe. The two of them had discussed that Harry would need to have some emotional breakdowns as part of the healing process. But, they also knew that he would not do so until he trusted those around him to see he could be vulnerable.

When Harry finally calmed down he spoke softly, but everyone could hear him when he said, "They hated magic. They hated anything that was not normal. Because of magic I was not normal, I was not human…I was a _freak_." Then looking up at Jacob he said, "But, you are normal…normal for what you are." Then turning to Edward he added, "And you are human." Turning a glare on Leah he gritted out, "They are not _freaks_."

Leah apologized saying, "Harry, I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean anything by it. Hell, I have been calling Jacob a…that word since he was little."

Harry replied, "They did that to me. It wasn't until I started school that I learned that _Boy_ or _Freak_ wasn't my name."

Esme and many others clasped their hand over their mouth in shock. Who could treat a little boy like that?

Harry finally looked back at Jacob as said, "I'm sorry I did not mean to ruin your birthday."

Smiling Jacob answered, "I am on a blanket on a beautiful beach with my mates. And we are surrounded by friends and family. What could be better?"

Jacob leaned in a kissed the top of Harry's head. Edward kissed his head too. The two of them locked eyes, promising each other that they would help Harry heal.

After a silence Alice piped up shouting, "PRESENTS!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well I like presents and it's time for them." Getting up and dashing off to get them she added, "And then cake!"

Shaking his head Paul said, "I don't understand her fascination with cake." Leah glared at him as he continued, "What, it's not like she can eat any?"

Once the presents were all brought Jacob began to unwrap them. He thanked everyone as he opened their gift and truly seemed to appreciate everything he got.

About half way through opening presents he got to Harry's present. Opening the box Jacob pulled the present out as Quill laughed saying, "He got you a dress too!"

As Jacob stood Paul replied, "Those are Wizard's robes…don't you pay attention?"

Harry stood taking the deep burgundy robes with bronze trim and placing them against Jacob's chest saying, "Of course they are Wizard robes and Jacob will look amazing in them."

Jacob softly said, "Harry, you know Werewolves and Vampires are not well thought of in the Wizarding world. People may not approve of you taking us out."

Running his hand over Jacob's chest Harry replied, "I have the two most handsome mates in the magical world."

Emmett shouted, "HEY!"

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "As I was saying, I have the two most handsome mates in the magical world. And if you think that I am not going to show you off, then you are crazy. Let them eat their hearts out."

When Jacob had finished opening his presents he looked around shocked. There had not been a present from Edward.

Before his train of thought could go any farther Edward took his hand saying, "Come with me. My present was too large to wrap."

Still holding Jacob's hand Edward lead him up to the parking lot, as Jacob dragged Harry behind him by the hand.

Once they got near the parking lot Edward made Jacob close his eyes. Then with his hands over Jacob's eyes Edward led him into the parking lot.

When they reached Jacob's present Edward removed his hands and he and Harry shouted, "Surprise!"

Jacob was in shock and could not believe his eyes. There in front of him was a red '67 Camera. It had a white interior and white convertible top. He thought to himself, _'It's amazing…this thing must be worth a fortune.'_

With that thought Jacob turned to Edward and hissed, "Edward."

Harry stepped up and put his hand on Jacob's chest saying, "Now Jacob, do not be mad at him."

Hurt, Edward asked, "Do you not like it? You liked Harry's car so much that I thought you would like it."

Seeing the hurt in Edward's eyes Jacob calmed as he said, "I do like it. I love it…but it is too much!"

Edward shook his head saying, "It is not too much. It is not like I bought you a Ferrari or something."

With a sigh Jacob said, "Edward that car cost a lot of money. You should not be using Carlisle's money like that."

Edward replied, "I did not use Carlisle's money; I have money of my own."

Harry said, "Edward is not hurting for money let him spend it as he likes."

Jacob said again, "But, it's too much."

Harry then asked, "Then what would have been enough?"

Jacob answered, "I don't know…a pencil."

Edward was really confused now and asked, "You wanted a pencil?"

Seeing that Edward was upset Jacob stepped over and rested his forehead against Edward's and said, "A pencil would have been perfect. Because, it came from you and I love you."

Edward replied, "I love you too and I wanted you to have it."

Before anyone could say anything Harry stepped up and added his forehead to theirs saying, "And I love both of you. Jacob could not this gift just be perfect because it is from Edward, and it was given to you with love?

Jacob and Edward answered Harry with matching, "I love you too."

Then Jacob finally said, "It is a gift from my mate. I guess that makes it perfect, regardless of the price."

Edward then whispered, "Happy Birthday," and kissed Jacob.

Then Harry kissed Jacob and then Edward and…

* * *

The make out session that had started in the parking lot at the beach was continued once they reached Harry's. Once Jacob's car was parked in the garage next to Harry's, they made their way to the bedroom that they had been sharing.

The three of them sat on the bed in their now dry swimsuits.

They shared passionate kisses. Their tongues exploring the others mouths or caressing the others tongues.

As they kissed hands roamed over taught muscles. Fingers mapping strong backs, broad shoulders, developed pecks and defined abs.

The room was filled with the sounds of pleasure as they moaned into their kisses.

They were either fascinated watching their mates kiss or had their lips locked onto one or both of their mates.

After more than an hour they broke apart from their kissing and groping. The three of them were panting heavily, even Edward who did not actually need to breath.

Harry was looking around anywhere but at his mates as he said, "I…um…yeah."

Harry then reached for his wand that was laying on the nightstand. Pointing his wand at his crotch he cast a cleaning charm.

With a bright red face Harry finally looked at his mates.

Before Harry could say anything Jacob asked, "Um…could you?" Then Jacob waved his hand over his own crotch.

Feeling less self-conscious Harry cast a cleaning charm on Jacob.

Edward was mortified as he mumbled, "Harry I think I need some help with that too."

Harry cast the charm on Edward, then seeing that Edward was upset he said, "Edward don't be ashamed…"

Edward's head snapped up as he said, "I am not ashamed of anything to do with either of you."

Then Harry ran his hand over Edward's arm saying, "Alright, then don't be embarrassed it is perfectly normal."

Edward replied, "I am over a hundred years old. I should have more control."

Jacob ran his hands through Edward's hair as he said, "I like it." Edward looked at him confused and Jacob explained, "You are always so calm, cool and collected. You are Mr. Composure. I like that we excite you enough to lose control."

Shaking his head Edward said, "It is not safe for me to lose control. I could hurt one of you."

Jacob answered, "You could try."

That earned him a smack to the shoulder from Harry. Harry then turned to Edward and said, "You will not hurt us Edward. You just need to believe in yourself as much as we believe in you."

When they finally settled into bed Jacob was laying behind Harry, who was behind Edward. Jacob's arm lay across both of his mates with his hand resting on Edward's chest. With a squeeze of his arm and a kiss to the back of Harry's head, Jacob said, "This is the perfect way to end a birthday."

**A/N: ** I would like to answer a couple of reviews. First, I have not tweaked any of the history mentioned in this story. What I described, including the Sacred Band of Thebes is true. Second, Ron is not happy that Harry got his magic back, because no one has told him. Just for the record Ron in this story is not evil; he is not going to betray Harry. He is just a jerk that goes off on strange tangents, like he did in fourth year.

I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter was more of a chore than any I have written. I read the reviews that are posted for my stories. Most of the reviews are encouraging and inspire me to write more. Some have had constructive criticism and questions that I have tried to learn from and address as I wrote new chapters. However, since my last update this story and my first story, The Family Is Complete, have received some scathing reviews. My first story was previously called the worst story ever written. Since my last update I have been informed, between both of my stories, that they are too OOC, inconsistent, under-thought and ridiculous. That kind of sucked the fun out of writing them. And I have seriously considered not posting any additional work. This also left me with a massive writers block. I hope that I am past that now. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Next Chapter—Harry's Birthday**


	15. Chapter 15: Harry's Birthday

Chapter 15—Harry's Birthday

Harry and Jacob had arrived early this morning to La Push. Jacob had said that he needed to get some clothes. Edward was also going to get more clothes and spend some time with this family; he would be joining them later.

This worked perfect for Harry, because he wanted a chance to talk to Seth without anyone around.

Harry found Seth cutting the grass and doing his summer chores.

Harry interrupted saying, "Seth can I talk to you?"

Smiling Seth answered, "Sure Harry, what's up?"

Harry said, "I need a favor, a very special favor that I want to be just between us."

Cautious Seth asked, "You don't want anyone to know? Not even Jacob and Edward?"

Harry answered, "Nope."

Seth questioned, "Will I get in trouble?"

Shaking his head Harry replied, "No I promise you won't."

Somewhat relieved Seth asked. "What kind of favor?"

Harry answered, "I need you to deliver a letter for me."

"That's it?" asked Seth.

Nodding Harry pulled a leather wrist band out of his pocket saying, "This is a portkey."

Seth interrupted, "Like the one that is going to take us to Britain for the battle?"

Harry answered, "Exactly like that one, this one even is activated by the same words. I want you to wear this and as the words are being said to active the other portkey I want you to let go of it."

Seth questioned, "You don't want me to go with you?"

Shaking his head Harry replied, "No that is not why I want you to let go. This wristband will also activate and take you somewhere else in Britain." Harry then took a letter out of his pocket. "Then I need you to deliver this letter."

Seth took the letter and was reading the address as he asked, "But, how am I supposed to get to that school of yours, if I'm somewhere else in Britain?"

Harry answered, "When you deliver the letter, they will bring you to Hogwarts. You may have to help sneak them in, but they will take you there." Then putting his hands on Seth's shoulders to make sure that he had his undivided attention Harry said. "Seth, this is very important. I have a lot riding on them showing up. Can I count on you?"

Nodding Seth answered, "Yeah, you can count on me. But, when Leah discovers that I disappeared, you have to deal with her."

Harry laughed and replied, "Gee, thanks."

* * *

That afternoon everyone was gathered for training.

Jacob asked, "This doesn't make sense to me. Edward and I will be protecting Harry in the battle. Shouldn't we be practicing that?"

Roland answered, "We will but at this point Harry needs to practice defending against as many moving targets as possible."

Edward turned to Jacob and said, "We will not be able to take them all out. Harry needs to able to handle them too. Then when we are comfortable with that, we can work on our team work."

"All right," Jacob conceded.

Emmett questioned, "So let me see if I get this? We are all supposed to attack Wizard Boy here."

Harry glared at Emmett, who laughed.

Paul finished saying, "Because you think that Wizard Boy can hold off the entire Pack and coven of Vampires, this I've got to see."

They all took positions. Harry was in the center of the clearing, with the Pack and the Cullen's scattered around the edge.

The mock battle began. Emmett was the first one that Harry sent flying into the woods. He was soon followed by Paul. Harry was just using Expelliarmus; while the others had no wand to take away it would blast them backwards. When using his staff Harry discovered that he could knock a person twenty or thirty feet back with the disarming charm.

Everything had been going fine until about the third time that he hit Jacob with the charm. Jacob was thrown backwards and hit a tree, hard. Jacob's head had hit the tree with full force, knocking him out.

Edward had rushed to Jacob and covered him with his shirt before his unconscious mate transformed back into his human form.

Harry had raced to Jacob's side, followed by Carlisle. Carlisle revived Jacob and began making sure that he was alright.

Once sure that Jacob's healing ability would have him on his feet in minutes, Edward turned to Harry and said, "You cannot do that!"

Defending himself Harry said, "I will be using stronger spells during the battle. But, I will not be hitting him then, this is just training."

Edward replied, "I understand that, and that is not what I am talking about. You broke your concentration. You turned your back on your attackers to help him. And you can't do that in battle. I will do everything I can to protect you and Jacob. And I know that Jacob will too. But, you must keep your eye on the target. You must end this so that you are safe, and we can have a future together."

Jacob, who was now on his feet stepped up, Edward's shirt wrapped around his waist, and said, "Edward is right. If one of us gets hurt you have to keep going. You have to end this. You have to be safe."

Harry shouted, "YOU THINK I AM JUST GOING TO ABANDON YOU?"

Shaking his head Edward said, "That is not what I am asking. I am asking you to keep going."

Jacob added, "We will be alright. I will heal almost instantly from anything they hit me with. And Edward is nearly indestructible."

Harry hung his head and mumbled, "I can't just let you die."

Jacob and Edward wrapped their arms around Harry. Well only one arm for Jacob who was still holding the shirt covering him.

Edward whispered, "We are not going to die. We will be there after this is all over."

Jacob softly said, "But we need to end this. Unfortunately that mean you need to take Voldewart out. Then we can live the lives we want, together."

Harry mumbled, "It's Voldemort."

Laughing Jacob answered, "I like my way better."

Edward asked, "Will you promise?"

Harry's body gave a tremble as he whispered, "I promise."

* * *

Draco had been looking all over the house for Hermione.

Finally finding her talking to herself he entered the library and asked, "What are you doing?"

Hermione spoke into the thing she was holding, "Hold on a minute." Then placing her hand over it she said, "I am talking to Harry."

Draco asked, "With that?"

Rolling her eyes Hermione answered, "Yes, it is a cell phone. Remember we talked about them, and how muggles us them to talk to each other."

Nodding Draco replied, "I remember, but you said that magic short-wired muggle devices."

Hermione said, "Magic short circuits them, and this is a special one that Harry sent me from America. The Wizarding world there has found a way to shield muggle technology from magic."

Draco questioned, "So you are talking to Potter? Could I speak to him?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, I am talking to Harry." Then taking her hand off the mouth piece she asked, "Harry, Draco wants to talk to you, is that alright?"

Hermione then handed the phone to Draco saying, "Do not blast his ear by yelling at him. He can hear you just as if he was in the room."

Draco mumbled, "Amazing."

Taking the phone Draco asked, "Potter, how are things."

Hermione left the library so the two could talk.

It was nearly forty minutes later and Hermione was sitting having tea with Mrs. Malfoy. The two of them were discussing plans to freshen up and redecorate Grimmauld Place. Harry as the owner had given his permission for them to do whatever they wanted. Saying that anything they did would certainly be an improvement. He did however have one request. The stuffed House Elf heads on the stairs HAD TO GO.

They were deep in conversation when suddenly Hermione felt a wave of what must be magic sweep over her. Her hair actually moved as if blown in the wind.

Narcissa was questioning Hermione on what she had felt, as the two tried to figure out what was going on. After several minutes, Narcissa experienced the same thing.

Concerned Hermione jumped to her feet saying, "I am going to contact the Order!"

Grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her back into her seat, Narcissa said, "There is no need. I do not feel anything dark about the magic. There is no harm intended to us by whomever it came from."

They were still discussing it when Draco entered the room.

Hermione asked Draco, "Did you feel a wave of magic?"

Shocked Draco dropped into a chair and asked, "You felt a wave of magic?"

Hermione nodded and Narcissa said, "But, I do not think there was any danger; I did not feel any malice in the magic."

Shaking his head Draco said, "Well that makes two things I learned about Harry today."

Hermione demanded, "What does this have to do with Harry?"

Narcissa asked, "What have you learned?"

Draco answered, "I learned that Harry knows more about Wizarding tradition than I thought. And if you actually felt the wave of magic, then he is more powerful than anyone thought."

Confused Narcissa questioned, "What do you mean more powerful? His magic has been bound by that idiot Minister."

Hermione and Draco explained that Harry had found his mates and the binding collar had been removed. They also told her that while his friends knew, they had not told anyone else. Including Ron.

Hermione then turned to Draco and said, "I want to know what this has to do with Harry!"

Draco replied, "Harry considers you more than his best friend."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco answered, "Harry considers you his sister in all but blood. As head of house, Harry has declared you a ward, member and heir to the Ancient and Nobles houses of Potter and Black."

Narcissa asked, "Has he declared this by right of magic?" Draco nodded and Narcissa grabbed Hermione in a hug saying, "This is wonderful!"

Hermione mumbled, "I don't understand."

Narcissa said, "This means that even though you are muggle-born you are now entitled to the political power and status of two very old pureblood houses." Then turning to Draco she asked, "But, why did I feel the wave of magic?"

Draco said, "Harry asked how things were and if we were comfortable here. I explained what the Ministry had done. How they had seized the manor and all Malfoy assets because of father. I told him that they even took my trust account from grandfather Malfoy. That we only had left what we had brought here and the money in our pockets."

Narcissa admonished, "Draco, you should not have bothered him with our troubles. He had been generous enough, providing us a safe house."

Draco replied, "I know, but he kept pressing for answers." Then looking at his mother he said, "Harry said that since the Malfoy family can no longer provide for you, the responsibility falls to the House of Black. That while you are not blood relation to him; you are a blood relation to the House of Black. As Head of House and by right of blood, Harry has declared you a ward of the House of Black."

Then looking at them both Draco said, "You will both be contacted by Gringotts."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Draco answered, "Harry is going to set up trusts for both of you. He wants to make sure that you are comfortable."

* * *

It was Edward and Jacob's night to patrol again, and Harry was staying with Roland.

Roland watched from the other chair in the living room as Harry struggled to concentrate on the book he was reading.

Setting his book down Roland asked, "Harry, you seem to be reading a lot of books about healing. And, from what Carlisle tells me you are doing the same with his medical books. Is there a reason that you're so interested in healing?"

Closing his book Harry answered, "I kind of like the idea that when this is all over I could heal people. I want there to be more to me that I killed the darkest Wizard of our time." Shrugging he said, "I think that saving life and bringing new life into the world would be much better."

Roland questioned, "So do you want to be a Healer or a Doctor?"

Smiling Harry replied, "I want to be both actually, and more."

Curious Roland asked, "What more do you want to be?"

Setting up Harry said, "Well I have all the time in the world, Right?" At Roland's nod he continued, "So I was thinking that I would like to be a Healer and Doctor. But, I also want to learn other things. Things like I could learn from you, ancient treatments. Plus I want to study other things, like Chinese medicine and Indian healing herbs."

Roland mumbled, "That is very ambitious. Why study so much and so many different schools of healing?"

Harry answered, "Well I think that if I could combine those, then people would get better care. There are some things that the Wizarding Healers can treat that Muggle Doctors cannot, and vice versa. For example if you break your arm. A Muggle Doctor will put it in a cast and wait for the bone to mend. While a Wizarding Healer will give you Skele-Gro and regrow the bone over night. But Skele-Gro tastes terrible and the process is painful. What if there is ancient or eastern medicine I could use to make the potion taste better, or find a pain killer that would not interfere with the potion? They could still heal overnight but it would be a more comfortable process."

Nodding Roland said, "I think you're in a unique position to do that. You are right about combining the different schools of medicine, which may result in better care. I know that there are ancient, and I suspect eastern medicines, that are less addictive or invasive than the western medicine treatment. Both of those medicines are more natural and less dependent on drugs."

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs Roland said, "Now that you have answered that questioned, will you answer another one for me?"

Shrugging Harry answered, "Sure, if I can."

Roland asked, "What is bothering you, why are you so distracted?"

With a sigh Harry explained about the conversation that he had had with his mates during training. And how they had assured him that Jacob would heal instantaneously and Edward was nearly indestructible. How they had tried to persuade him that they would be fine.

Leaning back Roland said, "But, you are not convinced."

Looking Roland in the eyes Harry said, "You and I both know that there are things in the Wizarding world that they have no defense against."

With a heavy sigh Roland answered, "Yes, Jacob and the Pack can heal almost instantly. But, they could not heal from the Killing Curse. And while Edward and his family are nearly indestructible, they are not fire proof."

Harry replied, "Exactly, and with a well placed Fiendfyre curse they could be destroyed."

Roland questioned, "We should explain to them the dangers that they face. But, I am not sure what we can do to protect them."

Harry agreed saying, "I don't know either. But, I asked Draco and Hermione to see what they could find. They are the smartest Witch and Wizard that I know. No offense."

Roland replied, "None taken. I will ask some of my friends to see if they can find anything."

Harry whispered, "There has to be away to protect them."

* * *

Harry was setting in the Courtroom where Vernon and Dudley were to be tried. Jacob and Edward were setting on either side of him, to offer moral support.

A middle aged man in a grey suit came and sat in front of Harry. He then turned around in his seat and asked, "Are you Mr. Potter?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes."

Offering his hand the man said, "Stevens, Mr. Potter, Darren Stevens and it's a pleasure to meet you. Although, I wish it were under better circumstances." Then removing his hand Mr. Stevens continued, "I am here as a representative of the American Magical Government. Unfortunately, my government cannot interfere with this case, as it was a Muggle crime committed in a Muggle area. However, do to the nature of why you were assaulted, and who you are, we have taken some precautions. The Judge, jury and both attorneys are squibs. So there is no chance of breaching the Secrecy Act."

Harry said, "That is good to know. You know their behavior comes from their dislike of magic and anything they deem too unnatural."

Mr. Stevens answered, "I am, and had your _Ministry_ bothered to inform us of your moving here. This could have all been avoided."

Jacob asked, "How?"

Mr. Stevens replied, "Well Mr. Black, had the Magical Government been aware of Mr. Potter's residence here in the U.S. then he would have fallen under out jurisdiction. We strictly monitor Magical born, Muggleborn and Muggle raised magical children to make sure that they are in a safe and healthy environment."

Edward asked, "How do you know Jacob's name?"

Mr. Stevens smiled and said, "We know all about the magical residents of our country. For example, I know that your name is Edward Anthony Masen, although you go by the name Edward Cullen. You have been a member of the Cullen Coven the longest. I also know that Jacob Black is a member of the Quileute Tribe."

Jacob questioned, "How do you insure that Magical children are alright?"

Mr. Stevens answered, "We conduct a screening, and do background checks. We interview the family and if called for can use _Legilimens _and_Veritaserum_."

Edward questioned, "Isn't that a little extreme? Reading someone's mind or dosing them with truth serum seems very invasive."

Mr. Stevens replied, "It is invasive, but to insure the safety of a child and prevent what happened to Mr. Potter happening to another child. We believe there are no measures to sever to protect a child."

Their conversation was cut short when the bailiff called the court to order and the Judge and jury were seated.

Banging her gavel the Judge said, "This Court is now in session. I would caution everyone, due to the nature of this case and the fact that the victim is well known and a minor under Muggle law. This hearing will be closed and the record sealed."

Vernon jumped to his feet shouting, "You said Muggle, and you are one of those _Freaks_!"

Everyone gasped at his outburst.

The Judge got the courtroom back in order and turned to Vernon saying, "They are not freaks and we are the children of the Magical world, but we do not have enough magic to be Witches and Wizards." Then turning to the Prosecutor she asked, "I see here that in addition to the charges against Vernon and Dudley Dursley, that the State is charging Petunia Dursley in absentia. Is that correct?"

The Prosecutor replied, "That is correct your Honor."

Turning back the Judge said, "Vernon Dursley you are charged with; battery on a household member, child abuse, child endangerment, child neglect, cruelty to a child and attempted rape. Dudley Dursley you are charged with; battery on a household member. You both entered pleas of not guilty at your arraignment. Do you still maintain your lack of guilt?" At their nods she said, "Very well, the State may begin its case."

Harry was called as the first witness, and after he was sworn in the Prosecutor asked, "Mr. Potter, can you tell us about growing up in the Dursley home?"

With a heavy sigh Harry began the tale of his childhood. He told them about the cupboard under the stairs. That he had to cook, clean and do yard work. He explained that while chores for children were not a bad thing, and often taught responsibility, he had been worked to the point of collapse on a daily basis. He told them that while he cooked for the Dursley's; he himself was allowed to eat very little of it. They were all shocked that he had not known his name until he started school, having only been called "Boy" or "Freak". What had started as mean words to a child had escalated, later turning to a smack to the head. When nothing happened and no one came to check on Harry the smacking got worse. Eventually the slaps had turned into punches, and the punches into beatings. Harry told all about his time with the Dursley's. He included the bars on his window and the fourteen locks on his door. He even told about the cat flap on his bedroom door that was used to feed him. Harry could not look at his mates as the explained that from the time his uncle had broken his arm until the attack. It had been only the Cullen's that had fed him, until they left town. And that he had spent all his time locked in his "room", which was really the linen closet. That while the Cullen's had been in town they were checking on him. Once they had left and his Uncle found out that no one was watching Harry, he had decided to make up for lost time. The end result being the attack that hospitalized Harry.

When Harry finished and returned to his seat, Edward could not look at him. Edward had sat through the last of Harry's testimony bent over with his face in his hands. He now stared at the ground, unable to look Harry in the face.

The Prosecutor then called Chief Swan to testify.

Chief Swan took the stand and explained what he had found upon entering the Dursley home.

Chief Swan said, "…and the accused was attempting to rape the victim."

The defense attorney jumped to his feet and said, "OBJECTION! Your Honor this testimony calls for fact not admitted as evidence and speculation on the part of the witness."

The Judge replied, "As chief of police Mr. Swan is deemed an expert witness." Then turning to Chief Swan she asked, "Can you tell the Court what lead you to this observation?"

Nodding Charlie answered, "When I entered the room the victim had been beaten nearly unconscious. The victim's pants and underwear had been ripped off to his knees. The accused had his penis out and was positioned above the victim. It was clear that he intended to penetrate the victim. The examination at Forks General Hospital revealed that, that had not already happened."

Nodding the Judge said, "The objection is overruled."

Jacob and Edward had growled lowly all the way through Charlie Swan's testimony.

After Chief Swan's testimony the prosecution rested its case.

The defense attorney called Vernon to the stand. After he was sworn in Vernon told them that Harry was an ungrateful child. He said, "We took him in out of the kindness of our hearts. We provided what he needed, which was more than he deserved."

The Prosecutor said, "You mean that you took him in out of fear of a reaction from the Wizarding World. And, that you provided what he needed to survive, barely. While denying a child what he needed to flourish."

Through gritted teeth Vernon answered, "Yes."

Mr. Stevens leaned back and said, "It would appear that the water at the defense table has been laced with _Veritaserum_." Then shrugging his shoulders he leaned forward.

The testimony went on that way for two hours. Vernon raged about Harry deserving what he got for his _Freakish_ ways. Before he was forced to admit what he had done to Harry.

Finally the Prosecutor questioned, "Can you tell us what lead to the attempted Rape of your wife's nephew?"

Vernon, whose face had long ago turned purple with rage answered, "I was finally going to make him earn his keep." Then looking at Harry he said, "I knew he was a _filthy FAG_! Just look at him with those two. He's probably whoring himself to them. I just would have been first."

Edward and Jacob's growls rang through the courtroom.

The Judge looked at Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter, can you tell the Court who the gentlemen with you are?"

Harry answered, "They are my mates."

Vernon finished his testimony and Dudley was called to the stand. Dudley's testimony came down to a couple of sentences.

Dudley said, "Mom and Dad let me do whatever I wanted to Harry. And it is the right of bigger guys to beat on little wimps like him."

Dudley was just a bully and his behavior was tolerated and encouraged by his parents.

The Judge said, "Having heard the testimony the Jury will now consider its verdict."

After the Judge and Jury left, Harry considered asking Jacob if he wanted to go get something to eat. Edward still would not look at him.

After two minutes the Bailiff returned calling the courtroom to order.

The Judge asked, "Has the Jury already reached a verdict?"

The Forman of the Jury stood and answered, "We have Your Honor."

Nodding the Judge said, "Proceed."

The Forman read, "On the matter of Dudley Dursley, and the charge of battery on a household member. We find the defendant guilty. On the matter of Vernon Dursley, and the charges of battery on a household member, child abuse, child endangerment, child neglect, cruelty to a child and attempted rape. We find the defendant guilty on all counts. On the matter of Petunia Dursley, and the charges of battery on a household member, child abuse, child endangerment, child neglect and cruelty to a child. We find the defendant guilty on all counts."

The Judge said, "Thank you the Jury is discharged." Then turning to the defense table she said, "Having been found guilty by a Jury of your contemporaries the defendants shall be remanded into custody. Sentencing shall be carried out in two weeks. This Court is adjourned."

* * *

Alastor Moody was stomping his way through Grimmauld Place. There had been a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord was mounting small attacks. And that idiot Fudge was doing nothing about it.

Mumbling to himself Mad Eye said, "It's as clear as the nose on your face. The Dark Lord's testing the Ministry and training his troupes. And that idiot Minster is ignoring it."

Moody stopped as he reached an alcove in the hallway and asked, "Is there something I can do for you Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and said, "Could we talk to you for a minute Professor?"

Nodding Mad Eye followed her into the library. Once he was inside he saw the several others that were waiting.

Once the door was closed Neville cast silencing and locking charms on it.

At Moody's raised eyebrow Hermione said, "We have things to discuss with you that we do not want to be common knowledge."

Draco added, "So before we begin we will need a Wizard's Oath from you."

Alastor looked around noting that those gathered were nearly all of Potter's friends. He then asked, "I imagine that this has something to do with Potter?" When they nodded he questioned, "They why isn't the Weasley boy here?"

It was Luna that answered, "Because he doesn't know what we are about to tell you."

Then Ginny said, "Since Harry's magic was bound Ron acts like he doesn't exist. He is not a real friend to Harry."

Alastor asked, "But his theory on Potter and what the Ministry did."

Dean answered, "He is interested in the strategy, not in Harry. To him it was just a theory lesson in strategy."

Draco asked, "So, will you give an oath?"

Alastor nodded his head and gave an oath that what was revealed to him would not be passed on to anyone else. Unless asked to by those present.

The group then explained about the trial of the Dursley's, and at the end about the revelation that Harry's mates were present.

Alastor questioned, "So the boy has found his mates?" They all nodded. "Then I assume that the collar has been removed?" They all nodded again, "But, you have chosen to keep that information to yourselves. Why?"

Dean answered, "Harry believes that everything that is happening is leading up to a major battle."

Alastor said, "That would be my guess."

Hermione replied, "Harry intends to be here for that battle, and to end the war if at all possible."

Not letting his shock show Alastor questioned, "Does he really?"

Draco added, "Yes, and we intend for him to have every advantage that he can."

Alastor replied, "Including no one knowing that he has access to his magic." They nodded and Alastor asked, "Is the boy getting training?"

Hermione nodded and Luna said, "When Harry returns he will bring fussy and sparkly friends."

The others looked at her funny. But, Alastor understood saying, "So the boy as allied himself with the werewolves and vampires in the area."

Hermione answered, "He is a mate to one of each."

Moody asked, "You want me to make sure the right people know about this trial? But, why trust me?"

Smiling Hermione replied, "Harry trusts you."

Not answering Mad Eye took another step into the room. Blaise immediately wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him back against his chest. His hand moved showing the wand that he had been holding the entire time.

Moody said, "It does not look like Mr. Zabini trusts me."

Not taking his eyes off Mad Eye Blaise answered, "Granger says that Potter trusts you, and that is good enough for me. But, I trust Dean's safety to no one short of myself and Harry Potter."

Nodding Moody said, "Good for you." Then turning to the Granger girl he added, "I'll see what I can do."

Moody then turned and exited the room. Smashing the charms on the door with his walking stick, which they all suspected was in fact his staff.

On the way out the door Alastor roared, "CONSTANT Vigilance!"

* * *

Harry came down stairs; he had been in his room writing to Hermione so that she knew about the trial. When he entered the living room he saw Edward sitting on the couch. He was bent forward and had his face in his hands. Jacob was trying to talk to him.

Harry walked up in front of Edward and said, "Edward."

Before Harry could say anything else, Edward was on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held onto him like a life line.

Edward sobbed into Harry's stomach saying, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Harry ran his fingers through Edward's hair and said, "It's alright."

Shaking his head Edward answered, "It was my fault."

Harry replied, "No Edward, he did it not you."

Edward said, "But I knew….I abandoned you…It was my fault that you got hurt."

Prying Edward loose from him Harry knelt down and rested his forehead against Edward's saying, "You were scared and were trying to protect your family. You could not have known he would go that far."

Edward replied, "But I should have been here. I should have protected you."

Harry said, "You are here now, that is all that matters."

Jacob added, "And you won't leave again."

Edward whispered, "The two of you are my reason to be alive, if that is what I am. You are my life and I will never leave."

Jacob knelt down and leaned forward adding his forehead to those of his mates. He then wrapped his arms around his mates and said, "Then it is time to move past this. We can't change the past; we can only make a better future."

* * *

Finally the 31st of July came. Harry's birthday, like Edward's, was held at the Cullen's house.

There were lots of tables that Esme had filled with food. There was music playing on Edward's stereo that had been moved outside.

Most of the day was spent playing American football, as Harry called it. The game was Vampires against Werewolves. Paul and Emmett captained their respective teams. Harry was not sure that there were any rules; it seemed to him just another chance to pit speed and strength against each other.

They had all been dancing, playing, eating and having a great time.

Alice came bouncing up clapping as he announced, "It's time for presents!"

Harry laughed and said, "You would think that the presents were for you."

Alice pouted saying, "I like presents, and so will you."

Edward shouted, "Don't tell him!"

Alice huffed, "I wasn't going to." She then marched over and took her place in Jasper's lap.

Laughing Harry began to open his presents. As he opened each one the thanked whoever had given it to him.

When Harry reached Jacob's present, he was happy to see that he had been given a matching buckskin suit. It was just like the one that Edward had received.

Harry gave Jacob a chaste kiss thanking him.

He then opened Edward's present. And in shock asked, "Edward how did you?"

Edward stood and pulled the robe from the box and placed it against Harry's chest saying, "Roland took me to Seattle to get it."

The robes were emerald green with gold trim and as he ran his hand over them Harry whispered, "They are beautiful."

Harry kissed Edward thanking him.

When the robe had been put away Carlisle and Roland stepped up handing Harry a present.

Harry opened the present and pulled out an old fashioned Doctor's bag.

Carlisle said, "We thought it would help with your work in the future."

Roland added, "It has a feather light charm on it and the inside is Wizard space."

Emmett asked, "What is Wizard space?"

Harry smiled and opened the bag, and then stuck his arm in to the shoulder.

Emmett replied, "WOW."

Then Esme came up and handed Harry the last present saying, "This is from me; well really it is from all of us."

Harry opened the present and pulled out a quilt. It was a beautiful quilt in a log cabin pattern and made of many different colors of denim.

Then Harry caught a smell. Leaning down he took a big sniff of the quilt. Then he looked at Esme in confusion.

She smiled saying, "During their patrols everyone has taken turns being wrapped in the quilt. The denim comes from jeans of every member of the Coven and the Pack. It is to remind you that no matter where you go, your family will always be with you."

* * *

That evening Harry was taken into the bathroom in his room by his mates. He had been practicing creating Wizard space transfiguration on the bathroom. It was now a nearly perfect replica of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.

Smiling Harry said, "All it needs is Myrtle and the stained glass Mermaid on the window."

Edward asked, "Who is Myrtle?"

And Jacob asked, "Why didn't you put the Mermaid in?"

Harry explained saying, "Myrtle is a ghost at Hogwarts that lives in the bathrooms. When I went to the Prefect's bathroom to find the clue for my egg she kind of joined me. And I didn't put the Mermaid in the window because I don't like them. During the second task they attacked me when I was trying to save Gabrielle after Fleur didn't show up to get her."

Harry had not noticed that while he was talking Jacob and Edward had filled the tube. But he did notice when his now shirtless mates came up to him.

Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

Jacob answered, "We have another surprise for you."

Edward asked, "Do you trust us?"

Harry whispered, "With my life."

Harry soon found himself stripped and standing in the center of the tub. His two equally naked mates were on either side of him.

Slowly they began to wash him. They were so gently and loving in their touches. They kissed different parts of his body as they washed him. Harry thought that this was both the most loving and erotic thing he had ever done.

After they finished washing Harry, Edward brushed his finger over Harry's now erect nipple. This drew a moan of pleasure from Harry.

Snickering Jacob said, "Edward I believe you have a fetish for nipples."

Smiling his crocked smile Edward answered, "Maybe."

Edward leaned forward and ran his tongue over Harry's nipple. Harry released another moan in response.

Jacob wanted to see if he would get the same reaction. So, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over Harry's other nipple.

Soon the bathroom echoed with Harry's moans of pleasure. Jacob and Edward ran their hands over Harry's body as their mouths worked on his nipples. With their arms around each other Jacob and Edward each grabbed Harry's butt.

Harry held their heads tight to his chest. Harry was sure that their mutual grips were the only thing holding him upright. He had never thought it was possible to be this turned on.

Soon Harry was pushed beyond his limit. Throwing his head back, Harry's chest vibrated from the groan he released. With the groan Harry exploded covering his mates' chests with his seed.

Then it was Jacob's turn to be washed. His mates showed him their love and concern as they took care of him.

Jacob closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feel of his mates' hands as they lathered his broad chest. Once he was rinsed their hands were replaced with their lips. Harry and Edward showered his chest with kisses. They kissed, licked and sucked over his massive chest.

Edward and Harry ground themselves against Jacob's thighs as they teased his nipples.

The feel of his mates against him and what they were doing to his chest was too much for Jacob. With a howl Jacob's seed erupted, shooting between his mates and landing on top of the water.

When it was Edward's turn, he too was shown the depth of his mates' feelings as they cared for him. They washed, rinsed and caressed every inch of his granite skin.

Edward relaxed back against Jacob's massive chest. While Harry's hands lathered his chest and traced the definition of his abs, Jacob washed his hair. Jacob's strong hands washing his hair and his fingers massaging his scalp. Edward was sure that he had not been this relaxed since he was human, and could sleep.

After a thorough rinsing, Edward found himself reclining along the side of the tub. He writhed beneath the bodies of his mates as they sent him to a plain of existence that he had never imagined.

Edward had moaned when Jacob's teeth had grazed his erect nipple. He could feel his mates smile against his chest. When each of his mates rolled one of his granite nipples between their teeth it was his undoing. Edward threw his head back and growled deep in his throat as his seed burst out into the bath.

That night Edward sat leaning against the headboard. Harry had his head lying in Edward's lap.

Jacob was spooned up behind Harry and their interlinked hands were lying on Edward's thigh.

As Harry drifted off to sleep he thought, _'I have never enjoyed getting clean so much.'_

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I hate when the real world gets in the way. I got a review that said "I don't mind the three-way, but I want Harry to be the only sub." I would like to say that it is my intention that this not be a dom/sub relationship. They will all be equals in the relationship. There will be some lemons during the rest of the story, but they will not be overly graphic. That is because it is my intention to focus on the relationship not the sex. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.

**Next Chapter—Unexpected Visitors**


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 16—Unexpected Guests**

Amelia Susan Bones was having a lovely morning. She was taking her tea as she read the morning edition of the Daily Profit. This was a rather guilty pleasure of hers, but it was how she liked to start the work day. Being Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was after all a very trying position, so she did not feel bad about her morning indulgence.

She was having a lovely morning that is until her office door opened revealing Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody.

Alastor entered Madam Bones' office and the look on his face could only be described as an evil grin.

Setting down her tea, concerned what would make grizzled Auror smile like that. Amelia Bones asked, "Alastor, what have you done? Did you torture a Deatheater?"

Not answering the question or losing his grin, Alastor reached into coat and pulled out a bound stack of Muggle papers.

Alastor said, "I have brought you a present."

Looking at the bound stack of muggle paper Amelia asked, "What is this, and why would I be interested in it?"

Leaning on the desk Mad Eye answered, "Read it, I think that you may find it interesting."

Putting on her glasses Madam Bones read aloud, "In the Superior Court of the State of Washington, the matter of The State of Washington vs. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley. Transcript of Proceedings held on…" Then looking up at Moody she questioned, "Why do I know that name?"

Alastor asked in reply, "Do you know them? Are they related to you?"

Amelia replied, "No, they are not related to…Potter. Are not those the names of Harry Potter's relatives?"

Shrugging Alastor answered, "I think they are."

Mad Eye had turned and was walking out when Amelia asked, "What were they tried for?"

"Read the transcript," Alastor answered as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Edward and Jacob had led Harry into the courtroom again. They had been sitting in their seats waiting a few minutes when Mr. Stevens entered.

Walking up them Mr. Stevens said, "Gentlemen, I think you will be pleased to find out…"

Mr. Stevens was interrupted when the Court was called to order.

The Judge said, "This would normally be the point that the Court would share with you the parameters under which the Defendants could be sentenced. However, in this matter the Court has been relieved of that choice. Were the Court still able to sentence the Defendants under the Criminal Code, the Court would have given you the maximum sentence allowed under the law. But, that will not be happening. The Court has received a formal request from the British government for the extradition of the Defendants. As the Defendants are not citizens of the United States the Court is obligated to grant the request. British Law Enforcement officers are here and shall take the Defendants into custody. The Defendants shall be returned to stand Judgment in Britain. This matter is hereby closed." Closing the case file the Judge looked at Vernon and Dudley saying, "On a personal note it is my hope that my British counterpart will have the authority to deliver a tougher sentence than I would have been allowed."

With that the Judge got up and left the courtroom.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were having breakfast with Draco's mother in the Black Family home's newly renovated kitchen. When the owl flew in delivering the Daily Profit, and landed next to Narcissa.

Lady Malfoy paid the owl for the paper and began reading as she sipped her tea.

The peace of the kitchen was shattered as Narcissa slammed her cup down onto the saucer. Both were shattered into pieces as she demanded, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Looking up Hermione asked, "What has happened?"

Draco questioned, "What did I do?"

Narcissa pushed the paper toward Draco saying, "Just look at this!"

Draco picked up the paper and Hermione read over his shoulder.

The headline read: _**Is Blood Purity Killing Magic?**_

The article went on to tell Draco's theory on Magic, Blood Purity and Genetics. Several times Draco was directly named as the original source of the theory. At the end of the article the writer said that a he had contacted sources within the Ministry and St. Mungo's research department. That while no source was willing to go on record by name, but they all confirmed research information existed confirming the theory.

The door of the kitchen opened admitting Professors Dumbledore and Snape.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Ah, I see that you have received your morning paper."

Professor Snape bellowed, "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Draco answered Dumbledore saying, "Yes, we have received it." Then turning to Snape he said, "I am perfectly sane, thank you." Turning back to Dumbledore Draco asked, "If there is research to back up my theory do you think I am right?"

Albus answered, "I do."

Through gritted teeth Professor Snape said, "Being right is not the point."

Snapping Narcissa demanded, "Then what is the point Severus?"

Severus answered, "The point is; that this article has sown discord among the Dark Lord' followers. Many threatened to withdraw from his cause. This has forced the Dark Lord to take drastic measures in order to maintain control."

Hermione asked, "What measures?"

Severus replied, "A dozen Death Eaters have been killed to set an example."

Albus interrupted saying, "There has also been an attack on Azkaban." The three of them gasped and Albus said, "Voldemort has been forced to reveal that he has firm control of the Dementors. He has also released his strongest supporters back into his fold." Then looking at Lady Malfoy he added, "Including Lucius."

Severus said, "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you have now placed your name at the top of the Dark Lord's hit list…right behind Potter."

* * *

They had finished training for the day. Jasper was going over strategy with Sam, Paul and Emmett. Edward and Jacob were discussing with Harry parts of his defense that they were concerned about. Leah and Rosalie took up seats on a nearby bench so that Leah could keep Rosalie company until Emmett was ready to leave. And Alice was singing to herself and dancing in circles.

Alice suddenly stilled as her eyes glassed over. When her eyes cleared Alice gasped.

Edward's head snapped up as he demanded, "How soon?"

Alice answered, "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't see them coming."

Edward asked again, "How long?"

Alice whispered, "An hour."

Jacob asked Edward, "Who is coming?"

Edward answered, "The Volturi."

Harry questioned, "How many?"

Alice replied, "All of them."

Sam asked, "What's going on?"

Instead of answering Edward turned to Rosalie and said, "Call Carlisle and Esme, we all need to be in the clearing that we play baseball in, in an hour."

Jacob began barking orders, "Leah gather the Pack, we need everyone. Sam find Roland and alert the Elders. Paul find my dad."

Paul shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHO IS COMING?"

Edward answered, "The Volturi."

Paul asked, "Who are the Volturi?"

Harry stepped forward and said, "The Volturi is the equivalent of Vampire Royalty. They enforce the law."

Emmett said, "And the number one law is that no one outside the Vampire race is to know of our existence."

Paul argued, "But we are magical as well. And we have known of your existence, we have a treaty."

Jasper replied, "The Volturi is not known for listening to rational arguments, especially if they have made up their mind."

Sam questioned, "What is the punishment?"

Edward answered, "Death."

Leah asked, "For the one that told?"

Rosalie replied, "That is the minimum punishment."

Paul asked, "What is the maximum punishment?"

Harry answered, "Death, for everyone involved."

Rosalie pulled out her phone and began dialing.

Sam, Paul and Leah ran off to do what Jacob had said.

Jacob hugged Harry who was physically shacking.

Edward wrapped his arms around both his mates and whispered, "I will do anything to keep you safe."

* * *

Less than an hour later found the Cullen's, the Pack, Roland and Billy Black gathered in the clearing. Edward was whispering very lowly to his siblings.

The group fell silent as Aro lead the Volturi into the clearing. Alice had been right; Aro had brought the entire Volturi guard with him.

Carlisle stepped to the front as Aro spoke, "Carlisle it is good to see you."

Carlisle answered, "It is always a pleasure to see you Aro."

Aro mumbled, "We shall see." Then speaking up he said, "You have brought others, but have not extended the consideration of introductions. That is really rather rude of you Carlisle."

Carlisle apologized, saying, "Please forgive my laps of manners. This is Billy Black; he represents the Council of Elders of the Quileute tribe. Next to him is Roland Cloud Dancing, he is the Tribe's Medicine Man. Behind them are the members of the La Push Pack. And this is Harry Potter. I present, Aro, Marcus and Caius, the leaders of the Volturi and their guard."

Looking them over Aro said, "It would seem that the reports are not embellished regarding the number of those we have been exposed to."

Carlisle protested saying, "The people of the Quileute tribe are magical, the pack is…"

Aro interrupted saying, "I am aware of what they are. A pack of Werewolves and the boy is a Wizard. With this defense are you trying to remind _me_ of a codicil to the law that _I_ don't know about?"

Carlisle replied, "I am merely trying to point out that their races already had knowledge of our existence."

Aro waived him off saying, "The extent to which the law has been broken is for us to decide. Now, you will not insult my intelligence by pretending that you do not know what our arrival means. And, I will not insult your intelligence by pretending that I do not know what is going on here. Edward step forward."

Harry and Jacob shouted, "NO!"

But, both found that they could not move. Harry was being held in place by Alice, while Jacob was being held by Emmett and Jasper.

Aro ignored the shouting as he said, "Edward what am I going to do with you? First you refuse my offer to join my guard. Now, I find you consorting with Werewolves and Wizards. All of whom have knowledge of what we are. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward answered, "The responsibility is mine and mine alone."

Jacob and Harry shouted, "EDWARD!"

Then Harry hissed at Alice, "Let me go!"

Alice whispered back, "You must let him do this or he may never come to terms with what he is."

Aro said, "How noble of you, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for your family."

Edward replied, "On one condition."

Aro questioned, "And what is this condition."

Edward answered, "Your promise that my mates will be safe."

Aro said, "The bond is not complete, but you are willing to submit yourself to our justice on the condition of your mates' safety. That is very selfless for someone that considers them self a monster."

Edward thought of the things Harry and Jacob had said to him, and the time that he had spent with them. Then raising his head in defiance he said, "I am not a monster. I am a man. And, I have known love the likes of which the world rarely sees. If my death will insure their survival, I will gladly submit myself to the justice of the Volturi."

Aro questioned, "You will give your life to preserve the lives of your mates?"

Aro then looked to Marcus, who shook his head no.

Edward answered, "I will."

Aro ran his thumb along Edward's jaw, allowing him to view Edward's mind. Stepping back Aro said, "You are a fortunate man, Edward. First your mate gives you a second chance after you abandon him, and now I will give you one."

They all heard a voice say, "As if you have a choice."

They then saw a man step out of the woods followed by many others.

Jacob whispered, "Lucian."

Harry asked, "Who is Lucian?"

Jacob answered, "Lucian is head of the Lycan. He is Alpha to all Alphas."

Stepping forward Lucian said, "Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Potter. I am Lucian first Lycan to be able to return to his human form. A Lycan can transfer into a Werewolf at will. Those that you know as 'children of the moon' as well as shifters like those of the Quileute tribe are descended from us."

Sam introduced himself saying, "I am Sam Uley, Alpha of the La Push Pack."

Lucian questioned, "But, isn't…"

Billy interrupted saying, "Too young and not ready."

Lucian replied, "I see." Then he turned to Edward saying, "Aro has no choice but to allow you to live Mr. Cullen. The bond may not be complete, but he is aware that it has progressed too far. He cannot kill you without risking harming or killing the Werewolf or the Wizard, or both."

Rosalie mumbled, "I guess it's not too hard to be merciful when you have no choice."

As Lucian guided Edward over to his now released mates he continued, "Harming your mates would risk the tentative peace that exists now that the three of you have broken the curse."

Leah grumbled, "Wouldn't want that."

Lucian then asked Aro, "If you are finished, perhaps we can get to the point of our being here?"

Edward asked, "Why are you here?"

Aro answered. "We are here to speak to Mr. Potter."

Jacob questioned, "What do you want with Harry?"

Lucian replied, "We want to talk to Mr. Potter about the war in Britain, and offer our assistance."

Agreeing Aro added, "We also wish to ally ourselves with Mr. Potter against this Dark Lord. And against those who dare support him, and threaten the existence of magic."

Rosalie said to Leah, "Talk about getting in bed with the enemy."

Harry questioned, "What do you mean by those who dare support him?"

Aro answered, "There are some 'rouge' Vampires…"

Lucian interrupted saying, "And Werewolves."

Nodding Aro continued, "That have defied us and joined this Dark Lord."

Lucian finished saying, "We wish to join you in solving your problem."

Leah snorted saying, "Yeah, 'cause there is nothing in it for them."

Jane broke ranks with the Volturi guard and marched over to Rosalie and Leah. Having lost patience with their constant snide remarks, she removed her hood saying, "Since you have not learned to respect your elders, it's time you learned to respect your betters."

Leah and Rosalie collapsed to the ground, screaming and writhing in agony.

It was all Sam, Quil and Embry could do to restrain Emmett. Paul had wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and lifted him off his feet. Seth's arms and legs were flailing around in his desperate attempt to reach his sister.

Suddenly Rosalie and Leah's screams ended, only to be replaced with another. They all turned to see Jane now writhing on the ground screaming.

Then they saw Harry advancing on her. His wand was out and a stream of red light was flowing from his wand to Jane.

Roland shouted, "HARRY!"

Reaching Jane, Harry ended the curse. Then bending down over her in a menacing voice he said, "That is the _Cruciatus_ curse. I could not cast it the first time I tried. You have to mean to cause the person harm. That apparently is not a problem this time." Harry then turned his wand on Aro saying, "Now hear me Aro of the Volturi." Then turning his wand on Lucian, Harry continued, "And you too Lucian of the Lycan. The Cullen's and the La Push Pack are my family now. If either of you or your people makes a move against them again, I will show you just what a Wizard can do to you."

Lucian said, "Mr. Potter I don't think that is necessary."

Aro questioned, "Is this how you treat a friend?"

Harry answered, "Let's just cut the friends crap. They may have been rude in how they said it, but Rosalie and Leah are right. You are only here to protect your own interest."

Aro asked, "What interest could we possibly have in your Wizard's war?"

Smiling Harry said, "That is simple. There are rouge Vampires that have allied themselves with Voldemort. And you are afraid of the possible outcomes." Receiving many questioning looks Harry continued. "If the light wins you are afraid that the rouge Vampires presence will concern them. That they will see you as a threat and come after you. With enough public opinion against you even the Italian Ministry will not be willing to protect you. You are also afraid of what would happen should Voldemort win. You believe that Voldemort will then come after you for not supporting him, and he will. Of course, once you are destroyed he will turn on the rouge Vampires, since they don't match with his philosophy of blood purity. You also do not trust this tentative alliance with the Lycan. You are not confident that if you are attacked they will come to your aid." Then turning to Lucian he said, "And all of that applied to you as well."

Aro said, "It would appear that we have underestimated you, Mr. Potter."

Shrugging Harry replied, "I get that a lot."

Lucian questioned, "Will you agree to an alliance?"

Harry answered, "Give me a minute."

Turning Harry walked over to his mates. As he passed Roland he said softly, "I will deal with you later."

Once he reached his mates Harry made a grand sweeping motion with his wand, and a dome with a blue tint appeared over them.

In response to the curious looks Roland said, "It is a privacy shield."

Watching the tree mates talk, but unable to hear anything Lucian said, "I have of course heard of this, but I have never seen it before."

Aro asked. "It appears solid, like it was made of glass. Is it supposed to be like that?"

Roland shook his head and answered, "No, but Harry's magic does not always work the way other people's does."

Harry made the sweeping motion again. Once the dome was down Edward called over Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle; Jacob in turn summoned Sam, Paul and his father. Once they had all joined them Harry replaced the dome.

Aro questioned Roland, "It would appear that you are not a trusted advisor?"

With a sigh Roland answered, "I have been an advisor, but I don't think Harry trusts me at the moment."

It was not a question when Aro said, "You have done something."

Roland nodded and Lucian stated. "You have encouraged them to take the next step in their bonding. But, you did not tell them that is what they were doing."

Roland asked, "How did you know?"

Lucian answered, "The three of them were too surprised at the announcement that the bond was so strong. They were not aware it had progressed that far."

The conversation ended when Harry again removed the dome. Harry marched back over to them. He was flanked on the left by Jacob, Sam and Paul and on the right by Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

When he reached Aro and Lucian, Harry said, "We have agreed to your offer of an alliance. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and all that rot." Harry then stepped closer saying, "But just so that we understand each other. We are working together for a common goal, to protect our race and preserve magic. That however does not mean that I trust you. Just so that we are up front about everything, I want you both to know. If either of you betray me or cause anyone in my family to be harmed, I will personally hunt you into extinction."

Lucian mumbled, "Don't believe in sugar coating things do you?"

Harry answered, "No I don't." Then glaring at Roland he said, "Too often people do not say what they mean, or mean what they say."

After sharing a look with Lucian, Aro said, "It would appear that we are united against a common enemy. We therefore accept your conditions."

Jasper said, "Good, you will both begin training with us in the morning. We will train every day until school starts."

Aro demanded, "By what right do you say that the Volturi need training?"

Lucian questioned, "Or the Lycan?"

Paul answered, "You have each kept your race in line and fought each other for hundreds of years. Now you have to learn to work together. So you will train with us."

Jasper added, "Edward and Jacob will work with Harry on his defense, and we will work on our attack."

Felix laughed saying, "You think the three of them can hold their own against us?"

Harry who was talking to Emmett did not interrupt his conversation. Raising his wand Harry shot an _Expelliarmus_ at the huge vampire.

Felix was propelled twenty feet back and landed unceremoniously on his butt.

Jasper laughed saying, "I think you will find them more than capable."

Harry turned back from his conversation with Emmett and asked, "Are we done here?" Receiving nods from Aro and Lucian he said, "Then I will see you tomorrow."

Harry turned and walked away.

After Harry had passed him without saying a word, Roland said, "Harry, I think we should talk."

Spinning around Harry asked, "What do you think we need to talk about? Is there something else that you want me to do, without you being man enough to ask?" Harry then stepped closer and said, "It was the kiss. You tricked me into taking the next step in the bonding. Even though you knew I had reservations about bonding before the battle."

Roland replied, "Harry I was trying to protect you…to protect you all."

Finally intervening Jacob stepped up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders saying, "And he did. I may not like what he did, but it saved Edward." Edward had come up next to them as Jacob said, "It protected Edward's life."Then glaring at Edward he said, "Which, he will never risk like that again!"

Edward replied, "You are my life; I will do anything to protect you."

Jacob answered, "Yes, and that is best accomplished by standing at our side. Not by giving yourself over to the mercy of those who have none."

Edward bowed his head nodding in agreement.

Jacob then told Harry, "You need to stop hiding from the bond. The bond is already strong and everyday it grows stronger. When the battle comes we will be at your side. We will either help anchor you to this world or follow you to the next. Which ever happens we will be together, and that is all that matters. I love you both and there is no life without either of you. Whatever happens we will be together. My love for the two of you is too strong to ever be stopped or silenced…even by the grave."

Harry too lowered his head and nodded in acceptance.

Jacob then turned to Roland and said, "You have shaken my faith in you. It was given the first time, this time you will have to earn it back." Jacob stepped forward towering over Roland saying, "You will never attempt to manipulate Harry or any of us again. Even if you think it's best for us or you are trying to protect us. You will tell us what you know. You will tell us what information is fact and what information is speculation. You will not withhold information to get us to make the decision that you want. You will give us all of the information that you have. And, we will make an informed decision, not be manipulated into doing what you want. If you ever violate those terms you will answer to ME!"

It was now Roland's turn to bow his head and agree.

Lucian looked at Sam and said, "I believe it is time."

When Sam nodded Jacob asked, "What is he talking about?"

Sam replied, "I am not really the Alpha."

Jacob questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Sam replied, "I have only been the Alpha because I was the oldest, I changed first. It was never my place. You are the one descended from the line of Alphas. I have only remained Alpha since your transformation because you were young. You needed to mature and to become ready to lead."

Lucian added, "You have shown that you have matured and are ready to lead. It is time that you take your rightful place." Then after a moment he asked, "Will you select Sam as your Beta?"

It was Sam that answered, "No."At their confused looks he explained, "I have had enough trouble not doing what Jacob said already. He needs a proper Beta, someone that has the courage to question him. Without undermining his authority a Beta must make sure that the Alpha is presented all the options. So that he can make an informed decision on what is best for the Pack and our people. I am not sure that now the truth is known that I can do that."

Lucian turned to Jacob and asked, "Do you know someone that can be a proper Beta to you?"

Nodding Jacob answered, "There is only one." Then turning to Paul he asked, "Paul, do you accept the position as Beta of my Pack?"

Paul answered, "I am honored. I pledge my life to you and the Pack."

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork before he turned in. He was interrupted when an owl soared in through his window. Dropping a letter in front of him, the owl stood to the side, obviously waiting for a reply.

Opening the letter the Professor read.

_Albus,_

_I am sorry if we have gotten crossways, as that was not my intention. However, the public unrest is growing every day. I must implore you to share with me Mr. Potter's location._

_Cornelius._

Picking up his quill Albus wrote his reply.

_Cornelius,_

_NO._

_Albus._

Then handing his reply to the waiting owl, he watched it fly away.

* * *

Vernon and Dudley were brought into the courtroom in London, where they assumed their extradition hearing would take place. They had been there only a few minutes when Petunia was escorted in by a Constable.

Once they were alone Vernon hissed, "Where have you been?"

Petunia answered, "Trying to find a place where they don't know what you did."

Vernon replied, "Don't try to act like you were innocent in this."

They were interrupted when the two Judges entered the courtroom.

Taking their seats the man on the left said, "This tribunal is now in session. My name is Justice Blood, presiding with me today is Madam Bones. She is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Vernon roared, "Now see here, I have just about enough of _those_ people and their _freakish_ ways."

Justice Blood banged his gavel as Madam Bones pointed her wand at Vernon saying, "Be silent…or I will silence you."

The mouths of the three Dursley's snapped shut.

Justice Blood began, "This tribunal has read the transcript of your trial in America. You have been found guilty by a jury of your contemporaries."

Madam Bones said, "It is the ruling of this tribunal that verdict of that jury be upheld. It therefore falls to this tribunal to deliver your sentence."

Justice Black then took over saying, "The Defendant Dudley Dursley, having been found guilty you are hereby sentenced to fifteen years imprisonment. The Defendant Petunia Dursley, having been found guilty you are hereby sentenced to twenty-five years imprisonment. Lastly the Defendant Vernon Dursley, having been guilty you are hereby sentenced to forty years imprisonment. All of these sentences shall be without the possibility of parole, and are the maximum allowed under the law."

Vernon's face was purple with rage but he remained silent as Madam Bones added, "As these crimes were motivated by your knowledge and hatred of magic, and were committed against such a well known and loved member of Wizard society. You shall therefore serve your sentence in the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban."

Horrified Dudley shouted, "We can't go there…that's where the dementoids are."

Madam Bones answered, "You are correct. The Dementors guard Azkaban. Perhaps some quality time with the creatures that your cousin saved you from will help you understand the error of your ways."

* * *

The few members of staff that were at Hogwarts over the summer were gathered for breakfast. Their breakfast was interrupted when an owl arrived and dropped a letter in front of Professor Dumbledore.

Albus opened the letter and read.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I demand that you provide me with the location of the Potter boy._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic._

Professor McGonagall asked, "Who is it from?"

Professor Dumbledore answered, "Fudge."

Professor Sprout asked, "What does the Minister want?"

Professor Dumbledore replied, "Harry."

Professor Flitwick asked, "Are you going to give him to the Minister?"

Professor Dumbledore replied, "No."

Professor Snape said, "The Minister will not like not getting what he wants."

Albus produced a quill from his robe pocket and wrote his reply.

_Minister Fudge,_

_I said NO!_

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

Albus handed his response to the owl as he said, "The Minster has given me no valid reason to remove Harry from the protection that his unknown location provides."

* * *

That evening found the three mates lying on their bed, sharing passionate kisses.

As the kissing and groping reached a fevered pitch Harry pulled back whispering, "I am not sure about this."

Jacob growled and said, "We have fought our passion for you. We have fought our instincts and our nature. All because you are afraid that bonding with us will endanger us during the battle. It is too late to prevent that. We can either face the future with the bond at the level it is. Or, you can allow us to share our desire with you, and strengthen the bond. For me it is worth the risk. I would risk everything for a night of passion with you both, and a chance to show the strength of my love and desire for you both."

Edward questioned Harry, "It is worth everything to me as well. Unless your hesitation is because you do not share our desire?"

For the first time Harry realized that his desire to protect his mates could leave them insecure about his desire to be with them. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Harry had struggled to not give in to his own desire. He had longed to give himself to his mates, but he was trying to protect them. Harry wanted nothing more than to allow his love for his mates to be shown in a physical way. But, he had feared that the bond being complete would dumb them if he lost the battle. But that hope had been dashed, the bond was already too strong. And withholding the physical element of their relationship was now making them insecure about his love for them. Whether the bond being complete would offer them more protection or not he did not know. But he did know that he could no longer deny them the physical expression of their love.

Reaching out Harry rested the palm of his hand over each of their hearts as he said, "I desire you more than anything. You are more important to me than anything."

The smiles on Edward and Jacob's faces shined as brightly as the sun. Leaning in together their passionate kisses started again with a new fervor.

Edward soon found himself naked and looming over Harry. He ran his hands over Harry's naked body, as Harry wrapped his legs around Edward's waist. Harry's back arched and his head was thrown back in ecstasy as Edward entered him.

Edward was reminded of the fantasy that Jacob had whispered into his ear back in the wand shop.

Jacob pressed his naked body against Edward's back as he whispered, "Would you like me to show you the rest of my fantasy?"

Edward moaned, "Yes."

Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward and ran his hands over Edward's chest. It was Edward' turn for his back to arch and his head flew back in ecstasy, resting on Jacob's shoulder, as Jacob entered him.

The three of them moved in unison. And the room was filled with moans and gasps of pleasure. As the three of them made love they whispered of their love, desire, passion and fidelity.

They were gasping for air as their lovemaking reached its peak. Edward was unable to fight his instinct and nature any longer. As they reached their mutual climax Edward bit down on Harry's neck, just as Jacob bit his neck.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was having tea with the Heads of House in his study. When yet another owl arrived. This owl dropped its envelope in his lap and flew back out the window.

Opening the letter Albus read.

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_You are hereby ordered to appear before the Wizengamot at 2:00pm on September 2__nd__. There you shall be required to provide the information the Ministry has requested._

_By Order of_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic._

Setting the letter down Albus said, "I did not think he had the nerve."

Minerva asked, "What is it Albus?"

Albus replied, "I have been summoned by Order of the Minster, to appear before the Wizengamot and provide them with Harry's location."

Severus asked, "What will you do?"

Smiling Albus answered, "I shall attend, of course."

**A/N: ** In response to Genkai Fan. Yes, that is the last that I knew of Darren Stevens as well. I have no planes for him; I just thought that his appearance would be fun. I think the touch of Underworld is enough of bringing other stories into this. I would also like to respond to the review from Rachel. You are correct the Virginia Colony was established prior to the Pilgrims landing at Plymouth Rock. However, that happened in 1607 not the 1300's. It would have been difficult for that to happen in the 1300's as no European had set foot in the western hemisphere since the time of the Vikings, until the Columbus expedition in 1492.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to your reviews.

**Next Chapter—A Time For Questions**


	17. Chapter 17: A Time for Questions

**Chapter 17—A Time for Questions**

The next morning Harry was standing in front of a mirror, trying to adjust his turtleneck.

Jacob, who had been watching Harry, laughed as he asked, "You know it's too hot to actually wear that, right?"

Pulling the sweater over his head and throwing it on the floor, Harry said, "You're right; I am just not awake enough to think clearly."

Edward entered the bedroom carrying coffee mugs for his mates. With a smile he said, "I didn't hear either of you complain last night. No one made you stay up half the night trading off positions."

Jacob took his coffee saying, "You weren't complaining either." Then yawning he added, "But some of us require more sleep that we actually got."

With a shrug Edward replied, "I didn't complain, and I am not sorry that you didn't get more sleep."

Harry took a big swig of his coffee and then said, "I am not saying that I am sorry. I am just saying that I am having trouble waking up."

Picking up the turtleneck from the floor, Edward asked, "Why did you want to wear this?"

Jacob answered, "He was trying to hide his neck."

Edward whispered, "Oh, are you ashamed of what we did?"

Noticing the devastated look on Edward's face, Harry set down his coffee walked over to him.

Wrapping his arms around Edward, Harry said, "I am not ashamed."

Edward instinctively wrapped his own arms around Harry.

Jacob stepped up wrapping his arms around them both, and asked, "Then why hide your neck?"

Harry snuggled between his mates and answered, "I have given myself and my love to both of you. And, I have received the same from both of you."

Jacob interrupted saying, "And we have done the same with you and each other."

Humming in agreement Harry said, "It was miraculous, and there is no way that I could be ashamed of it."

Edward whispered, "It was amazing."

Harry added, "I wanted to feel what you both were feeling."

Jacob laughed and said, "If what I felt was what you felt. Then I must be amazing."

Edward smiled and said, "You were…you both were."

Getting back to the subject at hand, Jacob asked, "Then why are you trying to hide your neck?"

With a sigh, Harry answered, "I did not want Edward to be in trouble. Some of our family is going to be upset."

Edward whispered, "I broke the treaty."

Harry replied, "No you did not, not technically anyway."

Interrupting before they could start again, Jacob asked, "Is that the only reason?" At Harry's nod he said, "Then there isn't any real point in hiding it. One look at Edward's eyes is all that it will take."

It was true. Edward's eyes were still golden topaz. But the veins in the whites of his eyes were now red. Making his eyes look bloodshot.

Harry sighed, saying, "I suppose that is true. I guess that we will have some explaining to do."

Edward mumbled, "I am still not sure I understand the explanation."

Harry said, "I told you it was…"

Jacob interrupted, "We know it's magic. That is your answer to everything."

With a huge grin Harry replied, "Do not knock magic…it gave me both of you."

With a crocked smile Edward answered, "Maybe magic was giving you both to me."

Tightening his arms around his mates Jacob said, "I am just glad it gave me you both."

* * *

It was the morning of September 1st. The Weasleys had come early, to have breakfast with everyone.

Molly had been gushing about the changes to Grimmauld Place. It had been cleaned and painted, and shined with the grandeur that it had once had. The furnishing had been cleaned and repaired or replaced. Mrs. Malfoy had produced a seven compartment trunk, which was filled with things that she had saved from the Manor. The trunk's contents were now un-shrunk and placed throughout the house. There were Black and Malfoy family heirlooms and lavish furnishings everywhere.

Ron however, had been grumbling the entire time.

Ron mumbled, "What did they do to Harry's House? What right did they have?"

In exasperation Hermione said, "I told you we had Harry's permission. And, I do not see why it matters to you. You are not even speaking to Harry."

Ron answered, "Harry doesn't have a place in the magic world anymore. What would be the point of being his friend? And, this is not about friendship. This is an ancestral home and you had no right to mess with it. Just like the Ferret has no right to sit at the head of the table. That is by tradition Harry's place. In his absence it should be my father, not the Ferret setting there."

Having heard enough Narcissa said, "Hermione and my son are completely within their rights. Perhaps, you should not be discussing traditions. When you do not have all the information, or completely understand them."

Ron turned to Hermione and demanded, "What is she talking about?"

Hermione answered, "Mrs. Malfoy and I have every right to change the house. And in Harry's absence Draco has every right to sit at the head of the table."

Ron replied, "I don't understand."

Narcissa answered, "I was a Black before I Married."

Molly said, "But you married, that makes you a Malfoy now."

Narcissa nodded and replied, "That is true, but Mr. Potter has decided that since the Malfoy family cannot provide for me, the responsibility falls to the House of Black. While, he and I are not related by blood, I am still a Black by blood. As Head of House for the Black family, Mr. Potter has declared, by right of blood, that I am a Ward of the family."

Ron accused, "That still doesn't give Hermione any rights."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and received a nod before she answered, "It would seem that Mr. Potter considers Hermione more than just a best friend."

Molly questioned, "What do you mean, dear?"

Narcissa replied, "Mr. Potter considers Hermione to be his sister in every way but blood. And, as such has declared her a Ward, Member and Heir of the Houses of Potter and Black."

Ginny asked, "By right of…?"

Mrs. Malfoy answered, "By right of magic, this has all been verified by Gringotts."

Molly jumped to her feet and ran to Hermione. Wrapping her arms around Hermione she said, "This is so wonderful."

Ron furiously gestured at Draco and demanded, "That still doesn't explain him sitting there."

Draco wiped his mouth with his napkin and laid it on the table. He then looked at Hermione, who was just being released from Mrs. Weasley's embrace.

When Hermione again nodded and he calmly replied, "That is simple Weasley. I have asked Hermione to marry me. And, for reasons that I will not question, she has said yes. Harry has graciously offered this ancestral home as her dowry. Which makes clear her position; as a Ward and Heir of two prestigious old magical families."

Molly asked Hermione, "Is this true?" Receiving a smile and nod Molly hugged her again saying, "Congratulations I am so happy for you."

* * *

Harry, Edward and Jacob arrived at the clearing for training. Only the Cullens were there.

As they walked up Rosalie asked, "Edward, why are you wearing sun glasses?"

Shrugging Edward answered, "It seemed like the thing to do."

Her suspicion growing Rosalie stepped up to Edward and hissed, "Take them off."

Sighing in defeat Edward removed his sunglasses.

Rosalie growled, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what have you done?" Looking at Harry she saw the right side of his neck and accused, "Did you bite him?"

Edward growled back. "Don't talk to me like that Rosalie. I am not a child."

Snapping back Rosalie said, "Well obviously you are. An adult would have thought of the consequences of his actions."

Edward replied, "The consequences were not what was on my mind at the time."

Her voice dripping with sarcasm, Rosalie asked, "And what exactly was on that great mind of yours?" Then glaring she questioned. "Or, is it that you could only think with one head at a time?"

Growling Edward replied, "Do not get sanctimonious with me Rosalie. It may take a vampire's vision to see it, but, I can clearly see Emmett's mark on your neck."

Rosalie shot back. "That is different."

Shaking his head Edward answered, "It is no different. Emmett is your mate. And they are my mine."

Rosalie whispered, "They?"

She looked at Jacob with wide eyes.

Jacob nodded and pulled the right side of his collar, revealing where Edward had marked him.

Emmett asked, "You bit them?"

Paul who had just walked up asked, "Bit who?"

Paul spotted Harry's neck, and instantly he was raging. His face was red and the veins in his neck were sticking out. Paul's chest was heaving as he growled, "You bit…you broke the treaty!" Then turning to Jacob he shouted, "AND, YOU LET HIM!"

Everything dissolved from there. Paul was yelling at Jacob, and Rosalie was screaming at Edward.

As the others were all gathering around them, Harry decided that he had had enough. Stepping forward and shoving his mates behind him he shouted, "STOP IT. DON'T YELL AT THEM!"

Paul shouted back, "He bit YOU, WHICH broke the treaty!"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, and his magic, Harry replied, "They did not do anything wrong."

Paul demanded, "Then explain to me what happened to your neck."

Harry answered, "They did not do anything wrong. They only did what was natural and what their instincts demanded."

Rosalie questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "Vampires and Werewolves are very possessive of their mates, like I need to explain this to you. It is perfectly normal for them to want to stake their claim on their mates. Really, I am surprised that they held off as long as they did."

Emmett interrupted asking, "You said they, does that mean…?"

Nodding Harry said, "Yes it does." Then turning his head, Harry showed them the left side of his neck. This exposed where Jacob had bit him."

Paul mumbled, "But, you said 'their claim on their mates.'" Then looking at Jacob he asked, "Jacob?"

Nodding Jacob pulled down the right side of his collar exposing where Edward had bit him.

Rosalie demanded, "Edward, tell me that dog did not bite you!"

Edward and Harry simultaneously answered, "Don't call him that!"

Then pulling down the right side of his collar, Edward exposed his own bitten neck saying, "I cannot tell you what you want to hear."

Harry then turned to Paul and said, "Technically they did not bit me. They marked me as their mate. Which is an instinctual act, and it therefore overrides the treaty."

Lucian said, "The Wizard is right."

They all looked around and noticed that everyone had arrived and was gathered around them.

Paul questioned, "But they broke the treaty, didn't they?"

Shaking his head Lucian answered, "No, they marked their mate. That is not the same as biting someone, technically. It is an instinctual need of both Werewolf and Vampire races." Then turning to the three mates he added, "It also shows the completion of the bonding. I would like to be the first to congratulate the three of you."

Carlisle stepped up, examining Edward's neck, as he said, "I am happy for you too, but I don't understand…"

Aro interrupted asking, "Neither do I, how is this possible. The Vampire venom should have changed the Wizard and poisoned the Werewolf. And, the Werewolf saliva may not have had an effect on the Wizard, but it should have poisoned the Vampire. How are you all unharmed?"

With a snicker Jacob and Edward answered, "Magic."

Aro, getting upset, demanded, "I have heard of no such magic. How is this possible?"

Harry answered, "You do not understand magic. You think that because we are taught spells to do certain things. So those things are the only things that can be done. Magic does not work like that. Magic is like imagination, it only has the limits that you place on it."

Lucian asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Harry could speak Roland stepped forward. Looking at Harry, Roland asked, "May I try to explain?" Harry nodded and Roland said, "Magic has a mind of its own. And it does as it pleases. This is why children have what we call accidental magic. In the case of these three, I believe the magic of their bond bent itself to meet their needs."

Carlisle asked, "What do you mean?"

Roland answered, "Jacob and Edward needed to mark their mates. But, that could be harmful to their mates. Each of the three of them has the ability to destroy the other two. But in their heart each of them knows that they could never willingly hurt their mates. The magic of their bond simply molded itself to their beliefs. Thus, allowing them to be marked, as instinct demanded, and yet remain unharmed. I am sure that it is just one of the ways magic has adjusted to their bonding."

Paul questioned, "What else do you think it did?"

Roland replied, "I would imagine that since the three of them have made such an effort to treat each other as equals. Magic has also marked Jacob and Edward as Harry's mates."

Smiling Edward and Jacob pulled down the left side of their collars, exposing a lightning bolt scar. They were twin replicas of the scar on Harry's forehead.

Harry mumbled, "Well, magic could have chosen a different symbol."

Jacob and Edward kissed Harry's cheeks. Since both of them knew that he did not like his scar.

Emmett asked, "Anything else?"

Roland answered, "I have my suspicions."

Rosalie questioned, "Like what?"

Getting a mischievous look on his face, Roland said, "I suspect that certain aspects of their bonding were made less unpleasant than usual."

Esme said, "But, receiving for the first time is painful, or at least uncomfortable." The last was mumbled as she realized what she was saying.

Aro said, "Well, if that is true, it should have made things easier on the Wizard."

Harry asked, "Why?"

Aro answered, "You were bitten by them both, and obviously you are the submissive."

Edward and Jacob burst into laughter.

Angered that he was being laughed at, Aro demanded, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

Calming himself Edward answered, "No one that knows Harry would believe that he is submissive…at anything."

Jacob added, "Believe me he gave as good and as much as he received."

Harry was not sure whether to be mortified or proud of what Jacob had said. He opted for mortified as his face flushed red.

Deciding to try defending Harry, before he got into trouble again, Roland said, "You seem to have forgotten that Jacob and Edward also bare the marks of their mates. If receiving the mark indicates being in the receiving position….well, you do the math."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Severus arrived in the Headmaster's office. Albus and Minerva had been setting by the fire, having tea and waiting for him to return.

Severus did not stop to offer a greeting when he entered. Instead, he marched over to a cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of fire whisky and poured a glass. Then he downed the contents in one gulp.

Albus questioned, "That is not a good sign. Severus what have you learned?"

Downing another glass of fire whisky, Severus answered, "The Dark Lord decided to share the fruits of his recruiting plan with us tonight."

Minerva asked, "How many will there be?"

Severus answered her question with one of his own, "How many do you think will join us in the battle?"

Albus replied, "There are a hundred between the Aurors and the Unspeakables."

Minerva added, "The staff and the Order would make another fifty."

Nodding after slamming down a third drink Severus said, "One Hundred fifty would be my count as well. That will mean that we are only outnumbered ten to one."

* * *

Harry was driving towards Seattle with Roland. He had convinced his mates to let him go without them. Using the excuse that he had business with the Goblins at Gringotts, which was true. They had however insisted that Roland go with him, for protection.

As they drove, Roland asked, "Have your friends found anything that would help protect your family?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes, Draco found a very old potions book that had a reference to the ultimate fire-proofing. Something dipped in basilisk venom and dragon blood is impervious to fire. Even Fiendfyre would not affect it."

With a shrug Roland said, "That sounds perfect. All you need to do is get the venom from a creature that has been extinct for two hundred years. Then you will be all set."

Smiling Harry answered, "I know where there is one. It's dead; it has been for about five years. But it's very cold down there, so it should be preserved."

Roland asked, "Will it have enough venom? How big is it?"

Harry replied, "About sixty feet."

Roland questioned, "And just how do you know where this illusive creature is?"

Harry mumbled, "I killed it."

Shocked Roland said, "That would mean you killed it when you were twelve."

Harry nodded but did not answer.

Deciding to press on Roland said, "I also may have found a solution. My friend, James Running Bear, found a spell, which will allow you to store a charm in an object."

Harry asked, "Could you store an Expelliarmus charm in it?"

Roland answered, "Yes, why?"

Harry replied, "An Expelliarmus charm cast with enough power, if it hits or gets near to the killing curse, can rebound the spell back onto the caster."

Roland said, "That would take a lot of power. James says the spell takes a lot of power to cast on the object. Then you also have to provide the power that the charm uses. You could end up magically drained."

Harry shrugged and said, "True, but what is a couple of day's recovery. If it can protect Jacob and the Pack, then it is worth it." Then Harry asked, "Do you trust this Mr. Running Bear?"

Roland answered, "I do, and James is a Seminole medicine man in Florida. He is very wise and very powerful. He is a direct descendent of Chief Tecumseh, who is believed to be the one that cursed the American Presidency."

Having made it to Seattle they made their way into the magical alley, and towards Gringotts.

Walking up the bank steps Roland asked, "May I ask why we are here?"

Harry answered, "When all of this is over, I plan on having a formal bonding ceremony with Edward and Jacob."

Impressed Roland said, "That would honor Wizarding tradition…Oh, I get it. You are here to pick up your family bonding rings."

Harry mumbled, "Something like that."

Walking up to the Goblin teller, Harry said, "I would like to speak to Goblin in charge of my account."

Sneering down at him the Goblin asked, "Name?"

Harry answered, "Harry James Potter."

Still sneering the Goblin questioned, "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Harry handed the Goblin his key.

After examining the key, the Goblin handed it back and said, "Go down that hallway, third office on the left."

Entering the office Harry greeted the Goblin and said, "My name is Harry James Potter, and I am here to pick up a package. It would have come from your London office, and was sent by my Account Manager Griphook."

The Goblin pulled a box from his desk draw and sat it on his desk. Then he said, "Mr. Potter, I am sure that Griphook warned you about…"

Harry interrupted saying, "He did."

The Goblin went on saying, "Nevertheless, I must remind you. You did not request the normal bonding rings. Using these rings will make your mates equal to you. They will also be considered Head of Household. It will give them access and control over your vaults, properties and political position."

Harry replied, "I am aware of that. I want them to remain my equals."

Sliding he box across the desk, the Goblin said, "Very well."

Harry opened the box. Inside were three large gold rings. On closer examination the round ring was divided evenly into three pie shaped sections. The first section, the top left, held the Potter Family crest. The second section, the top right, held the Black Family crest. The last section, at the bottom, contained a shield. The shield had a line through it diagonally, and on the top right corner was a crest.

Looking up Harry asked, "Who does this crest belong to?"

The Goblin replied, "The line through the shield with the crest on the top indicates that you are the heir to that house. But, I do not know what house it is. Those records would be in England. I can look into it if you like?"

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "I'll write Griphook about it."

Harry placed the box in his pocket and turned to leave.

Reaching the door, Harry said, "May your enemy's gold flood your vault still covered in their blood."

Shocked the Goblin replied, "May your gold multiply as it is bathed in the blood of your enemies."

* * *

Harry and Edward had gathered with all the others, to train. They were waiting for Jacob to arrive.

Jacob finally arrived and said, "I am sorry I'm late. I had to take dad over to Chief Swan's. Charlie is really upset."

Harry asked, "About what."

Jacob answered, "Bella."

Edward immediately tensed, at the thought of his singer.

Harry put his arm on Edward's shoulder laughing and saying, "Not to worry Edward, we will protect you from the big bad muggle."

Edward replied, "This is not funny Harry. When a vampire finds their singer, it usually ends badly for the singer."

Jacob interrupted, "It won't matter anymore."

Harry questioned, "Why, did something happen to Bella?"

Shaking his head Jacob answered, "Not really, she just left. She decided that she didn't like living in such a small town, after living in Phoenix. She said that there was nothing to do here. So, she moved to Florida to be with her mother. Chief Swan in just really disappointed, this was his chance to get closer to her."

Aro, who was bored with the conversation, insisted, "I believe it is time for our training."

They all began to take their places, when Harry noticed Felix. He was looking around, with a puzzled look on his face.

Harry walked over and asked, "Is there something on your mind Felix?"

The huge vampire looked around, and receiving a nod from Aro, he questioned, "The talk of Cullen's singer has me thinking. We are going to be in a major battle. There is going to be a lot of blood." Then looking at Carlisle he said, "No offence intended." To Harry he said, "But, we don't live like the Cullens. Some of us, if not most of us, will not be able to control the thirst."

Harry answered, "Give me a minute."

Turning Harry walked over to his mate, and then looked at Jacob expectantly.

Jacob said, "He brings up a good point. It would be like sitting a starving man at a banquet table, and then telling him that he cannot eat anything."

Harry turned his gaze to Edward.

Edward replied, "Wizard blood tastes different from regular human blood; it will make them light headed."

Then looking at Roland, Harry asked, "Do you have anything to add?"

Roland answered, "The light headedness is from the magic in the blood. It will pass, but it will take time. While a Vampire is a magical creature, they do not have a core to contain the magic. But, it may leave them slightly impaired, until the magic leaves their body." After a pause Roland added, "My only concern is should a Death Eater survive the bite…"

Harry mumbled, "I had thought of that."

Harry walked back over to Felix and said, "It is not my place to argue the morality of your life. So, I will not say whether I think you should drink from them or not. I will only say. That if you do drink from a Death Eater. Then you must suck them dry."

Carlisle questioned, "Harry, are you sure about this?"

Harry answered, "I am sure that a Death Eater turned Vampire is not a combination that I want to deal with."

The others shuddered at the thought of how powerful an enemy that would be.

* * *

It was Friday evening, and training for the day had finished. Harry, Edward and Jacob had gone to Roland's house. The four of them sat in silence for a while in the living room.

Breaking the silence, Harry said, "I am not sure that we have enough help, even with the Volturi and the Lycan."

Roland asked, "How did you come to this conclusion?"

Harry answered, "Hermione, she said that the Order does not know a number. Or if they know, they are not saying. But, they seem to think that they will be massively out numbered."

Jacob asked, "How many do they expect to fight for the light?"

Harry replied, "One hundred fifty".

Edward said, "I do not see where we can get more help at this point. Everyone that we know has agreed to fight already. Even the Denali clan has agreed to fight. But, that only gives us another hundred. If they fear being massively out numbered. Then adding another hundred is not going to come close to evening the odds."

Harry went to say something, but Roland interrupted saying, "There may be a way."

They all turned to him, waiting for an explanation.

Standing and walking to a doorway Roland said, "Follow me and I will show you what I know."

The three mates followed Roland down into the basement. It had been converted and housed his potions lab and a work area.

Roland walked over to an old cabinet, and reaching inside pulled out a folded fur.

Jacob asked, "Is that buffalo?"

Nodding Roland answered, "Yes, it is real buffalo thought not bison."

Unfolding the fur Roland laid it upside down on a work table.

Harry started at the images on the skin and said, "I do not recognize the language."

Roland replied, "You wouldn't, and it is Sioux. It was passed to one of my predecessors by his wife. She was the daughter of a Sioux Medicine Man."

Edward questioned, "What is it? What does it say?"

Running his hand over the skin, Roland said, "It is a magical ritual. It takes a lot of magic to perform it, and to my knowledge it has not been performed in hundreds of years."

Harry asked, "What does the ritual do?"

Roland smiled saying, "It is a call for help." Then he began to read aloud, "When the cause is just, and the need of the people great…"

* * *

After they had finished discussing the ritual, Jacob and Edward were sent back upstairs. Harry had said that he needed to work on something with Roland.

It was an hour later when Roland called them back downstairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Harry slumped against the leg of the work table.

Edward was at Harry's side in a flash. Taking Harry into his arms, Edward demanded, "What is wrong with him?"

Roland answered, "He is magically drained."

Jacob demanded, "How, what was he doing?"

Shaking his head Roland replied, "I cannot tell you." Edward growled and Roland continued, "I promised him that I would not tell. Please, do not make me break my word to him. I promise that he is going to be alright."

Jacob questioned, "Do you swear?"

Nodding Roland said, "I swear on Elijah's grave."

With concern Jacob inquired, "Will this happen again?"

Roland nodded saying, "Yes, at least eight more times."

Harry mumbled, "I'm sleepy." Edward leaned Harry more against his chest. Harry groggily complained, "And my pillow keeps moving."

Jacob said, "Let's take him home."

Roland shouted, "NO!"

At Jacob's questioning look, Edward said, "He is afraid. He does not want the Volturi to see anything that they may interpret as a weakness. And I think he is right."

Roland offered, "I have a guest room. The three of you can use it. Harry will be fine to travel tomorrow morning. And he will be back to normal by Sunday night."

Jacob picked Harry up out of Edward's arms saying, "I think that would be best. Let's get him to bed."

Edward watched as Jacob headed to the door. He then turned to Roland and asked, "What can we do for him? What does he need?"

Roland answered, "He will need rest for his magic to recover. He will need lots of rest and lots of food, preferably high in protein and vitamins. And he should not do any magic before Monday morning."

Nodding Edward followed his mates.

Once the three of them were settled in bed, Harry laid his head on Edward's chest and mumbled, "That's better."

* * *

It was the second of September at the appointed time, when Albus entered Courtroom number 10.

Albus shook his head thinking, _'It was just two years ago, in this very courtroom that Cornelius tried to get rid of Harry. Now he wants him back.'_

Professor Dumbledore had barley taken his seat, when the Minister and the Wizengamot arrived.

Minister Fudge quickly called the meeting to order.

Fudge then said, "Professor Dumbledore, you have been summoned here before the Wizengamot by the Ministry."

With his best jovial smile Albus answered, "So it would seem."

Fudge questioned, "You have information that is important to the Ministry?"

Still smiling Albus replied, "So I have been told."

Fudge asked, "Are you prepared to provide the Ministry with that information?"

With a sigh and still smiling, Albus answered, "Neither the Minister nor the Ministry has provided me with any information as to why Harry Potter needs to be here. Considering the state of things when he left Britain, I am not inclined to breach what security his unknown location provides. Therefore my answer remains…No."

Blustering Fudge said, "I told you that the public is concerned that their _Savior_ is alright. He will be brought here and make a public statement that he supports the Ministry's actions against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Shaking his head and trying not to laugh, Albus said, "I cannot see young Harry doing that"

Fudge demanded, "The boy will do as he is told. He has as a responsibility to the Wizarding World. He owes it to the Wizarding World to be here."

In that instant, the smile and all the cheerfulness disappeared from Albus. In a rage he stormed forward and demanded, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The entire room gasped at Albus' reaction, but he pressed on asking, "What do you think he _owes_ the Wizarding World? A world, which I might add, has cost him everything."

Another gasp of the Wizengamot drew Albus' attention from Fudge. Stepping back he addressed the Wizengamot saying, "Yes, I say the Wizarding World has cost him everything. At the age of fifteen months Voldemort (everyone else in the room shudders) killed his parents. He cost Harry his family. It had been my intention to protect him when I placed him with his Aunt. But I was wrong, and it was a horrific mistake. In doing so, I cost Harry his childhood. At the age of eleven Professor QuirinusQuirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort, died after being touched by Harry. Quirrell's death cost Harry his innocence. At the age of fourteen, Harry was forced to watch Peter Pettigrew kill a fellow student. Pettigrew's act, committed before Harry's very eyes, cost him any innocence that may have remained. At the age of fifteen Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, once again before Harry's eyes, cast a spell. This spell knocked Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, through the veil. Bellatrix cost Harry the last of his family." Then turning to Fudge he continued, "Then on the heels of that tragedy and lose. You Minister…"

Fudge Shouted, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Shaking his head Albus replied, "No it is not. You Minister, placed a binding collar on him. Where my actions were not intended to harm Harry, yours were intentional. You put the collar on him…you cost him his magic. Then you forced him from the Wizarding World, costing him his friends, and denying him the only place that he had known happiness."

Turning back to those assembled he said, "I submit that the Wizarding World has cost Harry Potter everything. He has been asked and forced to lose or have taken everything that meant anything to him. He has endured more and sacrificed more than anyone I have ever met."

Albus thought back to the last conversation that he had with Ms. Granger, and then added, "I have been told that young Harry is adjusting to his new life. That he is making friends. I have been assured that he is safe, healthy and happy. Those things are all that I have ever wanted for him, and now he has them. The Minister has demanded that I disclose young Harry's location. I believe that Harry has more than earned any peace he now has in his life. He owes the Wizarding World nothing. And my answer must remain, NO."

**A/N:** For those of you that do not know, the legend is that Chief Tecumseh cursed the U.S. Presidency. That every twenty years a U.S. President would die in office. For those who do not believe in curses, I would like to say. Ronald Reagan was elected in 1980. He was shot while in office, but lived. He was the first President elected in a year ending with a zero, who did not die in office since 1840.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review it.

**Next Chapter—Gathering for Battle**


	18. Chapter 18: Gathering for Battle

**Chapter 18—Gathering for Battle**

Today was the 29th of October and Harry sat staring at an envelope, which had arrived earlier by owl. They had taken their N.E.W.T.s and this envelope contained his results.

Edward, who sat to his right with his own envelope, asked, "Are you going to open it, or are you going to stare at it all day?"

Looking at Edward, Harry answered, "You do not understand the importance of this. I can say that I want to be Healer, but, if my N.E.W.T.s are not good enough, they will not let me into school. Hermione has drilled into my head, for years that these results determine what you can do. Your career and any further schooling depend on these results. What if I didn't do well enough?"

Edward replied, "You did your best, and that is all that anyone can expect of you. I personally believe you did very well."

Jacob said, "I'm sure we all did. The only way to find out is to look."

Opening his letter Jacob read.

_Mr. Jacob Black_

_Forks Washington_

_Enclosed are you results for your Nastily Expositing Wizarding Tests. _

_Passing Grades_

_O = Outstanding_

_E = Exceeds Expectations_

_A = Acceptable_

_Failing Grades_

_P = Poor_

_D = Dreadful_

_T = Troll_

_Arithmancy = A_

_Astronomy = E_

_Ancient Runes= O_

_Care of Magical Creatures = O_

_Herbology = O_

_History of Magic = E_

_Muggle Studies = O_

_Potions = O_

When he finished reading, Jacob looked up and said, "That wasn't so bad. I'm sure you both did fine."

Edward replied. "There is only one way to find out." He opened his letter and read.

_Mr. Edward Cullen_

_Forks, Washington_

_Arithmancy = O_

_Astronomy = O_

_Ancient Runes= O_

_Care of Magical Creatures = O_

_Herbology = O_

_History of Magic = O_

_Muggle Studies = O_

_Potions = O_

After Edward finished reading, Jacob mumbled, "Way to go, Mr. Perfect, that didn't put any pressure on."

Edward again said. "I am sure that Harry did fine."

With a sigh Harry read his results.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Forks, Washington_

_Arithmancy = O_

_Astronomy = O_

_Ancient Runes= O_

_Care of Magical Creatures = O_

_Charms = O+_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts = O++_

_Herbology = O_

_History of Magic = O_

_Muggle Studies = O_

_Potions = O+_

_Transfiguration = O+_

_Mr. Potter we would like to commend you on reaching a score higher than 100% in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration; we would also like to congratulate you on achieving the highest score ever recorded for Defense Against the Dark Arts._

Harry looked up beaming with happiness.

Jacob mumbled, "Great now I have two Mr. Perfects to deal with."

Taking Jacob's hand and smiling, Harry said, "It's alright Jacob; we think you are perfect too."

Jacob was then pulled onto the table, where his mates proceeded to kiss him senseless.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his place, at the head table, watching the scene before him. It had become a daily event since the beginning of the school term. The attacks from Voldemort's forces were happening every day, some in broad daylight. Every morning Ministry Owls would arrive to inform students of what had happened to family members.

Albus' normally twinkling eyes were dimed with sadness as he watched another Ministry owl land. His eyes showed every one of his one hundred and fifty plus years, as he watched the second year Hufflepuff. The young boy trembled and began shaking his head violently. Soon a seventh year had come and wrapped her arms around the boy. Another seventh year took the letter and read it aloud, very softly.

The silence of the Great Hall was shattered by the scream of "NO!" that came from the boy. He was quickly surrounded by housemates and classmates from every house, all offering their support. Many of the younger students followed as the older students ushered the boy from the Great Hall.

With a sigh Albus set down his fork. He had not been able to eat breakfast since the beginning of term, since the letters had started to arrive. Today he was especially concerned, it was Halloween and Tom Riddle did not have a good track record on Halloween.

Albus was drawn out of his thoughts when Severus hissed in pain. Turning to his left, where Severus sat, he saw him clutching his left forearm.

Leaning over Severus softly said, "He is summoning his followers. He has never done this during daylight before."

Albus replied, "I fear that Tom is up to something. Today is a favorite day for him."

Severus questioned, "I have classes this morning, but if I do not answer his summons…"

Albus interrupted saying, "You must go Severus; I will arrange to have your classes covered."

With a nod Severus rose to leave. As he passed by Minerva grabbed his arm.

He stopped as Minerva whispered, "Be careful Severus."

With a nod and what passed as a small smile, for Severus, he left.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts had gathered for lunch by the time Severus returned.

It was a visibly paler Professor Severus Snape that made his way to the head table.

Albus got up as Severus neared him and the two stood behind his chair to talk. They were soon joined by the other three Heads of House.

Albus asked, "Severus, what news do you have for us?"

Severus answered, "The attack will come tonight. The Dark Lord plans to take Hogwarts this evening. The attack is to begin two hours after sunset."

Pomona Sprout said, "We have got to evacuate the students. We must get them to safety."

Minerva replied, "We cannot."

Filius Flitwick nodded saying, "There is no way to get them out. The only way to evacuate the school is the Hogwarts Express, and that is not safe."

Albus replied, "Filius is correct. The train is the only way to get the students to safety. But, the train is impossible to defend. It would leave all of them vulnerable. No, we must do what we can to hold them off. Hogwarts is a castle; with the help of its magical and physical barriers we must hold them back. At least until help arrives."

Looking out at the students Minerva questioned, "What will happen if we cannot hold them back? What if there is no help that comes?"

Looking his age Albus answered, "If they take the castle, every muggle-born and half-blood here will be dead by morning."

Moving with determination Albus stood in front of his chair. In a clear and commanding voice he said, "Mr. Filch!" Argus Filch's head snapped up, and Albus continued. "Seal the castle! Leave the main entrance open, but be prepared to secure it at a moment's notice."

Argus Filch jumped from his seat and ran from the Great Hall. His napkin still tucked into his collar.

Turning back to the Heads of House he instructed, "Severus, get word to Alastor. He promised the help of the Aurors and Unspeakables. Minerva, contact the Order members, we will need them here. Filius, check the protective charms on the castle. Pomona, help Poppy prepare the hospital wing."

Then turning to the students Albus said, "May I have your attention please? Classes for this afternoon are canceled. All students will remain in the Great Hall. The house-elves will be available to bring anything you may need from your dorms. Prefects, please perform a headcount. I want every student accounted for."

Albus then motioned for Sir Nicholas and the Bloody Baron to come over. When they arrived he told them, "Gather all the Spirits of Hogwarts. I want you to search the castle. Make sure that all the staff and every student are here in the Great Hall."

With a nod from both Spirits, they flew out of the Great Hall.

The students were furiously whispering as the Prefects began accounting for everyone.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione got up and moved away from the table. Dean seeing her leave got up to follow. As Dean got up, he looked across the Hall to the Slytherin table. Making eye contact with Blaise, Dean motioned for him and Draco to join them.

When Draco and Blaise got there Hermione was digging in her bag.

Draco asked, "What is going on? What are you looking for?"

Hermione answered, "I think there is going to be an attack." Then pulling the cell phone that Harry had sent her out of her bag, she said, "I am going to call Harry."

Blaise grabbed Dean and Draco, positioning the three of them to hide Hermione from view.

It was 4:00 in the morning when Harry's cell phone began to vibrate.

Edward reached over and picked the phone up off the nightstand. Flipping it open he answered, "Hello."

Shocked that it was not Harry that answered the phone, Hermione asked, "Who is this?"

Rolling his eyes Edward replied, "This is Edward, who are you?"

Hermione answered, "This is Hermione; I am a friend of Harry's"

Edward said, "More like a sister from what I hear."

Smiling Hermione questioned, "That would be me…is Harry there, I need to talk to him?"

Edward answered, "He is asleep."

Hermione mumbled, "Merlin, I forgot about the time difference." Then more clearly she said, "It cannot be helped. You will have to wake him. I need to speak to him. It is VERY important."

Hermione heard Edward call Harry's name as he gently shook him awake.

She could hear a very groggy Harry ask, "What time is it? What's going on?"

Edward replied, "Hermione is on the phone for you."

Harry snapped awake and sat up. Grabbing the phone from Edward, Harry asked, "Hello, 'Mione, what's going on?"

Hermione answered, "Harry, I think there is going to be an attack. Dumbledore has ordered the castle sealed, all but the main entrance. He also has sent for Mad Eye and the Order."

As Harry jumped out of bed, Jacob grumbled, "What's going on?"

Harry said, "Okay, 'Mione I'll be there as soon as I can. You be careful!"

Hermione replied, "You too!"

Harry slammed the phone shut and turned to his mates saying, "Edward, call the family and the Denali coven and get word to the Volturi. Jacob, wake up the pack and send word to the Lycans. The battle will be today. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Fifty five minutes later Harry, Jacob and Edward were gathered with the others, in the clearing that they used for training.

As the Pack and the Cullens gathered around Harry said, "This rope is our portkey, when it activates the other three portkeys will activate.

Carlisle said, "I have spoken to the Volturi. They will be ready."

Esme added, "So will the Denali clan."

Sam said, "The Lycans will be ready as well."

Harry nodded as he turned to Roland and asked, "Did you bring them?"

Roland answered, "Yes." Then reaching into his jacket he handed a bag to Harry.

Taking the bag Harry walked over to Seth. Reaching in he pulled out a long leather cord with a very blue piece of turquoise tied to it.

Handing the necklace to Seth he said, "Put this on."

Seth did as he was told, and the cord was so long that the stone rested on his belt buckle.

As Harry continued passing them out to the Pack he said, "The cords are long enough that they can stay on when you transform.

As Paul was handed his, he asked, "What are these for?"

Harry answered, "Protection."

Jacob interrupted saying, "Harry, I told you that we heal fast, we will be fine."

Harry handed the last one to Jacob and said, "You have to be alive to heal. These stones have a charm on them. If a spell that can be fatal is coming at you. Then the charm will activate. It is a combination of _Protego_ and _Expelliarmus_." At the confused looks he was getting, Harry explained. "It should shield you or reflect the spell back on the caster. Once it has activated the stone will turn from a blue turquoise to green turquoise. That means you have lost your protection and need to fall back."

Harry put the necklace around Jacob's neck, and whispered, "Please wear it."

Edward added a soft, "Please."

Jacob nodded.

Harry turned to the others and said, "Everyone get into position.

Paul and Emmett stayed where they were standing off to the side.

Rosalie scolded, "Emmett you have to grab hold of the rope."

Looking down Seth released his hold on the rope.

Harry shouted, "Skymaster!"

In a flash they were all whisked away.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge stormed through the main entrance of Hogwarts School, he was not a happy man. The toad Delores Umbridge, dressed in a nasty pink tweed suit, followed behind him.

Entering the Great Hall Fudge marched up to Dumbledore and demanded, "What are my Aurors and the Unspeakables doing here?"

Albus replied, "The attack that I have been warning you about is going to happen. They have come to help defend the school."

Fudge shook his head saying, "Nonsense, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is too afraid of the ministry to show his face."

Severus' voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said, "Yes, I am sure the Dark Lord is terrified of a man that cannot even say his name."

Turning red Fudge blustered, "This is a Ministry matter and as Minister I say the likes of you should stay out of it."

Albus answered, "You are only still Minister because you managed to persuade the Wizengamot that changing the government in the middle of a war would cause unrest. Or as you put it 'They would lose faith in the government and there would be panic in the streets.' I still cannot believe that they bought that."

In a threatening tone Fudge said, "Wizengamot business is not to be discussed publicly."

With a sneer Severus said, "Someone should have told the members of the Wizengamot that."

Umbridge asked, "Watch what accusations you make. Someone in your position should be careful."

Severus replied, "Someone in my position does not need to make accusations. I am telling you the Dark Lord has people in the Wizengamot. They lead the movement to keep you in office. He has known that you bound Potter's magic for nearly two months. He believes that with Potter's magic bound there is no one left that can stop him. He has had two months that he spent planning this attack. And believe me the attack will come, and it will come tonight."

Talking slowly, as if explaining to a child, Albus said, "Cornelius we are out of time. You must call for help. Even, if it is from outside our shores."

Shaking his head Fudge said, "No, I will not. The Ministry is perfectly capable of taking care of its citizens."

* * *

The portkey deposited them outside the gates of Hogwarts.

Rosalie shouted at Harry, "YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND!"

Leah demanded, "Where is my brother?"

Raising his hands in surrender Harry answered, "I did not leave anyone behind. Emmett and Paul are on a special mission for me. They will be here in a few minutes."

Leah growled and moved closer to Harry. Jacob and Edward took position on either side of him.

Leah growled, "And Seth?"

Harry replied, "Seth is in London, he had to get someone very special for me. I promise he will be here. He is perfectly safe."

Leah motioned with her head at Edward and Jacob as she said, "If anything happens to him, _they_ will not be able to protect you."

Nodding Harry then turned to see that everyone had arrived. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Maybe we should head inside."

With the three mates leading the way, they all headed to the main entrance.

Aro and Lucian had taken up positions flanking Harry and his mates.

Aro softly said, "You seem to have plans within plans. I am most intrigued."

Harry answered, "No, but the Minister has forced me to do what he wants long enough. I am simply untying my hands before the battle started."

Lucian questioned, "And getting some revenge?"

Harry replied, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Lucian turned questioning eyes to Jacob, who shrugged his shoulders saying, "I know him well enough to know that he is up to something. But really I have no idea what it is."

Aro then sent his own questioning look at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "I have no idea either. But, whatever it is I am sure it will be good."

Aro questioned, "You have no idea?"

Smiling Edward answered, "No, my gift does not work on either of my mates."

Lucian growled, "What gift?"

Harry answered, "Edward can read minds."

Jacob interrupted saying, "He doesn't do it on purpose, and he tries to respect other people's privacy."

Harry nodded, and said, "For him it is like everyone's thoughts are being spoken out loud."

Jacob agreed, adding, "Imagine being in a room where everyone was speaking all at one. And no matter what you could not stop them."

Edward's long dead heart swelled with pride, as his mates defended him.

Lucian mumbled, "It sounds more like a curse than a gift."

Aro replied, "It can be useful."

Lucian answered, "True, but I would imagine that you don't want to hear what is on some people's minds.

Edward said, "You have no idea."

By this time they were making their way up to the main entrance.

Jacob looked at the castle, and questioned, "You went to school here?"

Nodding Harry answered, "For the five years before I moved to Forks."

They heard Emmett snicker saying, "That must have been massive culture shock."

Everyone laughed at that.

As they reached the Main Entrance, where Argus Filch was standing guard, Filch said, "Potter."

Harry returned the greeting, "Filch."

With a questioning look Filch asked, "What are you doing here?"

Harry motioned to those behind him as he said, "I have brought help."

Filch then did something that Harry thought he was physically incapable of.

Filch smiled and said, "The Headmaster has gathered everyone in the Great Hall. I am sure you know the way."

Mr. Filch then stepped aside allowing them to enter.

Shaking his head Harry led the others into the castle. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry pushed the doors open and headed to the head table.

Harry was in the lead, with Edward to his left followed by Aro. To Harry's right was Jacob followed by Lucian. All of the others were trailing behind.

As Harry walked up the main isle the whispers spread through the Great Hall.

"It's Harry"

"Harry Potter"

"He's come back"

"Potter's come back"

"I told you Harry would not abandon us."

At the Gryffindor table, Ron grumbled, "So he is back, so what. What are a squib and a bunch of muggles going to do?"

Hermione, Neville and Dean got up to go meet Harry. As Dean walked by he slapped Ron in the back of the head."

Rubbing his head, Ron demanded, "What was that for?"

It was Neville who answered, "For being an idiot. If they were muggles then they would not see the castle, let alone enter it."

Albus greeted Harry saying, "Harry it is so good to see you. But, you should not be here. Battle is upon us, you would be safer where you were."

Harry replied, "It is good to see you too Professor."

Harry nodded in greeting to his other Professors before he was engulfed in a hug. Smiling Harry returned Hermione's hug saying, "It is good to see you too."

Once Hermione let him go, Harry shook hands with Neville and Dean. By that time Draco and Blaise had reached them as well.

Turning to Draco, Harry extended is hand and said, "Draco, I think it is past time that we had the handshake."

Smiling Draco shook his hand saying, "I believe you're right. It's good to see you Harry."

Offering his hand as he turned, Harry asked, "You must be Zabini, I know who you are but I don't know you. It is nice to actually meet you."

Blaise shook the offered hand and then took his place next to Dean and said, "Nice to meet you as well Potter. You might as well call me Blaise. I am sure Dean will insist."

Nodding Harry replied, "You might as well call me Harry."

Harry then proceeded to introduce his mates, the Cullens, the Pack, the Volturi and the Lycans.

When he finished Minerva said, "Harry I am happy to see you, but this is not the time. They are coming and you won't be able to defend yourself."

The Great Hall had gone silent. So the sound of a throat being cleared echoed throughout it. Turning Harry saw Emmett, Paul and Seth enter the Great Hall.

Smiling and turning back, Harry said, "I think it would be rude of me to leave now. I haven't given Minister Fudge his gift."

Fudge stepped up saying, "You will be leaving. You will ignore all this nonsense about a battle and return with me to the Ministry. Once there you will make a public statement, supporting myself and the Ministry."

Harry shook his head saying, "I do not think I can leave yet. I have not given you your gift." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring. Once enlarged it was obvious that the ring was in fact the collar that had been placed on Harry. His voice dripping with sarcasm Harry said, "Or perhaps I should say return the gift you gave me." Harry then threw to collar at Fudge.

Catching the collar Fudge questioned, "But how…?"

Harry interrupted answering, "How did I get it off? Well, had you done your research you would know that there was a reason that Ministries around the world stopped using the collar. It can be removed…by your soul mate."

Molly shouted with glee as she asked, "You have found your soul mate, who is she?"

Smiling at Mrs. Weasley, Harry answered, "It is not a she. And, as we all know nothing is normal in my life. I do not have one soul mate…I have two." Then gesturing to his mates, Harry said, "Jacob and Edward are my mates."

Albus asked, "Do they make you happy?"

Harry replied, "Yes, yes they do."

Fudge interrupted saying, "We can discuss this later."

Harry said, "I think we should discuss this now."

Fudge warned, "Now Potter you would not want anything unfortunate to happen would you?"

With a smile that all of his friends knew meant trouble, Harry replied, "I think we should talk about that discussion too. The conversation where you said something unfortunate would happen if I did not do exactly what you said."

Again Fudge warned, "Potter."

Harry continued, "Let us talk about the conversation that forced me to leave Britain. That forced me to use MY money to buy the Dursley's a house. The conversation that forced me to stay with the Dursley's; who nearly beat me to death."

The entire hall went silent.

Speaking to all of them, Harry said, "You see I was supposed to do exactly what the Minster wanted, or something unfortunate would happen. First he tried to tell me that something would happen to my Aunt and her family. But, that did not get the reaction that he wanted. I could care less what happened to them after the way they abused me my whole life. Then, however, the Minister struck a nerve when he threatened that something could happen to one of my friends. What a terrible thing it would be if one of my friend's home address was to end up in a Ministry file…A Ministry file that could be accessed by anyone…Even by a Death Eater that had infiltrated the Ministry. The Weasleys of course would be somewhat safe. They after all had ancient wards and protections on their home."

Hermione gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

Draco grabbed Hermione, wrapping his arms around her.

Harry continued saying, "Hermione always was the smartest of us, and, her guess is correct. The Weasleys have that kind of protection, but, the Grangers do not. What would happen if the Death Eaters found the address to my best friend's muggle parents' house? Or worse what if they found this address at the end of the school term, when my friend was home." Then turning back to Fudge he said, "You wanted to know how long I thought Hermione, then only a fifth year student, could defend herself and her parents from a dozen Death Eaters."

Edward growled very low, and Jacob moved to his side.

From her place in Draco's arms, Hermione asked, "My parents?"

Harry answered, "Are safe, I promise."

Albus turned on Fudge and demanded, "You would hand the address of a student's muggle parents over to Death Eaters."

Fudge blustered, "The boy had to be kept in line."

Edward's growl became louder.

Jacob asked, "Edward what's wrong?"

Edward growled still louder.

Jacob demanded, "Edward."

Pointing an accusing finger at Umbridge, Edward said. "It was her!"

Confused Jacob asked, "Her what?"

Edward replied, "She is the one. She is the one that tortured Harry. And, there were others. She liked it; she got a perverse pleasure out of inflicting pain on them."

Umbridge puffed up and said, "Naughty children deserve to be punished."

Albus demanded, "What are you talking about? How did she torture Harry?"

Jacob and Edward both responded, "Look at his hand."

Grabbing Harry's hand Albus could clearly see the scar that read _'I will not tell lies.'_

Albus demanded, "How did this happen?"

Harry answered, "Umbridge, and her bloody quill."

Minerva questioned, "Harry what are you talking about?"

Harry replied, "She had this quill. During detention she made me write lines with it. It used my blood as ink, and carved the words into my hand."

Filius asked, "It would have taken a lot of exposure to the blood quill to leave a scare like that. How much did she use it on you?"

Harry answered, "I had detention everyday for six months."

Pomona mumbled, "He said that there were others." Then looking out at the tables she asked, "Was anyone else subjected to this? Please stand if you were."

To her, and the rest of the staff's, shock many students stood. There were several in every year of every house.

Severus commented, "That does not include those that have graduated in the last two years."

Pointing to a third year Ravenclaw, Filius demanded, "Why didn't you tell someone?"

The young boy answered, "No one did anything to protect Harry Potter why would telling that it happened to me make any difference?"

Before anyone one could respond. The sky of the enchanted ceiling grew dark. Storm clouds rolled across the ceiling above them. Lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled the foundation of the school.

Albus spun around to face Fudge and Umbridge, his rage having caused the change in the ceiling. Umbridge and Fudge took a step back as they were all forcefully reminded that Albus Dumbledore was one of, if not the, most powerful Wizards alive.

Advancing on them Albus bellowed, "You brought a blood quill…INTO MY SCHOOL. You used it…ON MY STUDENTS." Trying, in vain, to control his temper, Albus said, "I will see you both hauled before the Wizengamot. The Board of Governors will back me one hundred percent." Then turning to Fudge he said, "There will be no talking your way out of it." Looking at them both he finished, "I will see you both in Azkaban for what you have done."

Fudge responded, "Now see here Dumbledore."

Lightning flashed and thunder shook the school as Albus yelled, "SILENCE!" He then said, "You will keep your mouth shut." Never taking his eyes off them, Albus called, "Hagrid."

Stepping forward, the Half-Giant said, "Yes sir, Professor Dumbledore sir."

Dumbledore replied, "Get them out of my sight, AND OUT OF MY SCHOOL!"

Umbridge protested, "But, you said there could be Death Eaters out there."

They both cowered as Albus advanced on them. When he was right in Umbridge's face, he said, "If you are not out of my sight in ten seconds, you will wish the Death Eaters had you."

The last was said with a growl that would have made Lucian proud.

Hagrid grabbed Umbridge and Fudge by their collars and drug them from the Great Hall.

As the doors of the Great Hall clanged shut behind Hagrid, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

With tears running down his cheeks, Albus said, "I am sorry Harry. I did not know."

Paul who had been seething through the entire discussion stormed up to Dumbledore. Paul shouted, "How could you not know? You are the Headmaster of this school. These children were your responsibility. You were supposed to protect them. You were…"

Paul stopped mid sentence as a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He suddenly felt as if someone was literally draining all his anger and rage. Turning to see what was going on, Paul meet the most beautiful and kind brown eyes that he had ever seen.

Under the weight of Paul's words, Albus found that his legs would no longer support him. He collapsed onto the dais that housed the head table.

Harry stepped over to Albus. Wrapping his left arm around Albus' back and taking his right hand with his own. Harry helped the aged Wizard to his feet as he said, "You couldn't have known, and you were having enough trouble with the Ministry. They nearly put you in Azkaban as it was. There…" Harry paused as he noticed the ring on Albus hand. More importantly he noticed the shield on the ring. Harry questioned, "Professor I recognize this crest, I have seen it before, but why is it connected to me?"

Finally regaining his composure Albus answered, "I see you have requested your family ring be taken out of your vault."

Harry mumbled, "Something like that."

Albus continued, "And you would like to know, why my family crest is on your ring." At Harry's nod he said, "My older brother, Alberforth, was killed last summer in an attack on Hogsmead. His death left me the responsibility of taking up the mantle of Head of House." Albus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder saying, "I have made mistakes, but this was not a mistake. I never had any children of my own, but, I have always considered you to be the grandson, which I never had. So, I have named you my heir."

Many of those around them gasped in shock.

Harry questioned, "Are you saying that you consider us family?"

Nodding Albus replied, "A flawed family, but family nonetheless."

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Albus

Albus returned the hug saying, "I have always wanted the best for you." Then looking over Harry's shoulder at Harry's mates he whispered, "And I believe that you finally have what I have wanted for you. I wanted you to be safe, happy and loved."

Before anything more could be said, the door of the Great Hall opened once again. This time they admitted Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Her robes billowed behind her as she quickly made her way to the front.

Reaching Draco she kissed his cheek in greeting as she said, "There you are my son, and I am just in time." Then turning and kissing Hermione she added, "And you too dear. I have just had the most wonderful conversation with your parents. They are delightful people; I cannot wait to get to know them better."

Hermione asked, "My parents are at Gr…at Headquarters? They are safe?"

Narcissa answered, "They are safe and well protected."

Draco questioned, "Mother, why are you here?"

Narcissa looked around and pointed to Emmett and then Paul as she said, "Those nice young men said that the battle would be tonight. Where else would I be?"

Draco replied, "At home where you would be safe, you need to leave before it is too late."

Shaking her head Narcissa answered, "No, there comes a time when you leave what is safe and stand for what is right. Today is that time for me. My son is here and my future daughter-in-law. I will stand with them. If they win the lives of every Muggleborn and half-blood in our world are forfeit. If they are allowed to pursue their lunatic ideas, they will breed magic out of the world. The very future of magic hangs in the balance. And, I am taking a stand to protect it. Mr. Potter is my Head of House. I will stand with him. "

They were interrupted by a shout of, "SO WILL I."

"Me too."

"Count me in."

"I'm in."

Everyone gathered at the front of the hall turned as one by one, every seventh year stood and declared willingness to fight.

Minerva said, "They are just children."

Severus replied, "They are children that in a few months will be sent into the world as adults."

Pomona reasoned, "We cannot send students into battle."

Filius answered, "Between Severus and Remus, they may be the best trained students in a century."

Albus nodded and said, "I would wish for them to never see war, but I fear that we will need them."

Alastor Moody commented, "Even with their help, we will still be out numbered."

Harry turned to Albus and said, "We may be able to get more help. Can you clear away the head table?"

Albus nodded, then with a clap of his hands the head table and chairs disappeared.

Grabbing Roland's hand and moving onto the dais, Harry said, "Come on Roland it is time."

Once on the dais Harry looked at his mates and said, "Keep the others back."

Edward and Jacob nodded and began moving those assembled back from the dais.

Looking over to where the Order stood, Harry called, "Fred…George, come here I need your help." Then he called the others, "Dean, Blaise, Hermione and Draco I need you too." Looking around he found Neville standing with Paul. Smiling Harry said, "Neville, I will need you too."

When his friends had joined him, Harry said, "We need to give Roland a boost; we need all the help we can get. Fred, George, Dean and Blaise, I want you to take positions around Roland and call the corners. The rest of us will stand between them and summon the elements."

They all moved into position and drew their wands. After a nod from Harry they all grew their wands into staffs.

The Great Hall echoed with the collective shocked gasp of all those assembled.

Pointing his staff to Roland, Fred said, "I call upon the power of the east." Silver light came out of Fred's staff.

George said, "I call upon the power of the west." The silver light from his staff met the light from Fred's.

The silver light began to swirl around Roland.

Dean followed saying, "I call upon the power of the north." His silver light joined the others as they swirled faster.

Dean said, "I call upon the power of the south." Another silver light joined the others, causing them to move faster.

Draco said, "I summon the power of water." A blue light came from his staff; it was a blue as the deepest ocean.

Hermione said, "I summon the power of air." A brown light came from her staff; it was the color of dust in the wind.

Neville called, "I summon the power of the earth." A green light came from his staff; it was the color grass.

Harry then joined them saying, "I summon the power of fire." A flame red light came from his staff.

As each light had been added the lights had increased their speed. Roland now stood in the middle of a whirlwind of magic.

Minerva asked, "Albus, what are they doing?"

Albus answered, "It appears to be a ritual, but I have no idea what it does."

Raising his staff Roland spoke with determination, "I, Roland Cloud Dancing, Medicine Man of the Quileute People, call upon the Spirit Guides. In the name of the People; I summon the spirit of the eagle, who gifts us with wisdom."

There was a flash of light at the highest point of the ceiling. Then a giant transparent eagle flew down and perched mid air above them.

Roland called, "In the name of the People; I summon the spirit of the deer, who gifts us with speed."

Another flash of light and a giant transparent stag dashed down from the ceiling, stopping next to the eagle.

Roland again called, "In the name of the People; I summon the spirit of the buffalo, who gifts us with strength."

Yet another flash of light and a huge transparent buffalo charged down from the ceiling, stopping next to the deer.

One last time Roland called out, "In the name of the People; I summon the spirit of the bear, who gifts us with courage."

With another flash of light a giant grizzly bear came bounding down from the ceiling, coming to a stop next to the buffalo.

Setting the bottom of his staff on the ground, Roland stood tall as he said, "The need of the People is great and time has grown dark. I ask you to hear our plea. Judge our cause and grant us aid. A great battle is upon us and the future of magic itself hangs in the balance. On this All Hollows eve, when the veil between this world and the next is thinnest, I ask you to pull the veil back. Allow those who would aid our cause to once again walk upon mother earth. Let them come forth to protect the People and magic."

After a moment's pause, there was a flash of light, and the spirit guides disappeared.

Edward questioned, "Now what?"

Jacob answered, "Now we wait to see if they judge our cause as just."

Then a light shown on the right side of the dais, and they all turned to look.

Harry and Neville whispered, "Mom…Dad."

Everyone stared as Harry's parents and godfather and Neville's parent stepped out of the light. They were as transparent as the ghosts of Hogwarts, but they were there.

A clanking noise at the back of the hall drew everyone's attention.

They turned to see two men leading a column of soldiers. They were dressed for battle and from every time period dating back to knights in shining armor.

Arthur Weasley whispered, "Grandfather."

In shock Draco questioned, "Great Grandfather Malfoy?"

When they reached the front the man on the right, who was Draco's great grandfather, said, "May I present these members of the Royal Home Guard."

The smell of sulfur drew their attention to the right side of the hall, just below the dais. There a black cloud had formed. An ancient Wizard stepped out of the cloud.

Albus whispered, "Gellert?"

Then the sound of feet once again drew their attention to the back of the hall. Another group came marching through the door. This time they were lead by Cedric Diggory. Cedric was flanked by a pair of red headed twins.

Molly Weasley covered her mouth as she gasped in shock. There with the Diggory boy were her brothers, which had both died in the first war with Voldemort.

At the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang shook herself from her shock and ran to the front of the Great Hall.

The group Cedric lead was comprised of victims of Voldemort's reign of terror.

Once the victims group had reached the front, there was a blinding flash of light. Then the translucent spirits that had come to help became corporal once more. Once more they stood among the living as flesh and blood.

Cedric regained his mortal form just in time to catch Cho, who had thrown herself at him, and now found herself in his arms.

The minute that the spirits became flesh, Harry and Neville each found them self wrapped in an embrace. And for the first time since they were very small, they found comfort in their mother's embrace.

**A/N:** Just to let you know. A "Skymaster" was a Douglas C-54; this plane was used in World War II and most notably in the Berlin Airlift. During the Berlin Airlift the U.S. Air Force, the Royal Air Force and other Commonwealth forces flew over 200,000 flights, in eleven months. These flight carried over 13 million tons of food to the citizens of Berlin. It seemed an appropriate phrase for bringing help.

The Royal Home Guard is in fact based on the Old Home Guard. The Old Home Guard was active in Britain during World War II. It was comprised of those deemed unfit for military service, mostly due to age. During Britain's darkest hour these heroes answered her call, and stood ready to defend their homeland. Once again I thought the reference was appropriate.

I would like to respond to three very charming reviews that I got this week. To Bill, Sam in the Slam and Chuck all of whom are not members or too gutless to sign in. This story is a FICTION, it is not real life. If you don't like the way my story is written or you don't like the way my characters are written. Then by all means READ ANOTHER STORY. And for Bill, who thought my story should warn about its gay content (although not worded as nicely). It is not my fault if you are too dumb to know what "slash with lemons" means. To the three of you, all I have to say is bite me.

For everyone else, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. And, I hope you will leave a review.

**Next Chapter—Getting Reacquainted and Prepared**


	19. Chapter 19:Getting Reaquainted & Prepare

**Chapter 19—Getting Reacquainted and Prepared**

As his mother cradled him in her arms, tears ran down Harry's cheeks.

Lilly kissed the top of Harry's head, her own tears falling into his hair, as she whispered, "I love you, baby, I wish I could have been here to protect you. You have suffered so much and I am so proud of you. You have grown into a good man. And, I could not be prouder of you."

James stepped up and wrapped his arms around his family, saying, "We are both so proud of you."

Lilly said, "We just wanted you to be safe and happy."

Harry finally reined in his emotions and stepped back, saying, "I am happy now Mum. Mum…Dad there are some people I want you to meet." Motioning for his mates to come over, and taking their hands he introduced them. "This is Edward and this is Jacob. They are my…"

Lilly interrupted saying, "Your mates, we have been watching over you. We know who they are…we know everything that has been going on."

Lilly stepped forward hugging each of them, and said, "It is so nice to meet you both." Then stepping back, she went into mother lecture mode, saying, "Now, I expect both of you to take good care of my baby boy." Then pointing her finger at them she continued. "There will be no more of this silliness that has happened in the past."

Edward and Jacob's shoulders slumped, in the way that can only happen from being scolded by a mother.

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "We are past that now Mum." Then taking her hand, Harry continued. "Come on, there are others that I want you to meet."

Harry kissed each of his mates on the cheek before dragging his mother over to meet Esme and Carlisle.

James stood staring at the men that were his son's mates. Having grown up with Remus, he did not see them as a Vampire and a Werewolf. He saw them as men; men that would love and protect his only son…for all time.

Breaking the silence Jacob whispered, "You're his protector."

At James' curious expression, Edward explained, "When Harry summons his Patronus, it takes the shape of large stag. He said that it is Prongs. That it is you, you are his protector."

James smiled and said, "I cannot tell you how much it means to me that Prongs is his Patronus. There is nothing that I would not do to protect him." Then whispering he said, "I regret not being there to protect him, but I do not regret giving my life to save him."

James then straightened up and stepped forward. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, he told Jacob and Edward, "But, now I put my trust for his safety and happiness into the hands of others. That is not an easy thing for a father to do. I am entrusting you both with the life and happiness of my only son. You will need to guard his life and his heart in my place."

James looked at Jacob, who answered, "Harry and Edward are my life. There is nothing that I would not do for them."

As James turned his gaze to Edward, Edward replied, "They are my life also. I will do whatever it takes to make them safe." Then sharing a look with Jacob, Edward said, "I promise to love and cherish them….for forever."

Nodding to them both, James led them over to where Harry and Lilly were talking with Esme and Carlisle.

Lilly and Esme were both fussing over Harry, and were discussing his favorite foods.

Carlisle shook the offered hand; this man was his son's mate's father, returned from the dead. What was he supposed to say to him?

After a moments silence, Carlisle said, "I am sorry that we did not do more to protect Harry from his relatives."

James waved him off saying, "In the end they got what they deserved."

Edward asked, "Did something happen to them? The last we knew they were being extradited to Britain."

Nodding James said, "They were, and here they had to face a Muggle and Magical tribunal, which up held the jury's verdict."

With a malicious smile, Lilly added, "They will be spending some quality time with the Dementors of Azkaban."

Harry paled and moved to stand between his mates. Edward and Jacob instinctively wrapped their arms around their mate.

Not understanding, Jacob asked, "What are Dementors?"

Harry softly answered, "They are the guards of Azkaban prison. Vial creatures that bring cold and despair like you have never experienced. They feed on your happiness by making you relive the worst events of your life."

Lilly continued saying, "They make you feel as if you will never be happy again. As if all the happiness has been sucked out of the world…Prolonged exposure to them usually results in insanity."

James added, "That is if they don't just suck your soul out, and be done with you. You will get to see them; Voldemort is bringing them into the battle."

Still holding Harry tight Edward whispered, "I will protect you."

Carlisle questioned, "Edward, I know that you have always believed that Vampires have no soul. You and I have never agreed about that. But, I must ask you, are you prepared to test that theory?"

Edward looked at his mates, and then shook his head. No, he was not willing to risk his life, or theirs, to test that theory.

* * *

Esme and Carlisle took Lilly and James to meet the rest of the Cullens. Harry stood with Jacob and Edward watching Neville with his parents. And they watched Paul who stood off to the side watching the scene with longing.

Jacob said, "Paul has imprinted on him."

Edward questioned, "Will they be okay?"

Nodding Harry answered, "I think they will. Paul is strong and has the confidence that Neville has always needed. And Neville's temperament will help calm Paul. I think they will balance each other well."

Neville was wrapped in his mother's arms, with his father's arms around them both. There were tears running down all of their faces as they whispered to each other.

Neville was telling his parents, for the first time with them hearing, how much he loved them.

Alice and Frank kept telling Neville how much they loved him, and how very proud of him they were.

Harry walked over to Paul and grabbed his hand saying, "Come on, I think it is time for a formal introduction."

Paul muttered, "I already met him."

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "Yes, but neither of you said anything, you just stood there next to each other. Like bumps on a log."

When they reached the Longbottoms, Harry interrupted saying, "I am sorry to interrupt. But, I would like to introduce someone to you." Gesturing to Neville's parents, he said, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Frank Longbottom." Then motioning to Neville he said, "This is Neville Longbottom." Then looking Neville in the eyes he continued, "I have not told him enough, but he is and has been one of my most trusted friends. He is a very loyal friend. He is also one of the kindest and gentlest people I have ever met." Then turning to Paul he said, "Do not underestimate him. Beneath that kind and gentle exterior dwells the heart and courage of a lion."

Turning back to the Longbottoms, Harry could see the pride on the faces of Alice and Frank. Neville's face was the picture of shock.

All Neville could think was, _'Harry Potter said I have the heart of a lion…'_

Harry broke Neville out of his thoughts when he said, "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies. It takes a great deal more to stand up to your friends. Neville may have had his doubts about being in the house of the lion, but I have never doubted that was where he belonged."

Harry then motioned to Paul as he said, "I would like you to meet my friend, Paul Standing Bear. His last name is appropriate, as he has the courage of a bear." Smiling Harry continued. "He is a bit of a hot head, but if you can get past that, you will find that he is a good and kind man, and a loyal friend."

After exchanging handshakes Frank Longbottom asked Harry, "You are aware of what happened between them a little while ago?"

Harry nodded and pointed out Jacob as he said, "I am; I have some experience with the imprinting of a Werewolf."

Shocked Neville stuttered, "W-W-Werew-w-wolf?"

Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder and reassured him saying, "Not the kind that you are used to. He can control his change, and do it at will. Well, also when he loses his temper. He is not a Werewolf like Professor Lupin. He is more an Animagus. His form is of a wolf…a large wolf…giant even…"

Paul mumbled, "He gets the idea."

And Neville mumbled, "Oh."

Then Neville questioned Harry, "What do you mean imprinting?"

Harry looked to Paul, who nodded, before he explained, "To imprint, means that he has recognized you as his mate. A bond instantly formed. The bond will take whatever form that you need. He will be a brother, a best friend or a lover."

Harry looked at Paul.

Paul whispered, "Love."

Nodding Harry said, "The bond has chosen love. He will love you with every fiber of his being. Paul will be a loyal and faithful lover. He will make you the center of his world, if you accept him; if you do not then it will be as if his world had been destroyed. If rejected long enough, he will wither away and could die."

Paul looked at the ground, embarrassed by the explanation of his need for Neville.

Neville reached out and took Paul's hand as he said, "We cannot have that." Then with a kind smile, Neville added, "He is rather handsome, isn't he?"

Paul's head snapped up in shock. His mate was not rejecting him.

Harry was amazed as the largest smile he had ever seen grace Paul's face blossomed. He was sure that if Paul smiled any broader, he would split his face.

Harry replied, "Yes, I suppose he is."

Neville and Paul stood holding hands for a couple of minutes. Then Frank asked Paul, "Will you care for and protect him, the way I could not?"

Paul was confused, _'Why could a father not protect his son?'_

Neville explained, "When I was young, less than two, a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange came to our house. She wanted information; she wanted to know where Harry's parents were. She used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. They were tortured into insanity. From then on they lived in a mental ward in a hospital. They were killed earlier this year in a raid." Then standing tall Neville said, "They never talked. No matter what they were put through, they never talked." Turning to face his parents he finished, "I have always been quite proud of that."

The Longbottom family shared a look. A look that clearly said they were all proud of each other.

Frank then turned to Paul and questioned, "You have not answered my question. Will you care for and protect my son the way I could not?"

Paul took Neville's other hand, looking Neville in the eyes as he answered, "I will do everything in my power to protect him. His safety is my number one concern. My life is his to command, and I will gladly lay it down to protect him."

Alice softly asked, "Will you shower my son with the love that I could not give him?"

Paul raised Neville's hands and kissed them as he replied, "From this moment on he will be the center of my universe. I will do anything to make him happy. My heart belongs to him, and no other. I am his, for as long as he will have me."

* * *

Cedric Diggory had become mortal again just in time to catch Cho Chang, as she leapt into his arms.

The two remained locked in a passionate kiss until the need for oxygen forced them to break it.

Cho laid her head on Cedric's broad chest, clenching his dirty champion's uniform, as she whispered, "I have missed you."

Cedric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head as he said, "I have never stopped loving you." Then with a sigh he added, "When I leave again, you must promise that you will find another to give you the love that I cannot."

Shaking her head Cho answered, "NO! You are the one that holds my heart. There will never be another."

When Cedric tried to protest, Cho silenced him with another kiss.

As the kiss again grew more passionate they both thought, _'Oxygen is over rated'_.

* * *

Molly Weasley gushed over her twin brothers. She introduced them to all of her children, whom they had not lived to meet.

Fabian eyed Molly's brood and said, "We have been watching…"

Gideon said, "…this brood of yours growing up."

Fabian said, "They are turning out to be…"

Gideon said, "…a good lot most of the time."

Pointing at Percy, Fabian added, "But, we are not too sure about this one…"

Pointing to Ron, Gideon added, "…or this one either. They say and do…"

Fabian finished, "…stupid things all the time."

Smiling at his twin, Fred said, "It is obvious that we…"

George said, "…are related to them."

Fred said, "They look like us…"

George said, "…they even talk like us."

Molly put her hands on her hips as she interjected, "Yes, cut from the same cloth the lot of you."

After receiving four matching innocent looks, Molly threw her hands up and said, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

This started another round of hugs.

Meanwhile Arthur stood talking to his grandfather, Charles Weasley.

Charles said, "You have done well with the kids Arthur, but that youngest boy of yours. He is prone to jump to the strangest of conclusions, on the flimsiest of information. I have to say that I am shocked that a great-grandson of mine would turn his back on a Potter."

Arthur replied, "I am sure they will work it out. Harry has always been like a son to me. We will stand with him when the battle comes."

Charles responded, "And well you should, The Weasleys have ALWAYS stood with the Potters. I will not have your idiot son damaging generations of alliance with such a great House."

Shaking his head Arthur answered, "No, neither would I."

* * *

Shaking his great-grandson's hand Lancelot Malfoy said, "It is good to see one of my descendants returning to the principles I tried to instill in the family. Of course that was before your ignorant grandfather Abraxas decide to go back to that garbage the Brutus taught."

Draco questioned, "Brutus published that anti-muggle stuff, were you not a follower of that?"

Lancelot answered, "No, my theory may not have been as well thought out as yours is. And, I may not have considered the aspect of blood and genes. But, I firmly believed that Muggleborns were our hope for the future."

Intrigued Draco questioned, "How do you think they are the hope for the future?"

Lancelot replied, "That is simple. The Wizarding population is small. We are greatly outnumbered by the Muggles. If they ever find out about our world, they'll be hunting us down. There is safety in numbers, and Muggleborns offer us those numbers. Every Muggleborn increases our numbers and our safety. If they are incorporated into our society, then they will help defend it. That does not even go into the other things that they bring with them. Muggle technology is amazing, more so today than in my day. The Wizarding world is firmly stuck in the past. We are five hundred years behind the Muggles. Muggleborns can bring us into the modern world. They offer unlimited possibilities for improving and advancing life in the Wizarding world. With them, comes the ability to see things in a different perspective. They would open up whole new worlds to our people. The more of them that stay in the Wizarding world; the more business that are started and patronized. They would be of so much benefit to our world, if we would just accept them."

Hermione, who came up at the end of the conversation, took Draco's arm and asked, "Who should we accept?"

Draco made the introductions, saying, "Grandfather, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my great-grandfather Lancelot Malfoy."

Lancelot took her hand and kissed it before he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear. And, the answer to your question is Muggleborns. They are the hope for our future. I am just amazed that my great-grandson was able to capture the attention of the cream of the crop."

Blushing Hermione mumbled, "I don't know about cream of the crop."

Lancelot replied, "But, you are my dear. You are the smartest witch of your age. You are also powerful and beautiful. The kindness of your heart warms this old man. You will be a welcome and long lasting addition to the Malfoy family. And, may I be the first to say, welcome to the family."

* * *

Albus stood staring at the man that he had loved for over a century.

Finally breaking the silence Albus asked, "Gellert, what are you doing here?"

Gellert answered, "They called for help, and I have answered. There will be a battle tonight. You will fight, to protect your student and your school. The very future of magic itself hangs in the balance of this battle. I have come to help."

Albus softly said, "It will not erase what you have done."

Stepping up Gellert ran his hand along the aged face of his love saying, "It will not excuse what I have done. But, you will fight in this battle and I will be at your side….Where I should have been all along."

The occupants of the Great Hall watched in awe as the greatest dark Wizard of his time and the beacon of the light…embraced.

With his love wrapped in his arms Gellert whispered, "I am sorry…I love you Al."

Holding him tight Albus whispered his reply, "You have always had my heart and my love Gell."

* * *

Remus and Sirius had been hugging since Sirius had become mortal.

When they finally broke their hug, it was with a whispered, "I cannot believe you are here."

Sirius then turned to Tonks, his cousin, who had been watching them. Walking up he wrapped her in a hug and lifted her off the floor.

Once he had put Tonks down, Sirius questioned, "You and the old wolf… who would have thought?"

Remus answered, "I am not old."

Tonks rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, me and the wolf."

Shaking his head Sirius wondered, "What do you see in him?"

Looking at Sirius she answered, "Well, his choice of friends may be questionable." Then smiling at Remus she said, "But, he does have many good points."

Sirius mumbled, "I don't see what is wrong with his taste in friends."

Concerned about what his oldest friend would say, Remus asked, "Do you mind that we are together?"

With a barking laugh Sirius answered, "No, I think it's great."

Turning to Tonks he said, "You will have to keep an eye on him. He does not take very good care of himself. And, he is far too serious. Always had his nose jammed in a book, when there was fun to be had, I am not sure how he didn't end up in Ravenclaw."

"Hey," Remus protested.

Ignoring Remus, Sirius continued, "When this is over, make sure Harry has my will read. There were arrangements made to provide for each of you. Together it should make things very comfortable for you both."

"What?" they both shouted.

Smiling Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder saying, "You are my oldest friend." Then he placed a hand on Tonks' shoulder and said, "And, you are my favorite cousin. Of course, I left something for each of you. With you together, it should set you up quit well."

Remus mumbled, "I don't know what to say."

Tonks responded, "I do, thank you."

Waving them off Sirius said, "Don't thank me. Just remember to name a son after me. Of course, he will have to be devilishly handsome, like me. If he looks like Remus, then name him after James."

They all laughed and hugged each other.

James walked over to join the celebration and congratulate his old friend.

Lilly found herself looking at her own oldest friend, as she whispered, "Sev?"

Severus spun around at the sound of that voice and said, "Lills."

Lilly ran forward and hugged him tightly.

Severus wrapped his arms around her. He had missed his friend.

Lilly whispered, "Thank you."

Severus replied, "How can you thank me? I failed you, I could not protect you."

Still in her friends embrace Lilly answered, "What you did was far more important. You saved my son. You protected him. And, I can never thank you enough."

Severus mumbled, "It was the least I could do for…"

Lilly finished, "…the sister of your heart."

Breaking the embrace Lilly said, "You have done more than I could ever have asked. You joined that idiot and became a Death Eater." Many around them gasped, and the Cullens stiffened. But, Lilly continued, "You put yourself in a position to spy on the Dark Lord. You did it first to protect me and then to protect my son."

Before Severus could answer James stepped up to them.

Severus stiffly greeted him, "Potter."

With a sigh James said, "Don't you think it is time that you called me James…Severus? I would like to thank you. For the times that you saved my sons life, that you protected him, and, for when you went to Forks and setting things right for him."

James extended his hand.

Severus eyed the extended hand suspiciously.

When Severus' eye met his again, James said, "I was terrible to you as a child. I was cruel and a bully to you. You had never done anything to me and I tormented your years here at school. The only defense I can offer is that I was jealous of your relationship with Lilly. It is no real defense, but I would like to say that I am sorry. I am also grateful that despite all I did to you, you saved and protected my son." Then squaring his shoulders, James added, "I would like to shake the hand of the better man."

He again stretched out his hand to Severus, who this time took it.

* * *

Roland had been looking around, since the spirits that joined them had become flesh. He was sure that Elijah would answer the call. After all he had become very fond of Harry. Plus this was a chance for them to be together again, even if just for a short time.

Finally a head peeked out from behind the soldiers of the Royal Home Guard.

Roland caught sight of him and whispered, "Eli?"

Elijah nodded and the two moved together and embraced.

Roland finally whispered, "I was afraid that you had not come."

Elijah answered, "I would not have missed this chance to hold you again, or to help Harry."

Looking up Elijah saw the Pack, who were staring wide eyed at them. They were watching their Medicine Man embrace his mate, who had died before any of them were born.

Pointing at the Pack, Elijah added, "Besides, someone had to show these pups how this is done."

Roland laughed in Elijah's arms and the Pack rolled their eyes.

Harry, who had been watching, snickered at Elijah's teasing of the Pack. He was distracted by a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Ronald Weasley.

Ron said, "Hi mate." This was answered by growls from Edward and Jacob, not paying attention to the growls, Ron continued, "I am glad to see that you got your magic back. Now, everything can go back to the way it was…right. We're good, right mate?"

Jacob and Edward growled again, louder this time.

Harry answered, "Yes, I have my magic back and I guess that things between us are back to what they were."

Ron smiled saying, "So we are best mates again."

Edward and Jacob's growls were nearly roars by this point.

With a sigh Harry said, "First I would watch the way you use the word mate, in front of a Werewolf and Vampire. Second, yes things are back to the way they were. No, we are not best friends. We never were. You did not want to be my friend; you wanted to be the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. You only cared about the fame you got from that. You never cared about me. I do not have time for friends that turn on me at a moment's notice. Without any justification…There is only room in my life for people that actually care about me."

Ron went to protest, "But…"

Harry cut him off saying, "You are not evil Ron. You did not betray me. You are just a fair-weather friend. You are only in the friendship for what you can get out of it. And I do not have the time for that anymore."

Edward and Jacob moved to stand on either side of Harry.

Ron, seeing them, said, "It's the fault of those Dark Creatures. They have turned you against me."

Harry replied, "Ron, SHUT UP! It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open one's mouth and remove all doubt."

Harry then turned away from Ron to Professor Dumbledore and asked, "What can you tell me of Voldemort's forces? How many will we be facing?"

Albus answered, "We believe their numbers to be about fifteen hundred. Even with the help you have brought and summoned, we will be out numbered three to one."

Alastor Moody hobbled forward mumbling, "I'll take those odds…much better than the ten to one that we expected."

Harry nodded and questioned, "Do we know anything about their plan of attack?"

Albus replied, "Severus would have the most information on that."

They all turned to Severus.

Jasper asked, "Professor what is their plan of attack?"

Jasper could feel the shock coming from his family. With a sigh he said, "I feel only trust for this man coming from Harry. That is good enough for me."

Edward agreed saying, "This man is Professor Severus Snape. He has saved Harry's life many times. He has our complete trust."

Smiling at Edward's words, Harry questioned, "Professor what can you tell us?"

Visibly shaking himself; from the shock that Harry Potter, and his mates, trusted him completely.

Standing taller Severus answered, "They are planning a three prong attack. One third of the forces will come through the Dark Forrest. The second third of them will come by boat across the Black Lake. The remainder will come up the Hogsmead path."

Jacob asked, "What about the Lycan and Vampires among them?"

Severus replied, "They number about one hundred and fifty. They will be evenly divided among the three groups."

Harry looked thoughtful for a while, as the others discussed battle plans. Then his head snapped up and he had a mischievous grin on his face. One that let all his friends know that he was up to something.

Looking around Harry spotted Hagrid.

Rushing over to Hagrid, Harry said, "Hagrid, I need you to come with me."

Confused Hagrid asked, "Where are we going?"

With an evil smile Harry replied, "To visit some old friends…and see if we cannot even the odds more."

Harry grabbed Hagrid's hand and with a pop, they were gone.

Filius squeaked, "He can't do that!"

Minerva turned to Albus and said, "He cannot do that. No one can apparate inside Hogwarts."

They all turned expectant eyes to Professor Dumbledore. All of them believed that he would have an explanation.

Roland laughed drawing their attention to him.

Roland asked, "Did you tell Harry that he could not do that?"

Albus answered, "No, there did not seem to be a need. It is not supposed to be possible to do that."

Roland shook his head saying, "Harry's magic does not behave like other peoples. If you do not tell him that he cannot do something, then he can."

* * *

It was more than an hour later when Harry and Hagrid returned. It was beginning to grow dark outside. The attack would come in a couple of hours.

Harry had a large smile on his face when he entered the Great Hall.

Severus said, "You seem pleased with yourself."

Harry replied, "I think that went pretty well."

Harry then went over to Hermione and Draco.

Once he got there he asked Draco, "Have you made the other arrangements we talked about?"

Draco nodded.

Harry motioned his mates over to him, and then he told Edward, "Gather the family and follow me."

The Cullens soon found themselves being led down a second floor corridor.

Jasper asked, "What are we doing here?"

As Harry walked through the door into the girls' bathroom, Emmett questioned, "And, what are we doing in a girls' bathroom?"

Walking through the door all of the Cullens froze. In the center of the room were two cauldrons. One was empty, but the other was filled with blood. It was the richest smelling blood they had ever encountered.

For not the first time Jasper began to doubt his resolve. Would he be able to restrain himself with the amount of blood that was going to be shed in the battle?

As if sensing Jasper's conflict, Harry came over and said, "Jasper, I have not offered this because I did not want to insult you over your control. But, I can cast a spell on you that will block the smell of human blood."

Alice moved into Jasper's arms to comfort him.

Harry continued, "It would just be for the battle. I am not questioning your resolve. I just want to help, there will be a lot of blood and you will be tested farther than ever before. But, I will only do it if you want."

Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head and whispered, "Please don't think I am weak."

Alice looked up at him with love in her eyes as she replied, "You are the strongest man I know Jasper Whitlock Hale. But, I do not want temptation shoved down your throat."

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded.

Harry cast the spell on Jasper and Alice. When the remainder of the Cullens stepped forward, he cast the spell on them as well.

Carlisle asked, "Harry why is there a cauldron full of blood here?"

Walking over to the sink, Harry answered, "Hermione can answer your questions; I have to get the other ingredient."

Stopping in front of the sink Harry whispered in Parseltongue, "Open."

The minute the entrance opened, Edward and Jacob were at his side.

Harry looked at them confused.

Jacob answered the unasked question, "We are going with you."

Nodding Harry said, "There is no point in arguing with you. Edward can you bring the empty cauldron?"

Edward went and picked up the iron caldron as if it weighed nothing.

They all watched as Harry jumped into the entrance, followed by Jacob and finally Edward and the cauldron.

Once they had disappeared down the hole Carlisle turned to Hermione and asked, "Now can you tell us why there is a cauldron of blood in here?"

Emmett added, "And, tell us what they have gone to get."

Hermione answered, "You know that Roland and his friends found a charm to help protect the Werewolves." The Cullens all nodded and she continued. "While Harry had them looking for it, he had us looking for something to protect you."

Carlisle questioned, "What have you found?"

Draco answered, "We found the ultimate fire retardant. The blood was easy to get. It is dragon's blood, and a friend of Harry's that works with dragons got it for us. The other ingredient is usually impossible to find. But, Harry knows where there is some. That is what they have gone to get."

Emmett asked, "What is the other ingredient?"

Hermione replied, "Basilisk venom."

Carlisle asked, "What is a Basilisk?"

Hermione answered, "A Snake, more over it is the king of snakes. They can live for hundreds of years. A Basilisk is extremely poisonous and looking into one's eyes causes instant death."

Esme gasped, "Is that what they are doing? Have they gone down there to fight one of those things?"

Emmett and Jasper were already moving towards the opening. Their little brother was down there and they were not going to let him face that thing without them.

Draco stopped them saying, "It is already dead, if the story is to be believed." Then turning to Hermione he asked, "But, will it be enough venom? How large is the Basilisk."

Hermione responded, "It should be enough. Harry said the Basilisk was over sixty feet long."

They spent the next few minutes getting Hermione to tell the story of their second year. She told them of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and everything that had happened. She even told them what had happened to Harry when he was down in the Chamber.

At the end of the story their attention was once again drawn to the entrance. They turned just in time to see Edward, who was holding the caldron, be levitated out of the Chamber entrance. Shortly after Edward's feet touched the floor, Jacob was levitated out.

Harry's feet had just touched the ground when Esme stormed over to him. Pointing her finger in his face she said, "You young man; are grounded for all eternity. You are never to be out of sight from one of us or the Pack."

Totally taken aback and not knowing what was going on, Harry asked, "What did I do?"

Putting her hands on her hips Esme answered, "You fought a Basilisk…when you were twelve. And judging by the reactions of those two," She pointed to Hermione and Draco. "…I don't think that is all that you have gotten up to. You are not to risk yourself like that again. And, we will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't."

Harry turned to Edward.

Edward shrugged his shoulders saying, "She is my mother, what do you want me to say?"

Harry turned to look at Jacob.

Jacob said, "Having just seen that thing, I tend to agree with Ms. Esme."

Harry asked, "So neither of you is going to stand up to her?"

They replied in union, "Nope."

Harry said, "Bloody cowards, you will stand against the Dark Lord for me, but, neither of you will stand up to Esme."

Again they replied in unison, "Pretty much."

Harry walked over to where Hermione was working. She had taken seven knitted hats out of her bag and was treating them. She would magically dunk the hat into the caldron of venom, then wring it out and dry it. Then she would repeat the process with the dragon's blood. When she was done she sat the now red hat aside.

Harry turned to the Cullens and asked, "Will it be alright for Draco to watch me while you are out of sight?"

Esme asked, "Where are we going?"

Harry answered, "You are going into those cubicles so that you can hand us your clothes so they can be treated."

Rosalie protested, "I am not handing my clothes over to you, and I am not wearing one of those hats. I look terrible in red."

Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Can you cast Fiendfyre on one of the hats?"

Draco stuttered out his response, "Um…Yeah…Sure."

Hermione jumped up protesting, "You cannot do that. It is too dangerous."

Jasper asked, "What is Fiendfyre?"

Hermione went into lecture mode saying, "Fiendfyre is Dangerous, uncontrollable and extremely powerful fire which can take the form of beasts such as serpents and dragons. Once it is cast on something it will burn until it has consumed it. It is very hard to cast and even harder to control. If it were to get out of control, it could burn the entire castles down around us. I have confidence in Draco's ability to cast it and control it properly. But, it is dangerous and I would not recommend it."

Emmett asked, "Can it consume…"

Harry interrupted saying, "A Vampire does not have to be torn apart first. If you use Fiendfyre it will burn until the Vampire is consumed. It will leave nothing but ash."

Harry turned and nodded to Draco.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast the spell on the hat.

The Cullens jumped back as fire shot out of the end of Draco's wand. The fire sped towards the hat, where it hit…sparked…and then went out."

Emmett mumbled, "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

Harry turned back to the Cullens and said, "Now, I am telling you that you will go in those cubicles and hand over your clothes, or I will banish them into the cauldron where you stand. This is the only means that I have found to protect you and you WILL accept it."

Emmett grabbed Rosalie by the arm and dragged her to a cubicle, saying, "I don't care what you think you look like in red. You are going to do this if I have to put the clothes on you myself."

Rosalie did not respond as Emmett dragged her. She just nodded; her eyes never leaving the hat that was still sitting on the floor.

After the clothes were treated and the Cullens had redressed they rejoined the others.

Hermione was continuing to treat cloaks, only now in just the dragon blood.

Draco was hunched over the caldron that had contained the venom.

Harry walked over to Draco and asked, "Is there enough left?"

Nodding Draco answered, "Yes, but there is only enough to make one dose."

Harry replied, "That will have to do."

Draco questioned, "But, the other ingredients?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out several vials. Handing the vials to Draco he said, "I got these while I was gone with Hagrid."

Draco asked, "And they are…?"

Harry finished, "They are the ingredients that you asked for, acquired under the conditions that you said they had to be."

Shaking his head Draco mumbled, "I do not even want to know how you got a unicorn to do that."

Smiling Harry answered, "It is probably best that you not know."

Laughing Draco said, "Potter, you could sell ice to an Eskimo."

* * *

When the group returned to the Great Hall, Harry walked up to Aro. Taking the top cloak off the stack that Edward was carrying he presented it to Aro.

Aro questioned, "What is this for? And, what is that smell?"

Harry answered, "Is is dragon's blood. That is what the cloaks have been treated with. It is a very powerful flame retardant. It will not stop the curse if someone casts Fiendfyre against you, but, it will slow it down long enough for you to get the cloak off. The fire will then only consume the cloak. It is the best that I could do."

Aro, Marcus and even Caius thanked Harry for the cloaks, which were distributed to all of the Volturi.

Before anyone could ask anything else, Alice stilled and her eyes grew unfocused.

Jasper was immediately by her side.

Alice shivered as if she was cold.

Jasper rubbed his hands up and down her arms, as if he could bring her warmth.

When Alice's eyes cleared Harry was standing in front of her.

Harry demanded, "Alice what did you see?"

Alice answered, "It was night…there was darkness around the castle. Then bone chilling cold came from the darkness." She looked at Jasper and said, "It was so cold that I could feel it." The Vampires and many others in the room gasped as she continued. "Then out of the darkness came despair and devastation. I felt as if I may never be happy again."

Harry rushed to Albus and shouted, "He is bringing the Dementors…they will be here tonight!"

Nodding Albus replied, "They will most likely be the first wave of his attack."

Suddenly there was mumbling among the students. This quickly turned it panic.

As the student descended into panic, Severus shouted, "SILENCE!" Once the students had stilled in shock he said, "Seventh years, hold your position…Sixth years to the towers."

Remus yelled, "Be prepared to cast when I fire red sparks into the air."

Minerva questioned, "How do you expect them to hold off the Dementors? They are sixth years; they probably cannot even cast a corporal Patronus."

Remus answered, "Some of them can, and Harry could in his third year."

Pomona mumbled, "Not everyone is Harry Potter."

Remus replied, "They do not have to be, and they do not have to cast a corporal Patronus. They just have to be able to cast a combined Patronus."

Minerva asked, "Is that even possible?"

Filius answered, "It can be. If you cast the Patronus charm and it is not your strongest memory, or if it is not a strong enough or happy enough memory then instead of a corporal Patronus you would get a mist. It could also create a shield, like an umbrella. It is possible for two of these shields to touch and combine. The two together are much more powerful than they were on their own. But, for the Patronus to touch, they must be cast using the same memory."

Minerva mumbled, "That would require a hundred students to cast the Patronus using the same memory."

Pomona asked, "What memory could possibly be strong enough and shared by every student in that year?"

Knowing the answered, Harry smiled and said, "Hogwarts."

**A/N:** I know that many of you were expecting the battle in this chapter. But I could not resist the chance to get reacquainted with those that had come back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review.

By the way, the "remain silent" quote is from Abraham Lincoln.

**Next Chapter—Battle for Hogwarts and Magic**


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle for Hogwarts

**Chapter 20—Battle for Hogwarts and Magic**

As the sixth year students filed out of the Great Hall, Harry went over to Embry and Quil.

When he got close Harry asked, "Do you have them?"

Nodding Embry answered, "Yeah, sure don't worry."

Quil added, "We've got you covered."

Each of them reached into their pockets and pulled out tiny mechanical devises. They presented them to Harry in their palms.

Smiling Harry raised his wand and cast _Engorgio_.

Everyone watched as the contraptions grew to the size of a large backpack.

All of the vampires took a step back, and many of them hissed.

As the two large men began strapping the contraptions on their backs, Severus asked, "What in Merlin's name are those _things_?"

Laughing Harry said, "Those _things_, Professor, are muggle devices called flamethrowers." Seeing the look on Severus' face Harry said, "And before you ask, they do exactly what the name says."

With a raised eyebrow Severus questioned, "You intend to use them against the Dementors?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes Professor I do, they are not fireproof you know." Then turning to Embry and Quil he continued. "I need you to go and wait just inside the forest. You will feel the cold when the Dementors come. When the shield goes up they will start bouncing off it. When that happens…light them up."

Both guys grinned widely and nodded.

Everyone had taken positions outside of the castle. They hid among the landscaping, so that they were ready and out of sight.

Harry led Edward and Jacob closer to the Forbidden Forest.

As they got closer to the forest, Jacob asked, "I thought we were supposed to be near the center. What are we doing over here?"

Laughing Harry answered, "I want to see what happens first. You will see…"

Harry was cut off when Edward hissed, "Vampires."

Jacob and Edward took defensive positions in front of Harry.

Jacob questioned, "I thought they were going to wait longer before they attacked."

Snickering behind them, Harry said, "Maybe they got spooked in the forest."

Before they could question Harry, nine Vampires emerged from the edge of the forest. They were moving at the speed of a human's walk, but they seemed to be exerting most if not all of their strength to just do that. It was then that Edward and Jacob noticed the Vampires were covered in silk cords.

When the Vampires had gotten far enough out of the forest, they could see that the cords were holding them back. Attached to the ends of the cords were giant spiders. They were the largest that Edward and Jacob had ever seen.

Spiders half the size of a Volkswagen, were holding onto the cords with all their might. The spiders had dug their legs into the ground in an effort to stop the Vampires.

The Vampires were using all of their might to drag the spiders. Nearly a dozen of them were attached to each Vampire.

The spiders' legs being firmly rooted in the ground was causing the Vampires to literally plow up the ground of the forest.

Pecking between his mates, Harry said, "Those are some of Aragog's largest children. They are doing a great job."

Edward asked, "You know them?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry answered, "I told you that Hagrid and I were going to get help to even the odds."

Suddenly there was a thundering of hooves and Harry's smile got larger.

A heard of angry Centaurs burst through the edge of the forest. They raced forward to confront the struggling Vampires.

They sound of tearing metal rang across the grounds, as the Centaurs tore pieces from the Vampires.

Once the Vampires were torn into pieces, the Centaurs gathered the pieces and raced back into the forest. These Vampires would soon join their comrades, in the fires that were already consuming the others.

One male Centaur remained; Harry stepped around his mates and made his way over.

Reaching the Centaur, with his mates following, Harry said, "That was amazing Bane."

The Centaur bowed his head before answering, "Harry Potter, those were the only Vampires to make it through the forest. The others were torn apart and the pieces of these will be joining them in the fires we used."

Harry asked, "What of the Death Eaters and Werewolves?"

A voice from the edge of the forest answered, "They will be feeding my children for some time."

Harry shuddered at the thought as he said, "Thank you for the help Aragog."

Edward and Jacob were shocked as a spider twice the size of the others emerged from the forest.

Aragog replied, "It is we who should thank you, Friend of Hagrid."

Bane agreed saying, "It is true, Harry Potter, not many would have sought or allowed our help."

Shaking his head Harry said, "They were no friend to you, and this is your home. I only asked that you be involved in defending it."

The conversation was cut short as a wave of cold swept over the ground.

Bane said, "The Dementors approach."

Harry turned to Bane and said, "Make sure your heard is safe. You have helped more than you know."

Bane replied, "May the stars be favorable to you Harry Potter."

Bane then turned and galloped into the forest.

Harry then turned to Aragog and said, "You should get your children out of here, get them to safety."

Aragog answered, "The creatures have no effect on us, Friend of Hagrid."

Pointing to were Embry and Quil were waiting, Harry said, "No but our solution to the Dementors could hurt your children."

Looking in the direction that Harry was pointing, Aragog saw two large boys holding metal sticks attached to some contraption. His eyes widened when fire appeared at the end of the sticks.

Harry explained, "They will shoot flames to destroy the Dementors, but the fire is hard to control; some of your children could get hurt."

All of Aragog's eyes widened in shock, and then he shouted, "Retreat!" Looking at Harry he said, "Thank you." Then he shouted, "Into the forest!" Aragog bowed saying, "Farwell, Friend of Hagrid." Moving towards the forest he shouted, "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The wave of cold turned to frost, killing all the vegetation in its path.

Jacob demanded, "We have to get back to the castle."

Edward and Jacob each took one of Harry's hands as they ran back to their place, by the main entrance of the castle.

The three of them had barely made it into position, when a swarm of Dementors appeared over the edge of the forest.

Harry closed his eyes against their effect. He could already hear his mother's screams.

There was a flash of red sparks, and then a bright white blue light.

Harry opened his eyes to see that there was a wall of white blue light between them and the Dementors. Looking up he found that it was not a wall. It was in fact a dome. The dome covered the entire castle and went all the way to the ground.

The Dementors began to hiss and screech as they bounced off the shield.

Embry and Quil stepped out of the forest, with matching evil grins on their faces. Then they lit up the night sky.

The screeches of the Dementors turned into screams as the fire was sprayed over them.

In their rush to get away burning Dementors flew into others, spreading the fire.

The area around the castle was lit by the burning Dementors and filled with their screams and shrieks.

The light faded and silence descended as the last of the Dementors were consumed in fire.

The silence was broken by the cheers of those defending the castle.

The cheers were met with screams of rage as the Death Eaters appeared on the path from Hogwarts.

Harry's' scar exploded in pain and he knew that Voldemort was with them.

Voldemort raged that his first line of attack had been thwarted.

Raising his wand Voldemort shouted, "SHOW THEM NO MERCY! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

The Death Eaters charged up the path and up from the shore of the Black Lake.

The Battle for Hogwarts was on.

Watching as the two sides became amerced in battle. Harry squared his shoulders and moved forward.

With his wand out Harry moved to the center. He could see Voldemort lurking in the back. He was behind his men like the coward that he was.

Using deadly accurate spells, he blasted anything that crossed his path. In the back of his mind he could hear Roland say, "Neatness does not count!"

Never taking his eyes off his goal Harry continued to press forward.

To his right he could see flashes of russet colored fur. He knew Jacob would be at his side, just as the streaks of bronze on his left told him that Edward was there.

There was a flash of blue on his right and Harry knew that Jacob's protection charm had activated. He wanted to stop and protest when Jacob did not fall back. But, he could not. His mates had drummed it into his head; he had to continue…he had to finish this…even if they were hurt. The three of them could not have a peaceful life together until this ended.

With new determination Harry thought, 'It will end today!'

Edward was not sure if he should be mad at Jacob for not falling back or not. But, he was very grateful as Paul took his position next to Jacob.

To Edward's left he heard Emmett cry out in pain. He knew that his brother was hit. Edward's progress paused for a second as he prepared to go help his brother.

Then Edward heard Carlisle shout, "I have him…he will be alright. Protect your mates!"

Edward raced forward and shredded a Vampire that was advancing on his mates. To the right Edward saw another flash of blue.

Harry finally reached Voldemort, and could not resist taunting him. "What's the matter Tom? Are things not going according to your plan?"

Voldemort hissed, "Potter! You are responsible for destroying the Dementors."

Smirking Harry answered, "I am."

The two of them opened fire at the same time. The curses were flying hot and heavy between them. They fired, they blocked and they dodged, neither of them gaining ground.

Voldemort hissed, "You cannot win Potter. You are outnumbered and you will lose."

Harry saw Voldemort glance towards the forest and laughed saying, "They will not be coming to help you. Some friends have already taken care of them."

Voldemort roared, "You will lose."

Harry growled, "We will WIN!"

Voldemort in his rage cast the killing curse at Harry.

Harry shot back the disarming charm.

The two lights sped towards each other, and when they impacted the lights locked together.

It was just like it was in the graveyard, when Voldemort had been given his body back.

The joined lights created a sphere of magic that spread out and turned into a magical cage surrounding the area they were in.

Harry looked down at his wand. He did not understand. The last time this had happened because they were using brother wands. But Harry's wand had been snapped.

Harry glanced at the wand in his hand. This was not a brother wand. This wand represented so much more.

He did not notice as he thought of what his wand represented, that the light coming from it changed color.

This wand represented his father…his mother…Edward…and Jacob.

Looking up Harry noticed that the light coming from his wand was now gold. A ribbon of metallic gold now connected his wand to the sphere of magic.

Seemingly on its own accord, Harry's wand grew into a staff.

The metallic gold color engulfed the sphere and spread out to the cage. Harry closed his eyes as images of his friends and family began to flow through his mind.

Fabian Prewett had found a group of seventh years that were surrounded and under heavy fire. He could tell that they were panicking and loosing focus.

Jumping in front of the group and drawing the fire of their attackers, he shouted, "Re-group!"

He fought the attackers that had now turned on him. The students regrouped and were returning fire.

Then Fabian was hit with two blasting curses at once.

As he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was his sister and her family.

Percy Weasley had been hit in the legs with a slicing curse, as he tried to protect his little sister. And, his mother was struggling to drag him from the battle field.

Next to them was Ron Weasley who had gotten cocky in his duel, and taken a bone breaking curse to both of his legs.

Ginny was pulling on Ron trying to get him to safety.

The remaining Weasley family had formed a defensive circle around the struggling women.

Molly and Ginny were pulling with all their might, trying to get the boys out of harm's way.

That was when Gideon saw it. There was the sickly green light of the killing curse, speeding its way toward his sister.

Rushing to his sister Gideon Prewett blocked the curse with his body.

As Gideon hit the ground, Molly closed her eyes and whispered, "Gideon."

Then opening her eyes, and with a determined look on her face she began to pull Percy once more.

Molly thought, _'I have lost my brothers to the Dark Lord's evil again. But, I will not lose my sons.'_

Together the Weasleys fought their way off the battle field.

Albus and Gellert waded into the battle.

One of the Death Eaters recognized Gellert and bowed to him saying, "My Lord, you have returned to aid our cause."

Gellert growled in response, "NO! I have come back to save magic from destruction. Your Lord's plans threaten the very future of magic. This must stop."

The Death Eater growled, "My Lord will save magic from those not worthy of using it."

Gellert responded, "If you believe that, then you are a bigger fool than I ever was."

That caused all hell to break loose. The Death Eaters opened fire.

Albus and Gellert stood back to back surrounded by Death Eaters.

No one should have been surprised that the two elderly Wizards could more than hold their own.

Protecting each other, they decimated any that moved against them.

Hermione had just stunned a Death Eater, as she raised her wand again. She was hit. The force of the hex knocked her to the ground.

As she tried to get up Hermione realized what curse had hit her. It was a bone breaking curse, and her wand arm was broke.

The Death Eater now looming over her said, "Well, well what do we have here? It seems to be the _Filthy Mudblood_ that is trying to worm her way into my family."

Then with a wave of his wand the silver mask dissolved to reveal the face of Lucius Malfoy.

Glaring up Hermione said, "Funny all I see is the idiot that cost his family all their money and property, by following a half-dead, completely insane half-blood."

Lucius Malfoy growled, "I am going to enjoy shutting that know it all mouth of yours, you filth Mudblood wench."

Rolling her eyes Hermione replied, "Honestly, I feel sorry for old Voldey. He is stuck with idiots as followers. You already said Mudblood; can't you come up with something else?"

Lord Malfoy raised his wand shouting, "WHY YOU…!"

Before he could say anymore, Narcissa leapt between them. She had her wand raised and stood ready to defend Hermione.

Lucius questioned, "You would raise your wand to me?"

Narcissa answered, "You will not hurt her. She is part of my family."

Threw gritted teeth Lucius said, "She is not family!"

Narcissa replied, "She is, she and Draco will be married after graduation."

With a roar Lucius shouted, "DRACO WILL NOT BE MARRYING THAT MUDBLOOD."

Mrs. Malfoy calmly said, "He will. She makes him happy and that is all that I have ever wanted for him."

In a menacing voice Lucius answered, "His being happy and what you want are of no importance. He will do as he is told, like the pureblood heir that I raised him to be."

Narcissa hissed as she replied, "What makes him happy is important. And, he will do what he wants and what makes him happy, like the man that he has grown to be."

Lucius said, "That Mudblood has been filling both of your heads with nonsense. Now step aside and I will get rid of her, and everything will go back to the way it was."

Narcissa squared her shoulders saying, "I will not move. You will not harm her. And, things will never be as they were."

Lucius demanded, "Move before I move you."

"No," Narcissa responded.

Lucius raised his wand

Draco shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Turning to his son, Lucius ordered, "Lower your wand and shut your mouth. I am Lord of this family and I will end this nonsense."

Draco answered, "You are not Lord of this family. You are an escaped convict following a lunatic. And, I will do as I please."

Lucius questioned, "Like marrying a Mudblood?"

Draco growled, "Don't you dare call her that…and yes, I will be marrying her."

Lucius roared, "AS IF I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO MARRY THAT MUDBLOOD WHORE!"

Draco cast a curse at his father. The simple blasting curse was backed by all the rage that Draco had felt at Lucius' words.

The curse struck Lucius square in the chest. But, instead of blasting him backwards, it blasted a hole in his chest. Just were his heart would be, if he had had one.

Narcissa helped Hermione to her feet.

Hermione whispered, "Draco, I am so sorry. I know how much family means to you."

Draco stepped up and wrapped his arms around his mother and fiancé, saying, "This is all the family that I need."

Severus was cornered and fighting against Avery, Dolohov, Crabbe, Sr. and Goyle, Sr., he was not sure how long he could hold all four off.

Avery hissed, "I knew you were a traitor. Loyal to Dumbledore and that snot nosed brat, Potter."

Severus sneered and replied, "I am amazed that you could figure that out. You must be the smartest of your group."

Sirius appeared next to Severus and said, "Of course with the company you keep, that is not saying much."

Severus questioned, "What are you doing here mutt?"

Sirius replied, "You looked like you could use a hand, Snivellus."

Without another word the two worked together. They stood shoulder to shoulder, firing curses and casting shields.

Working together they made quick work of Crabbe and Goyle Seniors. Both of whom were idiots, and are now dead.

Avery and Dolohov proved to be tougher fighters.

It was a well aimed disarming charm from both Severus and Sirius that finally took Dolohov down. The force of the charms had blasted him backwards into a tree. One of the lower branches had been broken earlier and served as a spike. The branch had run him through and held him up on the tree, as his life drained away.

The double shot against Dolohov had, however, left Severus vulnerable.

Avery saw his opportunity and fired a vicious slicing hex at Severus.

The hex never reached its target though. Sirius Black threw himself in front of his childhood enemy, taking the hex to protect him.

Avery stood in absolute shock. Severus Snape and Sirius Black hated each other. It was a well known fact. They hated each other and always had. It was one of those things that you could count on, like the sun rising in the east.

But, Sirius Black had just taken a hex for Severus Snape, saving his life.

The shock was the distraction Severus needed; he fired off the killing curse at Avery.

The curse struck Avery square in the chest, killing him instantly.

Severus knelt down next to Sirius, asking, "Black?"

Sirius grabbed hold of Severus' robes with a bloody hand. As the blood trickled out of his mouth, Sirius said, "Look after Harry. Promise me Severus."

Shocked that Sirius Black had used his real name, Severus answered, "I will."

With his last breath Sirius replied, "Thank you."

Sirius' hand fell from Severus' robes as his life slipped away.

Severus moved his hand over the face of one of his childhood tormentors. He closed the now lifeless eyes that had always been filled with so much mischief.

Severus whispered, "I will watch over him…as I always have."

"Well, well, well, isn't this a pretty little family reunion," mocked Bellatrix Lestrange, in her nasty baby-talk way.

The three Longbottoms saw the Lestranges descending upon them.

Bellatrix was in the middle and on her left was her husband, Rodolphus. To Bellatrix's right was her brother-in-law, Rabastan.

Alice and Frank Longbottom moved forward attempting to shield Neville.

Bellatrix questioned, "I heard that you had finally given up your room at St. Mungo's. Perhaps your son will enjoy it as much as you did."

Frank replied, "You will never touch Neville."

Rabastan said, "Then we shall just kill him."

The Lestranges opened fired and the Longbottoms returned fire.

Neville was firing between his parents, who were determined to protect him.

Rabastan finally got in a good shot and hit Alice Longbottom with the killing curse.

Before Alice had hit the ground Rabastan was hit by a killing curse from Frank.

As his brother fell Rodolphus raged in anger, firing his own killing curse, which broke through Frank's shield hitting him dead on.

Rodolphus turned his wand on Neville, but stopped before he could utter a curse.

A giant dark gray wolf jumped into the air, his front feet hitting Rodolphus in the back.

Slamming the Wizard face first into the ground, the giant wolf was now standing on his back. Leaning down the wolf wrapped his massive jaw around the Death Eater's neck. Biting down the wolf ripped the Death Eater's head off.

Bellatrix screamed, "NO!" Then raising her wand she hissed, "I'll kill you, you filthy animal."

Neville knew that wolf, it was Paul, and it was his mate.

Bellatrix fired a slicing curse that the wolf. The curse struck with enough force to knock the wolf off her husband's body.

Before the Witch could fire on his mate again, Neville raised his staff and shouted, "_Sectumsempra!"_

Bellatrix turned in shock at the curse she heard. And, the curse struck her in the neck. Her face still held her shocked expression as her head and then her body landed on the ground.

Neville raced over to the injured wolf, asking, "Paul, Paul are you alright?"

The giant wolf had by now gotten to his feet. Turning to Neville, the wolf nodded his head and licked Neville's face.

Neville laughed, saying, "I'll take that as a yes." Then gesturing to the battle he said, "Come on, this isn't over."

Side by side the wolf and his Wizard waded back into the raging battle.

Blaise had been separated from Dean in the fighting. The battle had been going on for awhile and Blaise was doing well in the fight.

Then he heard a scream that made his blood run cold. He would know that voice anywhere…it was Dean.

Finally Blaise spotted him, Dean was on the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Three Death Eaters loomed over his love, and one of them had Dean under the Cruciatus Curse.

The normally calm and quite Italian saw red. Storming forward, Blaise headed for Dean.

His wand, now in staff form, moved about with deadly precision. Anyone that dared to stand between him and reaching Dean was blasted out of the way.

Blaise was at a dead run in his effort to get to Dean. He was firing so fast and furious that spells were shooting out of his staff at the top and the bottom. Sometimes, magic flew from both ends of the staff at the same time.

When he reached those that were harming his love and soul mate, he fired a disarming charm. The Charm was strong enough to launch all three Death Eaters twenty feet away from Dean.

Quickly Blaise took up a defensive stance over Dean.

The only thoughts running through Blaise's head were, _'I have to give Dean time to recover…I have to protect him.'_

Blaise slammed the end of this staff against the ground and concentrated with all his might.

A solid blue dome appeared and covered the two of them. The dome protected them from any further attacks.

The Death Eaters that had been blasted back recovered. Soon they were throwing hexes and curses at the dome. They were joined by Vampire and Werewolves that tried to force their way through the dome.

The Vampires, Werewolves, hexes and curses all bounced off the dome. Nothing that they tried or threw at it could penetrate the magic Blaise had cast.

When the dome finally came down, Dean and Blaise were standing back to back. They were surrounded by Death Eaters, Vampires and Werewolves.

As the two of them stood ready with their staffs, Blaise gave an evil smile and said, "Bring it on!"

At the end of the battle Dean and Blaise were found still standing back to back. All around them was carnage.

In a circle around the two were the bodies of dead Death Eaters and Werewolves, and the smoldering remains of Vampires.

Cedric and Cho stood side by side as they fought. The two of them moved in unison, and were holding their own against those surrounding them.

Cho had just stunned a Death Eater when she saw it, the green light of the killing curse. As she watched the light speed towards her, Cho froze.

Before the light could strike her, Cedric stepped in front of her. He took the killing curse square in the chest.

She watched in horror as his now lifeless body fell to the ground.

Cedric would do anything to protect her, and he had given his life to do so.

Unfortunately that did not save her from the same curse that was flying towards her back.

The curse struck her and her own now lifeless body fell to the ground, joining Cedric.

Cho's head had come to rest on Cedric's chest. That is how they found them at the end of the battle.

By the mutual agreement of their parents, Cho would be buried next to Cedric. In death they would be allowed what they had been denied in life.

They would be together.

Paul had been the first to see Jacob's pendant flare, releasing its protection. He knew that Jacob should fall back, now that he was unprotected, but he knew Jacob, and not just as his Alpha, they had known each other all their lives. There was no way that Jacob would leave his mates sides.

Doing the only thing he could, Paul rushed forward. Paul took his position next to Jacob, and they fought side by side. Shoulder to shoulder they advanced with Harry. Paul would use his own protection to help Jacob.

It lasted awhile, and then Paul's own pendant flared. Paul had lost his protection and with it the ability to protect Jacob.

In his mind Paul heard Jacob yell, "Fall back!"

With a heavy heart Paul did as he was told. Slowing down, he watched as the three mates moved on without him. Then to his surprise he saw Embry move forward and take his place.

Embry stood shoulder to shoulder with Jacob, until his protection had been used.

When Embry fell back, Quil took his place.

Jacob was more than their Alpha, he was a brother. One by one each member of the pack came forward, risking themselves and their protection.

Seth was the last of them to use their protection for Jacob. He had fallen back just before the cage of light had separated them from their friends.

Roland was fighting down by the Black Lake. Elijah was in his wolf form, his fur was the deepest black.

Then Roland spotted boats moving across the lake. There was a second wave of Death Eaters making their way across the lake. It seems that Voldemort was sending in his reserves.

Before Roland could do anything, he saw the elder Weasley and Malfoy make it to the coast.

Lancelot Malfoy produced a battle staff, something that had long ago stopped being used.

Receiving a nod from Malfoy, Charles Weasley stepped up and grabbed a hold of the staff.

Sharing a look the two elderly Wizards pointed the staff towards the lake. Then they turned their gaze on the approaching reinforcements.

The two began firing massive bombardment charms from the staff, using their combined magic.

The first couple of shots were wild, but they soon found their range. With deadly accuracy the two had taken out three of the six boats on the lake.

It was then that they were fallen upon by Vampires.

In a flash the two Wizards were pulled from the staff, and drained dry.

Before the Wizards bodies hit the ground, Elijah was on them.

Roland and Elijah destroyed the two Vampires.

As the last piece of the Vampires was thrown on the fire, Roland caught sight of the fallen Wizards.

He remembered Harry telling him that the Weasley and Malfoy family had a long standing feud.

Roland thought, _'Despite what their differences may have been in life, they both answered the call for help. The two of them stood shoulder to shoulder to defend the school. In the end they had fallen together. They were heroes and I will make sure that their story is told.'_

Esme and Carlisle did not have the temperament to fight. Instead they braved heavy fire to bring the injured back for treatment.

Alice and Rosalie were normal sisters. They argued and they fought, but nobody messed with their sister. The two worked side by side. Together they would take out anyone that was stupid enough to threaten either of them.

Jasper and Emmett had also teamed up and were leaving a path of devastation in their wake.

Emmett had just ripped a Werewolf in half when he saw it.

A Death Eater had cast _Reducto_ at his little brother. Emmett had seen this curse before. A skinny Volturi had been hit by it in the chest. His torso had exploded, and he was then set on fire.

With vampire speed Emmett put himself between the curse and his little brother.

When the curse hit, Emmett screamed in pain. The curse had blown away the front half of his chest.

Carlisle was beside him instantly.

In his peripheral vision Carlisle saw Edward pause. He knew that Edward would come for his brother, but Carlisle could not let that happen. Edward and his mates had other things to do.

Carlisle shouted at his son, "I have him…he will be alright. Protect your mates!"

Then suddenly Rosalie was there with them.

She screeched at Emmett, "Why would you do that?"

Emmett chuckled and a little blood ran from his mouth as he said, "Edward is too thin, he could have been destroyed."

They knew it was true. The shear mass of Emmett's size had saved him. He was still injured and would need to regenerate, just like Edward would have. But, because the larger vampire stayed mostly in one piece he could protect himself. Emmett would be able to keep from being burned and get himself to safety.

The group was drawn out of their thoughts as Rosalie smacked Emmett over the head, saying, "So could you, you idiot!"

Before Emmett could respond, Rosalie planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Many people thought that Rosalie was cold, but the truth was she loved her family. And, Emmett was the center of her would. When she had heard him cry out, she had feared that she had lost him. If her heart was still beating she was sure that it would have stopped.

Carlisle looked up at Jasper and nodded.

Receiving the sign from their father, Jasper and Alice returned to the battle.

Carlisle told Rosalie, "Help me get him to the hospital wing."

With each of them on one side they lifted Emmett up and raced to the hospital wing

In the hospital wing a frantic Esme was waiting for them to arrive.

Remus found himself caught. He was pinned against a tree by the silver hand of the rat, Peter Pettigrew. The silver hand was burning his neck and there was smoke rising before his face.

Pettigrew said, "It would seem that my Master's kindness in returning my hand has other benefits. You wanted to kill me a few short years back. You don't seem nearly as tough now."

The rant that Pettigrew was on was cut short when he was blasted away.

Remus sank to the ground clutching his throat and gasping for air.

Pettigrew turned from where he had fallen. Only then did he see a seething James Potter advancing on him.

Pettigrew squeaked, "James, I didn't…"

James cut him off shouting, "Shut your mouth you filthy rat. I trusted you. I called you friend. I invited you into my home and into my life. And, you betrayed me. You betrayed my family."

Pettigrew answered, "I had no choice…"

James roared back, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Pointing his wand at the quivering coward that had betrayed his family, James cast the killing curse. The sniveling rat would now be silent forever.

Remus had finally regained his breathing, found his wand and gotten to his feet. Unfortunately it was just in time to see his childhood friend fall before him. James had been hit in the back by the killing curse.

Looking up from the fallen form of James, Remus saw the imposing figure of Fenrir Greyback.

Greyback mocked him asking, "What is the matter little pup? Did you lose your friend…Again?"

Raging at the laughing figure before him, Remus raised his wand and cast _Sangui-Argento_.

Greyback growled and tried to advance on Remus. He made it one step before his legs gave out. He fell to his knees and then onto his face. His body began to smolder. The spell had turned the Werewolf's blood to silver, burning him up from the inside out.

Harry's thoughts of his friends and family finally turned to thoughts of his mates. He thought of Edward's crocked smile and Jacob's contagious grin. Remembering what it always feels like to have both of their arms wrapped around him. The feeling of their three tongues dueling between them in a shared kiss. The sparkle that was always in both his mates eyes when they would finally break the kiss.

These were the people that he loved and that he was fighting for.

Opening his eyes Harry saw that the sphere of magic had been pushed nearly to Voldemort's wand. He also noticed that Voldemort was smoldering, as if on the verge of catching fire.

Reaching down into himself, Harry pushed with all of his magic.

The sphere pushed past Voldemort's wand, destroying it, and into his chest.

Voldemort shrieked in a combination of rage and pain. The scream continued until metallic golden flames came out of his mouth.

The flames consumed him. Burning him until there was nothing but a pile of ash, where the Dark Lord had been standing.

With Voldemort gone, the magic that had locked them together dissipated and with it the cage.

Harry dropped his staff and his eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed to the ground.

Jacob and Edward were by his side in a second.

Edward checked Harry for a pulse as Jacob transformed.

Looking at his naked mate, Edward said, "He has a pulse but it is very weak."

Jacob answered, "Get him to the hospital wing."

The look on Edward's face clearly said that he was reluctant for the three of them to be parted.

Jacob said, "I will be right behind you, but you are faster…don't wait for me. Harry needs a doctor."

Edward nodded and lifted Harry into his arms. He then flashed away, moving so fast that only a blur could be seen.

The last that was seen of the three mates was a giant russet furred wolf, charging towards the castle and the hospital wing.

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay, too much life getting in the way. Hope you like the chapter and that you will review and let me know what you think.

My original intention was to end this story with the next chapter. However, I think that I would like to continue it a little longer; I hope you agree and enjoy.

**Next Chapter— The Power and Surprises **


	21. Chapter 21: The Power and Surprises

**Chapter 21—The Power and Surprises**

Harry's emerald green eyes fluttered open. He stared at the white ceiling above him. He knew this place; he was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

If he was here then where was everyone else? Why was it so quiet?

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a soft voice.

Lilly whispered, "Oh, you are awake."

Harry turned to see his mother sitting beside his bed.

Lilly said, "I was afraid that I would not get the chance to talk to you. Dawn is approaching and I will have to leave."

Harry asked, "Where are Jacob and Edward?"

Smiling Lilly answered, "They were reluctant to leave you, and Poppy thought that they were in the way." Amused Lilly told him, "She ended up levitating them out of the wing, kicking and screaming the whole way, and then she warded the doors and windows against anyone being able to enter."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "Then they are alright."

Lilly replied, "Yes, but they are not happy."

With his own smile Harry said, "I am sure they are not." Then Harry questioned, "Where is dad?"

With a sad smile Lilly answered, "He did not survive the battle. Remus told me that he saved him from Pettigrew and that he got his revenge on the traitor."

Harry nodded sadly; he could understand his father's need to exact revenge on the rat that had destroyed his family.

A white light appeared shining down for the ceiling.

With a sigh Lilly got up, slowly walking towards the light, saying, "My time is up…I must leave. There are so many things that I wanted to tell you. Know that we love you, that we are now and have always been proud of you. Oh, and congratulations, I am so excited about your…"

And she was gone.

Madam Pomfrey came over as Harry lay back on the bed.

Poppy asked, "How are you feeling dear?"

Harry answered, "I'm fine." Then, after receiving a stern look from the matronly woman, he added, "I am a little tired."

Fluffing his pillow and adjusting his blanket, Poppy replied, "That is to be expected, and I would imagine that it will continue for a while…perhaps a few months."

Concerned Harry asked, "Is there something wrong with me?

Sitting down in the chair that Lilly had vacated, Poppy reached over and patted Harry's hand and said, "I need to talk to you about something…"

Albus and Gellert stood at the far end of the corridor outside the hospital wing.

Gellert said, "It is nearly time for me to go. We must say our good-byes."

Taking his old loves hand, Albus said, "Not good-bye, more of until we meet again."

Shaking his head Gellert replied, "We will not meet again. People with hearts such as yours end up in a far better place than the likes of me. I am beyond redemption and you are destined for better things."

Albus whispered, "Your actions in coming to help us and your remorse for what you have done…have redeemed you in my eyes."

Gellert replied in whisper, "That is more than I have ever dared to hope for."

Movement caught Gellert's eye and he turned expecting the black cloud that he had arrived in, but instead there was a ray of white light waiting for him.

Gellert mumbled, "Why am I not surprised at the weight your opinion carries?" Turning back to Albus he said, "It appears that we will meet again, my love."

Gellert's hand slipped from Albus' as he moved into the light.

Albus said, "I believe that it will not be long until that happens."

Smiling Gellert replied, "Take your time Albus…I don't mind waiting."

Albus watched with sigh as Gellert disappeared. He was then startled from his thoughts by a voice.

He heard, "Professor Dumbledore?"

Turning around Albus saw the translucent forms of two of his former students. Both of these fine young people had been lost in the war.

Cedric Diggory asked, "Professor, do you know why I am here? I was not a ghost before."

With a sad smile Albus answered, "Perhaps, my boy, fate is finally going to allow you what you could not have in life." At the confused look he was given, Albus said, "It seems that fate is going to finally allow you to be together."

Taking Cedric's hand, Cho questioned, "Since we are here, do you think that it would be alright if we stayed?"

With his eyes finally regaining their twinkle, Albus answered, "Hogwarts was honored to have you both as students, and we shall be just as honored to have you remain here with us."

The great doors of the hospital wing finally opened.

Edward and Jacob raced forward, only to be met by Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy looked at Harry's mates and said, "You had better be on your best behavior, or I will remove you from the ward, and you will not be allowed back in." Then looking at the others that were gathered outside the doors, she announced, "That goes for the rest of you too."

The instant that she stepped aside, Jacob and Edward headed for Harry. Following right behind them where all of their family and friends.

Edward grumbled, "You would think that being a Vampire and a Werewolf would at least make her slightly intimidated by us."

Jacob responded, "I know!"

Laughing Charlie Weasley patted them both on the shoulder as he said, "You may be a Vampire and a Werewolf, but you have nothing on the Dragon Lady of the Hospital Wing."

Chuckling, the two mates moved to either side of Harry's bed. Harry was sitting propped up against a pile of pillows. Edward and Jacob sat on either side of him.

Everyone started talking at once. They all wanted to know that Harry was alright.

Albus interrupted saying, "I am confident that you are going to be alright, otherwise Poppy would not have allowed us in. However, before any of us can have the conversations that we want, I must conduct some official business. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I have been ordered by the Minister of Magic to ask what spell you used to kill Tom Riddle." At the many confused looks directed his way, Albus said, "That was Voldemort's real name. You did not think his parents named him that did you?"

Laughing, Harry asked, "Why does Fudge want to know?"

Albus answered, "No one, including myself, has ever seen a spell that color. I am curious as to what it was, and, I believe that Minister _Scrimgeour_ is concerned this it is something that Aurors have not been trained to defend against."

Harry questioned, "Who is Minister Scrimgeour? What happened to Fudge?"

Remus asked, "I assume that you have not seen the Daily Prophet?"

Harry shook his head, and Remus handed him the morning edition.

As Harry read the headline and the many article titles, his smile grew.

_**Boy Who Lived Returns to Save the Day**_

_**Prophecy of Dark Lord's Defeat Revealed**_

_**Minster Binds the Chosen One's Magic**_

_**Minister Knew of the Dark Lord's Return a Year before He Did Anything**_

_**Minister Threatens Muggle-born's Parents**_

_**Deputy Undersecretary Sends Dementors after Our Savior**_

_**Former Hogwarts Professor Tortured Students**_

_**Illegal Interrogations at Hogwarts under Ministries' Watch**_

_**Dark Arts Used as Punishment by Former Professor**_

_**Minister and Undersecretary Forcibly Removed from Hogwarts**_

When Harry laid the paper down, Albus questioned, "Some, but not all, of what is printed there is word for word what happened in the Great Hall. Would you happen to know how Rita Seeker learned of that?"

There was a stifled giggle, and everyone turned towards the La Push Pack.

Seth had his hand over his mouth trying to hide his laughter.

Leah accused, "It was you."

Removing his hand and with a big cheesy grin, Seth nodded his head.

Their attention was drawn back to Harry when he said, "I sent Seth to get her and bring her to the castle. I also sent a letter with the other information in it. I wanted the Wizarding World to know what those two had really been up to." Then with an evil grin Harry added, "I might have also told her in the letter that something bad would happen if she did not report the stories, without her usual spin."

Minerva asked in shock, "Harry Potter, did you threaten her?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spoke up, "Oh, Harry let me!" With a nod from Harry she said, "I would imagine that Harry told her that if she twisted the story that he would expose her secret."

Draco questioned, "What secret?"

Hermione answered, "She is an unregistered Animagus, a beetle actually. That is how she got many of her stories, but if news got out people would take precautions against her getting in to hear things."

Everyone then turned back to Harry, who nodded. Harry then asked, "But, what happened to Fudge."

Neville answered, "I think that your plan to expose them may have worked more than you expected."

Nodding his head Dean said, "After the morning Prophet came out, an angry mob stormed the Ministry."

Blaise added, "No one tried to stop them. Not even the Aurors."

Harry questioned, "What happened to them?"

Minerva answered, "Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge were dragged, literally, from their offices and the building."

Blaise said, "Yeah, but apparently they could not keep their mouths shut."

Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Dean answered, "Fudge started spouting off that you were out to get him. This was part of your plan to take over the Ministry."

Neville interrupted saying, "Then Umbridge used her line of 'naughty children deserve to be punished'. That did not go over well."

Harry looked at them all, they seemed uncomfortable. When no one finished explaining he looked to Professor Snape.

Severus calmly said, "The crowd stoned them to death on the street in Diagon Alley."

Shocked Harry replied, "I had not expected that, but I can't say I am sorry. They got what they deserved for all the stuff that they did."

Deciding that a change of subject was needed, Albus questioned, "I cannot say that they did not get what they deserved. However, I must still ask, what spell did you cast?"

Harry answered, "I did not cast a spell, well I did but it was only a disarming charm." Shaking his head to try and clear his thought of what happened, he said, "But our magic locked again, just like it did when he was resurrected." Then looking at Professor Dumbledore he questioned, "You said that it happened the last time because we had brother wands, but I did not have the same wand, mine was snapped by Fudge."

Then turning back to the others he continued, "I was surprised because I had a new wand, and did not think that this could happen. I looked down at my wand and suddenly my mind was flooded by images of what it stood for. The wood represented by dad, the core my mates, and the oil to treat the wood represents my mom. When I looked up the magic coming from my wand had changed to the metallic gold color."

Albus asked, "So it was not a spell that you cast."

Harry shook his head, it was not.

Roland interrupted, "I believe that the images that Harry's mind conjured may have triggered his magic to respond to his emotions."

Minerva asked, "Are you saying that Harry cast an emotion as magic?"

Roland nodded.

Cedric questioned, "What emotion is a strong enough magic to do that?"

Remus said, "If the prophecy printed in the Daily Prophet is correct, then, Cedric, you are asking what the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' is."

All those assembled turned to Harry.

Softly Harry answered, "Love."

Severus scoffed responding, "Love is not a magic."

Harry replied, "Yes it is." Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and said, "You told me that it was my mother's love that protected me from the killing curse." When Albus nodded Harry continued, "Love can stop the killing curse."

Then looking across the hospital ward, to where Ron and Percy Weasley were, Harry watched Molly Weasley alternate between fussing over and scolding both of her sons. The rest of the Weasley family stood around them, as if they were afraid that they would disappear. Harry said, "No matter what you say or do a parent's love is unconditional. Love can hold families together."

Harry then turned to Professor Severus Snape and said, "Love can make you protect the only son of your childhood tormentor."

Turning to Blaise and Dean, Harry smiled saying, "When staying out of the fight and being neutral would keep you safe. Love can force you to give up safe, and make you fight to protect what is important."

Harry's smile grew larger as Blaise tightened his arms around Dean.

Then turning to Draco and Hermione, Harry said, "Love can make you rethink and turn against everything that you have ever been taught. Love can make you into your own person, someone that your love will be proud to be with."

Draco and Hermione nodded to him as Draco's arm snaked around Hermione's waist.

Looking at Neville and Paul, Harry continued, "Love can calm the beast within us. It can balance our strengths and weaknesses. It can bring stability into our lives."

With a sad smile Harry said to Cedric and Cho, "Love can be strong enough that even the grave cannot still it."

Harry's eyes watered a little as he turned to the Cullens, they were his family now. Harry smiled at them saying, "It is not blood that makes a family. Love can bind people into a strong family, one that nothing and no one can separate."

Looking at Roland, Harry said, "Love can make you stay with those who need you. Even, when you would rather be with those that you need."

Then Harry looked at the La Push Pack. These were those that had protected his mates, and accepted him into the tribe. Harry continued saying, "Love can turn a group of friends into something much more. It can make them siblings and family."

Harry then took the hands of his mates and pulled them up, kissing each of them saying, "Love can make you lay down a two thousand year old feud."

Then turning to Severus Harry said, "So to answer you Professor, yes love is a magic. Love is the ultimate magic and love was the one magic that was never shown to Tom Riddle."

They all stood shocked at Harry's explanation. Then Harry yawned and Madam Pomfrey sprang into action.

Madam Pomfrey demanded, "My patient is tired. You will have to leave. In Harry's condition he needs lots of rest."

Nearly every one present shouted the same question, "What condition?"

Poppy had not meant to expose Harry's condition to everyone, it had just slipped out. She sent an apologetic look to Harry.

Harry smiled at her before he said, "I had intended to discuss this in private with my mates, before anyone else was told."

Edward said, "Harry you have to tell us what is wrong. Carlisle has been a doctor for three hundred years. I know that he can help."

Carlisle's heart swelled with pride at the confidence his son had in him. He stepped forward and said, "I will be of any assistance that I can."

Jacob added, "Yes, you have to tell us. Roland has had passed down to him, thousands of years of healing knowledge. I am sure that he can help too."

Roland stepped forward saying, "Of course I will do anything I can."

With a sigh Harry nodded to Madam Pomfrey.

Clearing her throat Madam Pomfrey said, "Mr. Potter is pregnant."

For a moment they were all in shock. The entire Hospital Wing was completely silent.

Then Jacob whispered, "You're going to have a baby.

Harry mumbled, "More like a litter." Then turning a scowl to Jacob he added, "Which, I hold you to blame for."

Edward mumbled, "Oh." He then started to stand.

Harry grabbed Edward's hand and asked, "Where are you going?"

Edward softly answered, "You said that it was Jacob's fault. I thought that you would want time to talk to him about this."

Harry replied, "You are not going anywhere." Harry then pulled on Edward's arm. It was not like Harry could actually pull the Vampire back into his seat, but it made his intention clear, Harry wanted Edward to stay.

When Edward did not retake his seat, Harry hissed, "Sit down!"

With a sigh Edward sat.

Harry told Edward, "We apparently still need to work on your self-esteem." Then Harry eyed both his mates saying, "You are both my mates and in my _condition_ I am allowed to say all kinds of things to you, and you just have to accept it. That is how things work." Then looking at Poppy, he asked, "It is like a rule or something, isn't it Madam Pomfrey?"

The women in the room giggled as Poppy rolled her eyes answering, "Yes Harry, it is something like that."

Paul finally recovered enough to ask, "Litter?"

Poppy answered, "I believe Harry was referring to the fact that he is carrying triplets."

Nodding Harry looked at Edward and pointed to Jacob saying, "Wolf." Then he pointed at his stomach and said, "Triplets…litter." Pointing back at Jacob Harry finished, "His fault."

Emmett interrupted asking, "How that even possible; you're a dude?"

Nodding Carlisle said, "Males cannot get pregnant."

Albus answered, "That would normally be the case. However, Young Harry is a Wizard, and he is mated to two magical creatures."

Carlisle questioned, "So, you're saying that male pregnancy is possible through magic?"

Roland answered, "Yes, especially when the mate, or in this case mates, is a magical creature."

Esme asked, "Then which of them is the father?"

Paul answered, "Jacob."

Rosalie demanded, "How do you know that?"

Paul shrugged and answered, "Jacob is alive." Then he looked at Edward and said, "No offence."

Edward remained silent as he had since the news was revealed.

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and said, "It is too early to determine paternity. Harry cannot be that far along."

Madam Pomfrey replied, "That may be true for muggle, or non-magical, medicine. However, magic can determine those things, even at this stage in the pregnancy."

Esme asked, "Does that mean that you know how far along Harry is? And, do you know who the father is?"

Poppy answered, "Harry became pregnant ten days ago, and Harry has already asked that I cast the Paternity spell on him." She then looked at Harry, who nodded. Madam Pomfrey said, "The spell showed that the triplets are genetically the children of…all three mates."

Jacob felt as if his heart had stopped.

Edward believed that his long dead heart had jumped in his chest.

They both thought, _'I am going to be a father'_.

Emmett said, "That would mean that they both had to knock Harry up at the same time. That is not physically possible."

Harry, Edward and Jacob's thoughts were pulled back to a night of passion that they had shared ten days ago.

*****FLASHBACK*****SLASH*****FLASHBACK*****SLASH*****

_The three mates were lying naked in Harry's large bed. They had already made love a couple of times._

_Jacob was lying on his back and Harry moved to straddle him._

_Harry ran his hands over Jacob's massive chest as he ground his hips, stirring Jacob's spent manhood back to life._

_Leaning down Harry kissed Jacob as Edward ran his hands over Harry's butt._

_Bracing himself on Jacob's chest, Harry lowered himself onto his mates' now throbbing erection._

_As Jacob's hands came to rest on Harry's hips, Edward's arms snaked around Harry's torso._

_Edward's chest was pressed against Harry's back as his hands moved gently over Harry's chest._

_Harry's moan was a deep and throaty sound, when Edward's manhood rubbed against him._

_Edward licked and gently sucked Harry's neck._

_Harry whimpered when Edward's erection joined Jacob's inside him._

_As Harry began to move, his mates picked up the rhythm. When Harry moved back his mates would, in union, thrust forward into him._

_They shared kisses and whispered of their love…of their attraction…their desire…their beauty. _

_His mates' hands moved over Harry's body as the pace began to quicken._

_Their voices became rough with desire and longing._

_A tidal wave of passion consumed them as they became more forceful._

_Words were lost as they moved, giving way to moans, grunts and growls._

_Finally when none of them thought that they could continue without losing their mind, the three mates spontaneously reached their release._

_Harry collapsed onto Jacob's heaving chest, with Edward lying on top of him._

_Smiling as he tried to regain his own breathing, Harry basked in the feeling of completeness that his mates had given him._

*****END FLASHBACK*****END SLASH*****END FLASHBACK*****

The three mates replied in union, "It's physically possible."

Everyone looked at them in shock.

Emmett's mouth fell open as he looked at his little brother in a whole new light.

Carlisle was the first to recover, when he said, "Be that as it may, it is not biologically possible for two sperms to fertilize one egg." He finished, mumbling, "Not that Harry should have an egg in the first place."

Roland answered saying, "I think you are missing the point. This is not a 'normal' pregnancy. This is a magical pregnancy."

Severus sneered and said, "This still should not be possible, even in a magic induced pregnancy. It violates the laws of both nature and magic."

Draco snorted, trying to hold in his laugh.

Severus turned to him and asked, "Just what do you find so amusing Mr. Malfoy?"

Calming himself, Draco answered, "I find it amusing that you are shocked that he is not following the laws of nature or magic. He's Harry Bloody Potter." Then turning to Harry he said, "No offence."

With a shrug Harry responded, "None taken."

The Draco questioned, "When has he or his magic ever followed the rules?"

Any further conversation was cut short when Harry yawned again.

Madam Pomfrey announced, "As I said, Mr. Potter needs his rest. You will _all_ have to leave."

Everyone congratulated the new family and said their goodbyes. They left as quickly as possible before Poppy lost her temper.

Before leaving, Draco slipped a small potion vile to Harry.

Only Edward and Jacob remained.

Madam Pomfrey eyed them carefully.

It was clear that they had no intention of leaving Harry's side.

With a huff Madam Pomfrey began pulling screens around the bed. Once the area was cordoned off, she motioned for Jacob and Edward to move to one side. Then with a wave of her wand, Poppy enlarged the bed that Harry was lying in. Turning her wand on Edward and Jacob she transfigured their clothes into pajamas.

Not lowering her wand, Madam Pomfrey told Jacob and Edward, "If either of you ever breath a word of this to anyone. I will make sure that neither of you is ever capable of fathering a child again."

The two mates looked at her with wide eyes.

Poppy asked, "Are we clear on that?"

They both nodded and she turned and left.

Edward quickly moved over and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Harry rolled onto his side with his head in Edward's lap, as Jacob spooned up behind him.

As sleep claimed his mates, Edward sat thinking, _'We are going to fathers. But…no, he would not think bad thoughts about himself. He was not a monster, his mates had told him that enough. They had said that he was the gentlest man they knew. He could do this. He could raise children with his mates. He could teach them and help them grow.'_

Then emotions gripped Edward and he knew that he would cry if he could. All he could think was, _'I can teach my children to play the piano.'_

Harry was by himself the next morning, lying in his hospital bed. Jacob had gone to visit with the Pack and Edward had been asked to get his mother and sisters to come and see Harry.

Harry wanted to talk to the three female vampires, but he was a little nervous about their reaction to his pregnancy.

The doors of the hospital wing opened, admitting Esme and Alice who were followed by Rosalie.

Esme took a seat in the chair next to his bed. Alice sat on the edge of the bed.

Rosalie stood off to the side watching Harry. She could not help but feel jealous. She was happy for her brother and his mate, really she was, but to watch them have the one thing that she had always wanted, and could not have. This was going to be very hard on her.

Esme questioned, "Harry dear, Edward said that you wanted to talk to us?"

Harry answered, "I do, I have a couple of things that I wanted to talk to you about."

With a bubbly smile, Alice said, "Go ahead, we are all ears."

Looking down Harry softly said, "I need your help."

Esme asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Looking up Harry replied, "Raising a baby is a lot of work. Not that I know that much about raising a child, but we are going to have triplets. That is three times the work. Plus our children will have three fathers. They need female influences in their lives."

Rosalie was shocked. She had expected Edward and his mates to move out and get their own home. After all they were starting their own family now. But, here was Harry asking them to help and to be an influence in the lives of their children. Softly she asked, "You want us to help with your children?"

Harry answered, "Yes, but more than that, I want you all to be important parts of their lives." Looking down Harry said, "My parents died before I was really old enough to know them. Then I was sent to live with my Aunt. She and her husband were not very nice to me. When I was little I used to dream of having a large and loving family." Looking at Esme he continued, "I dreamed of having a grandmother that would fuss over me when I got home from school. She would have fresh baked cookies and would kiss the top of my head when I sat down to eat them." Then he looked at Alice and Rosalie saying, "I dreamed about having Aunts that would help me with things and pick out my clothes. I wanted a grandfather that I could go to for advice. I dreamt that he would be proud of me, when I came home with a good grade card. I wished for uncles that would play with me and teach me things. It takes a village to raise a child. That will be even truer with triplets."

With a heavy sigh, Harry said, "I did not have those things, but I want my children to have them. I want them to have a large and loving family that is involved in raising them, and involved in their lives."

Esme answered, "Of course we will help you, and I can't wait to cook and bake for them. Of course everything will have to be homemade and natural. None of that canned stuff for my grandchildren."

Alice replied, "Yes! And I can't wait to go shopping for them. Oh, and you HAVE to let me decorate the nursery."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, before turning to Rosalie.

Rosalie was in shock. Harry wanted her to help raise his children and be a part of their lives. It would not be the children of her own, that she had always wanted but they would be children that she could love as if they were her own.

A smile spread over her beautiful face as Rosalie said, "I would love to."

Then Esme asked, "Harry, you said you wanted to talk to us about a couple of things. Is there something else?"

Nodding Harry reached over and pulled a small vile from the night stand. When he looked back to the women he saw the confused looks on their faces.

Harry explained, "When we were researching for a way to protect you from Fiendfyre, we found this potion in a very old tome. It was created over a thousand years ago for vampires. The ingredients are hard to come by and I was only able to get enough for one dose."

Curious Alice asked, "What are the ingredients?"

Harry answered, "It has more than a dozen common ingredients in it, but there are four that are very hard to get. The potion uses Basilisk venom, and there was only a small amount left after we treated your clothes. That was also the last Basilisk known to exist. It also requires Unicorn and Phoenix tears. And, it takes the blood of a Unicorn, willingly given. The first and the last ingredients are nearly impossible to get."

Esme questioned, "What does this potion do?"

Harry replied, "It will allow you to have a child."

The three women all gasped.

Harry quickly added, "There are no guarantees, but it will give you one week to conceive a child. But, there is only one dose. I am sorry that I could not get more, but most of the venom went to help protect you."

Rosalie whispered, "You are giving us a chance to have our own child?"

Harry said, "Yes, but there is only enough for one of you and I cannot make the decision as to who gets it."

Smiling Esme said, "I think that it would be one of you girls."

Alice questioned, "But, you have wanted another child, ever since you lost yours. This could be your chance."

Esme answered, "I already have another child. With Harry and Jacob now in the family, I have seven children. I think that is more than I could have ever hoped for. Plus, now I am going to be a grandmother. This is a chance to have more grandchildren. I think that it should be one of you."

Rosalie and Alice just looked at each other. For a moment Alice's eye glazed over, and then quickly cleared.

Alice said, "It's Rosalie. Jasper will be too freaked out about keeping his control around the children. If I added fatherhood to that…"

Esme interrupted asking, "Jasper will be able to control himself, right?"

Nodding Alice said, "He will be fine but he is going to work himself up into a state about it. In the end he will be a much loved Uncle. Maybe even a favorite." Turning to Harry she said, "He will be there to help teach them and to tell them, 'cool war stories'." Looking at Rosalie she smiled saying, "I will be very busy being the favorite Aunt."

Rosalie growled, "What do you mean favorite Aunt? What makes you think that I won't be their favorite Aunt?"

Esme interrupted again saying, "Can we at least wait till the children are born before we start arguing over who is their favorite?" Looking at Rosalie she said, "This is a chance to have what you have always wanted. Don't you want to try, Rosalie?"

Softly Rosalie answered, "It is something that I thought was lost to me for all time. But, if there is a chance…I could have a child…with Emmett." With a wistful sigh, she said, "I want to try."

Harry smiled; he had been concerned about there being only one dose. He was afraid that it would cause an argument or hard feelings between the women, but that did not seem to be the case.

Rosalie stepped forward and took the offered vial. Then she leaned down and hugged Harry. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Straightening up she looked at Esme and Alice. She received encouraging nods from both of them.

Rosalie opened the vile and swallowed the potion, making a face at the taste.

With a smile Rosalie set the vile down and raced out of the hospital wing to find Emmett.

**A/N:** I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please review.

**Note:** Several times in this story I have indicated that I had issues with the way history is taught. I would like to point out a perfect example of what is wrong with the American education system. The Texas Board of Education voted this month to make changes to the social studies curriculum for the state. The State of Texas is in fact the second largest purchaser of textbooks in the nation.

I would like to point out one of the many changes being made. Thomas Jefferson's role in history is to be down played and he is to be removed from the list of significant Americans. What reason could they have to do this you might ask? The answer is that Thomas Jefferson's crime was that he supported the separation of church and state. But, I must ask what did Thomas Jefferson do to be listed as a significant American in the first place?

He was a delegate to the 1st and 2nd Continental Congress.

He wrote the U.S. Declaration of Independence.

He helped write the U.S. Constitution.

He was the U.S. Ambassador to France.

He was the 1st U.S. Secretary of State.

He was the 2nd Vice President of the United States.

He was the 3rd President of the United States.

After the War of 1812 his personal library became the foundation of the Library of Congress.

He was a founder of the University of Virginia.

He was also an extremely educated man. When President John F. Kennedy welcomed 49 Nobel Prize winners to the White House in 1962 he said, "I think this is the most extraordinary collection of talent and of human knowledge that has ever been gathered together at the White House – with the possible exception of when Thomas Jefferson dined alone."

Perhaps the Texas Board of Education is correct and he was not a significant American after all.

Maybe, we should just teach what happened, the good, the bad and the ugly. I am proud to say that I am an American. And I am proud of my country. However, America has done great and terrible things, and I think we should teach both. "Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

**Next Chapter—Gifts and a Wedding**


End file.
